


POWER PLAY I

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort/Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Kinks, M/M, Malec, Malex, Minor Character Death, Murder, Organized Crime, Submission
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 73,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Fanfiction AU Malec - Traduzione di PowerPlay I di BlueberryMonarch (vedi link sotto)La famiglia Lightwood è un'organizzazione criminale che opera in diverse città. Dopo che Alec ha finito di scontare la sua pena ed è stato rilasciato si trova a dover gestire gli affari della famiglia a New York (dove i suoi sono in guerra con i Morgenstern).Magnus lavora per conto suo nello spaccio di sostanze illegali e odia i Lightwood con tutto se stesso. E gli viene fornita l'occasione di vendicarsi nel momento in cui Alec arriva in città. Ma lo vorrà fare davvero?Questa traduzione è dedicata a Simona, che mi ha introdotto in questo mondo ed è diventata amica e confidente virtuale, in attesa di poterci abbracciare di persona. Grazie @Skieskat , sei una persona rara.





	1. BENTORNATO A CASA

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [PowerPlay I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274850) by [BlueberryMonarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryMonarch/pseuds/BlueberryMonarch). 



> I personaggi vengono chiamati col loro soprannome e sono:  
> Angel = Alec  
> Lo Stregone = Magnus  
> La Vedova = Maryse  
> Chains (Catene) = Robert  
> Doll (Bambola) = Isabelle  
> Kitty (Gattina) = Clary  
> Deathrow (Braccio della morte) = Jace  
> Candyman (Uomo dei dolci) = Simon  
> Ice (Ghiaccio) = Raphael  
> Bones (Ossa) = Valentine
> 
> Acronimi:  
> MPV = Parla Magnus  
> APV = Parla Alec  
> —— = Salti cronologici
> 
> Tradurre quest'opera - perché di un'opera si tratta - è stata una sfida, per la complessità narrativa, per il linguaggio e per l'emozionalità della vicenda. Spero di non aver tradito lo spirito della straordinaria autrice, alla quale appartiene. Mi prendo meriti e demeriti della traduzione e anche la responsabilità di alcune scelte stilistiche. Durante la narrazione i personaggi vengono chiamati o con i loro nomi, o con i soprannomi, in italiano (ove ho ritenuto utile tradurli) o in inglese (dove sembrava più incisivo lasciarli com'erano).

MPV

Magnus sprofondò nella sua poltrona di pelle, picchiettando nervosamente le dita sul bracciolo mentre guardava di sottecchi il poliziotto seduto di fronte a lui. Che Alaric fosse un poliziotto l’aveva colto di sorpresa, e anche per questo si sentiva così seccato.

“Io non vendo droga, offro… sensazioni” stava affermando, lo sguardo fisso negli occhi dell’altro.

Il poliziotto sembrava nervoso quanto lui, ma non era così bravo a nasconderlo: forse prima era stato in grado di celare meglio i suoi sentimenti, altrimenti sarebbe stato fatto fuori da tempo, ma ora la sua copertura era saltata.

“Si tratta comunque di mettersi in gioco, non mi dirai che ti vuoi accordare coi Lightwood!”

Magnus strinse i denti, il solo nome dei Lightwood gli faceva venire voglia di vomitare addosso al poliziotto. Chain, il patriarca, era morto circa cinque anni prima, con sua gran soddisfazione, doveva ammetterlo. E la Vedova era sparita da allora, lasciando ad altri la gestione degli affari a New York.

“Non c’entrano i miei sentimenti per…o contro i Lightwood, non sono in città, non ci sono stati per anni e non so niente dei loro affari”. In realtà Magnus li conosceva molto bene, i loro affari, sapeva cosa facevano e come funzionavano, ma odiava i Lightwood, e non chiunque lavorasse per loro.

Il poliziotto si sporse in avanti e sorrise, quel sorriso che ti fa venire i brividi se non ci sei abituato. “Ho sentito che stanno rientrando in città – sorrideva sollevando gli angoli della bocca, come un clown – i fratelli stanno subentrando”

 

Magnus avrebbe voluto ringhiare per la frustrazione, ma nascose la sensazione e imprecò fra sé, sollevando il bicchiere e bevendo un sorso. Non era mai stato un tipo violento, ma era sicuro che avrebbe potuto guardare un Lightwood negli occhi mentre lo ammazzava e poi andarsene a casa e dormire come un bimbo. “Avevo sentito dire che erano dentro”. Tenendo il bicchiere in mano, lo mosse facendo ruotare l’oliva all’interno.

“Il maggiore, quello che chiamano Angel era dentro, ma è appena uscito – disse il poliziotto rilassandosi un po’, ma non troppo – penso che Maryse voglia farlo subentrare a lei negli affari e gli sta assegnando New York per vedere come va”. Sorrideva di nuovo, Magnus cercò di ignorarlo. “E’ il momento perfetto per avvicinarsi a loro, infiltrarsi e farli a pezzi, non avremo mai più un’occasione del genere – sembrava compiaciuto – abbiamo fatto in modo di lasciarvi campo libero, devi solo cogliere l’occasione”.

 

Magnus avrebbe voluto sorridere, quel tizio stava scoprendo le sue carte, benché fosse troppo presto. “Non capisco di cosa stai parlando… Fare in modo? Fare in modo cosa?” Ovviamente Magnus sapeva benissimo di cosa stava parlando, ma non aveva intenzione di farsi incriminare.

 

“Abbiamo eliminato i fornitori dei Lightwood, dovranno rivolgersi a te”

Sollevando lentamente il suo drink, Magnus bevve un altro sorso e fece spallucce. “Così, se ho capito bene, la famiglia Lightwood avrebbe bisogno di qualcosa che tu pensi io sia in grado di fornire. E io non sto dicendo che sono in grado di fornire ciò che tu pensi io possa fornire, ma….diciamo per ipotesi che io possa. Perché dovrei infilarmi fra i Lightwood e i Morgenstern?” Sembrava una perdita di tempo negare di poter fare ciò che in effetti poteva fare, ma ammetterlo poteva costargli caro.

“Be’, se tu potessi rifornire i Lightwood, la tua parte di città potrebbe salire da 1/3 a 2/3,e in più avresti la soddisfazione di fottere la famiglia nella zona di New York e magari di spedire i due ragazzi di Maryse in gattabuia”

Il poliziotto stava davvero cercando di vendergli questa possibilità, era chiaro che per la polizia era la migliore occasione, Alaric lo aveva già messo in chiaro prima. “E come extra lasceremo cadere le accuse verso i tuoi ragazzi e se otterrai le informazioni di cui abbiamo bisogno…non dovrai neppure testimoniare”

Magnus posò il bicchiere e lo guardò “Io non testimonio…E qui abbiamo finito” disse, e si alzò, sicuro che il poliziotto avrebbe ceduto, ma doveva tirare un po’ la corda, per ottenere tutti i vantaggi di questa partita.

 

“Magnus – Alaric si alzò a sua volta, molto meno calmo di quanto non fosse pochi minuti prima – ovviamente non dovrai testimoniare”

“E neppure i miei ragazzi – aggiunse Magnus, fermandosi per osservare l’uomo e dargli il tempo di raccogliere i propri pensieri – anzi, loro non dovranno sapere niente di questa cosa fino a quando non glielo dirò io”. Non era una richiesta.

 

“Non lo sa nessuno” disse Alaric e alzò le mani, come se Magnus gli stesse puntando addosso una pistola. Magnus annuì e si diresse alla porta, sentendo dietro di sé il suono dei passi dell’agente che lo seguiva. “Naturalmente non ho ancora idea di che cosa stai dicendo, ma se qualcuno viene ad offrirmi un lavoro per il quale sono qualificato, be’, sono disponibile ad ascoltare” disse, e aprì la porta uscendo nell’ingresso del suo appartamento e voltandosi verso il poliziotto che stava uscendo a sua volta. “Tu non sei più il benvenuto qui, ma potresti sempre darmi un colpo di telefono, se ti manco”. Guardò l’agente annuire lentamente e poi chiuse la porta e tornò nell’appartamento.

Si diresse in cucina e mentre apriva il frigo tirò fuori il telefono, cercando fra i preferiti il numero di Raphael, registrato sotto Ice; il telefono squillò un po’ di volte, mentre lui tirava fuori la bottiglia di Jagermeister e chiudeva il frigo.

 

Sentì all’altro capo del telefono il consueto tono annoiato con cui Raphael lo salutava, non troppo amichevolmente. “Porta il culo qui subito” gli disse Magnus, mettendosi il telefono fra testa e spalla per aprire la bottiglia e versarsi una dose generosa di liquore. Raphael sbuffò“Ho da fare” replicò: era impossibile capire se fosse davvero seccato oppure se facesse finta per rimanere fedele al suo personaggio.

“E’ importante, il resto può aspettare. Stiamo per fottere gli stronzi” disse Magnus e attese fino a quando Raphael accettò, prima di riattaccare, di bere e di versarsi una seconda dose.

 

APV

 

Alec grugnì e si rivoltò nel letto. La sottile fessura fra le pesanti tende lasciava passare un solo filo di luce, sufficiente però per fargli maledire il sole e cercare di evitarlo affondando la faccia nei cuscini soffici. Gli faceva male la schiena, la testa sembrava esplodergli e un pesante martellamento alle tempie lo faceva sentire confuso e nauseato allo stesso tempo.

Ci fu un rapido bussare alla porta, che subito si aprì, rendendo quindi inutile il bussare stesso, ed egli sentì il familiare rumore dei tacchi di Izzy sul pavimento. Decise quindi di non muoversi, anche perché ogni movimento gli faceva rimpiangere le scelte della sera precedente.

“Alec, devi uscire da quel letto” Poteva sentire Izzy parlare, ma ogni suono gli rimbombava come un tuono nella testa, e gemeva compiangendosi.

“Non parlare così forte!” borbottò nel cuscino, tenendo gli occhi serrati per assicurarsi che neppure un briciolo di luce potesse colpirli. Poteva sentire Izzy sbuffare e girare per la stanza, il rumore dei tacchi che risuonava sia nella camera sia nella sua testa.

 

“Ti lascio qualche calmante e un po’ d’acqua” la voce di Izzy suonava più dolcemente, come se lei cercasse almeno di procurargli il minor dolore possibile. “Devi alzarti, fare una doccia e vestirti. La mamma ha organizzato un incontro con Bane oggi, dobbiamo partecipare o si scatenerà un casino”

 

“Bane?” borbottò di nuovo Alec, cercando di ignorare il gusto orrendo che sentiva in bocca e sperando di non dover vomitare.

Izzy sospirò “Lo chiamano lo Stregone, dovresti aver sentito parlare di lui” . Sembrava più lontana ora, forse vicino all’armadio, era sempre stata lei ad occuparsi dei vestiti di Alec sin da quando era cresciuto e anche mentre era in galera. “I nostri ragazzi sono stati tagliati fuori e dobbiamo agire prima che Bane si prenda la nostra zona”

 

Alec sospirò e si voltò sulla schiena, cercando di aprire gli occhi che sembravano incollati, e rimpiangendo subito dopo di averlo fatto. “Fanculo Valentine!”

“Certo, fanculo Valentine” disse Izzy mentre posava degli abiti sulla sedia vicino al bagno e incrociava le braccia guardandolo. “Forza, alza il culo e scendi, io devo andare via e porto Clary con me, ho bisogno di qualcosa di nuovo da mettermi”

 

Alec non protestò, poteva anche essere stato dentro per cinque anni, ma era perfettamente consapevole delle necessità di acquisti di sua sorella, solo non era sicuro che lei si fosse mai messa due volte la stessa cosa. Girandosi su un fianco, Alec prese le pastiglie e l’acqua e le ingollò.

“Alle otto, nello spiazzo dai dock, terreno neutrale” Izzy stava uscendo ora “Alzati, insomma, perché bisogna che partecipi col tuo fascino, abbiamo bisogno che questa cosa funzioni”. Alec grugnì in risposta e chiuse gli occhi di nuovo. Giurò che non avrebbe bevuto ancora, pur sapendo che quel buon proposito sarebbe durato forse per qualche giorno al massimo, ma pensarlo lo faceva sentire meglio.

 

 

Due ore dopo Alec era fuori dal letto, aveva fatto la doccia ed era vestito. I calmanti lo avevano aiutato molto, ma sentiva ancora un dolore sordo alla nuca, che minacciava di espandersi se si fosse mosso troppo improvvisamente. C’erano ancora un quattro ore prima dell’appuntamento, ma lui aveva avuto bisogno di mangiare e bere qualcosa prima del meeting e anche di informarsi sulla situazione degli affari della “ditta” a New York.

 

Lo sguardo abbassato sul piatto e sul telefono lì accanto, controllando le mail, stava lentamente bevendo una birra.

“Non è un po’ presto per l’alcool?” una voce suadente lo raggiunse e Alec prese un respiro profondo, non essendo dell’umore di fare conversazione con nessuno.

Alzando lo sguardo Alec era pronto per mandare al diavolo il rompiscatole quando vide un uomo. Aveva un aspetto – si sarebbe potuto dire – inconsueto, senza dubbio vestito troppo elegante per il luogo, con pantaloni neri molto attillati, una camicia nera sbottonata fino all’ombelico e una giacca marrone con un motivo di fiori di tonalità leggermente più scura dello sfondo. Inoltre aveva addosso più gioielli di quanti ne avesse Izzy, ed era truccato. Anche gli occhi erano particolari, di uno strano verde sfumato in un giallo brillante, più occhi da gatto che umani, e Alec si chiese se portasse delle lenti a contatto o cosa.

 

“Perso la lingua?” disse di nuovo l’uomo e Alec si rese conto di non aver risposto alla domanda e di aver invece passato un minuto buono a squadrare l’uomo. In effetti il tizio non aveva torto, aveva perso la parola. Schiarendosi la mente, Alec scosse la testa e cercò di darsi un contegno prendendo un altro sorso di birra. “Mi sto mettendo in sesto” disse, con una voce roca da uno che viveva di whisky e sigarette.

 

“Ho sentito dire che funziona” . L’uomo sorrise e senza chiedere permesso sedette sul divano di fronte ad Alec; era davvero figo, pensò Alec, e probabilmente lo sapeva, perché nessuno si sarebbe comportato così, se non avesse saputo di esserlo.

“Sì, funziona” annuì Alec e premette il tasto laterale del telefono per oscurare lo schermo. Quell’uomo era uno schianto, ma non si sa mai, c’erano cose su quel telefono che nessuno al di fuori della ditta doveva sapere.

 

L’uomo era reclinato sul divano, a suo agio e tranquillo: “Cosa ci fa un bel ragazzo come te in un posto di merda come questo? “ Aveva un sorriso caldo che scusava questo approccio così diretto, e suo malgrado Alec si sentì arrossire.

“E questo approccio funziona?” sorrise Alec sul bordo del suo bicchiere, agitando la birra.

L’uomo sorrise ancora, scrollando le spalle “Sta funzionando in questo momento?”

Alec voleva quasi annuire, perché ovviamente era un approccio stupido e grossolano, ma scoprì che in effetti…funzionava. Invece mise giù la birra, cercando di nascondere un sorriso “Forse…un po’”

“Bene” l’uomo lo guardava fisso e Alec cominciava a sentirsi un po’ frastornato.

“E tu hai un nome o devo continuare a chiamarti ‘bello’?”

 

Alec sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto, sapeva che non era una buona cosa per la sua reputazione e quella della sua famiglia, ma c’era qualcosa in questo ragazzo….

“Non me ne frega niente ma… puoi chiamarmi col mio nome, Alec”

“Alec? Abbreviazione per Alexander?”

Alec annuì “Però nessuno mi chiama Alexander”

“Nessuno?” sorrise l’uomo

“Non un singolo essere vivente del pianeta” Alec sorrise, e non stava mentendo, non c’era nessuno che usasse il suo nome intero. L’ultima volta che lo aveva sentito pronunciare era quando lo avevano condannato.

 

“E allora Alexander sia” disse l’uomo, e c’era qualcosa nel suo modo di parlare. Lievemente interrogativo, ma gentile, non era una domanda, ma Alec si sentiva piacevolmente a suo agio.

 

“E tu?” Mentre parlava Alec giocava con l’etichetta della bottiglia di birra.

“Magnus, che non è l’abbreviazione di niente” Magnus sorrise guardando Alec che riduceva l’etichetta in piccoli pezzi “Sei sessualmente frustrato?”

Alec si riscosse e si irrigidì “Cosa?”

Magnus rise piano “E’ quello che dicono se giochi con le etichette delle bottiglie”

 

“Io non…Non lo sapevo” disse Alec scostando la bottiglia.

“Non sapevi cosa significava o non sai se sei sessualmente frustrato?”

 

Alec lo fissò mordendosi l’interno del labbro. Non era fuori da molto, ma avevano finito per parlare di sesso un po’ più velocemente di quanto gli sembrasse normale, e pensò che l’uomo potesse essere un professionista.

“Non sapevo cosa significasse” cominciò e si sentì stranamente a disagio pensando che l’uomo lo avesse cercato per denaro. “Ti stai offrendo?” chiese, prima ancora di averlo pensato.

 

Magnus rise di nuovo – un suono come una cascata di perle, rotondo, morbido e prezioso. “No, no, non mi sto offrendo – si fermò e sorrise – se vuoi scopare con me dovrai farti strada nel mio letto con ben altro che il denaro” . Magnus si sporse e diede una rapida occhiata all’orologio dal polso, prima di posare il mento sulla mano appoggiata al tavolo “Ma se ti interessasse cominciare il discorso, potresti venire da me a bere qualcosa”

 

Alec sentì nello stomaco qualcosa che somigliava ad uno sfarfallìo, anzi, forse era qualcosa di più grosso, forse delle ali di cigno che sbattevano. “Questo somiglia molto ad un’offerta” rispose, mordendosi di nuovo il labbro.

Magnus scosse la testa, sempre appoggiato alla mano. “Neanche per sogno” -sorrise, tracciando cerchi invisibili sul tavolo con le dita della mano libera – possiamo bere qualcosa che non sia una schifezza e chiacchierare”

Alec annuì, continuando a guardare fisso l’uomo che sembrava leggergli dentro.

 

“Non devi preoccuparti, non finiremo a letto a meno che tu non mi preghi di farlo” Magnus sorrise, si alzò e inclinò il capo, invitandolo ad avviarsi.

 

Alec rabbrividì visibilmente e ancora si morse il labbro alzandosi. Non sapeva cosa fosse, non si era mai sentito così prima, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di tirarsi fuori dal gioco. Prendendo il telefono, gli diede un’occhiata e vide che mancavano ancora tre ore prima di dover tornare sul posto, tre ore che preferiva passare con Magnus anziché seduto lì da solo.

 

Seguendo Magnus all’esterno, Alec diede uno sguardo alla sua macchina parcheggiata poco oltre, ma decise di non dire niente, non voleva che Magnus sapesse chi era, o meglio, voleva che conoscesse lui e non la sua famiglia. Quando lo riconosceva, la gente tendeva a cambiare modo di fare, quindi preferì seguire Magnus fino alla macchina di lui. Che si rivelò essere una Lamborghini rossa. Magnus non aveva scherzato quando aveva detto che non aveva bisogno di denaro. “Cavolo, è veramente… appariscente” commentò mentre Magnus si sedeva al volante.

“Già… Mi piaceva la pubblicità – disse Magnus chiudendo la portiera.

Dirigendosi al posto del passeggero, Alec si infilò in auto e sedette, mettendo la cintura.

Magnus non parlò mentre guidava, veloce e con rapidi cambi di corsia, come se avesse fretta. Intanto Alec non commentava, però guardava fuori dal finestrino, cercando di capire dove stessero andando. Era a New York solo da poche settimane e non ci aveva mai vissuto prima, perciò non sembrava una cattiva idea quella di capire più o meno la zona.

Scesero in un parcheggio sotterraneo, in un edificio accanto al fiume. Ognuna delle auto parcheggiate lì costava probabilmente come lo stipendio di molti anni della maggior parte della gente, anzi, gente che forse avrebbe potuto lavorare una vita senza riuscire ad estinguere il debito.

“Casa” sorrise Magnus dopo aver parcheggiato. Alec lo seguì, non potendo trattenere un sorriso a sua volta. C’era qualcosa di davvero contagioso nel sorriso di Magnus, qualcosa di speciale in lui in generale. “Sono tutte tue queste auto?” chiese Alec guardandosi in giro e conoscendo già la risposta, ma facendo comunque la domanda.

Magnus rise di nuovo “No, solo alcune” disse, dirigendosi verso una coppia di porte di cristallo oscurato.

 

Alec camminava un po’ dietro Magnus e mentre lui non lo osservava tolse la pistola che portava nella cintura dei pantaloni, mettendola in una tasca interna della giacca. Non voleva che Magnus si facesse un’idea sbagliata, magari notandola quando si fosse tolto la giacca.

Passarono le porte ed entrarono in ascensore. Qui Magnus premette il polso contro una piastra di acciaio sulla parete, prima di premere il tasto del piano attico. Alec guardò il tasto illuminarsi di verde e poi di blu, prima che l’ascensore cominciasse a salire.

“A proposito, come mai non ti ho mai visto in città prima d’ora? Un bell’uomo come te…avrei dovuto notarlo” disse Magnus appoggiandosi alla parete dell’ascensore, e scrutando Alec da capo a piedi, il che lo fece arrossire di nuovo. Che cosa gli stava facendo quel tizio?

 

“Sono arrivato da poco, ho vissuto in New Jersey negli ultimi cinque anni”. Sorrise. Non era propriamente una bugia, solo non stava dicendo tutta la verità. Non sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire se avesse detto che si era fatto cinque anni per un omicidio che in effetti aveva commesso; la sola ragione per cui era già fuori era che non avevano potuto provare che non fosse stata legittima difesa e perché era molto giovane quando era accaduto. “Prima sono stato in giro parecchio. Sono nato qui ma non ci ho mai vissuto”.

 

Magnus non chiese altro, con grande sollievo di Alec. “Be’, questo spiega il tuo accento un po’ di tutte le parti” sorrise, alzando la mano a scostare i capelli di Alec, facendolo rabbrividire. “E’ molto carino, comunque, e ti rende un po’ misterioso” aggiunse prima di lasciar ricadere la mano.

 

Alec deglutì lentamente e stava per ringraziarlo del complimento quando l’ascensore si fermò e le porte si aprirono su un pianerottolo con una sola porta. Magnus uscì e si avvicinò alla porta, che non era chiusa a chiave, con grande sorpresa di Alec: la chiave principale era nell’ascensore.

“Cosa ti va di bere, Alexander?” chiese Magnus entrando nel grandissimo appartamento. Chiudendo la porta Alec pensò per un attimo di chiedere qualcosa di speciale, ma poi decise per una birra, e si guardò attorno “Niente male, niente male davvero!”. Si tolse la giacca e la mise sul bracciolo della sedia accanto alla porta; non voleva che Magnus si accorgesse dell’arma, quindi pensò fosse meglio lasciarla lì.

“Siediti, fai come se fossi a casa tua, ti porto la tua birra” disse Magnus da dietro la parete dove era appena scomparso. Alec annuì e attraversò l’ampia entrata, raggiungendo Magnus, che era voltato di spalle. Lo spazio sembrava ancora maggiore a causa delle enormi finestre che riversavano luce da entrambi i lati della stanza. L’appartamento dove vivevano lui e Izzy era molto più grande, ma sembrava più piccolo perché era assai più buio.

C’erano un divano ed un certo numero di sedie, e Alec scelse il divano per essere sicuro di non rubare a Magnus la sua sedia preferita o roba del genere. La pelle nera era soffice al tocco; nell’appartamento era tutto un insieme di linee pulite ed angoli ruvidi, uno stile industriale ma nondimeno caldo.

“Ecco qua” Magnus era in piedi e gli porgeva un bicchiere di birra. Alec di solito beveva direttamente dalla bottiglia, ma in questo caso il bicchiere dava un tono sofisticato che si adattava meglio a Magnus che alla rudezza consueta di Alec. Prendendo la bottiglia, Alec ringraziò e guardò Magnus sedersi accanto a lui sul divano, anziché sulla sedia.

“Bel posto” disse Alec, guardandosi attorno, e studiando la disposizione dell’appartamento. Sembrava che ci fosse una parete senza finestre, quella dove era situata la porta d’ingresso, e poi grandi finestre su due lati e finestre coperte da pesanti tende nella parete dietro. Chissà dove dormiva Magnus? E dov’era il bagno?

 

“Grazie” disse Magnus morbidamente, come quando erano usciti dal ristorante.

“Ma tu dove dormi?” chiese Alec guardandosi ancora attorno.

“Hai così fretta di trovare la mia camera da letto?” rise Magnus

Arrossendo di nuovo, Alec prese un sorso di birra, guardando la schiuma nel bicchiere.

“Dietro di te, le tende nere nascondono una parete e un’entrata. Dietro ancora ci sono un bagno, un’uscita di emergenza e una scala che sale ancora su, dove dormo” Magnus era chiaramente divertito.

 

“Oh – Alec si schiarì la gola e si pulì la bocca col dorso della mano, per essere sicuro che non gli fosse rimasto un baffo di schiuma – mi spiace, non intendevo niente, solo me lo chiedevo”

“Ehi – mormorò Magnus e Alec si chinò verso il suo tocco, sentendo le sue dita accarezzargli la guancia – sono molto felice che tu mi chieda dove dormo… ed è meglio che tu lo chieda adesso, così non ti perderai in caso ti andasse di tornare qui”

Alec girò la testa, guardò Magnus e sorrise, chiedendosi come potesse quell’uomo farlo sentire così bene e così in fretta. Osservando quei suoi strani occhi, cercava di individuare il piccolo cerchio che indicava la lente a contatto, ma non ci riuscì.

 

“Mi piacciono i tuoi occhi” lo disse prima ancora di aver pensato di dirlo effettivamente.

“Grazie”

Alec poteva vedere nei suoi occhi che stava ridendo, senza bisogno di distogliere lo sguardo. “Porti delle lenti a contatto?” chiede, chinando leggermente il capo a lato, e rabbrividendo un po’ quando Magnus gli circondò la nuca con la mano, mettendosi a giocare con i suoi capelli come se volesse arricciarli intorno alle dita.

“No – Magnus stava ancora sorridendo – sono solo un po’ speciale”

“Mmm, mi piace” annuì Alec spostandosi un poco.

“Ne sono lieto… Anche a me piacciono i tuoi occhi” La voce di Magnus sembrava lontana; Alec si sentiva quasi in trance, in una mescolanza di sentimenti, il cuore che batteva più veloce mentre il respiro si calmava. Stringendo il bicchiere si sporse in avanti, incerto sul significato della mossa. Tuttavia Magnus non sembrò meravigliarsi e quando Alec si chinò verso di lui, Magnus chiuse gli occhi e gli andò incontro, premendo le labbra su quelle di Alec.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ieri 19 gennaio 2018 questa traduzione è comparsa su efp postata da una ladra, che ha rubato questo lavoro senza scrupoli. Vi prego di segnalarla. Il link è https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3737967&i=1


	2. A CASA SUA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec a Magnus cominciano a conoscersi un po' meglio.

APV

Alec emise un piccolo suono felice quando le sue labbra incontrarono quelle di Magnus. Così vicino a lui poteva sentirne il profumo: le sue labbra erano dolci, sapevano di zucchero e di lime. Alec sollevò la mano libera e la premette contro il petto di Magnus, sentendo il calore del suo corpo emanato attraverso la stoffa sottile. Avvicinandosi a lui, Alec affondò le dita nella morbidezza della sua camicia e cercò di assaporare quelle labbra. Qualcosa nella sua testa lo tratteneva, ma con sua grande sorpresa Alec gemendo resistette abbastanza per indugiare ancora un po’ su quella bocca.

Aprendo lentamente gli occhi Alec guardò Magnus, il quale sorrise felice leccandosi le labbra. “Come pensavo. Prendo nota” e continuò a sorridere.

“Cosa?” Alec si sentiva perso. Si chiedeva come potesse essersi messo in quella situazione così rapidamente, e quando sentì l’altra mano di Magnus sulla sua coscia si chiese quando lui avesse posato il suo drink. Per parte sua, con una mano stringeva la camicia di Magnus e con l’altra ancora stringeva il bicchiere.

“Questo” Magnus intensificò la presa sui corti capelli di Alec e li strinse, facendogli fremere la pelle, mentre un calore familiare gli si diffondeva dallo stomaco all’inguine, facendolo sussultare. Quando la sensazione diminuì, Alec abbassò gli occhi e lasciò andare la camicia di Magnus, abbassando la mano. Era imbarazzato e benché una parte di lui desiderasse lasciare per una volta il controllo e il potere a qualcun altro, un’altra parte desiderava intensamente che non accadesse.

Alec prese un profondo respiro e alzò lo sguardo “Forse dovrei..”

“Rilassarti?” non lo lasciò finire Magnus

“No, solo che…” Alec cercò di suonare fermo, ma c’era qualcosa in quegli occhi…

 

“Sta’ zitto e baciami” Fu Magnus questa volta ad avvicinarsi

“Ecco, volevo dire questo” tentò Alec, ma Magnus gli era molto vicino adesso e lui poteva sentirne il respiro sul viso. La mano posata sulla sua coscia lo stava gentilmente massaggiando attraverso la spessa stoffa dei jeans fin quasi al suo inguine. Il petto di Alec si alzava e si abbassava rapidamente, e lui chiuse gli occhi, tentando di convincersi di potersi alzare e andarsene quando avesse voluto, di avere ancora in pugno la situazione.

 

“Non era una domanda” sussurrò Magnus, benché in effetti lo sembrasse.

La mano sui capelli allentò la stretta e scese ad accarezzare il viso di Alec, il pollice a sfregare dolcemente la guancia e qualcosa allora scattò. Chinandosi in avanti, Alec smise di resistere e fece ciò che gli era stato detto. Appena le loro labbra si incontrarono, sentì come se un peso che reggeva sulle spalle gli fosse stato tolto. Magnus doveva essere rimasto sorpreso dal suo lieve sussulto, ma velocemente riprese il controllo e Alec aprì le sue labbra con gioia per accogliere la lingua di Magnus.

Alec gemeva al sentire quella lingua nella sua bocca, incerto fra succhiarla e lasciarla liberamente esplorare. Scostando la mano di Alec, Magnus si mise a cavalcioni, senza però lasciare la presa un attimo. Alec afferrò saldamente il suo fianco e gemette quando lui gli si strofinò contro. Aveva perso la nozione del tempo, mentre sedevano lì, la sensazione che gli dava Magnus, tutto di lui, lo faceva sentire in preda alle fiamme. Gli unici momenti in cui si separavano era per prendere fiato ogni tanto. Stringendo la presa su Magnus, Alec si allungò per posare sul tavolo il bicchiere , che fece un rumore sonoro quando il vetro incontrò il vetro, e Magnus ridacchiò tirandosi indietro dal bacio, mentre Alec riusciva ad afferrarlo con entrambe le mani e a non lasciarlo cadere all’indietro sul tavolo.

“Cosa c’è?” chiede Alec in cerca delle labbra dell’altro, senza però riuscire a catturarle, perché Magnus si tirava indietro. “Pensavo che mi volessi più vicino mentre venivi avanti, e invece volevi solo posare il bicchiere” rise Magnus, mentre Alec faceva sedere entrambi appoggiati alla spalliera del divano, rilassando le braccia. Magnus gli si accoccolò addosso, e cominciò a tracciargli una scia umida di piccoli baci lungo la mascella: “E’ stato divertente, ecco”

“Volevo tutt’e due le mani libere” ammise Alec mentre grattava piano con le unghie la stoffa sulla schiena di Magnus e inclinava volentieri la testa per consentire all’altro di baciargli l’orecchio, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Mmm, sì, carino” mormorò Magnus, mordicchiando e baciandogli il lato del collo. Era così dolce e gentile che quando improvvisamente gli diede un morso più forte, Alec sussultò con un balzo, lasciandosi sfuggire un piccolo gemito di dolore. Magnus non si tirò indietro, ma Alec poté sentire il suo disappunto contro il proprio collo. “Scusa..” lo udì mormorare prima di sentire la sua morbida lingua leccare il punto che aveva appena morso. “No, è…mi ha preso di sorpresa” disse Alec muovendo le mani per infilarle sotto la camicia di Magnus toccando la sua pelle incredibilmente morbida. “Sì..?” Magnus baciò ancora dolcemente la sua pelle, affondandogli nuovamente i denti nel collo, ma molto più gentilmente di prima. “Meglio?” chiese, circondando le spalle di Alec e nel mentre ruotando cautamente i fianchi.

Alec si morse il labbro scuotendo lentamente il capo.

“No?” Magnus si tirò indietro ma Alec non lo guardava.

“Ero solo sorpreso”, disse di nuovo, sempre evitando il contatto visivo.

“Eri solo sorpreso?” la mano di Magnus afferrò la mascella di Alec, facendogli girare il viso in modo da guardarlo. Alec si sentì arrossire.

“Cosa volevi dire.. – Magnus cominciò poi si interruppe sorridendo – ah! Ti piaceva più violento? – il sorriso si allargò – Eri sorpreso… Questo intendevi?”

Alec annuì lentamente, trovando difficile non distogliere lo sguardo.

Circondando il viso di Alec con entrambe le mani, Magnus rise dolcemente e scosse la testa, facendo rilassare Alec ma anche facendolo sentire un po’ sciocco.

“Be’?”

“Niente. E’ solo che mi sorprendi, tutto qua” disse avvicinandosi a dargli un piccolo bacio sulle labbra. “Sei incredibilmente sexy, probabilmente il più bell’uomo che abbia visto da moltissimo tempo. Sei alto, scuro, misterioso e da quel che vedo anche esperto. Si chiacchiera volentieri con te e sembri coinvolto in qualcosa di strano” Alec arrossì furiosamente e se Magnus non lo avesse trattenuto si sarebbe voltato dall’altra parte “E soprattutto sei molto più dolce di quanto non pensassi”. Alec non era certo di essere mai stato definito “dolce” nella sua vita; era quasi certo che i suoi genitori lo avessero definito “piccolo soldato tosto” fin da quando era un bimbetto.

“E allora, cosa c’è che non va in te? – Magnus parlava dolcemente, mentre le sue mani si muovevano e le dita affondavano nei capelli di Alec – ci dev’essere qualcosa”

“Da dove comincio?” pensava Alec, ma non disse niente, alzando le spalle.

“Avanti, di’ qualcosa di orribile!”

Magnus gli era molto vicino e Alec premeva i palmi delle mani sulla sua schiena, in modo da avere il maggior contatto possibile pelle a pelle.

“Boh, non so..” disse Alec mentre la sua mente girava per cercare qualcosa da dire. Avrebbe potuto confessare “Ho ammazzato, torturato, minacciato, rapito, rubato, spacciato e bevuto troppo”, ma non voleva che Magnus lo sapesse.

 

“Dev’esserci qualcosa” Magnus lo stava baciando di nuovo e Alec si scioglieva nelle sue labbra, stringendolo per tenerlo più vicino possibile, ma Magnus si scostò nuovamente e lo guardò con un piccolo sorriso. “Magari hai un cazzo davvero piccolo?”. Magnus mosse i fianchi avanti e indietro spingendo la sua erezione contro quella di Alec, che sussultò. “No, non mi pare. Ma potrei lavorarci.. o forse sei già pronto?” Magnus si tirò indietro, sorridendo apertamente.

Alec rimase stupito e lo guardò fisso per un po’: questo tipo non aveva davvero alcun filtro. “Cosa.. No – disse infine – io non sto sotto”

“No? – le dita di Magnus gli stavano massaggiando gentilmente il cuoio capelluto – non ti piace?”

Alec arrossì di nuovo e si morse il labbro “Non credo..”

“Cioè non hai mai provato?”

“No” la mano di Alec si muoveva sulla schiena dell’altro e si fermò all’altezza della cintura dei pantaloni.

“Non vorresti?” Magnus stava parlando molto più gentilmente ora.

Alec non sapeva cosa dire, non aveva mai avuto una conversazione del genere. Di solito prendeva e scopava, a volte senza una parola, a meno che non fosse turpiloquio. “Non l’ho mai pensato” disse infine, ma non appena lo disse si rese conto che avrebbe potuto farlo, che con Magnus era una possibilità. Lo guardava, sentiva il suo peso e il suo tocco, si trovò a pregare che non lo fosse. “Che dici? Vuoi farlo ora?”

Magnus rimane sconcertato per un attimo.

“Forse potrei, col tempo… Ma ora no, perché dovrei…andare, penso” Alec avrebbe dovuto sentirsi furioso, ma Magnus era seduto sopra di lui, e non voleva, e lui voleva che Magnus fosse d’accordo.

 

“Alexander” cominciò Magnus e Alec non poté fare a meno di sentirsi nuovamente eccitato, adorava come lui pronunciava il suo nome. “Non ho intenzione di scopare adesso… E anche se l’avessi, proprio perché immagino che pensare di vederti spalancato di fronte a me debba essere una cazzo di cosa perfetta, se tu non volessi non lo faremmo. A me piace in tutt’e due i modi”. Alec sentì la bocca prosciugarsi, mentre Magnus parlava.

 

“No? Pensavo che fossimo venuti per questo” Alec tentò di ritrarsi, ovviamente aveva pensato di chiacchierare con Magnus, ma poi era successa questa cosa, questa cosa che era finita con Magnus sopra di lui e con loro che si toccavano da quanto…ore?

Magnus sospirò, ma non era un sospiro di frustrazione. “Probabilmente l’avremmo fatto, avremmo dovuto, ma è che non ho il tempo… E penso che tu mi possa piacere, così magari è meglio non buttarsi via così” Magnus sorrise e più sorrideva, più Alec lo trovava meraviglioso. “Inoltre, non mi hai ancora pregato”. Alec non sapeva perché, ma sentiva un gran calore. Magnus non gli aveva detto che gli piaceva, aveva solo detto che avrebbe potuto.

“Potrei farlo” sussurrò Alec

“Potresti pregarmi? – rise Magnus mentre Alec annuiva – Adesso ti dico cosa facciamo. Io devo scappare, una cosa veloce che devo assolutamente fare. Perché non te ne stai qui? Puoi sempre pregarmi quando torno. E io probabilmente cederò e ti lascerò restare per la notte, e chissà cosa potrebbe succedere?”

 

Annuendo nuovamente Alec ricambiò il bacio quando Magnus si chinò verso di lui e immediatamente provò un senso di perdita quando lui si ritirò e lo lasciò, cominciando a rassettarsi gli abiti.

“Farò alla svelta. Mentre non ci sono fai come se fossi a casa tua”

“Ci vediamo fra poco” sorrise Alec, guardando Magnus affrettarsi per un paio di minuti fino a quando scomparve dietro la porta. Si sentì stranamente solo. Ma non solo come quando si è soli nel proprio grande appartamento o come quando non hai nessuno intorno… Abbandonato. Era come se avesse perso qualcosa di fondamentale, un braccio, una gamba… Abbandonato. Chinandosi in avanti Alec prese il suo bicchiere e bevve un sorso della birra ormai sgasata.

 

Alzandosi in piedi, Alec si mise un mano all’inguine, sistemando la sua erezione ormai diminuita verso una situazione più confortevole, poi si avvicinò ad una finestra e guardò fuori. Doveva costare una vera fortuna vivere lì, pensò, mentre cercava di capire dove si trovasse. Dopo un po’ si rese conto che c’erano probabilmente non più di dieci minuti di macchina da lì a casa sua e di Izzy.

Izzy. Izzy? Porca puttana, la riunione. Imprecando a bassa voce recuperò il telefono dalla tasca e vide che mancavano circa 15 minuti all’ora in cui lui avrebbe dovuto trovarsi all’appuntamento. Voltandosi, corse al tavolo, posò il bicchiere, prese la giacca e se la gettò addosso. A metà strada si fermò: aveva detto che avrebbe aspettato. Si bloccò e bestemmiò sottovoce. Ok, poteva andare e tornare, no? Se avesse avuto il numero di Magnus avrebbe potuto mandargli un messaggio, ma non gliel’aveva ancora chiesto. Poteva lasciargli un biglietto, così non avrebbe pensato che lui era scappato. Voltandosi di nuovo, lasciò la porta socchiusa e si diresse in cucina, cercando un pezzo di carta e qualcosa con cui scrivere. Sentì montare la frustrazione quando cercando nei cassetti non trovò niente di utile. In uno dei cassetti infondo trovò dei tovaglioli di carta, su cui avrebbe potuto scrivere, così li tirò fuori e proseguì alla ricerca di una penna.

 

“Cazzo cazzo cazzo, mi serve una penna, non il sacro Graal!” Bestemmiò ancora uscendo dalla cucina e dirigendosi verso ogni tavolo dell’appartamento in cerca di qualcosa per scrivere. Per un attimo gli venne l’idea di usare un coltello per incidere un messaggio sul tavolo, ma rinunciò rapidamente – non voleva passare per uno psicopatico.

Quando fu di nuovo dal divano tirò fuori il telefono: sette minuti! Girandosi urtò il bicchiere della birra ancora mezzo pieno, rovesciandolo sul tavolo e sul tappeto, uno splendido tappeto grigio chiaro.

“Ma cazzo!” sputò, chinandosi a raccogliere il bicchiere e cercando coi tovaglioli di asciugare il tappeto, che era diventato grigio chiaro con un’enorme macchia grigio scuro. Sperando che la macchia non rimanesse, saltò su e tornò in cucina a prendere altri tovaglioli dal cassetto. Aveva quasi finito di pulire il tavolo e di riempire il tappeto di tovaglioli quando il telefono suonò: rispose, continuando a pulire il tappeto con l’altra mano.

 

“Dove cazzo sei?” Izzy sembrava più che nervosa.

“Sono in ritardo, arrivo” si giustificò Alec mentre raccoglieva i tovaglioli, dirigendosi in cucina per gettarli via.

“Dovresti essere qui ADESSO!” Abbassando il telefono, Alec guardò l’ora e bestemmiò di nuovo.

“Non puoi intrattenerli?”

Ci fu uno sbuffo all’altro capo del telefono e Alec poté sentire Izzy scusarsi, e ci fu silenzio per qualche momento.

“Izzy?” tentò Alec mentre trovava il secchio e gettava i tovaglioli.

“Alec, giuro su tutti i santi che ti ammazzo con le mie mani” “Ehi, sono solo in ritardo. Aspetta un attimo, corro” Si affrettò al tavolo e prese il bicchiere per portarlo in cucina sul tavolo accanto al lavandino.

 

“Lui è qui ORA ed è VERAMENTE impaziente. La PRIMA cosa che ha detto appena arrivato è stata che doveva sbrigarsi. Cosa significa “corro”? Dove sei?”

 

“Non lo so” cominciò Alec.

“Non lo sai?? No, non dirmi niente. Devo far partire questa cosa, porta il tuo culo qui più presto che puoi”

Ci fu un clic quando Izzy riappese ed Alec si fermò di nuovo per guardarsi attorno. Non c’era niente che potesse fare, avrebbe dovuto andarsene e cercare di tornare in seguito e di spiegare che avrebbe voluto lasciare un biglietto, ma non sapeva che le penne pareva fossero bandite dall’appartamento.

Prese un respiro profondo e si diresse alla porta, assicurandosi di chiuderla bene prima di dirigersi all’ascensore. Scese al piano terra, non aveva neppure potuto dare un’occhiata in giro come si deve. Una volta all’esterno prese il telefono e fece una foto del palazzo e dell’insegna, in modo da ricordarsi, poi prese al volo un taxi.

 

 

 

Spingendo la porta del ristorante Alec si guardò attorno e vide Izzy saltare giù da uno degli sgabelli del bar e andargli incontro.

“Che cazzo è successo?” era furibonda.

“Mi dispiace, mi è passato di mente” cominciò Alec cercando di apparire più mortificato che poteva.

“Non credo che a Bane sia andato giù l’essere scaricato così, si suppone che qui tu sia il capo”

“Anche tu sei una Lightwood, dovrebbe valere tanto quanto” disse Alec, con una certa espressione in viso

“Be’, non è così, ok?” C’era qualcosa negli occhi di Izzy adesso, tristezza, forse?

Alec sospirò “Ha detto qualcosa?”

“No, no, è troppo professionale per farlo, forse fin troppo cortese” anche Izzy sospirò.

“Non è cortese”. Alec sobbalzò al suono di una voce sconosciuta, mentre un tizio sbucava dalla porta della cucina. Prima che facesse un altro passo, Alec aveva già tirato fuori la pistola, mirando alla testa dello sconosciuto al di sopra della spalla di Izzy.

“Chi cazzo sei?” sbottò. “Ehi, vengo in pace, ragazzo” disse il tizio, e alzò le mani in segno di resa, tenendo in una di esse un involtino primavera.

“E’ uno dei ragazzi di Bane” disse Izzy e guardò Alec finché lui non abbassò la pistola, senza però metterla via. “E avrebbe potuto essere uno che lavora qui, ma quanto sei facile di grilletto eh?”

L’uomo abbassò le mani e continuò a mangiare il suo involtino, sorridendo.

 

Alec strinse i denti, quel tizio gli stava già sull’anima. Quel cazzo di sorriso, quel cazzo di taglio di capelli, e quell’aria così rilassata e felice… “E tu saresti?”

 

“Sono Candyman – disse l’uomo con un largo sorriso – ma non chiamarmi Candy, non sono uno spogliarellista. Però puoi chiamarmi Simon”

“Uno spogliarellista no, però invece uno che adesca ragazzini in qualche furgone merdoso, magari?” sputò fuori Alec.

Simon si accigliò e poi sorrise di nuovo. “Ah, dici così perché qualche mostro schifoso attira ragazzini in un lurido furgone promettendo dolci e io mi chiamo Candy? Ho capito. No no, io sono solo il tizio che si assicura che la piccola magia dello Stregone, i suoi “dolcetti”, arrivi dappertutto. Sono sicuro che capisci, amico”. Simon sorrise e diede un altro morso all’involtino.

Alec si accigliò vedendo che a Simon non fregava niente dell’insulto. “Ma che cavolo di gente ci mandano per un accordo come questo?” disse a Izzy a voce bassa.

“Se tu fossi stato qui l’avresti saputo – sibilò lei – C’era Ice, il secondo di Bane, credo, con questo tizio, ma chiunque fosse significa che stiamo trattando con qualcuno vicino a Bane, è un segnale di fiducia. Qualcosa che non avrebbe neppure dovuto di fare, visto che tu non ti sei fatto vedere”

Vergognandosi un po’, Alec prese un respiro profondo “Allora noi chi ci mettiamo dei nostri?”

“Be’, ho dovuto offrire qualcuno che conti.. Quindi, Kitty”

Alec si immobilizzò, poi prese Izzy e la allontanò da Simon “Che cosa? Kitty è troppo vicina a te e sa troppe cose, non mi fido”

“Ho dovuto, o lei o Deathrow …e lui per te è ancora più vicino”

Izzy liberò la mano dalla stretta di Alec. “E non è che lei debba diventare la migliore amica del tizio, non devono avere una storia, devono lavorare insieme per far funzionare questa faccenda”

“Come vuoi, io devo andare – disse Alec, e si allontanò da entrambi, non aveva voglia di occuparsi di questa cosa al momento.

“E dove vai?” chiese Izzy scocciata

“Devo andare in un posto”. Alec si voltò. “Sembra abbastanza scontroso per chiamarsi Angel” sentì Simon dire.

“Anche Lucifero era un angelo” disse Alec senza voltarsi, e uscì sbattendo la porta. Non gli piaceva questo affare, e non gli piaceva non avere idea del perché ci si stesse infilando. Non gli piaceva Simon e non gli piaceva dover gestire questa cosa in prima persona.

 

 

Tornato a casa, Alec era sdraiato sul letto e guardava il soffitto. Aveva preso la macchina ed era tornato da Magnus, per scoprire che lui non c’era. “L’ha mancato per pochissimo – aveva detto l’uomo della portineria – è tornato ed è uscito di nuovo”

Aveva aspettato un’ora circa, poi aveva fatto un giro di un paio d’ore ed era tornato di nuovo, ma Magnus era ancora assente. Be’, c’era un limite a quanto poteva aspettarlo prima di diventare patetico, così infine aveva deciso di tornare a casa. Guardando il soffitto e contandone le macchie, Alec cercava di non pensare a quanto sarebbe stato meglio essere nel letto di Magnus. Ammiccando lentamente si girò sul fianco avvolgendosi nelle coperte e chiuse gli occhi. Avrebbe provato a tornare là più tardi.

 


	3. CHI SEI?

MPV

L’incontro con i Lightwood, o con il Lightwood, visto che se ne era visto uno solo, era stato piuttosto deludente. La figlia, quella che chiamavano Doll, un nome schifo se ce n’era uno, sembrava tosta, ma non eccezionale come i suoi genitori. Era stata il più cortese possibile, data la situazione, ed era una gran figa, vestita da sera. Magnus si era quasi pentito di aver accettato di fregarli, ma infine tutto quello che poteva danneggiare la Vedova era una buona cosa. Aveva anche sentito molte voci tremende sul fratello, quindi tutto sommato non era proprio sbagliato.

La giornata era passata da buona, quando aveva incontrato Alec, a così così per questo incontro di merda quando era tornato a casa. Era davvero convinto che Alec l’avrebbe aspettato, c’era qualcosa in quel ragazzo. Per sicurezza Magnus aveva cercato anche nelle altre stanze e aveva aspettato un quarto d’ora per vedere se magari fosse ricomparso, ma invece niente Alexander. Deciso ad ingoiare la fregatura, per quanto grossa, era uscito a bere con Raphael. Non era possibile che la serata fosse ancora peggiore della giornata.

__

 

Erano passate più di due settimane da quando aveva incontrato Alexander. Magnus aveva dovuto ammettere di aver goduto della compagnia del ragazzo più di quanto l’altro fosse interessato, perché da allora era tornato tre volte al ristorante, per vedere se magari era un cliente abituale. Aveva chiesto a Raphael se conoscesse qualcuno con quel nome, ma ovviamente lui conosceva almeno dieci Alexander, nessuno dei quali però che risultasse appena arrivato in città o che si facesse chiamare Alec.

Magnus aveva rinunciato. Si concentrò quindi sul lavoro e sulla faccenda con i Lightwood, che risultò procedere meglio di quanto sperato. Simon, che frequentando la famiglia aveva recuperato molte informazioni, stava andando bene con Kitten o Kitty, come cavolo si chiamava quella. Andava anche troppo bene, e Magnus sospettava che lei piacesse a Simon un po’ di più di quanto non dovesse piacergli una tizia da cui doveva recuperare informazioni. In ogni caso funzionava, e Magnus spediva quelle informazioni dove dovevano andare.

 

 

Magnus stava passeggiando col telefono in mano, quando udì un colpo di pistola non lontano da lì, ma non trasalì neppure. Ci fu un grido che avrebbe anche facilmente ignorato, se non fosse stato quasi travolto da un tizio, inseguito da altri due, uno coi capelli neri che lo tallonava e un altro, biondo, che l’aveva raggiunto di fronte, sbucando dall’angolo proprio di fronte a Magnus. “Cosa cazzo fa la gente in questa città?” pensò guardando nel vicolo i due inseguitori e il terzo tizio bloccato fra loro.

Stava per tornare ad occuparsi del suo telefono quando si rese conto di chi aveva visto, e si fermò. Possibile? Il giovane era alto e coi capelli neri in disordine, una giacca nera con le maniche tirate su a scoprire un braccio completamente tatuato, e jeans scuri. Stava mettendo via qualcosa e si asciugava il sangue che gli usciva dal naso col dorso della mano, quando si voltò verso Magnus e lui ne fu sicuro.

“Alexander?”

Alec sollevò gli occhi e lo guardò: gli brillò lo sguardo per un attimo e Alec si ripulì velocemente il viso, non facendo nulla per nascondere il sangue che ora gli colava sul mento e sulla guancia destra.

Magnus fece qualche passo nel vicolo, mettendo via il telefono, poi si fermò.

“Magnus?” fece Alec e si diresse verso di lui. Sembrava muoversi diversamente adesso, rispetto alla prima volta, forse con più sicurezza.

“Cosa ti è successo?” chiese Magnus mentre Alec si avvicinava, ed anche se era disordinato, con gli abiti stazzonati, il naso sanguinante che cercava costantemente di ripulire con la mano, era comunque bellissimo.

Alec guardò indietro, dove si trovava prima, e poi di nuovo Magnus “Una cosa da niente, il mio collega se ne occuperà”

Era una spiegazione fiacca, ma Magnus annuì. Se Alec non voleva dirgli niente lui non l’avrebbe forzato. Per ora.

“Non pensavo che ti avrei rivisto” fece Alec, e il suo tono si faceva più dolce di attimo in attimo.

“Neppure io, quando sei scomparso l’ultima volta che ti ho visto” disse Magnus, lieto che fosse stato l’altro a parlarne.

“Mi spiace, sono dovuto scappare, avevo un impegno…e quando sono tornato il tuo maggiordomo mi ha detto che ti avevo mancato per poco”. Alec fece una smorfia di dolore, strofinando via il sangue dalla faccia.

“Sei tornato?” Magnus si sentiva allo stesso tempo stranamente felice di questo e profondamente seccato con se stesso per non aver aspettato un po’ di più “Avresti potuto lasciare il tuo numero” aggiunse, e sorrise, con la voglia di arrivare a toccarlo, chiedergli se stava bene e abbracciarlo. Però non gli sembrava né il momento né il posto, così si infilò le mani in tasca.

Alec si accigliò. “Sì, era il caso, ma non ho trovato una penna a casa tua”

Magnus non poté fare a meno di ridere, si era chiesto chi avesse frugato i cassetti a casa sua, ecco il perché “E non potevi lasciarlo al maggiordomo quando sei tornato?”

Alec sembrò pensarci e poi imprecò.

“Be’?” “Che cazzo, non ci ho neppure pensato..” disse Alec e sorrise.

 

Non c’era verso, era adorabile. Di solito Magnus pensava che la mancanza di iniziativa fosse una cosa seccante, ma con Alec era diverso. “Cosa fai ora? Aspetti il tuo amico?”

Alec scosse la testa “No, vado a casa, devo ripulirmi e poi riposare un po’, sono stanco”. Si tolse di nuovo il sangue, sembrava di meno adesso, ma la mano ne era ricoperta.

“Vuoi ripulirti da me?” suggerì Magnus; non voleva lasciare Alec, adesso che lo aveva ritrovato.

“Sei sicuro? Posso sistemarmi e poi venire da te un’altra volta”

Magnus scosse la testa “Non me ne importa niente, non voglio perderti di vista un’altra volta, onestamente…quando l’ho fatto mi ci sono volute due settimane per ritrovarti!”

Fu il turno di Alec a ridere “Giusto!”

 

Magnus stava andando in realtà a incontrare Raphael per il solito appuntamento settimanale di verifica degli affari, ma non esisteva che perdesse l’opportunità di rimediare alla volta precedente.“Vieni, dai, possiamo andare a piedi, sono 5 o 6 minuti da qui”. Si incamminò e Alec lo seguì, affiancandosi a lui mentre si avviavano.

 

Tornando a casa Alec gli aveva raccontato cosa aveva fatto dall’ultima volta. Cioè, non proprio, era rimasto sul vago tipo “andato in giro con gli amici” ,“sistemato qualche affare”, “ conosciuto meglio la città”, in modo che Magnus avesse una vaga idea di quello che faceva, non molto però.

“Ma in effetti cosa fai per vivere? Non sembri impegnato durante il giorno” chiese Magnus mentre entravano nell’ascensore che li avrebbe portati all’appartamento. Il portinaio aveva dato un’occhiata preoccupata alla vista di Alec e dello stato in cui era, ma Magnus aveva sorriso, rassicurandolo senza parlare. “E potresti anche vestire… – Magnus fece una pausa, non volendo insultare il ragazzo con un “meglio”, che sarebbe stato per un “un po’ meno noioso”, e sorrise di nuovo – insomma, giurerei che staresti benissimo con qualche cosa di firmato, un po’ più elegante”

Alec alzò le spalle. “La mia famiglia ha soldi – e fece quel sorrisino che a Magnus era tanto mancato – ma io sono solo un ragazzino viziato che gode a cacciarsi nei guai ogni tanto”

Di nuovo non era una vera risposta, però, data la situazione in cui lo aveva sorpreso, Magnus pensò che ci fosse in mezzo qualcosa di non proprio legale. I soldi si potevano spiegare facilmente, la città era piena di ragazzini straricchi annoiati dalla loro vita, che frequentavano compagnie poco raccomandabili.

 

“E tu?” chiese Alec mentre uscivano dall’ascensore.

“Non è molto interessante – sorrise Magnus, non volendo ancora scoprirsi troppo con Alec, ma neppure mentire – produzione e distribuzione di articoli, sono il proprietario e ho un sacco di tempo libero perché ho assunto gente che fa il lavoro al posto mio”.

Spingendo la porta dell’appartamento, fece entrare Alec prima di chiudersela alle spalle. Guardandolo fu felice di constatare che il naso aveva smesso di sanguinare. Le mani però ne erano piene e ce n’era molto anche nella parte inferiore del viso e sugli abiti.“Forse dovresti fare una doccia . disse sorridendo – vedo se posso trovarti una maglietta o qualcos’altro da prestarti”

Alec si guardò e poi, incontrando lo sguardo di Magnus, disse “Faccio schifo, vero?”

Magnus annuì ridendo “Sì, ma so che c’è un uomo favoloso sotto tutto quel sangue”. Scuoteva la testa ridendo, mentre Alec distoglieva lo sguardo timidamente. E Magnus non riusciva a capire come uno che aveva chiaramente appena fatto a botte, e che c’era chiaramente abituato, potesse cambiare così drasticamente, quando gli si faceva un complimento.

“Va bene, seguimi” Magnus si avviò all’altra ala dell’appartamento e scostò le pesanti tende scure, rivelando una scala a chiocciola che saliva all’ammezzato superiore, una piccola stanza adibita a studio e una porta d’acciaio che conduceva al bagno. Aprendo la porta, Magnus fece entrare Alec “Ok, questa è la doccia, usa quello che vuoi…Gli asciugamani sono laggiù” disse indicando uno scaffale sulla parete. Si girò e guardò Alec in piedi dalla porta. “Fai con comodo, chiama se hai bisogno e arrivo” sorrise e strizzò l’occhio, passandogli accanto per uscire, chiudendo la porta.

 

Tornato nel salone, Magnus appese la giacca accanto alla porta e si liberò di scarpe e calze, preferendo rimanere a piedi nudi. Messaggiò velocemente a Raphael annullando l’appuntamento e spostandolo all’indomani mattina, sapeva che a Raphael non sarebbe piaciuto, ma lui era il capo, quindi la sua parola era legge. Si versò un bicchiere di vino e si accomodò sul divano, sfogliando l’edizione giapponese di Vogue mentre aspettava.

 

 

“Magnus?”

 

Magnus saltò su al suono del suo nome e spostò l’attenzione dalla rivista ad Alec che era entrato nella stanza. Inspirò rumorosamente e per qualche secondo gli mancarono le parole. Alec stava venendo verso di lui, i pantaloni pericolosamente bassi sui fianchi. Aveva i capelli bagnati e disordinati e il viso pulito, benché fosse evidente che nella notte sarebbero comparsi dei lividi. Era muscoloso, ma snello, non corpulento, come se fosse stato modellato dagli dei in persona, e l’inguine che si indovinava dove terminavano quei pantaloni gli faceva mancare il respiro. Aveva un sacco di tatuaggi che prima non aveva visto. Dal centro del petto si aprivano due ali che raggiungevano le spalle. Il braccio destro era completamente coperto, come Magnus aveva intuito quando lo aveva visto con le maniche arrotolate, il sinistro era coperto fino al gomito con delle scritte. “Ehi, ciao” Magnus sorrise e si morse il labbro, senza neppure cercare di nascondere la sua ammirazione per la figura quasi nuda di Alec.

Alec sbuffò e alzò il braccio sinistro per massaggiarsi la spalla destra, come se volesse tentare di coprirsi. “Hai detto che potevi prestarmi una maglietta o qualcosa? La mia è sporca marcia”

“Certo – Magnus si alzò, lasciando rivista e bicchiere sul tavolo – anche se è un peccato coprirti” sorrise sornione girando intorno al divano.

 

Alec fece un sorrisetto ma non parlò; Magnus si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sospiro “E va bene…” Fu un miracolo se riuscì a passare accanto ad Alec senza toccarlo come voleva fare, ma ci riuscì e si diresse nuovamente dietro la tenda. Avviandosi su per la scala, Magnus si fermò e fece segno ad Alec di precederlo. “Alto, bruno e soprattutto figo” sorrise.

“Potresti essere benissimo tu” replicò Alec, e Magnus si sentì stranamente felice per quello che era certamente un complimento. “Non sono così alto” sorrise e fece di nuovo segno ad Alec: seguendolo poté così godere di una bella visione, mentre salivano le scale fino al piano superiore.

In cima Alec si fermò e diede un’occhiata in giro. Questa stanza era certamente la vera ragione per cui Magnus aveva deciso di vivere lì, perché poteva certo permettersi qualcosa di più ampio e più bello. Ma tre delle pareti erano finestre, l’ultima, di mattoni, nascondeva il suo armadio. Di fronte a questa parete c’era il letto e poco altro. Magnus poteva godere la vista dell’acqua e della città, e la stanza era fatta in modo che pareva di dormire all’aperto.

“La tua camera ha un sacco di finestre” commentò Alec.

“Mi piace la luce… e la vista” replicò Magnus e oltrepassò l’apertura che conduceva alla cabina armadio.

 

“Non ti sembra di stare sempre tipo in TV?” disse Alec, rimanendo dietro nella stanza.

“No no, qui no, però non mi dispiace avere un pubblico” sorrise Magnus cercando fra camicie e magliette, per vedere se aveva qualcosa che andasse bene ad Alec.

 

Alec stette in silenzio per un po’; di solito rispondeva a questi suggerimenti così allusivi.

“Ti piace rosa?”. Tacque per qualche momento “Eeh…temo di no”

Magnus sbuffò. Non voleva fargli mettere qualcosa che non gli piacesse “Va bene, troverò qualcos’altro”. Aveva un armadio enorme, in effetti più grande della camera da letto; era stato prima uno spazio privato, poi uno studio. Ora era solo una cabina armadio e cominciava ad essere piccolo.

“Ti spiace se mi siedo?” disse Alec dalla stanza accanto. Magnus sbucò dalla porta e sorrise “Non mi hai ancora pregato”. Sollevò una maglietta blu con un motivo dorato sul davanti che sembrava potesse andare bene ad Alec, nell’altra mano una maglietta bianca con un disegno di draghi porpora e viola. “Una di queste dovrebbe andare”

Alec arrossì, e ora che era senza camicia Magnus poté vedere la lieve sfumatura rosata che gli si diffondeva anche sul petto. “Non l’ho fatto apposta. ero un po’stanco, e pensavo che ci avresti messo di più”. Alec si mosse leggermente “Quella blu?”

 

Magnus gettò la maglietta bianca nel guardaroba, mancando lo scaffale e facendola cadere sul pavimento, ma non gliene importò niente.

“Ho detto che avresti dovuto pregarmi… non sarebbe stato giusto darti il permesso solo perché volevi sederti”.

Alec prese la maglietta e la tenne con entrambe le mani davanti a sé, poi guardò il letto, poi la maglietta e poi Magnus. Sembrava che stesse pensando, era carino sentire le rotelle girare in quella bella testa.

 

“Sììì…”. Raggiungendolo, Magnus afferrò la cintura dei pantaloni di Alec e lo attirò a sé. “Volevi chiedermi qualcosa?”

Alec si lasciò attirare. Magnus era in buona forma anche lui, ma era più piccolo di Alec, quindi qualunque “potere” avesse era perché Alec glielo lasciava e questo rendeva il tutto ancora più eccitante. “Non ce n’è bisogno, ma pensavo che volessi rimanere per un po’”.

Con la mano libera, Magnus seguiva dolcemente il contorno dell’ala sul lato sinistro del petto di Alec. Era in parte coperta di pelo scuro, ma molto fine, perché Alec era giovane. “Ti va? Potresti venire a letto con me per farci qualche coccola…”

Alec rabbrividì visibilmente e i peli si rizzarono al tocco. Non disse niente per un bel po’, ma quando parlò lo fece così piano che Magnus poté a malapena sentirlo. Era un debolissimo sì. “Cosa?” chiese Magnus, sapendo quello che aveva sentito, ma chiedendolo per divertirsi.

“Sì” ripeté Alec più forte

“Sì cosa?” scherzò Magnus. Stava facendo lo stronzo, lo sapeva, ma era divertente.

Alec deglutì e strinse ancor di più la maglietta. “Sì, voglio venire a letto con te”.

Magnus continuava ad accarezzare l’ala tatuata sul suo petto, guardando Alec che invece sfuggiva al suo sguardo.

“Qual è la parolina magica?” aggiunse insistendo, ma era quello che aveva detto ad Alec di fare la prima volta che si erano visti.

 

Alec restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, il respiro un po’ più ansimante adesso. “Per favore” disse infine.

 

Chinandosi verso di lui, Magnus gli baciò la fossetta fra collo e petto “Per favore, cosa?”

Alec emise un suono misto tra frustrazione e piacere: “Davvero mi stai facendo…” chiese, facendo arretrare Magnus, e i loro occhi si incontrarono per la prima volta da quando Magnus gli aveva dato la maglietta.

“No, non ti sto facendo niente” “Mi stai facendo pregare..”

 

Magnus lasciò andare i pantaloni di Alec e indietreggiò “Pensavo che lo volessi, ma se non vuoi, è no… se non vuoi, siedi pure, fai come fossi a casa tua”. Magnus sorrideva, come se lo pensasse davvero. Alec guardò lui e poi il letto e poi di nuovo Magnus, e Magnus avrebbe giurato che Alec fosse piuttosto deluso “Veramente?”.

“Non devi chiedere, te l’ho detto, sei a casa” Magnus si diresse al letto e vi salì, scivolando al centro, appoggiandosi alla testiera coperta di cuscini, mezzo seduto e mezzo coricato. Alec lo seguì con gli occhi, senza muoversi. “Davvero, vuoi venire qui a sederti o scendere, magari a guardare la TV o un film?”

 

“No” rispose Alec quasi prima che Magnus finisse la frase.

“E allora vieni qui”. Magnus sorrise e batté la mano a lato.

Alec giocò con la stoffa della maglietta fra le dita, ma ancora non si mosse.

“Ehi tesoro, tutto bene?” chiese Magnus, mentre Alec sembrava volersi fare più piccolo.

Alec annuì e finalmente si mosse verso il lato del letto, ma poi si fermò di nuovo.

Magnus lo guardò, ancora una volta sconvolto da quanto era bello. “Mi spiace se ti faccio sentire a disagio” tentò Magnus, pensando forse di aver esagerato con lui.

“Per favore…” Alec si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore. Magnus lo guardò…No, ma sembrava a suo agio.

Alec si mordeva ancora il labbro e si guardava le mani “Posso venire a letto con te, per favore?”

 

Non poteva essere questa la ragione di tanto nervosismo, Magnus aveva solo giocato un po’ con lui. Pensò che probabilmente era la prima volta che Alec sperimentava questo lato di sé, così annuì rapidamente: “Certo che puoi, amore, vieni qui”. Sorrise affettuosamente e di nuovo batté sul letto vicino a sé, guardando Alec salire sul letto alto. Lasciata la maglietta sul comodino, Alec scivolò verso Magnus e con sua grande sorpresa gli si avvolse, un braccio attorno alla vita, nascondendo il viso dell’incavo del suo collo. Magnus era così contento che sentì come se il cuore stesse per sciogliersi, e battere fuori del petto. Circondando la nuca di Alec con la mano, Magnus sfregò le dita fra i suoi capelli quasi asciutti, massaggiandogli il cuoio capelluto. Alec era più alto di lui, ma si comportava come se fosse più piccolo.

 

 

 

“Mi dispiace” mormorò Alec contro il collo di Magnus, il suo respiro caldo gli stuzzicava la pelle.

“Ti spiace per cosa?” Magnus chiuse gli occhi, mentre si rilassava. Avrebbe dovuto abituarcisi.

“Non lo so… Avrei dovuto farlo subito”. Alec stava praticamente sussurrando, ma erano così vicini che Magnus lo sentiva benissimo.

“Ma no, io volevo che tu lo facessi solo se volevi”.

“Ma io lo volevo – Alec parlava così piano – non so perché”.

Magnus sorrise fra sé senza aprire gli occhi. “Possono esserci un sacco di motivi, spero solo che questo sia uno dei più bizzarri. Lo scopriremo”

 

Alec continuava a rimanere in silenzio mentre Magnus giocava con i suoi capelli.

“E’ una novità per te?”

Alec si strinse ancor di più a lui e rallentò il respiro “Dover pregare?”

“No, intendo farsi le coccole”. Magnus fece scorrere la mano lungo la schiena di Alec, tracciando la sua spina dorsale.

Di nuovo lui rimase in silenzio, ma adesso Magnus aveva capito che aveva bisogno di un po’ di tempo per rispondere alle domande. Infine Alec annuì. “Sto sbagliando?” chiese, e questa volta era a malapena un sussurro. Se prima Magnus aveva pensato che il suo cuore stesse per sciogliersi, adesso temeva che si spezzasse.

“No Alexander, guardami”.

Alec si scostò appena, per poterlo guardare in faccia, gli occhi pervasi dal dubbio.

“Lo so che ti ho fatto un mucchio di complimenti e ho parlato del mio letto al punto che tu puoi aver avuto l’impressione che volessi soltanto scopare con te, ma quello che ho detto l’ultima volta era vero. Penso che tu mi piaccia davvero. Penso che potrei già fare qualcosa con te. Te l’ho chiesto solo perché onestamente avevo l’impressione che tu non fossi il tipo”. Intanto scostava qualche ricciolo ribelle dal viso di Alec.

Questi annuì ancora e poi gli si accoccolò di nuovo contro “Sai, ti ho aspettato per delle ore”

“Cosa?” Magnus era tornato ad accarezzargli la schiena, sentendo le cicatrici ed altri punti in cui la morbidezza della sua pelle si interrompeva.

“L’ultima volta, quando sono tornato…Ho aspettato per ore – Alec parlava piano – e sono tornato altre volte, ma tu non eri mai a casa“.

Magnus dovette mordersi il labbro per non emettere alcun suono a parte un “Mi spiace”.

“Ma no, va bene – le corte unghie di Alec strisciavano la sua pelle, facendolo rabbrividire – lo dicevo solo perché tu sapessi che penso che anche tu mi piaccia”

Magnus era sicuro che il suo cuore avesse saltato un battito. “Per essere onesto…Anche io ti ho cercato nelle ultime due settimane – sorrise – sono felice di averti ritrovato”

Alec era silenzioso, ma era un silenzio confortevole fra di loro, senza che nessuno dei due sentisse il bisogno di interromperlo.

“Puoi rimanere stanotte?”. Magnus si ritrovò a chiedere qualche minuto dopo.

Di nuovo Alec si ritrasse un po’ per guardarlo, non sembrava proprio lo stesso uomo del vicolo. “Sono molto stanco”.

“Ah davvero?” Magnus cercava di leggere il suo viso senza riuscirci.

“Credo di non essere…pronto”

Magnus fremette e poi sorrise quando capì cosa intendeva. “Volevo dire che potresti rimanere stanotte così, solo per coccolarci”.

Alec annuì lentamente, e Magnus non era sicuro di aver capito “Allora è un sì?”.

“Se fosse per me, potremmo stare qui e ti farei le coccole fino ad addormentarci….così potrei svegliarmi e farti le coccole anche domattina” confermò Magnus, accarezzandogli la guancia.

 

Alec si sciolse nel suo tocco e un po’ dei suoi dubbi parvero sparire. “Anche io voglio stare con te”

“Davvero?”. Magnus si rese conto improvvisamente di quanto fosse felice di quella risposta, perché sì, Alec gli piaceva già molto di più di quanto non volesse ammettere con se stesso. “Ma se rimaniamo qui fino a quando non ci addormentiamo, non sarebbe meglio essere un po’ meno vestiti di così?”.

Alec annuì ancora e avvicinandosi a lui gli diede un piccolo bacio, quasi finito ancor prima di essere iniziato, così prima che Magnus se ne rendesse conto Alec si era già allontanato. Magnus lo guardò mentre rotolava sulla schiena e sollevava i fianchi per togliersi i pantaloni e gettarli sul pavimento. Essendo ancora un po’ più vestito di Alec, Magnus ebbe il tempo di alzarsi dal letto prima di cominciarea spogliarsi; considerò la possibilità di struccarsi, ma non aveva voglia di scendere al piano di sotto e non era ancora pronto a farsi vedere da Alec come era senza trucco. Lasciando gli abiti in una pila sul pavimento, si tolse anelli e collane posandoli sul comodino.

“Sei davvero bello”.

Magnus osservò Alec che si era infilato sotto le coperte e lo guardava con i suoi grandi occhi blu sgranati. “Grazie. Ci sarei rimasto davvero male se non ti fosse piaciuto almeno un po’ quello che hai intravisto finora” disse Magnus con un sorriso, tornando verso il letto e infilandosi anche lui sotto, scivolando poi verso l’altro.

 

Anche Alec si avvicinò, incontrandolo a metà strada. “Mi piace un casino” replicò Alec, e le sue parole suonavano dolci come il suo sguardo.

Magnus rotolò sulla schiena e poté godere del calore della pelle di Alec avvicinandosi a lui. L’altro gli si accostò il più vicino possibile per intrecciare le gambe alle sue e Magnus chiuse gli occhi. “Mmm…perfetto..!” mormorò e tornò a giocare con i capelli di Alec come prima, mentre l’altra mano tracciava pigri cerchi sul suo braccio. In effetti aveva immaginato qualcosa di più esaltante per la sua prima volta a letto con Alec, ma in realtà non gliene importava niente. Quel ragazzo lo confondeva: dalla prima volta in cui aveva posato gli occhi su di lui era combattuto fra il desiderio di strappargli i vestiti, quello di coccolarlo, prendersene cura e regalargli il mondo…e quello di scappare via. Lui non era certo un santo, non aveva certamente uno stile di vita completamente in regola con la legge o anche con le consuetudini sociali, ma sospettava che Alec avesse qualche segreto in più. Si chiese quanto fosse impazzito ad agire così. Aveva appena trovato Alec sanguinante in un vicolo, con altri due, dopo che erano stati esplosi dei colpi di pistola, e Alec non era sembrato minimamente turbato dalla cosa – e lui se lo era portato subito a casa?!

Il respiro di Alec si era fatto più regolare e Magnus sospettava che si fosse addormentato. Non era ancora tardi, ma andava bene lo stesso. Baciando i capelli di Alec si spostò un pochino per mettersi più comodo e cercò di rilassarsi. L’indomani avrebbe potuto parlargli ancora e scoprire qualcos’altro, forse lavorava per una delle famiglie – anzi, poteva chiedere a Raphael o forse a Simon, uno di loro poteva saperne qualcosa.Purché Alec non lo uccidesse nel sonno, avrebbe dovuto aspettare fino al giorno dopo.

 


	4. BUONGIORNO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione: contenuto sessuale esplicito

APV

Alec tentò di aprire gli occhi, ma la stanza era così luminosa che li richiuse all’istante e grugnì per il disagio. Gli ci volle un minuto per ricordare dove fosse e chi fosse. Tentò di ammiccare per un po’, poi rinunciò e richiuse gli occhi. Chissà se Magnus si sbronzava mai… Era stato bello andare a letto in questa stanza guardando in cielo notturno e le luci della città, ma ora, con la luce che proveniva da ogni angolo… Svegliarsi qui con un doposbronza doveva essere un incubo.

 

“Buongiorno, sole”. La voce di Magnus veniva da dietro. Alec doveva essersi mosso nel sonno ed ora giaceva con la schiena rivolta verso l’altro uomo.

“..Giorno” rispose, suonando assai meno vispo e sveglio dell’altro. La sua pelle fremeva sentendo il braccio di Magnus attorno alla vita e il suo corpo premere contro la sua schiena.

Alec sorrise sentendo un bacio leggero come una piuma contro la nuca. Era bello e lo ricompensava per tutta quella luce della stanza, rendendola un po’ più tollerabile.“Ti sei… - Alec tacque e si schiarì la gola, doveva aver dormito parecchio – sei sveglio da molto?”

“Un po’” rispose Magnus mentre sfregava le labbra contro di lui.

Stettero per un po’ in silenzio, con Magnus che accarezzava l’addome di Alec, tracciando cerchi attorno al suo ombelico.

Tentando nuovamente di aprire gli occhi, Alec gemette piano.

“Cosa c’è che non va?” disse Magnus preoccupato

“Niente, è solo troppo luminoso per i miei occhi”

Magnus ridacchiò e si girò in direzione di qualcosa. Alec non sapeva cosa fosse, visto che insisteva a non aprire gli occhi, ma pochi secondi dopo Magnus ritornò nella posizione di prima e si sentì nella stanza un leggero ronzio. In breve Alec poté sentire l’ombra scendere davanti al suo viso e tentò di aprire gli occhi ancora una volta. Vide quindi che le tapparelle elettriche si stavano abbassando su tutte le finestre, rendendo la stanza da estremamente luminosa a quasi buia in meno di trenta secondi.

“Meglio?” chiese Magnus raggiungendolo, le punte delle dita che ora seguivano l’elastico dei boxer, facendolo fremere.

“Molto” ammise Alec, non sentendo più negli occhi quel senso di dolore dovuto alla troppa luce. Anche se era giovane, sembrava essere cresciuto temendo la luce eccessiva.

Tirando fuori la mano sinistra da sotto al cuscino, Alec si rilassò e cominciò lentamente a svegliarsi.

“Sono contento che ti sia servito – disse Magnus – non voglio che tu ti senta a disagio, pasticcino”

Alec sbuffò “Pasticcino..?”

“No? Zucchetta?” ridacchiò Magnus

“Non so” sorrise Alec

“Mmm…Tortino? Muffin?”

Alec si morse il labbro ma non poté trattenere un sorrisetto. “Tutto collegato al cibo, hai fame per caso?”

“Forse un pochino…” replicò Magnus, e cominciò a stuzzicare il lato del collo di Alec. La sua mano scese verso il basso, facendo rabbrividire Alec al tocco delle dita. Alec avrebbe voluto parlare, dire qualcosa di carino, ma il suo pene sobbalzò al tocco di saluto e Alec strinse i denti per non emettere suoni imbarazzanti.

“Ehi, qualcuno là è sveglio” disse Magnus, e Alec poté sentirlo sorridere mentre sentiva se stesso arrossire. Tentando di respirare dal naso chiuse gli occhi mentre Magnus muoveva la mano lentamente su e giù sui suoi boxer, causandogli un’erezione completa. Alec sentiva il suo cuore battergli velocissimo nel petto, così forte che temeva che Magnus potesse sentirlo o udirlo. Senza neppure accorgersi di farlo, Alec spinse i fianchi in avanti, verso quella carezza. Lo voleva così tanto, gli sembrava un bisogno fondamentale – così quando Magnus ritirò la mano non poté fare a meno di gemere tristemente.

“Lo vuoi?” chiese Magnus come se ne fosse contento, mentre continuava a stuzzicargli e baciargli il collo, senza più toccarlo. Alec cercò di spostarsi in modo da farsi toccare dalla mano di Magnus che ora giaceva sul suo fianco.

“Vuoi?” ripeté Magnus e Alec annuì, ad occhi chiusi. Magnus mugolò e mosse la mano fin quasi a toccarlo, ma solo quasi. “Allora dimmi, chiedimi di fare quello che ti piace, zucchetta”. Alec tentò di rilassarsi, ma tutti i suoi muscoli della schiena e delle braccia erano in tensione. Era lieto di girare la schiena a Magnus e che la stanza fosse oscurata. “Io…” sentiva come se le parole gli stessero crescendo in bocca, era così strano doverle dire, dover chiedere. “Io voglio che…mi tocchi” Le ultime due parole uscirono molto più languidamente di quanto intendesse.

“E qual è la parolina magica?” Magnus sorrideva, Alec lo poteva sentire nella sua voce. E questa volta non esitò “Per favore.. – deglutì . Magnus, toccami…per favore”.

 

Appena lo chiese, Magnus mosse la mano di nuovo e gli accarezzò l’addome, prima di scendere sotto l’elastico e la stoffa dei boxer. Alec sussultò quando dita e palmo sfregarono la punta del suo pene, sentendo il liquido preseminale spargersi sulla mano dell’altro. Spinse i fianchi ancora in avanti, gemendo. Ne aveva bisogno, e si sporse, impugnando la stoffa dei boxer di Magnus. Nel frattempo quelli sul collo divennero veri morsi, mentre Magnus impugnava il suo pene e cominciava a muoverlo su e giù, in maniera così dolorosamente lenta che Alec cercava di spingere i fianchi contro la sua mano.

“Per favore, Magnus” implorò tentando di fargli capire che voleva di più. Magnus rise e gli affondò i denti nella carne morbida fra il collo e la spalla, aumentando il ritmo della mano. Alec urlava, la bocca appena aperta, mentre il suo respiro si faceva più ansimante e più rapido. Gli sembrava che la sua pelle si spaccasse sotto i denti di Magnus, ma ad Alec piaceva, e tendeva il collo per ricevere i morsi. Faceva male, ma in modo esaltante, e poteva sentire il pene pulsare nella stretta di Magnus mentre la sua mano lo muoveva. Con ogni movimento Magnus stringeva e rilasciava la presa al momento giusto e intanto faceva scorrere il pollice sulla punta sensibile.

Magnus gli si avvicinò premendo contro di lui e Alec poté sentire la sua erezione contro i glutei, mentre il respiro gli si mozzava. C’erano due sottili strati di stoffa fra di loro, ma non erano abbastanza per lasciare alcunché all’immaginazione. Sorprendendo se stesso, Alec si sporse all’indietro verso di lui e fu ricompensato da un profondo gemito: quel suono era la cosa più erotica che Alec ricordava di aver sentito, come sentir rilasciare un’onda elettrica attraverso il suo corpo verso il suo pene dolente. Voleva sentirlo ancora, quel suono, e quindi ancora si spinse all’indietro.

 

“Cazzo” esclamò Magnus contro il suo collo e Alec sussultò quando lui lo morse in profondità. Era più vicino adesso, poteva sentirne il calore.

 

“MAGNUS!!”

 

Alec sobbalzò e spalancò gli occhi ad un altro tipo di suono.

 

“MAGNUS, SEI DI SOPRA?”

La voce veniva da in fondo alle scale.

 

“Shh, tesoro, è solo qualcuno che lavora per me, non salirà”. Magnus sussurrava e Alec si morse duramente il labbro inferiore per cercare di non fare rumore, mentre Magnus non si fermava e neppure rallentava.

 

“DAMMI CINQUE MINUTI” gridò Magnus e poi tornò a baciare il collo di Alec come se niente fosse accaduto. Alec sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fermarsi, ma non voleva. Quando Magnus ruotò i fianchi, spingendosi ancor di più contro di lui, Alec sollevò la gamba per permettergli un miglior contatto, rimanendo stupito lui stesso del suo movimento. E Magnus rispose generando un ritmo perfetto fra il masturbarlo e lo sfregarsi contro di lui, mentre premeva il suo pene fra i suoi glutei. Alec sentì un intenso calore nell’addome e si spinse nella mano di Magnus e all’indietro verso il suo pene, adorando la sensazione. Mordendosi il labbro a sangue si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo disperato, capendo che quando fosse venuto non sarebbe riuscito a tacere , ma non voleva che quel qualcuno in fondo alle scale lo sentisse.

 

Come se gli avesse letto nella mente, il braccio di Magnus scivolò attorno a lui e gli coprì stretto la bocca. Quella mancanza parziale di aria offrì ad Alec il necessario silenzio, ma gli fece anche gettare gioiosamente la testa all’indietro, perché non ne aveva abbastanza. “Vieni per me!”. La voce di Magnus risuonava chiara, come se lui glielo chiedesse e quello fosse tutto ciò di cui Alec aveva bisogno. Tutto il suo corpo vibrò quando una scossa di piacere al calor bianco lo attraversò e i suoi occhi si rovesciarono all’indietro. Le sue grida vennero tacitate da Magnus al punto che quasi gli si bloccò il respiro; l’apice del piacere durò alcuni secondi durante i quali non pensò altro che a Magnus, non sentì altro che lui, e quando finalmente l’onda cominciò a scemare, tutto quello che poté fare Alec fu andare in cerca di aria.

 

Magnus baciò il suo collo livido e lo lasciò andare prima di scostarsi. Alec, ancora ansimante, se ne accorse appena: non credeva di aver mai goduto così, e Magnus aveva usato solo la mano..

 

“Mi dispiace, devo lasciarti per una ventina di minuti” Magnus si era alzato e si era infilato una vestaglia rossa. Alec annuì assente, rabbrividendo un pochino. “Forse anche una mezz’ora”. Magnus sembrava dispiaciuto, ma Alec si limitò ad annuire, forse quella mezz’ora gli sarebbe servita per un pisolino.

Guardandolo, Alec si girò sulla schiena e tentò di calmare il suo respiro. Sentendo il letto muoversi girò la testa e vide Magnus seduto sul bordo. “Va tutto bene” disse, pensando che volesse una conferma.

“Ottimo” sorrise Magnus e si chinò a baciarlo. Alec ricambiò il bacio non troppo intensamente, perché era esausto e gli sembrava complicato anche solo controllare il movimento della bocca. Magnus ridacchiò e gli diede un piccolo bacio sulla punta del naso.“Ok coniglietto…non osare andartene”. Con grande difficoltà Alec sollevò una mano e si disegnò una croce sul petto “Croce sul cuore…” tentando di sorridere.

“Bene, a tra poco” Magnus sorrise e si alzò. Alec chiuse gli occhi e prima che Magnus avesse raggiunto la scala stava già dormendo.

 

 

Alec si svegliò di soprassalto ad un suono più forte, e sedette sul letto, ma capì subito che era il suo telefono; rotolò fino al bordo per recuperare dal pavimento i suoi pantaloni e prendere il telefono dalla tasca. “Deathrow” lampeggiava lo schermo e Alec premette il tasto verde di risposta, prima di lasciarsi ricadere sui cuscini. Lo sperma seccato sul ventre gli faceva tirare la pelle, mentre i boxer erano ancora bagnati.

“Sì?” disse, rabbrividendo un po’.

“Dove sei amico?” Jace sembrava sollevato.

Alec si leccò le labbra secche “Sono con qualcuno”

“Chi?”

Alec non se la sentiva di parlarne, non ancora, in fondo non sapeva che cosa dire “Non importa…Cosa vuoi? Stavo dormendo”

Jace sbuffò come se fosse offeso di non sapere con chi era Alec, ma lasciò perdere rapidamente “Abbiamo trovato Teddy! Cioè, Luke ha chiamato e ha detto che l’ha trovato, sto andando là per incontrarlo, l’hanno beccato appena dopo il confine”

Alec fece mente locale. “Bene – disse strofinandosi il naso – cosa ha detto Izzy?”

“Ha detto che era affar tuo”

 

Alec tentò di schiarirsi le idee, cercando di ricordare di chi stavano parlando, loro erano sempre a caccia di qualcuno. “Teddy…cos’ha fatto? Sono stanchissimo..”

Jace tacque per qualche secondo “Mi pare che il suo nome sia Theodore, si occupa di sicurezza in centro, è il tizio dei bambini”

Al ricordo Alec si sentì rivoltare lo stomaco “Portami la sua testa”

“Davvero o per modo di dire?”

“Letteralmente” replicò freddamente Alec.

“Bene, speravo che l’avresti detto – Jace sembrava deciso – ti mando un messaggio quando è fatto”

“Bene, è tutto?” Alec stirò le gambe e il braccio libero, guardando il soffitto.

“Be’, a meno che tu non voglia dirmi con chi sei..” Era stupefacente come Jace potesse cambiare argomento rapidamente.

Alec sbuffò e scosse la testa, benché Jace non potesse vederlo “No, non voglio dirtelo”

“Ma è QUALCUNO?” continuò ad insistere Jace

“Chiunque è qualcuno” Alec non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

 

Fu il turno di Jace di emettere suoni nella conversazione, e quindi sbuffò a sua volta “Sai cosa voglio dire, non è un incontro di lavoro.. E’ un ragazzo?”

“Non capisco cosa vuoi dire” sorrise Alec

“Fanculo, Lightwood, sai cosa intendo… non passi mai fuori la notte”.

Alec contrasse le dita dei piedi, era stata una notte straordinaria, ma non nel senso che pensava Jace “Mi stai spiando?”

“Izzy potrebbe avermi detto qualcosa..” ammise Jace.

“Be’, non so cosa, quindi non ti dico niente”

“Aha – Jace sembrava quasi più eccitato del necessario – così potrebbe essere stato QUALCOSA, una cosa vera e non tipo bunga-bunga?”

Alec alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma al pensiero sentì un piccolo fremito nel petto “Riattacco”

“No, dai, dimmi dimmi dimmi!”

Alec ignorò Jace e sorridendo riappese. Non sapeva quanto aveva dormito o quanto mancasse al ritorno di Magnus, ma non si sentiva più stanco. Sdraiato in mezzo al letto lesse alcuni messaggi, ne mandò altri, compreso uno ad Izzy per dirle di piantarla di dare informazioni a Jace riguardo a come passava le sue notti, aggiungendo un’emoticon occhiolino, per ricordarle che non era matto.

 

 

Alec aveva aspettato forse un dieci minuti quando udì qualcuno salire le scale, e sedendosi vide Magnus salire gli ultimi gradini e dirigersi al letto sorridendo.

“Sei ancora qui” sorrise lui.

“Sembri sorpreso”.

Continuando a sorridere Magnus arrivò ai piedi del letto e si arrampicò verso di lui con movenze da gatto, gli occhi che contribuivano all’illusione. Si allungò nella sua direzione, premendo dolcemente le sue labbra contro quelle di Alec, che erano dolenti e gonfie. “L’altra volta te ne sei andato, non ero sicuro” si morse il labbro premendo le mani sul petto di Alec.

“Questa volta mi hai ordinato di rimanere”. Alec mise giù il telefono e mosse le mani su per le cosce di Magnus infilandole sotto la vestaglia. Magnus annuì “Proprio così” e si spostò leggermente in direzione di Alec. “E devo ammettere, ho scoperto che mi piace molto quando fai quello che ti dico”. Faceva le fusa sorridendo e gli accarezzava le mani.

 

Alec abbassò gli occhi per un attimo, interrompendo il contatto visivo. Non riusciva a capirlo, ma l’idea di Magnus che gli diceva cosa poteva o non poteva fare gli dava un fremito al ventre e anche più giù. Non disse niente tuttavia, un conto era obbedire nel calore del momento e ammetterlo con se stesso, un altro dirlo ad alta voce.

“Sembri proprio distrutto oggi” disse Magnus improvvisamente, cambiando argomento. Alec lo guardò mentre, preoccupato, gli circondava il viso con la mano. Alec lo sapeva, avrebbe potuto dire che quegli stronzi degli uomini dei Morgenstern che aveva incrociato il giorno prima nel proprio territorio gli avevano mollato una serie di pugni, prima che riuscisse a scappare. In effetti la faccia gli faceva male, soprattutto il naso e la mascella. “Sembra proprio brutto”.

Magnus scosse la testa lentamente, ma sembrava che volesse essere gentile e quindi non completamente sincero. “Quello che ho lasciato però è sempre bellissimo”.

“Tu? – Alec sollevò un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa – non sei tu il responsabile” disse continuando a massaggiargli le cosce.

Magnus sorrise “Di qualcosa sì, lo sono”, e mosse la mano sfregandogli il collo, anch’esso dolente al tatto. Alec sussultò leggermente, ma per una qualche fottuta ragione ne godette. Non era come la faccia, che pure gli faceva male. Non era il dolore a piacergli, era dove lo sentiva e perché. Si alzò e cercò di tastarsi, non sentiva botte o lividi, forse qualche escoriazione. “Si vede molto?” chiese. Non gli piaceva l’idea che tutti lo notassero. Magnus annuì questa volta, ancora sorridente, quasi orgoglioso “Eh sì – si chinò e baciò le dita di Alec, che coprivano le parti del collo violate – ma quando vuoi che ti faccia male, dillo” e ancora faceva le fusa guardandolo di sottecchi.

Alec arrossì furiosamente e abbassò gli occhi, sicuro che lui potesse sentire il calore che emanava dal suo viso.

 

Magnus ridacchiò “Aha, il mio topino è forse imbarazzato perché gli piace rude?”. Il tono di voce e il nomignolo usato fecero arrossire Alec ancor di più. Magnus gli prese il viso e lo costrinse a guardarlo, mentre Alec faceva del suo meglio per stare calmo e far diminuire il rossore“. Non dovresti essere imbarazzato, dovresti accettarlo” mormorò, chinandosi a mordicchiare il suo labbro mentre parlava. Alec gemette un pochino dal dolore alle labbra, si era morsicato a sangue in precedenza. “Dovresti lasciare che ogni mattina io ti abbia urlante e tremante come prima”. Alec sussultò, muovendo le mani sulle cosce e sui fianchi di Magnus, affondandogli le unghie nella pelle, senza notare che l’altro aveva parlato come se quella dovesse diventare un’abitudine.

Magnus stuzzicava e leccava e baciava le labbra di Alec mentre parlava. “E da come sei stato bene stamattina, forse sarò abbastanza fortunato da credere che mi permetterai di averti un giorno”.

 

“Avermi?” la sua voce tremava. Pensava di essere sicuro di ciò che voleva Magnus, ma non era certo di volerlo confermare. Chiuse gli occhi e sentì un fiotto di sangue attraversargli il corpo, sembrava che tutto puntasse verso un’unica zona.

“Mmm”. Magnus era così vicino che ad ogni sua parola Alec poteva sentire il suo respiro caldo contro la pelle. “Il modo in cui tu poco fa spingevi quel tuo graziosissimo culo contro di me mi fa volere che tu sia mio” disse Magnus con voce molto più ferma di quella di Alec.

 

Alec non aveva mai permesso a se stesso di pensare di essere passivo. Aveva detto a Magnus che non lo era, ma Magnus si era comportato come se sapesse qualcosa di cui neppure Alec era consapevole. Fra la gente che frequentava e nella sua famiglia era accettabile essere bisessuale o anche gay, ma tutto stava nel potere e nella reputazione. Era stato chiarito subito, non appena aveva fatto coming out, che la famiglia e la reputazione sarebbero state danneggiate se fosse venuto fuori che lui “aveva permesso a qualcuno di fotterlo” come crudelmente gli avevano detto. “Nessuno ci porterà più rispetto se aprirai le gambe per qualcuno meno importante di te, cioè chiunque”: così gli era stato detto duramente dai membri più stretti della sua famiglia, giusto per farlo sentire a suo agio.

Magnus doveva aver notato che la mente di Alec si era persa per qualche momento, perché gli baciò la guancia e gli disse “Non ti preoccupare, pasticcino, io lo voglio, ma non lo farò fino a quando non sarai tu ad offrirmelo”.

Alec tenne gli occhi chiusi e le mani sotto la vestaglia di Magnus, tenendolo stretto. “Voglio che tu lo faccia”. Lo disse, e capì che era proprio quello che voleva. Era un po’ allarmante, ma l’effetto che le parole di Magnus e i suoi pensieri in proposito avevano avuto sul suo pene lo convinse che lo voleva davvero.

“No” disse Magnus piano, ad Alec sembrò un rifiuto, e lo era. Aprendo gli occhi Alec vide che Magnus si era tirato indietro quel tanto da poterlo guardare.

“Perché no?” si sentì chiedere, le parole uscite quasi involontariamente.

“Non voglio farlo ora… Voglio che tu sia sicuro di volerlo – sorrise Magnus – ma posso sentire perché tu stia dicendo di sì adesso” mosse i fianchi e premette contro l’erezione di Alec attraverso le coperte, facendolo gemere. “E’ quel ragazzo lì che sta parlando ora, e io invece voglio che sia questo ragazzo a dirlo” affermò mettendogli una mano sul petto.

“Forse sono tutt’e due” replicò Alec testardamente, benché sentisse quanto infantile suonava alle sue stesse orecchie.

 

Magnus scosse la testa. “No, quando sarà questo ragazzo a volerlo – gli carezzava gentilmente il torace – non vedrai l’ora, l’idea di non avermi contro di te o che io non ti voglia solo per me ti farà sentire come se ti mancasse il respiro”. Roteava gentilmente i fianchi su di lui, mentre Alec cercava disperatamente di bloccarlo “e se non sentirai questo forse io non sono la persona giusta e non sei fatto per me”.

“Lo sei” disse Alec senza pensare. Non si era mai sentito così e non gli importava se non si conoscevano praticamente e non gli importava se avevano passato infine poco tempo assieme. Quel tempo era stato probabilmente il migliore mai provato, per lui.

Magnus ridacchiò, e Alec non sapeva se era per quello che aveva detto o per quello sguardo annebbiato nei suoi occhi. “Non credo che tu ragioni chiaramente in questo momento. Forse vuoi un po’ di aiuto?”. Magnus si spinse ancora su di lui e di nuovo Alec vide il mondo diventare sfuocato attorno a lui.

“Ma lo hai già fatto” sussultò Alec

“E allora?” Magnus lo baciò.

“Ti – sono – debitore” un bacio, una parola.

“Stronzate – sbuffò Magnus, e Alec fremette – quello che ho fatto stamattina l’ho fatto perché volevo che stessi bene…e ora ti sto offrendo aiuto per la stessa ragione”.

 

Magnus si alzò e subito Alec sentì la mancanza del suo peso su di lui, e anche del piacevole contatto. “Non lo faccio perché tu mi debba qualcosa – strappò le coperte e le gettò sul pavimento – voglio solo egoisticamente te!”

Alec non si mosse, non sapeva che cosa dovesse fare.

“Lascia che ti vizi un po’” disse Magnus, e si spostò ai piedi del letto, afferrò Alec per le caviglie e lo rigirò e poi di nuovo, mostrandogli la sua forza. Alec lanciò un grido sorpreso, non se l’era aspettato.

“Magnus…” cominciò, ma fu interrotto “Dimmi di no se non vuoi farlo, ma se non è il caso – afferrò l’elastico dei boxer – non dire niente e alza i fianchi per me”.

Alec annuì leccandosi le labbra, poi obbedì e alzò i fianchi. Magnus gli tolse i boxer, liberando la sua erezione fremente. Alec pensava che si sarebbe sentito a disagio completamente nudo davanti a Magnus mentre lui non lo era, ma invece il gemito di piacere emesso da Magnus al vederlo lo aveva fatto sentire desiderato. Ancora una volta senza pensare, aprì le gambe e tirò su le ginocchia, appoggiando la pianta dei piedi sul letto. Si sentiva esposto, ma eccitato, mosse appena i fianchi e fece un sorriso timido.

“Tu, piccola civetta” gemette Magnus, togliendosi la vestaglia e gettandola a terra prima di chinarsi su di lui. Sempre mantenendo il contatto visivo, fece scorrere la lingua dalla base alla punta del pene per tutta la sua lunghezza. Alec rabbrividì e afferrò le lenzuola coi pugni. Immaginò che dovesse sentire il sapore dell’orgasmo di prima, ma a Magnus non sembrava importare, continuava a leccare e a baciargli il pene che ancora cresceva. Magnus si abbassò e spostò l’attenzione su altre parti di Alec. Quasi ubriaco dal desiderio Alec sollevò ancora un po’ i fianchi ma sussultò quando sentì la lingua bagnata di Magnus premere contro la sua apertura; chiuse gli occhi, tendendosi e stringendo ancor di più il lenzuolo. Era una sensazione nuova e strana, incredibilmente piacevole, sentirlo leccare quella zona così sensibile e premere la punta della lingua verso l’interno. Ci volle un pochino, ma poi Alec cominciò lentamente a rilassarsi e a godere della cosa. Non molto dopo, Magnus ritirò la lingua e la sostituì con un dito bagnato che fece lentamente entrare. Era solo un dito, ma Alec istintivamente si tese e si chiuse contro l’oggetto estraneo.

“Alexander, dovresti respirare”.

 

La voce di Magnus era calma, il tono morbido. Alec aprì la bocca e inspirò violentemente, non si era reso conto che stava trattenendo il respiro; si impose di respirare, disse a se stesso che poteva farlo.

Magnus non mosse le mani, lasciò invece una scia bagnata di baci lungo l’interno della coscia di Alec, aspettando che si rilassasse. Ci volle più tempo di quanto Alec volesse ammettere, ma cercò di rilassarsi abbastanza perché Magnus potesse muovere il dito che aveva infilato dentro di lui. Non era esattamente spiacevole, ma era dura rimanere rilassato; tuttavia dopo un po’ Alec si era abituato al dito che entrava e usciva, anzi, si trovò a spingersi contro di esso. Doveva essere quello che Magnus aspettava, perché il dito venne tolto – e Alec si sentiva stranamente vuoto – e rimpiazzato da due.

 

Faceva male, col primo dito non era successo, ma con due sì. Alec gemette e si morse il labbro, sperando con quel dolore di far passare in secondo piano quello di essere aperto a forza. Riuscì a non stringersi, così Magnus gli infilò lentamente le dita completamente dentro. Si fermò, mentre Alec cercava di fare del suo meglio per abituarsi a questa nuova intrusione. Magnus si spostò, ma Alec non aprì gli occhi, tutto concentrato a cercare di respirare; il respiro diventò un grido quando Magnus prese il suo pene con la mano libera e se lo mise in bocca: la sensazione di questo calore bagnato fu sufficiente per distrarlo dal fastidio delle dita dentro e le sue ginocchia tremarono leggermente. Magnus cominciò a muovere la testa su e giù, allo stesso ritmo dei movimenti delle dita, sembrava affamato del sesso di Alec. Alzando i fianchi con un movimento disperato, Alec cominciò ad allontanarsi dalle dita di Magnus e poi a spingersi di nuovo contro di loro, in preda ai brividi – e non faceva più male. Magnus mugolò intorno al suo pene, mandandogli piccole vibrazioni e continuando a muovere le dita dentro e fuori e Alec dovette ammettere che questa cosa gli piaceva più di quanto si fosse aspettato.

 

Alec strinse le lenzuola e urlò di piacere quando Magnus colpì qualcosa dentro di lui. Aveva sentito parlare di questo, ma niente lo aveva preparato a questa sensazione. Inarcando la schiena, aprì ancor più le gambe singhiozzando “Ti prego, per favore, Magnus..!!”. L’altro mugolò in risposta e pochi secondi dopo aveva trovato il fascio di nervi dentro di lui.

Fu troppo per Alec: il pene premuto contro il fondo della gola di Magnus, le dita che continuavano a colpire quel punto ancora e ancora. Bramosamente Alec si spingeva contro le dita prima di spingersi nella bocca accogliente, quando sentì crescere rapidamente la pressione dal fondo del ventre. Gemendo il nome del compagno, sentì il familiare calore diffondersi dal ventre e Alec seppe di stare per venire “Sto per… Io…per favore, ne ho bisogno…oh cazzo!” Incapace di formare parole sensate, Alec grugnì, contrasse le dita dei piedi e per la seconda volta nella giornata sentì l’onda del piacere pervaderlo. Svuotandosi nella bocca di Magnus, Alec urlò il suo nome mentre era trafitto da scosse che lo privavano della residua energia.

Lasciando ricadere le gambe Alec tremò, mentre Magnus faceva uscire lentamente le dita e alzava la testa. Gli sarebbe piaciuto che l’orgasmo durasse di più, ma nello stesso tempo temeva che non sarebbe sopravvissuto. Respirando pesantemente lasciò andare le lenzuola, mentre Magnus scivolava su di lui fino a raggiungere la sua bocca.

“Sei fantastico”. Alec ancora ansimava e rabbrividiva guardandolo.

“E tu hai un fantastico sapore”. Magnus faceva le fusa e si muoveva verso le sue labbra: quelle di Magnus erano gonfie e sapevano di salato con una punta di amaro. Alec alzò le braccia e le avvolse attorno alla vita di Magnus, e ammiccò leccandogli le labbra, dove poté assaggiare il suo proprio sapore “Mmm sì, non è il peggiore che abbia assaggiato”

Magnus rise e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e sul cuscino: “Un quarto d’ora di riposo e poi dovremmo alzarci, avrai anche fame”.

Prendendo un respiro profondo, Alec annuì “Sì, potrei mangiare qualcosa”. Facendo scorrere leggermente le dita su e giù per la schiena di Magnus, chiuse gli occhi. Poteva sentite il battito del suo cuore contro il proprio petto e il suo respiro sul collo; si sentiva in pace, come se fosse sempre appartenuto a quell’uomo che ora giaceva su di lui.

 

 

 


	5. MIO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione: contenuto sessuale esplicito

MPV

 

Erano passate altre due settimane da quando Magnus aveva “trovato” Alec in quel vicolo dietro casa sua. Erano rimasti a letto più del quarto d’ora previsto e poi si erano alzati per un pranzo tardivo. Alec aveva trascorso lì ancora alcune ore prima di scappare. Da allora si erano incontrati quasi ogni giorno, per pranzo o anche per cena. Alec era impegnato, e tutto il tempo che passavano insieme doveva essere programmato. Le uniche due volte che Alec aveva dormito lì si era presentato alle 3 o alle 4 del mattino, si era arrampicato nel letto esausto, e quando Magnus si era svegliato la mattina dopo lui era già uscito. Si era meritato le sue stelline d’oro, avendo ogni volta chiesto per favore se poteva entrare nel letto, anche se Magnus non gli aveva chiesto di farlo, vedendo quanto fosse stanco. Una volta Magnus lo aveva visto da lontano in un club in centro, una sera del weekend: stava parlando con un tizio che Magnus sapeva lavorare per i Lightwood, il che confermava i suoi sospetti sul fatto che anche lui lavorasse per loro. Comunque Magnus aveva deciso di non affrontare l’argomento; Alec gli piaceva troppo, al punto che si sentiva eccitato anche dal solo ricevere da lui un sms di buongiorno.

 

“Non mi piace questa cosa”. Raphael si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia vittoriana nel suo appartamento. Aveva chiamato Magnus per chiedere un incontro urgente, cosa che in effetti si era rivelata corretta.

Magnus appoggiò pollice e indice alla fronte, sfregandosi la zona delle sopracciglia, mentre ascoltava il rapporto di Raphael.

 

“So che tu, anzi, tutti e due, vogliamo che i Lightwood paghino per quello che ci hanno fatto – diceva Raphael – ma con queste soffiate su quanto i Morgenstern stanno nonsolo lasciando succedere, ma anzi, ci sono dentro fino al collo, in coscienza non mi sento di disfarmi del solo ostacolo che impedisce a quelli di prendersi la città.”

“E tu sei certo che stia succedendo?”.Magnus si stava arrampicando sugli specchi. Ovviamente Raphael ne era certo, aveva occhi e orecchie ovunque in città. Raphael annuì lentamente, trasudava una calma che Magnus non aveva mai visto in nessun altro, e neppure in lui, nonostante si conoscessero da molti anni.

“Stai dicendo che i Lightwood sono i buoni adesso?”. C’era qualcosa nel tono di Magnus che neppure lui riconosceva, un misto di incredulità e sarcasmo.

“No, ma forse un po’. Diciamo che se noi siamo grigio chiaro, i Lightwood sono grigio scuro, ma i Morgenstern – fece una pausa – sono neri come la notte”

Magnus stava per replicare quando entrò Simon: indossava solo un paio di jeans scoloriti e aveva i calzini scompagnati, in mano una bottiglia d’acqua.

“Dovresti vestirti prima di unirti a noi” fece Raphael seccamente guardando il suo amante.

“Spogliati, poi vestiti, poi spogliati di nuovo..” Simon agitò una mano rassegnato, sedendosi sul poggiapiedi e sorrise. “E’ impossibile da accontentare” disse rivolto a Magnus.

Magnus ricambiò il sorriso: Simon era senza speranza a volte, però era anche divertente.

“Come stavo dicendo – Raphael ignorò Simon, che gli gettò un bacio senza essere ricambiato – non ho problemi con il grigio chiaro, posso anche sopravvivere col grigio scuro, ma non con il nero. I Lightwood stanno perdendo terreno grazie anche alle informazioni che abbiamo passato noi agli sbirri, però per ogni vicolo che cedono ci sono i Morgenstern a prenderselo.”

Magnus si appoggiò all’indietro sulla sedia e annuì alle parole di Raphael. Non voleva questo, non voleva finirci in mezzo, e invece ora ci si trovava.

“Lo so che tu li odii tanto quanto me, però…vogliamo davvero che i Morgenstern prendano il loro posto e controllino la città dopo quello che abbiamo scoperto?”. Con tutte le sue fisime, Raphael era uno che andava dritto al sodo.

“Voglio che nessuno dei due abbia il controllo della città “ rispose Magnus.

“Immagino di non aver diritto di parola – disse Simon – però i Morgenstern sono dei mostri”

“Anche i Lightwood”.

“Forse – continuò Simon, che non aveva ancora finito – però c’è sempre un motivo per come agiscono. Quelli che ho frequentato e che lavorano per i fratelli sembrano avere la testa a posto. Come quel tizio, Luke, è attento e amichevole, non ha niente a che fare col traffico di ragazzini o roba simile. Niente di quello che io ho sentito o visto frequentando il giro dei Lightwood ha niente a che fare con quello che Raphael ha sentito su quelle mezzeseghe che lavorano per i Morgenstern. Quelli praticano la schiavitù e gli assassinii di massa!”

Magnus scosse la testa. “Però i Lightwood non sono esattamente dei santi”

“Ah no, lascia che ti dica – Simon stava strizzando la bottiglia dell’acqua, producendo un rumore fastidioso – il fratello, Angel, qualche settimana fa ha ricevuto una testa umana. Una testa umana! In una scatola, come in un film..sai chi era. Quel serialkiller che ha ammazzato un sacco di gente in quei modi orribili, e Angel e due poliziotti erano lì, nel mezzo del nulla, e arriva il corriere con la scatola, e il poliziotto che dice oh, che cavolo c’è in quella scatola? E Angel prende la scatola e dentro c’era la fottuta testa!”

“L’hai visto coi tuoi occhi?” Raphael sembrava quasi preoccupato.

“No, ne ho sentito parlare. Lui ha la reputazione di essere abbastanza brutale, ma questo, cazzo, è molto di più”

“Non vedo perché dovremmo volere fra i piedi qualcuno che si fa consegnare teste umane – Magnus si sentiva nauseato – e com’è che chiamano Angel qualcuno che fa cose simili?”

“Per la sua faccia” disse Simon

“La faccia?” Magnus gli lanciò uno sguardo confuso.

“Perché ha il viso di un angelo – spiegò Simon – io l’ho visto solo qualche volta, ma devo dire che è fan-ta-sti-co. Ha una personalità un po’ fredda per i miei gusti – e questo ti dice qualcosa – disse indicando Raphael con un cenno del capo – L’ho detto la prima volta che l’ho visto…dopo che mi aveva puntato una pistola in testa solo perché ero entrato nella stanza dov’erano lui e sua sorella. Disse qualcosa sul diavolo e su come era un angelo, prima”.

“Ci sta” mormorò Magnus.

“Ti ha puntato una pistola alla testa?” Raphael sembrava più preoccupato per quello che per la consegna della testa.

“Mmm – annuì Simon – praticamente mi ha salvato la sorella”

Persino Magnus, che non conosceva Simon così bene, capì dal tono di voce che stava esagerando per ottenere l’effetto.

Raphael sembrò rilassarsi di nuovo, il modo con cui Simon stava parlando della faccenda sembrava averlo tranquillizzato sul fatto che Angel non avesse realmente minacciato il suo fidanzato. “Allora è per quello che hai una cotta per lei?” chiese Raphael con uno dei suoi rari sorrisi.

“Hai una cotta per la sorella? - rise Magnus – povero te”.

Simon ricadde all’indietro drammaticamente, sporgendosi dal poggiapiedi con la testa, un braccio penzoloni fuori, con un sospiro esagerato. “Lei è perfetta”.

“E’ una donna bellissima, peccato che sia progenie di Satana – disse Magnus – e tu non sei preoccupato per Simon?”

“Posso avere tutte le donne che voglio, non posso avere altri uomini” sorrise Simon.

“Ah sì, e lui ne vuole molte, ha messo gli occhi anche sulla testarossa” disse Raphael quasi annoiato.

“Kitty – Simon emise un altro sospiro drammatico – non me ne parlare… è così intelligente e divertente…e piena di talento”

“Ci siamo” Raphael alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Sai, lei mi ha fatto un ritratto, l’ho appeso in casa” Simon si tirò su appoggiandosi sui gomiti.

 

Magnus non riusciva a capire come a Raphael non importasse di come Simon parlava e si comportava e diceva tutto a tutti, ma evidentemente per loro due funzionava. Queste non erano però informazioni fondamentali per loro, e dato che non era il caso che si distraessero, Magnus decise di lasciar perdere il discorso.

 

“Be’, è tutto bello e carino, ma noi dobbiamo trovare una soluzione a questo problema” disse riportando la conversazione sul giusto binario.

“Possiamo dare un taglio all’accordo coi ragazzi in blu – chiese Raphael – o almeno sospenderlo?”

“Non vedo come – ammise Magnus – possiamo solo stare a vedere come vanno le cose nel territorio dei Morgenstern e sperare che il male elimini il peggio o che finiscano per ammazzarsi tra di loro”

“E con Alaric?” chiese Raphael.

“Possiamo solo tenerci le informazioni per noi, al momento. Gli daremo qualche briciola per tenerlo buono nel frattempo” suggerì Magnus.

“Sembra fattibile” disse Raphael.

“Allora facciamo così” Magnus si alzò in piedi e posò il bicchiere vuoto.

“Facciamo qualcosa per il contratto dei fratelli?” chiese Raphael, alzandosi a sua volta.

“No. Sono d’accordo con te che eliminare la famiglia Lightwood non sia un’opzione praticabile adesso, ma se i Morgenstern ammazzano i fratelli la famiglia ci metterà qualcun altro al loro posto, e non finirà mai. Posso anche non fare niente contro di loro, ma certo non farò niente per proteggere quella feccia”. Aveva un tono freddo e Raphael si limitò ad annuire.

 

Poco dopo Magnus se ne andò e si diresse verso casa per rimanerci. Se fosse stato fortunato, Alec avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo e passare la notte con lui. Di solito poteva rimanere solo poche ore, e in quel poco tempo doveva dormire, ma Magnus dormiva meglio se c’era anche lui – anche se significava alzarsi nel mezzo della notte per farlo entrare.

 

 

“ _Hai tempo per me oggi?_ ”

L’sms di Alec giunse al telefono di Magnus poco dopo le dieci di sera. Era a letto, con un bicchiere di vino e un libro, e aveva pianificato di passare la sera così.

“ _Non avanza molto della giornata, sono già a letto. Vieni per fare qualcosa?_ ”

“ _A letto? Sono solo le dieci_ ”.

“ _Per essere esatti, sono le dieci e dieci_ ” Magnus posò il libro.

“ _Sarà l’età_ ”.

Magnus rise fra sé. Ne avevano parlato la settimana prima, scoprendo l’età di ciascuno: passavano sette anni fra loro, Alec ne era rimasto sorpreso, Magnus un po’ meno.

“ _Stai dicendo che sono vecchio?_ ”.

Alec non doveva essere impegnato, perché rispondeva più velocemente del solito. “ _Proprio così_ ”.

“ _Perché non provi a venirmelo a dire in faccia?_ ” replicò Magnus bevendo un sorso di vino.

“ _Era quella l’idea, ma tu non mi hai ancora detto che posso venire_ ”  
“ _Intendi adesso?_ ” Magnus sorrise, perché significava che avrebbero potuto passare un po’ di tempo assieme.

“ _Già_ ”

“ _Sei sempre il benvenuto_ ” rispose Magnus, e scese dal letto, se Alec stava arrivando doveva rinfrescarsi un po’.

“ _20 minuti_ ”

“ _Scendo_ ” posò il bicchiere sul comodino e scese dabbasso. Sapeva che era stupido, ma voleva essere al meglio per lui.

 

Ci aveva messo un quarto d’ora a rinfrescarsi, solo i capelli e un tocco di matita, non voleva neppure, per qualche ragione, far vedere che ci avesse messo troppo impegno. Indossò un pantalone comodo e anche una maglietta, visto che doveva scendere.

Quando giunse al pianterreno Alec non c’era ancora, così uscì ad attenderlo, di solito arrivava in taxi.

Non più di due minuti dopo comparve una McLaren nero opaco; le portiere si sollevarono e dal posto del passeggero scese un bell’uomo biondo, mentre dalla guida comparve Alec. “Magnus”. Alec si illuminò quando lo vide e Magnus si sentì felice. “Bella macchina” commentò guardandola, era chiaro che anche Alec aveva soldi.

Il biondo si avvicinò al posto di guida e sorrise a Magnus. “Il ragazzo di Alec incontra la ragazza di Alec” rise, e diede una pacca sul tetto dell’auto.

“Taci Jace” esclamò Alec, ma non c’era rabbia nella sua voce.

Jace fece l’occhiolino a Magnus prima di salire in macchina e chiudere la portiera. Abbassando il finestrino tamburellò con le dita sulla fiancata. “Abbine cura” disse Alec, e c’era una traccia di genuina apprensione nella sua voce.

“Tranquillo – accese il motore e prese qualcosa – ehi, Alec”

“Sì..?”

Jace lanciò qualcosa fuori dell’auto e Alec lo prese al volo. “Niente guanto niente amore” rise Jace (N.d.T.: _in inglese è un’allitterazione No glove no love_ )

Prima che Magnus capisse che era un preservativo, Jace era già partito ed era in fondo alla strada.

 

Alec si girò e infilò la bustina in tasca, arrossendo lievemente. “Scusa per Jace, è una testa di cazzo”.

Magnus sorrise, andando verso di lui e baciandolo, felice che Alec gli stesse restituendo il bacio. “Non essere sciocco, io sono solo contento di vederti” mormorò con le labbra sulle sue. Gli prese la mano e lo portò dentro, fino all’ascensore. Lo attivò con il chip del suo bracciale, digitò il codice, premette il tasto dell’attico, tenendolo fino a quando il sistema non riconobbe la sua impronta digitale e l’ascensore partì.

“Così sono il tuo ragazzo?” sorrise Magnus appoggiandosi alla parete dell’ascensore e guardando Alec.

Alec spalancò gli occhi e per un attimo sembrò che non sapesse dove mettere le mani. “Non l’ho mai detto, è Jace che voleva scherzare”

Magnus si divertì a vederlo mettere il broncio, imbarazzato. “Così mi stai dicendo che non vuoi essere il mio ragazzo”.

“No che non l’ho detto” rispose Alec con un misto di panico e frustrazione sul viso, e Magnus non poté trattenere una risatina.

“Sto solo scherzando, zucchetta”.

 

Arrivati al piano Magnus precedette fuori dell’ascensore e dentro l’appartamento un Alec che sbuffava. “Sei cattivo! Vecchio e meschino!” e chiuse la porta.

Dopo essersi tolto le scarpe Magnus si voltò verso di lui e sorrise. “Allora cosa vuoi fare?”.

“Forse vecchio e meschino mi piace” replicò Alec togliendosi le scarpe anche lui.

“Tu sei fuori!” Magnus rise, avviandosi verso il salone camminando all’indietro, per non perdere il contatto visivo con Alec, che lo stava seguendo. “E il mio piccolo sciocco ha mangiato o vuole che ordiniamo qualcosa?”.

“Per favore, non continuare con quel nomignolo, va bene con tutti i nomi di roba da mangiare, ma non penso di poter sopportare che mi chiami piccolo sciocco” disse Alec, e gli si avvicinò afferrandolo e tirandolo a sé. “Però non ho fame, ho già mangiato”.

“Va bene, questo è un no definitivo per ‘piccolo sciocco’ – Magnus infilò le mani nei capelli scompigliati di Alec, tirandogli giù la testa abbastanza per dargli un piccolo bacio – che vuoi fare allora, mio bellissimo?”. Magnus parlava piano, lasciando che le sue labbra accarezzassero quelle del compagno, mentre pronunciava le parole.

“Non lo so – Alec lo strinse ancor di più, chiedendo un altro bacio – non ho preferenze…solo mi mancavi” e Magnus lo poté sentir tremare lievemente.

“Ti sono mancato?” Magnus gli mise le mani a coppa sul viso e lo guardò negli occhi, pensando di poter affogare lì dentro.

“Sì..” sussurrò Alec, senza arrossire, per una volta.

Magnus gli accarezzò le guance col pollice e si lasciò sfuggire un lieve sospiro. Cosa poteva aver fatto per meritare Alec? “Anche tu mi sei mancato – ammise e sfregò il naso contro il suo - se non hai preferenze potremmo guardarci un film e farci due coccole”

“Mmm, suona bene” annuì Alec.

 

Scelsero a caso un film su Netflix, nessuno dei due era troppo interessato a qualcosa di particolare. Era un film d’azione che catturò la loro attenzione per un po’, ma non abbastanza da impedire loro di chiacchierare di quando in quando. Alec era sdraiato sul divano con Magnus fra le sue gambe, appoggiato a lui. Con la testa sul suo petto, Magnus godeva nel sentire Alec arrotolargli i capelli fra le dita in maniera assente, mentre guardavano il film.

“Odio come si tengono l’arma al fianco in tutti questi film – grugnì Alec – va bene, fa figo, ma non puoi mirare a un cazzo quando fai così”

Magnus sorrise fra sé. “Adoro come tilamenti per la mancanza di realismo di questi film sceneggiati, scritti e diretti così da schifo”.

“Sto solo dicendo – Alec scuoteva la testa – che quella è una Beretta 92FS, e che lui ha appena sparato almeno 20 colpi di seguito. Se non sono capaci di tenere un’arma come si deve, almeno potrebbero rendere credibile quando sparano con le armi finte”.

Magnus ridacchiò e girò la testa per guardarlo, osservando un’espressione frustrata su quel viso adorabile. “Non siamo obbligati a finirlo”

“Lo so – Alec fissava lo schermo parlando – ma adesso siamo nel vivo, dobbiamo vedere lui che si fa la donna che ama e uccide il cattivo, altrimenti sarà stato tutto per niente”.

“Non è un film di James Bond, amore, non è detto che vada così”. Magnus vedeva che adesso Alec era più interessato al film. “Sono tutti uguali, Bond o non Bond”.

 

“Attento a non esplodere con tutta questa positività, mio sole” rise Magnus.

Distogliendo lo sguardo dalla TV Alec incontrò gli occhi di Magnus e si morse il labbro. “Mi spiace, non volevo essere così negativo…E’ solo veramente stupido”.

Magnus annuì con comprensione. Era una cosa dolce, e lui era felice che Alec fosse così a suo agio da non stare in guardia su come comportarsi quando era con lui.

“Molto stupido, effettivamente” aggiunse Alec, e Magnus non poté fare a meno di ridere vedendo come insisteva sulla cosa.

 

“Forse potremmo risparmiarci gli ultimi… cosa? Quindici minuti? e salire di sopra? Adoro le coccole a letto”. Tirandosi su e guardandolo, gli mise le mani sul petto. Il tono di voce e lo sguardo resero chiaro ad Alec che stava suggerendo qualcosa di più delle sole coccole. Poteva aver scherzato sulla frustrazione sessuale di Alec la prima volta che si erano incontrati, ma dopo quelle settimane Magnus aveva capito che Alec fuori dal letto e Alec nel letto erano due persone completamente diverse, e che nel secondo caso lasciargli il comando non era possibile, da quanto era sottomesso.

Alec seguiva i suoi movimenti, senza fare attenzione al film quasi finito che si sentiva in sottofondo. “Sì, potremmo fare così, non penso che mi freghi di aspettare che il buono ammazzi il cattivo”

 

Magnus si alzò e spense la TV col telecomando, avviandosi alle scale, seguito da Alec. Raggiunta la camera da letto, Magnus mise un timer alle tapparelle in modo che l’indomani, quando Alec si fosse svegliato, non venisse disturbato dalla luce. “Hai idea di quando devi alzarti domattina? Volevo solo che le tapparelle rimanessero chiuse”

“Non mi pare di avere impegni fino alle due nel pomeriggio, ma sarò sveglio molto prima di allora” rispose Alec dietro di lui.

“Va bene” Magnus cercò di riflettere, lui preferiva trovare la luce svegliandosi, lo aiutava ad alzarsi, ma se Alec aveva tempo di rimanere nella mattina non voleva disturbarlo. “Allora, giù alle 4, prima che sorga il sole, e su mezz’ora prima di quando devi uscire, tanto per sicurezza” disse in parte a se stesso, in parte ad Alec, digitando i numeri. Quando ebbe finito si voltò e quasi urtò Alec, che era subito dietro di lui, molto più vicino di quanto pensasse.

 

“Scusa – Alec fece un passo indietro – volevo solo vedere come si fa, in caso mi svegliassi qui dopo una sbronza e tu non ci fossi, perché se succede e io non posso sfuggire alla luce potrei anche uccidermi”

“Stai facendo progetti per il futuro?” chiese Magnus divertito prima di togliersi la maglietta, piegandola due volte e lasciandola sul comodino.

“Troppo presto?” chiese Alec, rispondendo alla domanda con un’altra domanda, come aveva imparato da Magnus, togliendosi anche lui la maglietta ma lasciandola cadere sul pavimento.

Magnus scosse la testa. “No, mi piace che tu lo faccia” ammise, e gli mise le braccia al collo, rizzandosi sulla punta dei piedi, anche se non ne aveva bisogno per baciarlo. Fu una cosa lenta e dolce e quando Alec lo abbracciò alla vita, stringendolo a sé quasi sollevandolo da terra, il suo cuore perse alcuni battiti. Alec aprì le labbra con desiderio e accolse l’intrusione della sua lingua, lasciando a lui il controllo del bacio. Magnus gemette, apprezzando la veloce reazione del corpo di Alec al suo tocco, sentendo il sesso di lui crescere e premergli contro, nonostante gli strati di stoffa.

Quando si separarono per respirare, Alec aveva lo sguardo annebbiato e le labbra rosse.

 

“Ho bisogno di te” sussurrò, le mani che tremavano leggermente, mentre allentava la presa intorno a Magnus e gli si inginocchiava davanti. Chinandosi affondò il viso nel gonfiore crescente dei pantaloni di Magnus, il respiro caldo che spingeva attraverso la stoffa, mentre Magnus sentiva rizzarsi i peli sulla nuca; si era aspettato solo dei preliminari, ma non poteva respingere Alec dopo che gli aveva detto che aveva bisogno di lui.

“Magnus – Alec guardò su e i loro occhi si incontrarono mentre lui si leccava le labbra – vuoi usare la mia bocca per favore?”

 

Magnus pensò di stare per svenire, accecato dalla sensazione che gli avevano dato quelle parole, la scelta stessa di dire così aveva fatto scattare il suo pene dall’eccitazione, e rabbrividì al solo pensiero di usare quella bocca perfetta.

“Mi piacerebbe da morire” rispose cercando di mantenere un tono il più fermo possibile e facendo scorrere amorosamente le dita fra i capelli dell’altro.

Le mani di Alec si mossero ad abbassare i suoi pantaloni, liberando la sua erezione, e quando sentì l’aria fresca della stanza rabbrividì ancora. “Niente mani, niente denti” disse Magnus e Alec, che aveva lo sguardo fisso sull’erezione, annuì e gli appoggiò le mani sulle cosce.

“Non tirarti indietro – Alec si morse il labbro, aggiungendo ‘per favore’, poi smise di perdere tempo e si chinò in avanti. Lo leccò per tutta la sua lunghezza molte volte, prima con una certa attenta gentilezza, muovendo la testa su e giù come per prendere confidenza. Magnus chiuse gli occhi e ansimò, stringendo i capelli neri di Alec nei pugni. Alec gemette intorno al suo pene, mandandogli piccole vibrazioni che gli si diffondevano per tutto il corpo.

Quando Magnus aprì gli occhi, vide che Alec lo guardava mentre spingeva su e giù, facendosi entrare il pene in bocca ancora più profondamente. Magnus si sentì premere quasi in fondo alla gola dell’altro, un attimo prima di sentire e vedere la scossa del corpo di Alec sul punto di soffocare, ma lui aprì la bocca ancora un po’, sbattendo gli occhi. Afferrando la testa di Alec con entrambe le mani, la tenne stretta mentre spingeva nella sua bocca. Non aveva pianificato che diventasse una faccenda così rude, ma Alec prendeva tutto quello che lui gli dava e il sentire il pene scivolare nella sua gola, ed essere serrato mentre Alec inghiottiva e soffocava, lo accecava dal desiderio. Alec lacrimava, ma non interruppe mai il contatto visivo e le sue mani rimanevano posate tranquillamente sulle cosce di Magnus. Sembrava riuscire a gestire il suo respiro per quando Magnus si ritirava a sufficienza perché potesse prendere una boccata d’aria e quando lo faceva i piccoli gemiti di piacere che emetteva erano indescrivibili.

Magnus non voleva sapere dove Alec avesse imparato una cosa simile e una gelosia bruciante lo invase, quando pensò che qualcun altro lo aveva avuto così.

 

Avanti e indietro nella calda e accogliente bocca di Alec, ad un certo punto Magnus gli ordinò di alzarsi tirandogli i capelli, e vide che Alec obbediente si alzava in piedi, la bocca arrossata, bagnata di saliva e di liquido preseminale che gli colava dal mento, il respiro ansimante, breve e contratto. “Cazzo, sei perfetto!” grugnì quando le loro labbra si scontrarono, denti e tutto, in un bacio profondo, assaggiando in lui un po’ del suo stesso sapore.

Come prima, Alec cedette senza esitare e lo baciò affamato, premendosi contro di lui.

“Ti voglio, voglio solo te” ansimò contro le sue labbra e Magnus lo spinse indietro per guardarlo. “Ho bisogno che tu mi voglia…Per favore, voglio essere tuo, chiedimelo”. Alec pregava e cercava di sporgersi verso di lui, cercando di catturare le sue labbra, e c’era qualcosa di disperato nel modo in cui si muoveva e parlava.

“Farà male” lo avvertì Magnus, non voleva che cambiasse idea ma voleva che Alec capisse bene.

“Meglio…ne ho bisogno” disse continuando a cercare le sue labbra.

“Ah, fanculo!” disse Magnus e lo baciò di nuovo, assalendo avidamente la sua bocca, e poi chinandosi a sbottonare i pantaloni di Alec. Si tolse i suoi, che erano già attorno alle caviglie, e allo stesso tempo ordinò ad Alec di fare lo stesso, non appena li ebbe aperti. Alec obbedì, calciò via i pantaloni e subito si tolse anche i boxer. Quando furono entrambi nudi, Alec spinse i fianchi contro di lui, gemendo di desiderio mentre i loro sessi sfregavano l’uno contro l’altro.

“Vai a letto” ordinò Magnus, volendo di più, e Alec annuì, girandosi e salendo. Magnus aprì uno dei cassetti del comodino e tirò fuori una confezione di lubrificante, prima di gettarsi sul letto anche lui, guardando Alec inginocchiato in attesa al centro del letto.

“Mettiti sulla schiena, voglio vederti in faccia la prima volta che ti apri per me”. Ancora una volta Alec obbediente fece ciò che gli era stato detto, si sdraiò e spontaneamente aprì le gambe, offrendo a Magnus una vista perfetta.

“Buon dio, sei la cosa più fantastica che abbia mai visto..!” ansimò Magnus alla vista di Alec spalancato davanti a lui, gambe larghe, pene eretto – a ricordare a Magnus che lui lo voleva – e il petto ansimante, a dimostrazione che era forse più nervoso di quanto volesse ammettere. Strisciando su di lui, Magnus si fece strada a forza di baci lungo le sue gambe, voleva baciare e reclamare ogni centimetro di lui. Alec aveva la testa reclinata e gli occhi chiusi, le mani che si muovevano accanto al suo corpo sulle lenzuola, come se volesse tenerle lontane da sé.

 

Lasciando affondare i denti nell’interno delle cosce di Alec, Magnus sentì con piacere i suoi gemiti; dove aveva morso poi leccava, sentendo Alec tremare leggermente, e lo fece molte volte, dividendosi equamente all’interno di entrambe le cosce.

“Prendi un cuscino e mettilo sotto i fianchi” Magnus gemeva mentre posava il lubrificante sul letto e aspettava che Alec facesse quello che gli era stato detto. Con i fianchi così sollevati, Magnus gli afferrò i glutei e li aprì, vedendo la sua apertura rilassarsi e stringersi davanti a lui. Chinandosi, Magnus leccò lo stretto anello di muscoli e ottenne la reazione che voleva, udendo Alec gridare e vedendolo aprire le gambe ancora di più. Alec sapeva di pulito con una punta di salato, ed era così voglioso che ogni volta che Magnus si ritirava lui si rilassava un po’ di più. Quando col pollice sfregò contro l’apertura, fu felice di vedere Alec spingersi contro di lui gemendo.

 

Magnus si allontanò per prendere il lubrificante, e il suo pene si rizzò immediatamente, alla vista di Alec. Questi pianse la perdita della lingua di Magnus e aprì gli occhi, guardandolo mentre si spalmava due dita con la crema. Poi Magnus si avvicinò e mise la mano libera sul torace di Alec, mentre infilava le due dita fra i glutei, facendogli chiudere gli occhi e trattenere il respiro. Quando Magnus cominciò a spingere le dita dentro di lui, vide che Alec era concentrato nel controllare il respiro.

 

Gli diede il tempo di adattarsi, spingendo le dita lentamente dentro e aspettando che si rilassasse. Le tirò di nuovo fuori e mise altro lubrificante, prima di rimetterle dentro, con molta maggiore facilità di quanto si aspettasse. Vedendo come Alec le riceveva facilmente, sospettò che lui avesse fatto qualche tentativo per conto suo dall’ultima volta che si erano visti e l’immagine mentale di lui che lo faceva gli mandò scosse lungo tutto il corpo. Quando si fu calmato, separò le dita per aprirlo meglio, sentendo Alec tendersi. “Stai andando alla grande, ma devi respirare per me” disse, muovendo gentilmente la mano sul torace, sentendo il suo respiro singhiozzante. “Profondo e lento, dentro…e fuori”

 

Alec seguiva le indicazioni, inspirando ed espirando, e poco dopo Magnus lo sentì rilassarsi attorno alle dita, mentre continuava ad aprirlo.

Magnus stava perdendo la testa guardando Alec, e un desiderio feroce di entrare in lui e di farlo suo gli stava bruciando dentro, ma tenendo conto delle sue dimensioni sapeva che Alec aveva bisogno di qualcosa di più.

Tirò fuori le dita e questa volta ne preparò tre. Alec ebbe bisogno nuovamente di tempo per adattarsi e, a meno che non avesse fatto qualcosa del genere a casa, doveva essere il massimo a cui era arrivato finora. Trovando la prostata di Alec, Magnus fecescorrere gentilmente le dita contro di essa e guardò con desiderio Alec inarcarsi e urlare di piacere. Continuando per un po’ così, Magnus attese fino a quando Alec fu pienamente rilassato intorno alle sue dita, prima di toglierle.

 

Magnus si sporse fino al bordo del letto e prese i pantaloni di Alec. “Ma…” poté udire Alec cominciare e si girò a guardarlo, mordendosi il labbro alla sua vista.

“Niente guanto niente amore…ricordi?” Magnus sorrise e tirò fuori il preservativo dalla tasca dei pantaloni, prima di tornare da lui, strappando l’involucro con i denti. Alec si leccò le labbra alla vista, poi chiuse gli occhi mentre Magnus indossava il preservativo sul suo – per ora anche troppo – trascurato pene. Di nuovo in ginocchio fra le gambe di Alec, Magnus recuperò il lubrificante e se ne spalmò abbondantemente il pene.

“Pronto?” chiese, e Alec annuì. Magnus afferrò il proprio sesso e lo posizionò all’apertura di Alec ormai pronta, cominciando a spingere lentamente dentro di lui.

Alec si tese quasi istantaneamente e aprì la bocca in cerca di aria, gli occhi serrati. “Fanculo” grugnì Magnus spingendo, e osservando come l’apertura di Alec sembrava inghiottirlo.

“Respira” gli ricordò, mentre si chinava su di lui, le mani ai lati del suo petto per sostenersi. Alec gli afferrò le braccia, le unghie piantate nella sua pelle mentre il suo intero corpo tremava.

Magnus si fermò quando fu completamente dentro di lui, sentendo intorno a sé la stretta dei muscoli di Alec che lo faceva impazzire dal desiderio e dal piacere. “Sei fantastico…” Magnus gemeva al pensiero che questa per Alec era la prima volta e sapeva che lui era l’unico ad averlo avuto così.

 

“Per favore…fottimi, dio, fottimi” Alec spinse la testa all’indietro e Magnus poté vedere che la sua pelle era ricoperta di un sottile strato di sudore: si chinò su di lui, gli leccò le labbra e mosse un po’ i fianchi, non volendo ancora spingere ma permettendogli di adattarsi alla sensazione. Alec continuava a balbettare e a implorare senza dire per cosa esattamente, finché Magnus gli coprì le labbra con le sue e prese la sua bocca avidamente e cominciò a muoversi con cautela fuori e poi dentro. Alla sensazione di Alec intorno a lui, Magnus lottò per respirare e dopo qualche spinta i loro gemiti si incontrarono in un bacio. Alec alzò le gambe dal materasso e le avvolse attorno alla vita di Magnus, aprendosi ancora di più e permettendo a Magnus di entrare più profondamente. La pelle di Magnus fremeva mentre lui si muoveva dentro Alec, lasciandosi cadere su di lui, le mani che vagavano sul suo corpo, le dita affondate nelle cosce, nei fianchi, nei capelli. Alec gemeva di piacere sotto di lui e si spingeva senza vergogna, e gli affondava le dita nella schiena, scavandogli dei solchi tali che Magnus gemette dal dolore.

 

Sentiva l’erezione di Alec premere contro il suo stomaco e i suoni di piacere che udiva da lui gli mandavano brividi lungo la schiena maltrattata. Alec si stringeva e si rilassava attorno a lui, inghiottendolo avidamente e catturandolo. Lasciando baci umidi lungo la mascella di Alec, Magnus si fece strada fino al suo collo e tirandogli i capelli succhiava e mordeva forte la carne morbida, sapendo che avrebbe lasciato dei segni, segni che significavano che Alec, ora, era suo.

 

Magnus si sollevò, si succhiò il labbro inferiore alla vista di Alec, prima di uscire da lui controvoglia. “Gìrati”. A malapena era uscito, e già lo aiutava a girarsi. Alec si stese sul ventre e sollevò i fianchi, tenendo il petto premuto contro il materasso, le gambe appena aperte, offrendosi volentieri e dimostrando così quanto fosse sottomesso.Aprendo anche lui le gambe, Magnus separò le cosce di Alec prima di allinearsi, aprirgli i glutei e rientrare nell’accogliente apertura ormai bagnata, e ricominciare subito a spingere, entrambi gemendo. Questa posizione gli offrì una prospettiva diversa, e poté muoversi più velocemente, mentre il suono delle carni che si scontravano riempiva la stanza. Mise una mano sulla schiena di Alec e lo avvolse con l’altro braccio, trovando il suo pene, la mano ancora coperta di lubrificante, e il membro di Alec scivolò facilmente mentre cominciava a muoverlo.

 

Magnus cominciò a sentir arrivare l’orgasmo: la vista di Alec che mordeva il cuscino, che gridava artigliando le lenzuola e che si spingeva verso di lui cominciava ad essere troppo. Trattenendosi, cominciò a spingere Alec verso l’apice, sentendo il suo sesso scivolargli nella mano e sapendo che anche lui era vicino. Il piacere in lui crebbe e sentì un’ondata di sollievo quando Alec improvvisamente urlò e interruppe il ritmo sotto di lui. Tremava e gridava il nome di Magnus fra le imprecazioni. Magnus lasciò il suo pene e afferrò strettamente i suoi fianchi per tenerlo fermo mentre spingeva, lasciandolo rilassare. Alec respirava pesantemente contro il cuscino quando Magnus sentì l’onda potente del proprio orgasmo attraversarlo. Il fuoco divampò nel suo basso ventre e per qualche secondo fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato, prima che un’esplosione di piacere raggiungesse tutto il suo corpo. Gridando il nome di Alec collassò su di lui, ansimando pesantemente.

 

Passò un minuto o due prima che Alec parlasse “Magnus..?”. La sua voce risuonò aspra e Magnus grugnì in risposta, prima di muoversi abbastanza da far scivolare fuori da Alec il suo pene ormai floscio. Voltandosi sulla schiena si tolse il preservativo con qualche difficoltà e senza preoccuparsene lo gettò fuori dal letto. Lasciando ricadere la testa di lato, guardò Alec che aveva un’aria del tutto confusa ma soddisfatta.

“Sì, pasticcino?” Magnus rabbrividiva, ora che il suo corpo stava raffreddandosi, ancora coperto di sudore. Si mosse per tirare su la coperta e Alec fece lo stesso dal suo lato. Alec non disse niente, ma si mosse verso di lui con aria tenera, strofinando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.

“Ti è piaciuto?” chiese Magnus, allungando la mano per circondare la nuca di Alec, consapevole di come si sarebbe sentito indolenzito l’indomani. Alec gli appoggiava le labbra morbide sul collo, e inclinava la testa per offrirsi meglio a lui, e Magnus rabbrividì ancora.

“Possiamo farlo di nuovo?” chiese Alec, sempre con le labbra posate sul collo di Magnus. Questi deglutì, da un lato compiaciuto che Alec avesse goduto così tanto, dall’altro sperimentando un lieve senso di panico. “Ora?”

“Domattina? Prima che esca?”.Alec gli stava ancora ricoprendo il collo di lievi baci. Magnus emise un sospiro di sollievo e si rilassò di nuovo. “Mi piacerebbe molto”

“Tutte le mattine?” la mano di Alec si muoveva lungo il suo petto e Magnus si sentiva fremere al tocco.

“Forse, se sarai buono” Magnus sorrise, chiedendosi che cosa avesse creato.

“Starò buono” mormorò Alec e fece un respiro profondo.

“Sarà meglio, adesso sei mio”. “Tuo…”. Alec mugolò e poco dopo dormiva.

 


	6. TU SAI DOVE SONO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione: contenuto violento.
> 
> Altri personaggi nominati in questo capitolo:  
> Duchessa = Camille  
> 3piedi = Blackwell  
> Books (Libri) = Lydia

MPV

I giorni divennero settimane, e anche quelle passarono veloci, e prima che Magnus se ne rendesse conto, erano passati alcuni mesi. Alec era impegnato, ma aveva imparato a incastrare le cose in modo che potessero passare del tempo insieme. Avrebbe passato volentieri ogni notte con Magnus a casa sua, e lui gli aveva persino offerto un piccolo spazio nell’armadio perché ci tenesse qualche ricambio, in pratica un paio di magliette e alcuni boxer, che ovviamente erano neri, e alcune paia di calze prese “in prestito” da Magnus – e mai restituite, ma erano un piccolo prezzo da pagare. Magnus aveva cominciato a conoscere Alec un po’ meglio, c’erano però argomenti da evitare, come i rapporti con la sua famiglia, che sembravano a dir poco piuttosto freddi. Aveva una sorella di nome Isabelle a cui sembrava molto affezionato, ma non parlava mai di altri membri, e gli amici si riducevano più spesso ad un amico soltanto: che era Jace.

Magnus si asteneva anche dall’argomento lavoro, visto che Alec non sembrava tanto propenso a parlarne, e Magnus si sentiva a disagio a fare troppe domande, non volendo mescolare affari e piacere, per così dire, ma quando Alec ne parlava lo lasciava fare.

 

Passavano certo un bel po’ di tempo a letto, e anche da qual punto di vista Magnus cominciava a conoscerlo meglio, quel che gli piaceva, quel che non gli piaceva, quello per cui andava pazzo, ed era bello scoprire queste cose e vedere Alec che lescopriva in se stesso in quel momento. Non c’era bisogno di sotterfugi, Magnus non aveva mai pensato che qualcuno potesse resistergli o dirgli di no, e Alec non aveva problemi nel dire se qualcosa non gli andava: in realtà gli piaceva andarci giù duro. Spesso la mattina usciva con segni di morsi appena dati, lividi ed altri segni rossi che coprivano la sua pelle perfetta, altra cosa che Magnus aveva scoperto. Alec preferiva farlo la mattina, meglio se appena sveglio, e anche meglio se veniva svegliato col sesso. Le rare volte che Alec si era svegliato prima di lui, Magnus si era ridestato con un Alec sopra di lui o alternativamente che spingeva da dietro in maniera allusiva. Qualche settimana prima, Magnus aveva commentato che quando Alec si fosse svegliato in anticipo aveva il permesso di svegliare anche lui, ma solo cercando di essere un po’ creativo: questo aveva significato che qualche volta Magnus si era svegliato alla fantastica sensazione delle labbra di Alec avvolte intorno al suo pene già eretto.

 

Erano le 9 del mattino di un freddo giovedì cominciato come molte delle loro ultime mattinate. Seduto sui polpacci Magnus tentava di riprendere fiato e si toglieva il preservativo usato, gettandolo sul pavimento. Era diventata una routine giornaliera quella di cercare e raccogliere i preservativi usati dopo che Alec era uscito, una specie di bizzarra caccia al tesoro. Lasciando ricadere la testa indietro per un attimo, Magnus sentiva il suo cuore battere forte nel petto mentre accarezzava l’interno delle cosce di Alec che era rimasto sdraiato al suo posto.

“Grazie”.

Magnus lo guardò: ultimamente aveva preso l’abitudine di ringraziarlo ogni volta che aveva un orgasmo. A Magnus non importava, era parte della loro routine e gli piaceva che Alec avesse deciso di farlo per conto suo. Prima chiedere e dopo ringraziare. Una volta Magnus lo aveva ringraziato a sua volta, ma Alec aveva scosso il capo e dichiarato che non voleva: aveva confessato più tardi che amava l’idea che Magnus lo stesse usando, e che, anche se gli piaceva essere “usato” in modo affettuoso, il fatto che anche Magnus lo ringraziasse gli distruggeva un po’ di quell’illusione.

“Prego, dolcezza”.

 

Alec sorrise e chiuse gli occhi. Aveva la pelle coperta di un lieve strato di sudore, i capelli scompigliati come un nido di uccelli dopo una tempesta. Qualche ciocca gli copriva la fronte e a Magnus venne voglia di scostargliela, passandogli gentilmente le dita fra i capelli. Alec mugolò soddisfatto e si immerse in quel tocco prima di aprire di nuovo gli occhi, nei quali Magnus leggeva un insieme di innocenza e di caos selvaggio.

“Hai fretta?” chiese, ma Alec scosse la testa. Allontanandosi dalle gambe aperte ed accoglienti di Alec, si sdraiò accanto a lui. Da tempo voleva affrontare con Alec un argomento, e se lui poteva sarebbe stato magari il momento adatto. Anche Alec si girò verso di lui sorridendogli, con un sorriso che faceva tremare le ginocchia a Magnus e che lo riempiva ora di un calore confortante, che non si era aspettato di provare, la prima volta che aveva incontrato Alec.

“Alexander – cominciò – volevo chiederti se magari sarebbe il caso di farci il test”

Alec sussultò alla domanda e Magnus pensò che non avesse capito di cosa stesse parlando. Lui sapeva di essere pulito, si era sempre fatto il test dopo ogni partner sessuale, tutta la vita, anche quando aveva usato le protezioni.

“Be’, insomma – intanto gli accarezzava la guancia – tu sei mio adesso, no?”

Alec annuì lentamente, con l’aria ancora un po’ confusa.

“Voglio che tu sia mio e di nessun altro”. Magnus si sentiva stranamente nervoso.

Improvvisamente una luce comparve negli occhi di Alec, quando capì.

“Io non vado con nessun altro – Alec non sembrava offeso, il che era un bene, un po’ preoccupato, piuttosto – perché, tu sì?”

“No – rispose Magnus in fretta, non volendo che si preoccupasse troppo – e neppure voglio, e non voglio che lo faccia neppure tu”.

Alec sembrava ancora un po’ confuso, probabilmente avendo già dato per scontato che fosse una relazione esclusiva.

“Insomma, se io non vado con nessun altro e tu neppure…potremmo fare il test, così, per stare tranquilli, e forse potremmo risparmiare sui preservativi”. Magnus fece un piccolo sorriso. Ancora una volta Alec si illuminò e sorrise anche lui.

“Mi piacerebbe fare sesso col mio ragazzo senza dovermene preoccupare” tentò di nuovo Magnus, ed ecco, l’ansia era di nuovo lì.

“Ragazzo? - Alec non reagiva o comunque non dava segno – non mi hai mai chiamato ‘il tuo ragazzo’ prima”.

“Lo so, ma speravo che lo fossi” Magnus poteva sentire il suo cuore rombare nel petto, e aveva la gola secca. Si sentiva così sicuro, prima, ma ora ogni secondo che passava gli sembrava un’ora e la lentezza di Alec nel rispondere gli faceva venire voglia di scavare una buca e di scomparire. Era più vicino ai trent’anni di quanto non gli piacesse ammettere, ma ora si sentiva come se ne avesse 14.

Alec si morse il labbro e sorrise “Anche io speravo di esserlo”

Magnus espirò dal sollievo, sospettando di aver trattenuto il respiro fino a quel momento.

“Il titolo ufficiale conferisce particolari privilegi?” ridacchiò Alec

“Potresti avere la chiave – confermò Magnus, travolto da un’ondata di pura felicità – o qualunque altra cosa tu voglia”.

“Mi piacerebbe la chiave – e anche qualunque altra cosa TU voglia – gli si avvicinò sussurrando – comunque tu la voglia”.

Anche Magnus si avvicinò, lo baciò e, benché non fosse realmente cambiato nulla, si sentì completamente diverso, quando più tardi trovò Alec abbracciato completamente a lui – dichiarandolo suo ancora una volta.

 

 

APV

 

In poco più di una settimana l’essere diventato ufficialmente fidanzato di Magnus aveva alleggerito molto il cuore di Alec e aveva reso più facile avere a che fare con lui per chi gli era vicino. Sapeva di poter essere uno stronzo, ma era stato in realtà più disteso e sereno fino agli ultimi giorni, quando dovette occuparsi di un affare molto sordido, quello che stava trattando adesso. Era stato costretto ad uscire di buon’ora dall’appartamento di Magnus a causa di quella rogna, e a rinunciare ai suoi piani, per dirigersi ai confini della zona controllata dai suoi, il che significava che aveva dovuto rinunciare al sesso mattutino. L’unica cosa buona era che in zona c’era un piccolo negozio che vendeva un tè importato dall’Indonesia che a Magnus piaceva molto e Alec aveva promesso di prendergliene un po’. Gli piaceva fare queste piccole cose per lui, era inutile fargli regali costosi, visto che Magnus ci pensava già da solo, a farseli.

 

Alec guardò l’orologio inquieto, la cosa andava per le lunghe più di quanto si aspettasse. La stanza dove si trovava aveva pareti grigio scuro ricoperte di una specie di stoffa, c’erano diversi materassi sul pavimento, alcune luci e piatti e bicchieri usati. Nell’angolo un bagnetto senza paravento. Tutto dava l’impressione di una prigione, ed in effetti si trattava proprio di questo. La stanza non aveva niente a che fare col resto del grande e moderno appartamento; tutte le altre stanze erano grandi e ariose, bianche, arredate in stile minimalistico moderno, con opere d’arte alle pareti. L’aria in questa stanza era spessa e calda e Alec sapeva che ci avrebbe guadagnato un mal di testa, se fosse rimasto a lungo.

 

“Angel”. L’altro uomo nella stanza pregava e Alec si voltò a guardare il tizio benvestito inginocchiato in mezzo alla stanza. Indossava pantaloni neri con le bretelle e una camicia azzurra con uno di quei colletti bianchi che Alec detestava. Sembrava che l’uomo volesse somigliare a Gordon Gekko de film Wall street, ma aveva finito per sembrare solo patetico. Era oltre la quarantina, con capelli neri pettinati all’indietro che però adesso erano in disordine, mostrando quanto fossero radi. Aveva occhi grigi sbiaditi e labbra sottili che non si confacevano al fisico corpulento. Braccia sottili ma rotonde, cosce robuste.

“Sì?” chiese Alec e gli si avvicinò, pistola in mano, chinandosi alla sua altezza rimanendo in equilibrio sulla punta dei piedi. Jace in precedenza aveva sparato all’uomo nella gamba, e ora lui giaceva in una pozza di sangue.

“Ti prego, prometto che sparirò e non mi vedrai mai più” pregava l’uomo, e sembrava che stesse per piangere.

Alec fece una faccia come se non capisse dove volesse arrivare “Ragazzo – disse appoggiando le braccia sulle ginocchia – hai messo su un negozio nella mia città e noi ti abbiamo lasciato fare. Hai chiesto la nostra protezione e noi te l’abbiamo accordata per quello che io giudicherei un prezzo ragionevole”. Parlava in tono pacato e gentile. “Tu hai accettato l’accordo come tutti, un piccolo pagamento mensile e, in caso, occhi e orecchie per noi. Non era male no?”

L’uomo scosse vigorosamente il capo, le labbra tremanti.

“Esatto – sorrise Alec – così immagina la mia sorpresa quando un uccellino mi ha detto che ti eri accordato con i ragazzi dell’altra parte”.

“Io non…” L’uomo tentò di parlare ma Alec alzò il volume delle sue parole per impedirglielo.

“Immagina la mia sorpresa quando ho sentito che sono venuti a trovarti qui, nella MIA parte di città – Alec si trattenne dal gridare e continuò a parlare in tono tranquillo – voglio dire, noi abbiamo scelto di proteggere te e il tuo guadagno, anche se fregavi brava gente, rubavi i soldi agli ospedali. Devi essere proprio un uomo di merda per fare questo, santo cielo, rubare ai malati e ai moribondi… grandioso!”

L’uomo stava per aprire la bocca ma la tenne chiusa quando Alec sollevò la pistola, mirando al torace. “Ma quando l’uccellino ha cominciato a cantare, abbiamo ascoltato e ci siamo sintonizzati. E la musica ci ha detto che avremmo fatto meglio a dare un’occhiata al tipo di business che stavamo proteggendo, perché io scioccamente pensavo che stessimo proteggendoti in modo che la gente non scoprisse che razza di grosso stronzo sei, e facevamo in modo che non ci fossero domande in proposito – gli occhi di Alec si scurirono – ma tu non sei solo un grandissimo stronzo, vero?”

Jace entrò nella stanza portando una tanica di benzina in ciascuna mano, una la mise giù e cominciò a versare il contenuto dell’altra sui materassi, imbevendoli. Izzy era stata lì con loro in precedenza, ma era dovuta scappare per una chiamata urgente. Lei non veniva coinvolta troppo spesso in casi simili, ma su questo aveva insistito ed era furiosa di essere stata chiamata fuori.

“Ti prego, ti prego, aggiusterò tutto… Ti prego, ho una moglie”.

Alec alzò gli occhi al cielo…come se avere una moglie cambiasse qualcosa.

“Tu hai comprato e venduto ragazzine come se fossero oggetti! Lei hai chiuse in questo tugurio per settimane e poi le hai vendute al miglior offerente, e lo hai fatto da casa tua…non dirmi che lei non ne sapeva niente!” Alec se ne fregava di molte cose, ma queste gli mandavano il sangue agli occhi. “La più giovane che abbiamo tirato fuori di qui, mentre tu ti facevi il tuo weekend romantico con la mogliettina, non poteva avere più di quattordici anni.. QUATTORDICI, una bambina”

Alec si interruppe quando il telefono gli vibrò in tasca; lo prese ed era Magnus, quindi smise di fare ciò che stava facendo e sorrise. L’uomo stava cercando di ricominciare a supplicare, ma tacque quando Alec sollevò l’arma puntandogliela alla bocca come se fosse un dito, e lo zittì prima di rispondere.

“Pronto” cominciò Alec, tenendo la pistola in posizione, mentre Jace continuava il suo lavoro, bagnando le pareti.

“Ciao tesoro, hai da fare?” la voce di Magnus lo metteva sempre di buonumore.

“Ti posso dare un minuto”. Magnus di solito non chiamava, preferiva messaggiare, ma questa era una novità carina.

“Ok, non voglio disturbarti, così sarò breve – Magnus sembrava scusarsi – mi stavo chiedendo se fossi ancora fuori città e quando pensi di rientrare”.

Alec sorrise alla leggerezza della conversazione, e al fatto che Magnus avesse chiamato per una cosa così da poco. “Eh, sono ancora qui, non so se potrò venire a casa oggi”

“Ti prego, ti pregooo…” L’uomo sul pavimento singhiozzò di nuovo e Alec gli puntò la pistola alla fronte, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Cos’è stato?” chiese Magnus.

“Niente… Sono in mezzo ad una discussione qui”. Alec si sentiva un po’ in colpa, non era proprio una bugia, ma si sentiva come se stesse mentendo, e non gli piaceva. Magari gliel’avrebbe detto, benché Magnus probabilmente non indovinasse quello che lui faceva la maggior parte dei giorni, ma non aveva voglia di scendere nei dettagli in quel momento.

“Oh, non vedevo l’ora di ricompensarti, visto che ti sei dovuto alzare così presto stamattina” disse Magnus e Alec si accorse che lo stava stuzzicando.

“Cerco di fare in modo di venire, sempre che questa giornata non diventi anche nottata… Posso sempre chiudere bottega”.

“Allora riporrò le mie speranze in questo” disse Magnus sempre allusivo.

“Se vengo, devo portare qualcosa?” si offrì Alec; sapeva che sarebbe stato stanco e magari si sarebbe dimenticato, ma le coppie si chiedono queste cose no?

“Aspetta, fammi pensare” rispose Magnus prima di chiudere la telefonata. Alec guardò Jace che stava in piedi di fronte al tizio, le braccia incrociate, in attesa.

Dopo un minuto di attesa “Il latte, se vuoi il caffè domattina…e i preservativi, se vuoi qualcos’altro”.

“Ah, due cose davvero importanti!” Alec si morse il labbro e sorrise fra sé, non vedeva l’ora di avere i risultati del test per poter smettere di preoccuparsi di queste cose. Be’, forse si sarebbe dimenticato del latte per il caffè, ma una di due cose, non era male.

“Sì, proprio – concordò Magnus, anche se Alec sapeva che non avrebbe avuto il latte per il caffè – comunque spero che troverai il tempo… Non mi dispiacerebbe morderti un po’ domattina”.

Alec ridacchiò “Non ti dispiace mai, è per quello che sono sempre pieno di segni”. Ascoltandolo Jace si schiarì la gola; Alec lo guardò e vide che batteva impaziente il dito sull’orologio.

“Ok, devo andare, tanto qui abbiamo quasi finito” aggiunse Alec prima che Magnus avesse tempo di commentare.

“Ah, bene, allora ti vedo stasera. Ciao zucchetta!”

 

Alec mise via il telefono e si alzò. “Dobbiamo dare il via allo spettacolo” disse Jace e Alec annuì. Jace prese la tanica di benzina vicino a lui e cominciò a innaffiare l’uomo che andò in panico, aggrappandosi a loro senza potersi comunque alzare in piedi. Aveva probabilmente sperato di uscirne vivo, per qualche ragione quasi tutti quelli che stanno per morire conservano la speranza fino all’ultimo.

“Dio, no, vi prego…” L’uomo gridava e Alec si spostò fuori della sua portata.

“Adesso facciamo un giochetto – cominciò Alec mentre Jace buttava la tanica e si avviava alla porta – ora noi chiudiamo la porta a chiave, ma qui nella stanza c’è un’altra chiave nascosta, il tuo compito è cercare di trovarla per uscire prima di essere fritto come una polpetta di pollo, ok?”

L’uomo arrancava sul pavimento verso di loro, pregando e piangendo.

“Non sprecare tempo…tic tac, ricorda” disse Alec mentre Jace si fermava e gli offriva un accendino, che lui accese, gettandolo su un materasso che prese fuoco all’istante. Alec afferrò la maniglia della porta e la chiuse a chiave dietro di loro. Ci furono grida soffocate e colpi frenetici alla porta, che i due ignorarono, uscendo dall’appartamento.

 

“Dove hai nascosto la chiave questa volta?” chiese Alec mentre salivano in macchina

“Gliel’ho infilata in tasca prima, quando l’ho portato dentro” rispose Jace con il lampo di un sorriso in faccia.

“Ah, una novità, mi piace”. Alec rise e accese il motore. Si mise la cintura e uscì dal vialetto d’ingresso.

 

Stavano dirigendosi di nuovo in città quando un SUV nero si affiancò e improvvisamente li urtò. L’auto fu spinta al bordo della carreggiata e Alec imprecò mentre cercava si controsterzare, ma prima che ci riuscisse il grosso SUV li urtò di nuovo. Le ruote fischiarono quando Alec tentò di frenare, ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu di perdere il controllo della macchina, che uscì di strada e precipitò lungo il ciglio collinoso, capottando ripetutamente. La mente di Alec non riuscì a realizzare quanto stava accadendo, quando il mondo fuori cominciò a girare su se stesso; tentò di tenersi al volante, ma batté la testa contro il finestrino e svenne.

 

 

Alec sentiva dei rumori attorno a sé, voci e suoni acuti. Qualcuno gli sollevò le palpebre e una luce accecante gli abbagliò le pupille, facendolo ammiccare mentre tentava di allontanarsene, ma la sua testa era bloccata. “Signore, mi sente?” Una voce maschile spezzò il rumore nella sua testa.

Cercando di alzare la mano Alec si rese conto di essere legato, e andò in panico e tentò di liberarsi, senza riuscire a capire cosa stesse succedendo.

“Signore, signore – l’uomo parlò di nuovo – deve stare calmo, per favore”. Alec sentì un dolore acuto mentre cercava di alzare il braccio, ma continuò. Tutto il suo corpo doleva e lui cercava di aprire almeno un occhio, ma quando lo fece tutto era sfuocato.

“Signore” l’uomo continuava a parlare, ma Alec riusciva a capire neppure la metà di ciò che diceva. C’era anche un’altra voce e qualcuno lo stava tenendo giù. Pochi secondi dopo lo sfuocato divenne tutto nero mentre perdeva conoscenza.

 

Quando Alec rinvenne, si trovava in una stanza scarsamente illuminata. Strizzando gli occhi cercò di mettere a fuoco, e si lamentò da quanto li sentiva asciutti.

“Alec?” avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque la voce di Izzy. Aprì la bocca ma aveva le labbra secche e la lingua come un pezzo di carta vetrata.

“Fanculo, non mi fare mai più prendere uno spavento simile – scattò Izzy, chinandosi su di lui – vuoi da bere?”

Annuendo, Alec chiuse gli occhi, cercando di tacitare il tremendo mal di testa che lo tormentava. “Tieni”. Izzy gli resse il bicchiere alle labbra e lo aiutò a sollevare la testa. Metà dell’acqua si versò, ma quello che riuscì a bere lo aiutò notevolmente.

“Cos’è successo?” grugnì Alec, inclinando un po’ la testa di lato per guardarsi attorno. Izzy sedette e posò il bicchiere sul tavolino accanto al letto, quindi gli prese la mano fra le sue. “Sei stato KO per due giorni. Hai avuto un incidente, ricordi? – parlava dolcemente – sei stato dannatamente fortunato, devi avere un angelo custode. Hai solo un po’ di contusioni, così ti possiamo portare a casa” gli strinse la mano e gli fece un sorrisino di incoraggiamento.

Gemendo dal dolore Alec cercò di ripensare all’accaduto. Non riusciva a ricostruire il tutto, come se i ricordi fossero finiti in pezzi e lui li avesse riavuti nell’ordine sbagliato. “Non mi sento troppo male” disse, benché fosse una bugia. Non che qualche parte del corpo gli facesse così male da non poterlo sopportare, era che ogni parte di lui era dolorante.

“Quando me l’hanno detto ho temuto il peggio, sai..? Ho pensato di averti perduto” Izzy aveva spalancato gli occhi e sembrava stesse per piangere.

“Ehi, sto bene – disse Alec tentando di sorridere – sai che non ti lascerei mai, no?”

Izzy annuì e strofinò gentilmente le dita sul dorso della mano di lui.

“Penso che tu debba saperlo…non è stato un incidente, in realtà..” Izzy prese un respiro profondo e immediatamente Alec seppe cosa intendeva.

“Sappiamo chi l’ha organizzato?” Parlava, mentre il mal di testa lo stava uccidendo.

Izzy fece segno di no. “Non ne siamo sicuri al 100%, ma Luke si è preso Meliorn e ci stanno lavorando. Sono stati i ragazzi di Bones , ma stiamo cercando di capire come facessero a sapere che dovevamo essere lì. Sembra che ci volessero far fuori tutti e due allo stesso tempo, ma visto che io me ne sono andata prima…” la voce di Izzy si spense.

“Perché Jace non se ne sta occupando?“ Alec si sentiva le palpebre pesanti.

“Alec.. – Izzy fece un altro respiro – Jace era in auto con te, e…” fece una pausa.

Solo di un attimo, ma fu un lungo attimo.

“Gli è andata molto peggio che a te. Lo hanno stabilizzato, e ha le migliori cure, ma…non sanno se riprenderà conoscenza, è troppo presto per dirlo”.

Il cuore di Alec si fermò e lui strinse nel pugno della mano libera il lenzuolo che lo copriva dal petto in giù. “Voglio sapere chi è stato” disse con voce spezzata e tremante. “Alec, devi riposare”.

“VOGLIO I NOMI!” urlò, tentando di scacciare l’immagine di Jace dalla sua mente. Il suo migliore, unico amico. Jace era il solo che lo conoscesse veramente, il solo che conosceva tutti i particolari della sua vita e li accettava così com’erano. Non sarebbe sopravvissuto alla sua infanzia, se non fosse stato per lui, e non sarebbe sopravvissuto alla galera, se lui non fosse andato sempre a trovarlo, e non sarebbe sopravvissuto adesso, se l’avesse perduto.

“Per quel che sappiamo in macchina c’erano Duchessae 3piedi – la voce di Izzy suonava tranquilla, in un modo di cui normalmente Alec si sarebbe preoccupato, ma non riusciva a pensare chiaramente – e non siamo sicuri, ma pensiamo che la dritta gli sia arrivata da Simon e Bane”

Ad Alec faceva ancora male la testa. “Simon e Bane? Chi cazzo sono Simon e Bane?”

Ansimava e il respiro affannoso lo rendeva consapevole del dolore al petto, probabilmente aveva delle costole rotte.

“Simon Lewis, Candyman – Izzy cercava di confortarlo accarezzandogli la mano – e Magnus Bane, lo Stregone. Sono quelli con cui ci siamo accordati per far abbassare la cresta a Books”

“Magnus?” Alec non riusciva a respirare… Il SUO Magnus?

“Sì, Magnus Bane, asiatico, figo, eccentrico. Tu non l’hai mai incontrato, ma Clary ha messo Simon ai miei ordini, dopo quello che ha scoperto Meliorn. Dalle informazioni che siamo riusciti a raccogliere sembra che Bane e altri del suo gruppo ce l’abbiano avuta con noi per anni, ma Simon insiste che non hanno avuto nessuna responsabilità nel cercare di toglierci di mezzo – la voce di Izzy si allontanava sempre più, man mano che parlava – non siamo sicuri al 100% perché Simon sapeva dove stavamo andando, ma non sapeva quando, e così stiamo indagando per capire se stia lavorando per qualcuno o se ci siamo messi una serpe in seno.”

“Vattene”. Alec non riusciva più a mettere a fuoco niente nella stanza. Magnus sapeva quando, aveva persino chiamato per essere sicuro che fossero ancora lì. La consapevolezza che Magnus aveva cercato di ucciderlo gli fece venir voglia di vomitare.

“Cosa?” fece Izzy sorpresa.

“Vattene, vattene!” Alec cercò di mettersi seduto e gli sembrò che il suo petto si aprisse. “VATTENE!”

Izzy saltò su, lasciò la sua mano e stette un attimo in piedi prima di uscire. “Ok, ma chiama se hai bisogno”.

 

Alec non rispose, non avrebbe potuto rispondere neppure se avesse voluto. Ricadendo sul letto, pareva non sentire più il dolore fisico: si mise su un fianco e si raggomitolò in posizione fetale. Affondando le dita nel cuscino, urlò tutto il dolore che lo trafiggeva al pensiero di ciò che era accaduto. Gli sembrava che il suo cuore fosse stato fatto a pezzi, gli sembrava letteralmente di sentirne i pezzi dentro al petto. Non pensava di riuscire a sopportare una cosa simile e si augurò di morire. Ogni muscolo del suo corpo era contratto, tremava mentre piangeva incontrollabilmente. Il pensiero di perdere Jace .. e il pensiero di Magnus.. Si sentiva morire, se lo augurava, per il dolore bruciante che lo pervadeva e il soverchiante senso di colpa e il pensiero del tradimento. Piangeva disperatamente. Si augurò che Magnus lo avesse ucciso, avrebbe fatto meno male.

 


	7. NON RIUSCIVO A RESPIRARE

MPV

Magnus ci era rimasto male quando si era svegliato la mattina, dopo aver parlato con Alec l’ultima volta, e si era trovato ancora solo nel letto. Si era aspettato almeno un messaggio, ma tutti quelli che aveva ricevuto durante la notte erano questioni di lavoro. Avendo il giorno libero, ma non volendo disturbare Alec, aveva aspettato pazientemente che lui lo contattasse. Dopo 24 ore di silenzio, si decise a mandargli un sms, ma non ebbe risposta. Gliene mandò alcuni altri, man mano che le ore passavano, ma ancora fu silenzio, e la sensazione che fosse successo qualcosa cominciò ad attanagliarlo. A malapena riuscì a dormire la notte seguente, ed ogni volta che si svegliava controllava il telefono. Alec rispondeva sempre, anche quando era impegnato, al massimo dopo qualche ora.

La mattina del secondo giorno decise di chiamarlo. Cercando il numero di Alec fra i preferiti – era registrato come “Fidanzato” con un’emoticon a forma di cuore – inviò la chiamata e si sentì montare l’ansia quando rispose la segreteria telefonica, una voce femminile che ripeteva il numero prima del segnale. “Ciao tesoro, non ho notizie di te e sono un po’ preoccupato. Rispondimi così sono sicuro che stai bene, ok? Mi manchi”.Magnus sentiva che la sua voce era un po’ incerta, ma quello che stava accadendo non lo lasciava tranquillo.

Le ore passavano e Magnus aspettava sempre. Ogni tanto provava a richiamare, ma riattaccava non appena sentiva la segreteria. Cerco di dirsi che forse Alec aveva perso il telefono, ma questo non spiegava perché non fosse passato da lui o non si fosse procurato un altro telefono, e questo lo faceva sentire sempre peggio.

Seguì una terza terribile notte, e poi un terzo terribile giorno. Niente messaggi e niente chiamate, Magnus era sicuro che gli fosse successo qualcosa, perché Alec non poteva non aver risposto o essere stato senza telefono così a lungo. Seduto nel soggiorno, Magnus giocava col suo telefono pensando ad un modo per contattare Alec che non includesse l’uso del telefono stesso. Di altri conosceva soltanto il suo amico Jace, ma ovviamente non aveva il suo numero e le sue numerose ricerche online non avevano dato alcun risultato. Magnus sapeva che lavorava per i Lightwood, ma la sola persona di cui aveva il numero era la ragazza Lightwood, e chiamare uno dei capi della famiglia per sapere se conosceva il suo fidanzato non gli sembrava una buona idea.

 

Suonarono alla porta e Magnus saltò su e corse ad aprire, solo per vedere Raphael. Il suo cuore cadde e sospirò, avendo sperato che fosse Alec, e il suo sollievo sparì all’istante.

“Dobbiamo parlare” disse Raphael, appena lo fece entrare nell’appartamento. Sembrava inquieto, ma Magnus non aveva voglia di chiedergli niente. Si girò, chiuse la porta, entrò nel soggiorno e sedette nuovamente nella stessa sedia di prima.

“Che cavolo ti succede? – esordì Raphael guardandosi attorno prima di sedere a sua volta – Hai fatto una doccia? Fai schifo”.

“Grazie – rispose Magnus di cattivo umore – temo che sia successo qualcosa”.

Raphael emise un sospiro frustrato “Ne sono successe molte, di cose, i Lightwood hanno chiuso il rubinetto delle informazioni”.

“Cosa?”

“C’è stato un attentato ai fratelli. Ne avevo sentito parlare qualche ora prima che succedesse e avevo contattato Simon perché li avvertisse”. Raphael sembrava stressato, cosa inconsueta per lui.

“Cosa è successo?”. Magnus sapeva che, qualunque fosse stato il risultato, era la guerra.

“Sono usciti di strada. A quanto ho sentito erano in tre in macchina, i fratelli e Deathrow, credo che si siano salvati tutti”.

“Che cosa ha detto Simon?” Magnus era seduto sull’orlo della sedia…forse questo spiegava qualcosa.

Raphael era impallidito. “Non so più niente di lui, credo che lo abbiano i Lightwood, non risponde al telefono”.

“Forse no, hai detto che non passano più informazioni, forse hanno chiuso e basta”. Magnus sentiva un briciolo di speranza.

Raphael scosse la testa. ”No, ci sono uomini dei Lightwood in giro per tutta la città, fanno domande, ma niente informazioni in cambio – Raphael si sfregò la faccia – lo hanno loro, Magnus, lo so…Lo hanno loro”. Sembrava stanco ora, era come se parlarne lo facesse diventare vero.

“Neanch’io ho notizie di Alexander”. Magnus saltò giù dalla sedia.

Raphael cercava di rimanere calmo, e in questo faceva un lavoro migliore di Magnus. “Quanto è vicino ai fratelli?” “Non lo so”.

“Ok, come si chiama” tentò Raphael. “Alexander, o anche solo Alec” “No, il NOME (quello con cui è noto in città n.d.t.), tu non vai in giro dicendo il tuo nome di battesimo, e neppure loro, è il nome di cui ho bisogno” Raphael era frustrato.

“Non lo so – non aveva mai pensato a chiederglielo – non so neppure il cognome”. Magnus fece una risatina chioccia, chiedendosi come avesse potuto non chiederglielo.

“Come puoi non conoscere il cognome del tuo fidanzato?” Raphael sembrava arrabbiato adesso.

 

“E se fosse stato in macchina anche lui?” Magnus si sentiva di nuovo male.

“Non era in macchina” Raphael si alzò e cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro.

“Non potrebbe essere stato l’altro tizio, Deathrow?” Magnus avrebbe voluto arrotolarsi su se stesso dall’ansia.

Raphael si fermò. “No, Deathrow è biondo e se non sbaglio ha gli occhi di colore diverso, non mi pare che corrisponda alla descrizione di Alexander”.

“Alec, solo io lo chiamo Alexander”.

“Va bene, Alec, ma comunque non coincide”.

Magnus camminò per un po’ avanti e indietro, poi improvvisamente si fermò, così di colpo che la stanza cominciò a girare. Due occhi di colore diverso?

“Quando dici due occhi diversi, intendi dire del tutto diversi, oppure uno di un colore e l’altro metà e metà?”

“Non lo so, non gli sono mai stato così vicino da studiargli gli occhi”.

“No, ma è importante, cos’altro sai di lui?”

Magnus aveva bisogno di scoprirlo. Gli sembrava che fosse Jace, poteva esserlo, il che avrebbe spiegato perché non aveva più notizie di Alec. Se il suo migliore amico aveva avuto un incidente, poteva essere un’ottima ragione per non farsi sentire.

“Non lo so, ha capelli biondo sporco che tiene pettinati all’indietro, è alto più o meno 1,80 – disse Raphael – sono quasi sicuro che abbia un tatuaggio sul collo, ma non mi ricordo se a destra o a sinistra.”

“E’ Jace, dev’essere lui”.

“Jace?” Raphael sembrava più seccato che confuso.

“Sì, Jace. Questo potrebbe spiegare perché non ho notizie di Alec”. Magnus sentiva il cuore rombare nel petto. Prese il telefono, lo aprì e cominciò a scorrere la galleria, era sicuro che Alec gli avesse mandato un selfie sfuocato di lui e Jace. Quando lo trovò, lo fece vedere a Raphael. “E’ lui quello con Alexander? E’ Deathrow?”.

 

Raphael si immobilizzò guardando lo schermo, poi annuì lentamente e disse con voce piatta. “Sono loro”.

“Ok, allora dev’essere così. Jace è il migliore amico di Alexander, è come un fratello per lui. Oddio, spero che stia bene. Alexander dev’essere disperato” stava dicendo Magnus

“Sono..loro” ripeté Raphael.

“Sì” Magnus fece scivolare il telefono in tasca. Se Jace era in ospedale, era lì che avrebbe trovato Alec.

“Ma mi stai ascoltando? Ti dico che sono loro…sono Angel e Deathrow!” Raphael quasi gridava.

Magnus fece una faccia strana e si fermò “No, quelli sono Alexander e…”

Raphael scosse la testa incredulo “Come hai potuto essere così stupido? – la sua voce era a malapena riconoscibile – se succede qualcosa a Simon è colpa tua! Se avessi fatto il tuo lavoro come si deve, l’avresti saputo, e avresti ammazzato il piccolo mostro nel tuo letto..e invece hai mandato Simon nella tana del leone mentre tu giocavi col nemico”.

Magnus ammiccò rapidamente, incapace di far mente locale a quello che stava ascoltando.

“Se Simon non ne esce vivo…noi abbiamo chiuso!” sputò Raphael e se ne andò sbattendo la porta.

Magnus rimase attonito. Il suo Alexander, dolce e sottomesso, non poteva essere la stessa persona che Simon aveva definito freddo e brutale, no di certo. Per parecchi minuti non si mosse, fissando il nulla. Si sentiva nauseato, e si avviò verso il divano, sdraiandosi. Non voleva più muoversi. Non voleva fare niente.

Simon, Jace…Alexander… Era tutta colpa sua.

 

 

APV

Alec aprì la porta dell’appartamento di Magnus, ed entrò, stringendo la pistola nella destra. Si guardò in giro: c’era silenzio e tutte le luci erano spente. Lasciò che la porta si richiudesse lentamente dietro di lui e si fece strada fino al soggiorno; era come l’ultima volta che l’aveva visto, ma per qualche motivo l’appartamento gli sembrò vuoto e freddo, e lui si sentiva fuori posto. Avviandosi verso il retro della casa, raggiunse la tenda e guardò nel bagno. L’aria lì era calda e umida, a significare che la stanza era stata usata non molto tempo prima.

 

Anche salire le scale gli sembrò diverso. Ripensò a tutte le volte avevano fatto a gara per chi arrivava prima, a come Magnus commentava la “vista”, o a come correvano su per le scale per gettarsi nel letto. Mentre saliva, questa volta lentamente, i gradini scricchiolavano lievemente sotto il suo peso. In cima si guardò di nuovo attorno, Magnus non era neppure lì. Raggiunto il letto sfatto, Alec fece scorrere la punta delle dita sulle lenzuola soffici: non era da Magnus lasciare il letto non fatto, e neppure lasciare i vestiti sul pavimento – almeno, non del Magnus che conosceva lui. Sul letto c’era una delle magliette di Alec, ma lui non si ricordava se l’aveva lasciata l’ultima volta o no. Per lui questa era stata casa sua fino a poco più di una settimana prima, e ora odorava solo di menzogna. Le tapparelle erano tirate su, quindi Alec si allontanò dal letto e guardò fuori. Posò la mano sulla maniglia della porta che l’avrebbe condotto sulla terrazza, ma si fermò: non c’era mai stato, non era il caso che ci andasse ora. Preso un respiro profondo, Alec rimise la pistola dietro la schiena, nella cintura, visto che non gli serviva per il momento. Non sapeva se essere felice che Magnus non fosse lì o se avesse sperato che ci fosse, in modo da fare quello che doveva.

Non avendo niente da fare, tornò verso il letto, tolse la maglietta e si mise a rassettarlo. Non l’aveva mai fatto prima, ma non poteva stare lì e basta, altrimenti sarebbe impazzito. Rimise poi la maglietta sul letto sistemato, non la rivoleva comunque indietro. Il tempo passava lentamente e Alec si ritrovò a raccogliere gli abiti di Magnus dal pavimento, piegandoli e sistemando sul letto anche quelli. Fece per sedersi, ma qualcosa dentro di lui glielo impedì. Imprecando per la frustrazione, lasciò la camera da letto e scese al piano di sotto.

 

Una volta giù, accese alcune luci e tirò di nuovo fuori l’arma, la mise sul tavolino di cristallo di fronte a lui e si accomodò sul divano.

“Puoi farlo” si disse a voce alta. Gli tremavano un po’ le gambe, così appoggiò le mani sopra e strofinò per tentare di tenerle ferme. Riconosceva solo parte delle sue sensazioni. Il nervosismo che gli prendeva lo stomaco e che lo spingeva a piegarsi e vomitare sul pavimento, quello lo conosceva. L’aveva già sperimentato, Izzy lo chiamava “la sua parte umana”: “è la parte di te che pensa di non dover andare da qualcuno per ammazzarlo” gli sembrava di sentirla… Col tempo questa sensazione svaniva, tutto si confondeva e tu finivi per riporre la tua fiducia e la tua consapevolezza in quella parte di te che era già venuta a patti con il tuo stile di vita. Alec inspirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi. L’altra sensazione che sperimentava era nuova per lui, e non aveva ancora imparato a tenerla sotto controllo.

 

Alec non era sicuro di quanto tempo avesse passato lì seduto, ma doveva essere passata almeno mezz’ora, quando udì qualcosa. Afferrando la pistola, si alzò, allontanandosi dal divano, aspettando che Magnus entrasse da quella porta per l’ultima volta.

 

 

MPV

Era passata più di una settimana da quando Magnus aveva sentito Alec l’ultima volta. Dopo aver parlato con Raphael e aver scoperto chi era Alec, era passata forse un’intera giornata in cui Magnus si era detto che non avrebbe voluto più vederlo. Era in guerra con se stesso. Da un lato, era cresciuto odiando i Lightwood, e aveva fatto tutto quello che era in suo potere per danneggiarli, ma dall’altro…si trattava di Alexander, e lui gli mancava. Il giorno dopo l’incontro con Raphael aveva ceduto e provato a chiamare Isabelle. A differenza di quello di Alec, il suo telefono suonava libero, e questo gli diede speranza, ma lei non rispondeva mai alle sue chiamate. Non aveva voluto mandarle messaggi, incerto su quanto lei sapesse di lui e Alec, ma anche perché Simon era ancora irreperibile.

 

 

Nove giorni arrivati e trascorsi, e Magnus cominciava lentamente a dare un ritmo alle sue giornate. Si svegliava e si alzava rapidamente, non volendo passare del tempo lì da solo, e lavorava tutto il giorno cercando di fare andare avanti le cose senza intoppi. Raphael non si metteva in contatto con lui e facendo il suo lavoro Magnus capiva perché gli avesse delegato tante cose in passato. La sera era esausto, ma cercava comunque di chiamare Alec, poi si infilava a letto augurandosi di addormentarsi subito.

 

Accadde il tredicesimo giorno: era tornato da un lungo meeting con alcuni di quelli che aveva sempre chiamato i “ragazzi di Raphael” – cioè quelli che effettivamente distribuivano la merce – e non era stato un incontro facile. Dopo essere entrato in casa, aveva quasi chiuso la porta dietro di sé quando guardò avanti e vide qualcuno in piedi al centro del salone. Fece un passo avanti e il suo cuore saltò un battito, quando vide chi era:

“Mio Dio, Alexander, stai bene?”

 

Avvicinandosi a lui, Magnus capì che non gliene fregava niente del cognome che portava, voleva solo abbracciarlo. Era ormai poco distante quando Alec improvvisamente sollevò la mano e Magnus si immobilizzò, vedendosi direttamente sotto il tiro di una pistola.

“Alexander..?” Questa volta era una domanda e guardandolo poteva intuire che non andasse tutto bene, anzi. Aveva tagli e lividi sul viso e il modo in cui camminava faceva pensare che soffrisse.

“Non mi chiamare così” scattò Alec, e c’era tanta rabbia nella sua voce e nei suoi occhi che Magnus si fece forza per non distogliere lo sguardo.

“Va bene, non lo farò” promise Magnus tentando di capire cosa fosse successo e tenendo le mani in alto in segno di resa.

“Come hai potuto..? Perché mi hai fatto questo? – la voce di Alec suonava strana, come se stesse cercando di non piangere – Jace sta per morire… Non ti aveva fatto niente, NIENTE!”. Le mani di Alec tremavano mentre parlava, e stava perdendo la presa sulla pistola.

“Alec”. Magnus si sentiva spezzare il cuore guardandolo, stava tremando e anche se gli stava puntando un’arma addosso, Magnus avrebbe voluto solo abbracciarlo e baciarlo fino a farlo sentire meglio.

“No, NO! Taci! Il tuo amico ci ha detto tutto, solo che io…. – Alec abbassò a metà la pistola, ma poi la alzò di nuovo e Magnus vide il suo dito premere sul grilletto – se mi odiavi così tanto, tanto da volermi morto…perché l’hai tirata così in lungo?”

“Non sapevo che fossi tu” sussurrò Magnus, con le lacrime che gli pungevano gli occhi.

 

“Stronzate!” urlò Alec e Magnus si sorprese di quanto fosse sobbalzato alla durezza nella sua voce. Alec abbassò la pistola, la trasferì nell’altra mano e si passò le dita fra i capelli. “Il tuo amico ci ha detto…ci ha detto come ci hai sempre odiato per tutta la vita…e tu vuoi che io creda che mi hai odiato abbastanza da volermi morto senza neppure sapere chi ero – il respiro di Alec divenne irregolare – Mi volevi morto? Volevi morta Izzy?

Alec non lo guardava più, ma teneva sempre l’arma saldamente in una mano, l’altra nei capelli, sembrava sconfitto… “Pensavo di piacerti…”

 

Magnus voleva spiegare, ma non sapeva neppure da dove cominciare o dove sarebbe andato a finire, se avesse cominciato. Alec stava cadendo a pezzi davanti a lui e lui non poteva fare niente per farlo stare meglio.. “Mi piacevi..” tentò Magnus, ma venne interrotto: Alec rideva, di una risata fredda e falsa. “So che cosa dicono di me. Che non ho un’anima…che non provo niente. Non mi amano, mi temono – lo guardò di nuovo, gli occhi rossi e gonfi – ma quello che hai fatto tu..”

“Giuro, non ne sapevo niente… Non ti avrei mai fatto del male – fece un passo verso di lui – devi credermi, Alexander”.

“SMETTILA DI CHIAMARMI COSI’ – urlò ancora Alec – Io avevo bisogno di te…non respiravo senza di te… io…TI AMAVO” gridò le ultime parole e sollevò l’arma di nuovo. Quelle parole colpirono Magnus come un pugno in faccia. “Ti sei fatto amare, ma non era vero! Erano tutte bugie! – le lacrime gli scorrevano lungo il viso, le labbra gli tremavano - ora devo fare questo, devo farlo… Gli altri se lo aspettano” . Il respiro gli sobbalzava in petto.

 

Magnus deglutì, si sentiva completamento ammutolito e voleva dirgli che anche lui lo desiderava, che aveva sempre avuto bisogno di lui, ma Alec stringeva sempre più la pistola. Poteva a malapena vederlo attraverso le lacrime, e tentò di dargli l’unica cosa che gli era rimasta da offrire. Tentando di respirare lentamente, Magnus chiuse gli occhi. “Va bene…Capisco”.

“Non va bene…dovrò vivere con questo peso – Alec piangeva, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro spezzato – senza di te”

 

Da quando Magnus aveva scoperto chi era Alec, sapeva che c’era la possibilità che arrivasse alle conclusioni a cui in effetti ora era arrivato. Avrebbe potuto scappare, forse addirittura avrebbe dovuto farlo quando aveva scoperto la cosa, ma il mondo non sembrava più offrirgli niente. Inoltre, con Simon ancora disperso, aveva temuto che si arrivasse a questo e in un certo senso con questo aveva già fatto pace. Lui davvero non aveva tentato di uccidere Alec, ma certamente aveva voluto uccidere Angel – e il fatto che non sapesse che erano la stessa persona non migliorava la situazione. Magnus aveva odiato i Lightwood per quello che gli avevano fatto, e era stato contento dell’accaduto, il che lo rendeva non migliore di quelli che odiava. Non si era aspettato però che Alec si comportasse così, aveva pensato che sarebbe emersa l’altra parte di lui, ma non era il freddo e brutale figlio dei Lightwood che aveva visto e sentito di fronte a lui, bensì era Alexander, e lui lo amava, anche adesso.

 

Fermo in piedi in silenzio, Magnus aspettò, ma non successe niente. Poteva percepire in qualche modo che qualcuno si muoveva lì attorno, ma non osava aprire gli occhi, non essendo sicuro di riuscire a sopportare ciò che avrebbe visto. Ci fu un improvviso rumore di una porta che si chiudeva di colpo, quella del suo appartamento; Magnus sobbalzò e aprì gli occhi, per ritrovarsi di nuovo da solo.

 

Afflosciandosi sul pavimento, Magnus si chinò in avanti e vomitò, lo stomaco che si contorceva dolorosamente. Sarebbe stato meglio farla finita. Il sapere che Alec non aveva avuto infine il coraggio di fargli del male, dopo quello che secondo lui Magnus gli aveva fatto, lo faceva sentire molto peggio. Seduto Magnus pianse silenziosamente, coprendosi il viso con le mani tremanti. Tutto quello che Alec aveva detto lo riviveva nella mente e scavava dentro ogni cellula del suo corpo, finendo per lasciarlo perduto e vuoto.

 


	8. SBRONZO

MPV

Più di un mese dopo gli eventi, la sorella Lightwood aveva contattato Magnus con un’offerta. Lui aveva acconsentito all’incontro, cos’altro avrebbe potuto fare? Isabelle aveva richiesto che ci fosse anche Raphael, il che aveva generato una lite perché lui si rifiutava ancora di parlare a Magnus, ma una foto di Simon inoltrata da Isabelle lo aveva convinto. Izzy si era portata due guardie del corpo fino all’appartamento di Magnus, e avevano concluso un nuovo accordo, dal quale dipendevano le loro stesse vite e quella di Simon. “Lavorate per noi, adesso” aveva sorriso lei, e ora in effetti era così. Quando avevano stretto l’accordo, i Lightwood prendevano il 15% dei profitti, ora ne prendevano il 55%. Era un accordo infame, ma includeva solamente l’area di NY e delle zone limitrofe. La parte del loro accordo iniziale riguardante la protezione offerta dai Lightwood era stata eliminata, ma nessuno di loro ne aveva mai avuto bisogno, quindi fu meno ardua da ingoiare di quanto probabilmente i Lightwood stessi credessero. Simon era stato “rilasciato” appena concluso l’accordo e Raphael aveva mostrato più emozione in quei 30 minuti subito dopo, di quanta ne avesse mai mostrata nei 20 anni precedenti.

 

Isabelle aveva detto chiaramente che non le piaceva avere nessun tipo di accordo con loro, ma alcuni della sua cerchia più stretta di “amici” avevano cominciato ad apprezzare Simon. Aveva anche messo in chiaro che non toccava a lei spingere per “farla andare liscia”, e che in ogni decisione l’ultima parola doveva essere o della Vedova o di Alec.

Magnus dubitava fortemente che dietro a questo ci fosse la Vedova, e ci aveva pianto sopra tutta la notte. Lo faceva continuamente, dall’ultima volta che aveva visto Alec, e questa continua autocommiserazione lo faceva vergognare di sé e rendeva la perdita sempre più difficile da sopportare.

Un altro mese passò prima che Magnus si rendesse conto di essere continuamente pedinato in giro per la città. Quando lo notò per la prima volta, non fu difficile individuare il pedinatore, perché non cercava di nascondersi, ma Magnus supponeva che, dopo quanto era successo, i Lightwood non si fidassero di lui e quindi prendessero le loro precauzioni. Ancora due settimane e la vita stava tornando ad una parvenza di “normalità”, per quanto possibile. Magnus sedeva in un piccolo caffè e leggeva una rivista dall’aria vecchio stile, quando nientemeno che Jace si avvicinò al suo tavolo e sedette sulla sedia di fronte. Sembrava un po’ stanco, ma in buone condizioni, considerando quanto gravemente era rimasto ferito nell’incidente. Aveva un cappellino da baseball che Magnus non gli aveva mai visto, ma a parte quello sembrava lo stesso di prima.

“Magnus Bane”. Jace si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e incrociò le braccia sul petto.

“Jace… - Magnus chiuse il giornale e lo piegò in due – cosa posso fare per te?”

“Niente. E’ solo che devo farti da babysitter, e stare dietro l’angolo e guardarti da lontano cominciava ad essere un po’ noioso” replicò Jace.

Magnus sapeva di essere stato pedinato, ma non si era spettato che Jace saltasse fuori e si dichiarasse.

“Mi spiace per il disturbo, ma io davvero non ho bisogno di una babysitter”. Magnus prese un sorso di caffè.

Jace sorrise. “Ah, sì, abbiamo visto come ci è andata bene l’ultima volta”

“Non avevo niente a che fare con questo – protestò Magnus – Avrei potuto averlo scoperto e avvertirvi, ma non l’ho fatto e potete odiarmi per questo, ma non ho preso parte né all’organizzazione né all’esecuzione”

Jace sbuffò. “Continua a parlare, Bane, potrei alla fine riuscire a distinguere la tua voce da quella della radio che sto captando, grazie a queste piastre d’acciaio che ho nella testa”.

“Mi spiace che tu sia stato ferito e sono lieto che ti sia ripreso così in fretta, ma di nuovo ti dico che non ho fatto niente” disse Magnus, stufo di essere continuamente biasimato per questo. Sapeva che era sbagliato aver sperato nella vendetta, ma infine non aveva fatto niente, e se continuava a sentirsi colpevole era per quello che aveva fatto ad Alec, non per Jace.

Jace fece una faccia strana, ma non rispose e tirò invece fuori il telefono, cominciando a giocarci. Magnus sedette e lo guardò a lungo, mentre beveva il caffè. Era strano, Jace continuava a “rimproverarlo” per quanto era accaduto, senza in effetti agire. Magnus aveva scoperto oltre un mese dopo la gravità delle ferite di Jace, e sarebbe stato comprensibile se fosse stato frustrato o arrabbiato. Era di nuovo in piedi, ma doveva essere una cosa recente; eppure invece dell’ira dimostrava una certa amara rassegnazione. Posando la tazza e tenendola con entrambe le mani, Magnus prese un grosso respiro e decise, contro ogni ragionevolezza, di chiedere a Jace la cosa a cui stava davvero pensando.

 

“Come sta lui?”

Jace alzò lo sguardo dal telefono “Eh?”

“Alexander…come sta?”

Jace strinse gli occhi e per alcuni secondi sembrò cercare di giudicarlo.

“Te ne importa?” sembrava scettico.

Magnus si schiarì la gola “Sì, me ne importa”

Jace lo guardò a lungo e poi annuì, come se avesse trovato improvvisamente qualcosa di buono in lui e rispose “Sbronzo”.

“Sbronzo?” Magnus non capiva.

“Sì, è sbronzo o fatto o tutt’e due – Jace sembrava così infelice mentre lo diceva, così come lo era Magnus ascoltandolo – ma infine sta bene”.

Magnus quasi rimpianse di aver chiesto, perché la risposta lo fece sentire peggio di prima. Aveva sperato che Jace gli dicesse che stava bene, forse che aveva nostalgia di lui, ma niente di così tremendo. Stringendo la sua tazza quasi vuota, Magnus guardò in basso e annuì. Quando si erano conosciuti e man mano che si frequentavano, Magnus aveva capito che ad Alec piaceva bere ogni tanto e che lo reggeva, ma nel tempo si era calmato parecchio e aveva adottato lo stile di Magnus, “un bicchiere al giorno” piuttosto che ubriacarsi. La droga invece era una novità e a Magnus non piaceva per niente, anche se la vendeva lui stesso.

 

“Di che cosa si fa?” chiese, sapendo che non avrebbe dovuto, ma c’era droga e droga, non tutte erano merda e alcune certamente erano peggiori di altre.

“KitKat, acido, E.. ma soprattutto coca” Jace tornò al telefono.

Magnus sollevò la tazza e tentò di bere un sorso, ma dovette metterla giù, sentendo montare la nausea.

“Non direi che sia una buona cosa per lui” tentò.

“Cazzo, certo che no, Sherlock” rispose Jace senza guardare.

“E perché non gli parli?”.

“Mi scusi, signor Stregone – Jace mise il telefono sul tavolo – che cosa fa lei esattamente per vivere? Io non traffico quella merda e certamente non ce l’ho buttato dentro io”.

 

Magnus sapeva che stava parlando con lingua biforcuta, ma certamente non voleva che Alec finisse dentro quel giro, soprattutto se era emotivamente fragile. Magnus ne aveva fatto uso intorno ai vent’anni, ma raramente in seguito, anzi, ormai erano passati anni dall’ultima volta. Con alcune droghe stavi bene, con altre meno, ma i cocktail che si faceva Alec erano pericolosi.

“So che potrei non essere la persona giusta, ma sono preoccupato”. Magnus cercava di parlare in modo calmo, sperando che i suoi sentimenti raggiungessero Jace.

“Forse non sei la persona giusta? Mmm…fammi pensare… TU sei la ragione per cui ha bisogno di questa roba e TU sei la persona che gliela fornisce – Jace lo guardava ironico – ma certo, preoccupati e vedi quanto sei di aiuto”.

 

Magnus si massaggiò le tempie con le dita; Jace aveva ragione, naturalmente, ma non era come se Magnus avesse potuto parlargli o Alec ascoltare, e neppure Alec poteva dire ai suoi ragazzi di non rifornirlo più, in fondo era un Lightwood.

“Non ti sto rimproverando Jace, sto solo dicendo che a te potrebbe dare ascolto”.

Jace prese il telefono e si appoggiò alla sedia. “Non è così che lavora il cervello di Alec”.

“Cosa intendi?”

Jace sbuffò di nuovo “Ma tu lo conoscevi davvero?”

Magnus ricominciò a sentire dolore allo stomaco , succedeva ogni volta che affrontava l’argomento, come se il suo corpo non gli permettesse di dimenticare Alec.

 

Magnus non rispose; Jace dovette prenderlo per un no e andò avanti. “Alec ha una personalità tendente alla dipendenza. Raramente vuole qualcosa, ma quando davvero la vuole non distingue fra “volere” e “avere bisogno” – Jace continuava a guardare il telefono, forse giocava sempre – Spero che tu ti senta una merda a sentire questo, e aggiungo solo che era vero anche con te. Eri la sua droga preferita, e ora che non può averti ti sostituisce con qualsiasi cosa…e qualsiasi altro gli càpiti” gli occhi di Jace erano freddi quando incontrò quelli di Magnus.

“Qualsiasi…altro?” ed era a malapena un sussurro. Deglutendo, scosse la testa, spinse via la sedia e si alzò. Non aveva diritto di essere geloso, ma il pensiero di qualcun altro, altro che lui, che toccava Alec in quel modo lo faceva urlare. “Non può essere!”

Anche Jace si alzò e mise via il telefono “Perché, tu no?”

Magnus lanciò a Jace un’occhiata di disgusto, come se il solo pensiero che lui potesse avere un altro fosse offensivo, e in un certo senso lo era. “Quante volte te lo devo dire? Non sapevo che fosse Alexander e anche se tu pensi che io lo sapessi, non ho niente a che fare con tutto questo –Magnus dovette prendere un grosso respiro per non cominciare a piangere – Non ho mai provato per nessuno quello che provavo…quello che provo ancora per lui, e sarei disposto a morire purché mi guardasse ancora una volta come faceva prima, così NON OSARE pensare che io voglia o possa uscire e andare a cercare un altro per rimpiazzarlo!”.

 

Il cuore di Magnus batteva velocissimo mentre passava accanto a Jace e usciva dalla caffetteria. Aveva bisogno di tornare a casa, sentiva di non poter rimanere ancora in presenza di altri. Camminando velocemente sul marciapiede poteva sentire Jace che lo chiamava gridando, ma continuò a camminare fino a quando una mano sul braccio lo fece fermare e girare su se stesso.

“Bane..” Jace sembrava affaticato, era chiaro che non stava ancora abbastanza bene per correre senza sentire dolore.

“Cosa?” Magnus si liberò della sua stretta.

“Stai dicendomi una balla oppure senti ancora qualcosa… e guarda che ti ammazzo qui davanti a tutti se penso che mi stai fregando” nel tono di Jace si sentiva realmente un avvertimento, e Magnus non dubitò per un secondo che Jace non parlasse sul serio.

“E’ davvero quello che provo, e ti ho già detto che…”

“Sì, sì – lo interruppe Jace – non hai fatto niente e non lo sapevi, l’ho già sentita questa cosa. Non mi importa, e non importa neppure ad Alec.. Non è la questione se tu sapessi o meno chi era lui. Cerca di vedere le cose dal suo punto di vista, ok? – Jace lo guardò come se stesse pensando un momento su come proseguire – Tu hai visto Alec come Alexander e come Angel… ma Alec, lui vede se stesso solo come Alec, e sentire che tu odiavi ‘Angel’ e lo volevi morto , per lui ha significato che odiavi anche ‘Alexander’ e lo volevi morto, perché per lui sono la stessa persona. Devi smettere di dire che non lo sapevi e che non hai fatto niente, il fatto che tu lo volessi morto, chi se ne frega se sapessi o no chi era, cazzo, è tutto quello che conta per lui… Mi spiego?”

 

Magnus annuì, davvero capiva ciò che Jace stava cercando di dirgli. Si passò le mani sul viso, una mossa non tanto opportuna da fare in pubblico, se sei truccato, ma non gliene importava niente, e sospirò: “Ho capito, ma non so se possa fare qualche differenza ora”.

“Certo che la fa” disse Jace e Magnus lo guardò, un grosso punto interrogativo dipinto in viso.

“Ma in che modo? Non cambia niente” disse con un sospiro, urtando un passante

“Cambia qualcosa se Alec è Angel?” Jace lo afferrò trascinandolo via dalla strada verso la vetrina del negozio davanti al quale si trovavano.

“Jace, adesso non ti seguo più..” gli disse Magnus con una sguardo confuso

“Se tu potessi riavere Alec domani, ti importerebbe che si chiamasse Lightwood? Lo odieresti più di quanto lo ami?” domandò Jace, chiaramente frustrato dal fatto che Magnus non capisse.

“No” rispose l’altro velocemente, anche più di quanto si aspettasse. Ci aveva riflettuto, naturalmente. Si sentiva colpevole nel dirlo, con quello che era successo ai suoi genitori, ma avere Alec non significava per forza frequentare anche mamma Lightwood per il Ringraziamento o roba simile. Non era stato Alec a fargli del male, e non lo poteva ritenere colpevole, ora lo sapeva.

“Bene, se non ti importa del suo cognome e lui ti piace come hai detto…va’ a riprendertelo, solo sappi che ti prendi tutti e due, Alec e Angel”.

Magnus gettò la testa all’indietro, avrebbe voluto piangere dalla frustrazione. “Sapevo che volevi arrivare da qualche parte con questo discorso – guardò Jace, che aveva l’aria soddisfatta di uno che aveva detto una bella cosa – l’ultima volta che ho visto Alec mi stava puntando una pistola alla testa perché era convinto che avessi cercato di ammazzarlo. Non ci crede, che io lo volessi davvero, pensa che abbia fatto finta” aggiunse tristemente.

Jace incrociò le braccia sul petto: “Così mi stai dicendo che tu ci tieni a lui, ma che il fatto che ti abbia minacciato con una pistola basta per non tornare con lui? Devi solo provargli che davvero lo ami, e che non è una fottuta bugia – Jace stava di nuovo scuotendo la testa, cosa che aveva fatto spesso quel giorno – La mia ragazza mi ha minacciato un sacco di volte da quando stiamo insieme, ma non è che abbia mai premuto il grilletto… E anche Alec non l’ha fatto, e non lo farà”

Magnus fece un passo indietro, scioccato. “Non mi sembra una relazione molto sana”

“Oh piàntala.. Io ci lavoro, con Alec, ho visto i lividi e i segni dei morsi. E devi darci dentro alla grande per lasciare i segni che io gli ho visto sul collo!”

Magnus si innervosì: ciò che lui e Alec avevano fatto era una cosa che avevano voluto e goduto entrambi, e Jace lo faceva sembrare un abuso! Avrebbe potuto difendersi, ma non sentiva il bisogno di spiegare a Jace che era Alec a volerlo, semplicemente non erano affari suoi. “Lo fai sembrare una cosa che non era” gli disse amaramente.

“Tu però non sai se è così anche per me, in fondo… Hai visto la mia ragazza? La pistola che mi ha puntato alla testa me la sarei messa in bocca, se lei avesse voluto” disse Jace con un sorrisetto.

Magnus non voleva saperlo. Non aveva problemi con queste cose, ma non era certo che l’”eccitazione” che seguiva il rischio di essere brutalmente ucciso fosse qualcosa di normale nella vita sessuale delle persone. Sapeva anche che era meglio non parlarne ulteriormente, e per quanto ne sapeva, era qualcosa che a Jace effettivamente piaceva.

“Ok, Jace, ma questo non mi aiuta, così se vuoi scusarmi vorrei andare a casa e dimenticare quello che mi hai appena detto”. Magnus stava per voltarsi e andarsene quando Jace parlò di nuovo.

 

“Alec ha bisogno di te”.

Magnus si morse il labbro, ma abboccò e si fermò.

“Ho mentito prima quando ho detto che sta bene. Beve e si fa continuamente, che sia lunedì o sabato… e quando è sobrio piange tutto il tempo… - Jace sembrava diverso ora – non funziona da sobrio e non funziona quando non lo è, e finirà per ammazzarsi con tutta quella merda che prende.. Ma, e io mi gioco tutto a fidarmi di te, penso che tu possa aiutarlo”. Jace inspirò violentemente, chiaramente turbato dalla situazione.

 

Magnus si scoprì a massaggiarsi il petto all’altezza del cuore. Non era sicuro di riuscire a gestire lo spuntare di una speranza, se poi tutto fosse finito in un disastro – ma se c’era una possibilità reale, anche una, non pensava che sarebbe riuscito a vivere con se stesso se non avesse tentato.

“Questo venerdì.. Al Purgatorio, in centro, saremo là… cerca di esserci anche tu”. Jace prese un respiro profondo: “Non è il momento o il posto adatto per parlargli, ma vedrai tu stesso cosa intendo… Quando lo vedrai, e vedrai com’è, e non pensi di riuscire a sopportarlo, o ti rendi conto che non provi per lui quello che pensi, allora lascialo stare.. Non gli dirò che ti ho chiesto di tentare – Jace fece qualche passo indietro – ora vai a casa, quando sei là non devo sorvegliarti e sento che arriva un’emicrania… vai per favore” . E così dicendo Jace si voltò e tornò da dove erano venuti.

 

Magnus rimase a guardare Jace allontanarsi prima di dirigersi a casa, chiedendosi se avrebbe avuto il coraggio di andare nel locale il venerdì successivo, terrorizzato da quanto avrebbe visto e da cosa avrebbe provato vedendolo.

 

 

Magnus non si sentiva troppo bene, ma aveva convinto Raphael ad andare con lui, pertanto non poteva dare buca. Dopo che Simon era rientrato a casa, Raphael era lentamente tornato quello di prima. Simon aveva spiegato di essere stato trattato abbastanza bene, mentre era prigioniero dei Lightwood, il che aveva tranquillizzato gli animi. Era stato difficile ascoltarli mentre minacciavano la vita di Raphael e dicevano a Simon cosa gli avrebbero fatto se non avesse parlato, e Magnus non lo poteva biasimare per aver cantato, visto che era stato lui a suggerire di mettere Simon in quella posizione. Dopo qualche settimana Raphael aveva perdonato Magnus, o almeno aveva cominciato a farlo, e ora la situazione era tornata quasi alla normalità, prima di tutti gli eventi.

 

“Credo che tu non sia venuto qui da secoli” disse Raphael nel suo solito tono asciutto, mentre entravano nel locale. Potevano essere sotto il tallone dei Lightwood, ma avevano ancora credito in città: tutti sapevano che non puoi fare incazzare i fornitori, oppure sei fuori.

“Mi piaceva moltissimo un tempo” confessò Magnus mentre passavano dall’ingresso VIP e salivano al piano superiore, dove c’era la balconata, le due grandi scalinate che portavano di sopra sorvegliate da parecchie robuste guardie.

Il Purgatorio era il posto che Magnus aveva frequentato finché era rimasto in città e anche quando era fuori per gran parte dell’anno, ed era ancora così. Bisognava essere sulla lista speciale per poter accedere al piano principale. La pista da ballo qui era affollata di VIP e di gente che si erano portati dietro, intorno c’erano parecchi posti a sedere riservati a quelli che potevano permetterselo oppure erano nomi importanti in città. Raphael si avviò al “loro” tavolo, che era già occupato – giustamente, quelli erano arrivati prima – ma appena si avvicinò, le guardie più vicine fecero spostare gli occupanti. Magnus non li riconobbe, dovevano essere celebrità recenti, forse partecipanti ad un reality o roba simile. Sedendosi, Magnus si appoggiò allo schienale sospirando.

“Nervoso?” chiese Raphael mentre l’altro si guardava in giro.

“Non voglio contare balle, mi sto cagando addosso” ammise Magnus con un sorriso nervoso, quando una giovane donna venne a prendere le loro ordinazioni.

Lo champagne era di solito la bevanda preferita da Magnus quando era fuori, e anche a Raphael piaceva, a meno che non avessero un particolare vino rosso che amava. Magnus continuava a guardarsi attorno senza poter individuare né Alec né Jace. Una ragazza inopportunamente vestita si avvicinò e cercò di catturare l’attenzione di Magnus, ma lui le fece segno di andare via, non era dell’umore di intrattenere la ragazza e le sue speranze di agganciare uno coi soldi.

“Uno di loro c’è” disse Raphael quando le loro bevande furono servite, e Magnus guardò nella direzione indicata, da cui stava arrivando Isabelle. Quando la vedevi in mezzo a una folla come questa, apprezzavi davvero solamente quanto pericolosamente bella fosse. La folla si divideva intorno a lei i suoi lunghi capelli neri ondeggiavano mentre camminava. Portava una gonna corta aderente e uno striminzito top che non lasciava niente all’immaginazione, e con un corpo come il suo certo nessuno se ne lamentava. Molti uomini e donne la guardarono forse un attimo troppo a lungo, ma chi poteva rimproverarli? Gli occhi di Magnus incontrarono i suoi per qualche momento e lei gli fece un cenno quasi amichevole, prima di dirigersi al tavolo dove sedevano sempre i Lightwood. Un’altra bella donna, dai fieri capelli rossi, era già seduta lì, più coperta di Isabelle, ma comunque di gran lunga più splendida della maggior parte delle ragazze nel locale.

“E’ anche peggio, lei è quasi gentile” disse Magnus, e sospirò appoggiandosi col bicchiere in mano; almeno sapeva come comportarsi in un posto come quello e se qualcuno l’avesse visto non avrebbe capito che dall’ansia stava lottando per rimanere seduto.

“Che c’è? Ti piace lei pure?”

“Cosa intendi con anche? Vuoi dire ‘ti piace suo fratello e ti piace anche lei’ oppure che lei piace a me e anche al tuo ragazzo?” chiese Magnus, e sorrise insieme a Raphael. Era bello tornare come prima, Magnus aveva sentito dolorosamente la mancanza di Raphael.

Sedettero lì per un bel po’, e intanto chiacchieravano e commentavano riguardo ad alcuni vecchi ospiti, che si facevano strada nel locale piuttosto rudemente, altri invece appena abbastanza vecchi perché fosse loro consentito l’ingresso e che non sapevano come comportarsi.

“Ehi, Big B, amico mio…appena arrivi tu, gli affari crescono”. Simon scivolò sul divano accanto a lui e gli lanciò un sorriso abbagliante.

“Per favore, non chiamarmi mai più così” sorrise Magnus

“Stai lavorando?” gli chiese Raphael sorpreso, e Simon annuì “C’è un buon passaggio stasera e la mamma ha bisogno di soldi”

Sia Magnus sia Raphael alzarono gli occhi al cielo contemporaneamente, ma era bello riavere Simon come prima.

“Hai visto Alexander? “ chiese Magnus. Avrebbe voluto introdurre l’argomento come per caso nella conversazione, ma gli era scappato di bocca. E Simon annuì.

“Dove?” Magnus si guardò in giro senza vederlo.

“La stanza dei ragazzi” rispose Simon e si sfregò la punta del naso, dicendo senza parole a Magnus quello che esattamente Alec stava facendo.

Magnus prese fiato “Chi lo rifornisce?”

Simon indicò se stesso con entrambe le mani, apparentemente non turbato dalla cosa, visto che seguiva il ritmo della musica anche da seduto.

“TU? – Magnus scosse la testa e vuotò mezzo bicchiere in un sorso – cosa gli stai dando?”

“Sì, io, perché non ho tendenze suicide e quello che Angel vuole, Angel ottiene… e comunque è un buon cliente. Oggi polvere d’angelo, ma magari qualcun altro dei ragazzi gli ha dato altra roba, non so, forse acido, mi sembra dai sintomi”

A Magnus non piaceva che Simon parlasse così, come se non fosse questo gran problema, e comunque una cosa normale.

“Da quanto… “cominciò Magnus, ma alzando lo sguardo un attimo vide Alec che camminava all’indietro attraverso la folla, trascinando un ragazzo che rideva con lui. Indossava jeans bassi in vita e quando alzò il braccio tenendo una bottiglia di champagne, e la sua maglietta si alzò, Magnus fu sicuro che non avesse altri capi di vestiario addosso tranne quei due pezzi. La gelosia lo punse più profondamente di quanto avesse pensato, non gli poteva togliere gli occhi di dosso. Era bellissimo, ovviamente, ma ondeggiava nel muoversi, chiaramente sotto l’influenza di qualche sostanza.

Magnus tenne gli occhi su di lui mentre Alec si arrampicava sulla ringhiera della balconata, e non gli piaceva come oscillava, con la gente che arrivava e casualmente lo toccava. Magnus non poteva sentire nulla al di sopra della musica e con le luci lampeggianti non era neppure possibile tentare di capire cosa stessero gridando dal loggiato. Quando Alec alzò la bottiglia, un Pol Roger da 1000 dollari a botta, e la versò nelle bocche di ragazzi e ragazze che gli erano vicini, simboleggiando chiaramente qualcosa di molto diverso, Magnus sentì lo stelo del suo bicchiere spaccarsi in mano, tanta era la pressione esercitata.

“Magnus”. Raphael tentava di scuoterlo, ma Magnus non riusciva a smettere di guardare. Lo vide barcollare e per un attimo pensò che sarebbe caduto all’indietro oltre la ringhiera, sussultando quando per fortuna una mano lo afferrò per la maglietta, che però si strappò quando la stoffa non riuscì a sopportarne il peso. Alec agitò le braccia tentando di tenersi in equilibrio e poi rise mentre veniva trascinato nuovamente nella folla, lasciando cadere la bottiglia. Magnus vide chi l’aveva salvato e mai nella sua vita fu più contento di aver visto Jace.

Magnus distolse lo sguardo e vide Raphael, che aveva un alito di pietà negli occhi.

“Non si sta comportando troppo male” tentò Magnus, perché in effetti non si stava comportando peggio di molti altri della sua età; il problema era che Alec non si comportava mai così. Simon era andato a sedersi accanto a Raphael e la mano di lui gli si posò sull’interno della coscia, come se tentasse di lanciare un segnale a qualcuno che guardava dalla loro parte.

“Potrebbe essere peggio” convenne Raphael, ma tutti e due sapevano che questo grosso cambiamento di comportamento non era un buon segno.

“SIMON!” Magnus si girò, riconoscendo la voce di Alec e vedendolo dirigersi verso di loro, o verso Simon. Circondava col braccio le spalle di una formosa ragazza con lunghi capelli bianchi. Jace camminava subito dietro di lui, e Magnus gli fu tanto grato che avrebbe potuto baciarlo quando spinse via uno dei ragazzi che ronzavano da un po’ intorno ad Alec e gli impedì di avvicinarsi ancora.

“IL MIO CANDYMAN!” Alec gridava ancora, nonostante ormai fosse così vicino da farsi sentire benissimo da tutti. Simon si alzò, allontanandosi da Raphael, prendendo la mano di Alec e poi lasciandola. Alec si infilò subito la mano in tasca, rivelando così che Simon gli aveva passato qualcosa. Ai proprietari del club non importava, ma importava che non fosse fatto alla luce del sole, e così di solito gli scambi avvenivano in bagno o all’esterno.

Alec era così vicino adesso che avrebbe potuto toccarlo, se si fosse allungato, ma lo sentiva ancora come se fossero separati da miglia e miglia, visto che Alec non lo aveva ancora notato.

“Devi aiutarmi, Simon, ho bisogno di dormire” sentì dire Magnus e sapeva di cosa stava parlando. Con tutta la roba che prendeva per tenersi su, non era strano che poi avesse bisogno di qualcos’altro per rilassarsi.

“Ho quello che fa per te, dammi 5 minuti” disse Simon e scivolando oltre Alec e dietro al divano, scomparve tra la folla.

“Jace… Hai tu il mio bicchiere?” Alec volse la testa verso Jace ma si bloccò quando vide Magnus. Per un attimo a Magnus parve di riconoscere qualcosa in quegli occhi, ma erano sfuocati e larghi allo stesso tempo, e le pupille così dilatate al punto da non distinguere il colore.

“Magnus? – rise Alec – porc….”

“Ciao Alec” Magnus sentì la sua voce spezzarsi un po’, ora che poteva vedere com’era Alec visto da vicino. Continuava a tirar su col naso e ogni tanto sembrava che stesse per crollare e che solo le robuste braccia di Jace lo tenessero su. Appariva stanco, con grandi occhiaie scure, labbra secche, e benché rabbrividisse come se avesse freddo, era coperto di sudore.

“Magnus qui, è il mio ex – disse guardando la ragazza che stava abbracciando – sai, ha cercato di farmi fuori perché mi odiava un sacco…grande storia, potrei venderne i diritti alla Disney, sarebbe un successo se la disegnassero: ‘Lo stregone e il piccolo fesso credulone’, penso che sarebbe un buon titolo.

La ragazza stava ridendo senza sapere per che cosa. Magnus stava lottando per rimanere fermo, una parte di lui voleva saltare su e andarsene, e l’altra, quella che stava piangendo disperatamente nella sua testa, voleva stringere Alec fra le braccia e chiedergli scusa e dirgli che gli era mancato tanto.

“Così, ecco, questo è Magnus, il mio ex, e, Magnus, questa è…. – Alec si interruppe, la guardò e rise – Merda, come cazzo ti chiami?”

“Gretel” La ragazza rideva e Magnus sentì un imponente bisogno di mandarla affanculo.

“Gretel?.. Come nelle favole?... forte” Alec ondeggiò in avanti e si sdraiò sul tavolino, prendendo la bottiglia di champagne. Magnus e Raphael si limitarono a guardarlo, non era come quando Simon aveva raccontato che ciò che Alec voleva lo otteneva, ma se Alec era un tossico non era assolutamente il caso di farlo incazzare.

“Mi piace se è carino (in inglese si dice gay, da cui il gioco di parole n.d.t.).. così va tutto bene” . Fece oscillare la bottiglia, ma Jace gli afferrò il braccio e la tirò su, in modo che stesse più dritta. Alec e Jace uscivano spesso insieme, ma adesso sembrava che Jace fosse lì soprattutto per prendersi cura di lui.

“Sai cosa intendo?” Alec si voltò di nuovo verso Magnus. Lui tentò di sorridere coraggiosamente, sperando che finisse amichevolmente perché non sapeva cosa dire e tutto quello che avrebbe voluto dire, non poteva dirlo. Jace aveva ragione, non c’era modo di raggiungerlo quando era in quello stato e vederlo così gli spezzava il cuore.

“Quando io e Magnus stavamo assieme, lui mi sottometteva”. Alec stava parlando alla ragazza.

“Alexander”. Magnus si interruppe subito, aveva dimenticato che non doveva chiamarlo Alexander, e voleva solo che lui smettesse di parlare, non voleva che dicesse ad una ragazza qualunque ciò che Alec certamente non avrebbe voluto si sapesse, se fosse stato sobrio. Al suono del suo nome, Alec si girò verso di lui con uno sguardo così ostile che Magnus desiderò di non aver parlato.

Alec sollevò nuovamente la bottiglia di champagne e se ne versò un po’ troppo in bocca; metà infatti gli si versò sulla faccia e sul collo, inzuppando la maglietta strappata. Barcollava di nuovo, e ancora Jace lo raggiunse per sostenerlo, come aveva già fatto per tutto il tempo.

“Dov’è Simon? Voglio andarmene – Alec strinse il braccio attorno alla ragazza dai capelli bianchi – tu puoi venire… se mi ubriaco ancora un po’ ed è davvero proprio buio, bah, sono sicuro che potrei fare finta che tu abbia l’uccello…e se tu ti pieghi e io non arrivo da quelle parti, be’, come posso sapere che non ce l’hai?”. La ragazza fece l’offesa ma ridacchiò, dandogli una spintarella.

“Nah… Troverò qualcun altro” disse Alec e leccò il viso della ragazza che si schermì e rise di nuovo.

Magnus si morse il labbro a sangue e ammiccò lentamente, sentendo le lacrime pungere dietro le palpebre. Non era gelosia verso la ragazza, era orribilmente doloroso vedere Alec così. Quando lo aveva visto l’ultima volta, Alec aveva urlato e pianto e lo aveva minacciato, ma infine era stato se stesso e gli aveva lasciato qualcosa – ora sembrava che Alec non fosse neppure lì.

Magnus decise di uscire e si alzò, desiderando di non essere mai venuto. Simon stava tornando e porgeva qualcosa ad Alec, e Magnus immaginò che glielo stesse passando di nascosto. Anche Raphael si era alzato, avendo capito come stava andando la faccenda ancor prima di Magnus. Stava per oltrepassare Alec quando sentì qualcosa accarezzargli le braccia fino alla mano e la mano di qualcuno afferrargli la sua.

“Ehi…” era la voce di Alec, sebbene strana e rallentata.

Magnus si guardò la mano e poi su fino alla spalla, e incontrò lo sguardo di Alec, forse schiarito per un attimo. Magnus lo sentì stringergli la mano prima che la ritirasse, poi ciò che era nel suo sguardo sbiadì e fu sostituito da qualcos’altro: era come se per un attimo fosse stato lì e poi se ne fosse andato di nuovo. Alec fece una smorfia “Non so…” mormorò e poi se ne andò.

Una volta fuori, all’angolo del palazzo, Magnus si appoggiò al muro e chiuse gli occhi. “Magnus” lo chiamò dolcemente Raphael, che lo aveva seguito.

“Penso che non sarei dovuto venire” non voleva aprire gli occhi.

“E io dico che lo stai dicendo per quello che ha detto e perché non era in sé” lo stimolò Raphael.

“Non lo so” aprì lentamente gli occhi e si guardò la mano destra, che aveva impugnato il bicchiere. Lo stelo di vetro che prima aveva spezzato lo aveva ferito senza che se ne accorgesse e la mano stava ancora sanguinando.

“Non è troppo malmesso – Raphael cercava di rappresentare la voce della ragione – vediamo roba peggiore tutti i giorni, solo che lui è diverso”.

Magnus annuì lentamente. Guardandosi la mano sinistra, quella che Alec aveva toccato, la chiuse come se volesse preservare il ricordo di ciò che aveva provato.

“Se lo ami, fallo…. Se no, no” disse Raphael e strinse la spalla di Magnus, tirandolo via dal muro, gli mise un braccio attorno e lo indirizzò gentilmente verso alcuni taxi posteggiati. “Lui adesso è lì ed ha cominciato da poco, puoi ancora allontanarlo da quella roba. A me lui non piace e opto ancora per il lavoro di squadra – Raphael aprì la porta del taxi e aspettò fino a quando Magnus entrò ed ebbe dato l’indirizzo al tassista, prima di chinarsi a guardarlo – però adesso vai a casa e dormi, chiamami domani. Io torno dentro a prendere Simon prima di andare a casa, ma… fa attenzione, ok?”

Magnus annuì e appoggiò la testa all’indietro mentre Raphael chiudeva la porta. E mentre si dirigeva verso casa, attraverso la città, tentò di scordare tutto tranne che quei pochi secondi in cui Alec lo aveva toccato.

 


	9. SMS

Alec aprì gli occhi e guardò il soffitto della sua stanza. Leccandosi le labbra fece una smorfia a sentire il sapore che aveva in bocca e gemette quando la realtà di cos’era la sua vita cominciò a farsi strada nella sua mente. Piangeva al percepire nuovamente il dolore nel ricordare dov’era, e ancor più dove non era e perché non si trovava lì. Ci fu un movimento vicino a lui e allora girò la testa di lato, per accorgersi della schiena di un uomo che giaceva accanto a lui, uomo di cui in effetti non riusciva a ricordarsi. La mano di Alec era sotto al cuscino su cui era poggiata la testa dell’uomo, e lui la tirò via velocemente, rabbrividendo dal disgusto e dal disprezzo di sé. Ammiccando per smettere di piangere si sedette, lasciò cadere le gambe oltre il bordo del letto e tentò di rimettere insieme i pezzi di sé, strofinandosi spalle e braccia come se potesse ripulirsi da tutto quello che si era fatto.

Tutto intorno a lui sembrava sporco e oscuro; si chinò e raccolse i jeans che indossava la notte precedente. Le mani gli tremavano mentre tentava di abbottonarsi, e gli ci volle un po’ più di tempo del dovuto. Avviandosi alla finestra raccolse dal pavimento anche una bottiglia di whisky mezza piena e ne inghiottì una grossa sorsata. Ogni centimetro del suo corpo urlava dal dolore e la testa sembrava sul punto di esplodere, i pensieri che si rincorrevano. Aprì le tende e vide che il sole stava tramontando: meglio, non gli piaceva più, il sole. Muovendo le spalle si rese conto di quanto fosse teso e capì che aveva bisogno di rilassarsi, se solo fosse riuscito a far tacere la mente e a far scemare il dolore.

 

Preso un altro sorso dalla bottiglia, cercò nelle tasche dei pantaloni quello di cui aveva bisogno. Mise la bustina di plastica sul tavolo accanto alla finestra e cercò fra le bottiglie vuote che lo ricoprivano qualcosa da usare e finalmente trovò un biglietto da visita. Versò il contenuto della bustina sulla superficie del tavolo, ma quando tentò di dividerla in strisce le mani gli tremavano così tanto da rendergli la cosa impossibile.

“FANCULO!” gridò. Con un gesto del braccio spazzò via metà delle bottiglie, che si infransero sul pavimento. Chinandosi quasi sopra al tavolo, abbassò la testa cercando di respirare piano, in modo da rilassarsi abbastanza per poter dividere la polvere.

“Ehi..” Una voce assonnata venne da dietro di lui.

Alec sentì un improvviso bisogno di vomitare quando sentì parlare l’uomo nel suo letto e rabbrividì, tentando di ignorarlo.

“Ehi, amico, stai bene?” disse di nuovo l’uomo.

Alec afferrò il bordo del tavolo per impedirsi di barcollare. “Taci!”

“Ehi, bellezza..” riprese l’uomo.

“CHIUDI QUELLA CAZZO DI BOCCA!” gridò girandosi verso di lui e guardandolo.

L’uomo che ora era seduto sul letto aveva capelli corti e neri, e la pelle color bronzo, fattezze asiatiche e un accenno di barba sul mento. Per un attimo gli sembrò di vedere Magnus, anche se in realtà non gli somigliava per niente, ma per quell’attimo Alec assaporò una pace che non sentiva da tanto tempo. Il mondo gli crollò di nuovo attorno quando, continuando a guardarlo, si rese conto che non era lui – non era Magnus. A quel punto afferrò una delle bottiglie sul tavolo e la scagliò nella stanza in direzione del letto, dove esplose sulla parete proprio sopra l’ospite.

 

“ESCI, DANNAZIONE, CAZZO, VATTENE!”

La porta della camera si spalancò, mentre Alec si girava, tenendosi al tavolo, poiché le ginocchia gli cedevano.Premette la fronte sulla superficie, tentando di respirare lentamente, mentre il suo corpo tremava incontrollabilmente.

 

Poté sentire Jace parlare, ma le sue parole non avevano senso. Tutto girava attorno a lui, ed era come tutto accelerasse ad un tratto per poi fermarsi di colpo l’attimo successivo. Aveva il respiro irregolare, non riusciva a muoversi né ad aprire gli occhi, e tutto sembrava contribuire ad aumentare il dolore che sentiva.

Non seppe quanto tempo era passato, ma la porta si era richiusa e la stanza era diventata del tutto silenziosa.

“Forza Alec, se n’è andato”. La voce di Jace era calma e affettuosa, e la sua mano era posata sulla spalla di Alec. Lui non si muoveva, non voleva muoversi.

“Dai, Magnus non vorrebbe che tu facessi questo a te stesso”

Il suono del nome di Magnus fece sussultare Alec, e lui si scostò dal tocco di Jace, tentando di alzarsi.

“Non…” la sua voce suonava aspra persino alle sue stesse orecchie.

“Sapresti che è vero se non fossi fuori tutto il tempo” disse Jace, in piedi dietro di lui.

Nauseato, Alec guardò il tavolo. “Non parlare di lui… Non voglio sentire niente – le parole erano bloccate, ma si sforzò di farle uscire – lo odio!”

“Penso che tu te lo sia detto tante volte da solo da cominciare a crederci, ma va bene se lui ti manca” gli mise nuovamente le mani sulle spalle.

Alec tentò di nuovo di allontanarsi. “Non…” mentì, e afferrò il cartoncino che aveva preparato e cominciò ad allineare le strisce di coca, con mani ancora tremanti, ma non tanto quanto prima.

“Però penso che anche tu manchi a lui – la mano di Jace scorse lungo il suo braccio – e andiamo, Alec, non hai bisogno di questo”.

E invece Alec non gli credeva, e aveva bisogno proprio di quello al momento, aveva bisogno che il dolore passasse. Arrotolò un biglietto da cinquanta e si chinò sul tavolo. Jace cercò di tirarlo via inutilmente, mentre Alec tirava una lunga striscia e istantaneamente sentiva una piccola scarica. Chiudendo gli occhi rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo, mentre il dolore del mondo attorno a lui svaniva, rimpiazzato da una sensazione tanto piacevole da farlo fremere. Si fece una seconda striscia prima di rialzarsi, piegando la testa all’indietro e lasciando tremare le palpebre, rilassandosi man mano che la testa si schiariva.

 

Jace sospirò dietro di lui.

 

Alec lo ignorò, oltrepassandolo e dirigendosi al suo armadio. Non stava funzionando tantissimo e lui aveva bisogno di uscire prima che gli effetti svanissero.

“Devi piantarla”.

“No, TU devi piantarla! Io ne ho bisogno” scattò Alec e sniffando prese un maglione sottile e lo indossò.

“Tu non.. – la voce di Jace ora era più vicina – Sei o troppo su o troppo giù, tutto il tempo e dappertutto, hai un aspetto di merda e si può sapere quando hai fatto l’ultima doccia?”

Alec si girò e vide che Jace lo aveva seguito ed era proprio dietro di lui: “Sto bene”

“Bene?? Ma guardati attorno, guardati tu… stai uscendo di testa! E per un ragazzo?”

“Fanculo Jace, non sai un cazzo di questo”. Alec chiuse la porta dell’armadio sbattendola.

“Ah no? Io ti conosco meglio di quanto tu non conosca te stesso adesso! Se vuoi Magnus perché cazzo non vai a prendertelo, invece di trovare delle merda di scuse per fotterti un ragazzino che gli somiglia?” Jace sembrava più ostile adesso.

“Fottiti”. Alec gli diede una spinta facendolo barcollare.

“Ah, siamo a questo – Jace fece un passo in avanti, sfidandolo, e scattò – io ti tiro fuori dal tuo patetico incontro notturno e questo è? Fottiti? Davvero?”

“Sì, fottiti…lasciami solo”. Alec aveva ancora mal di testa e malediceva Jace che gridava così.

“I tuoi genitori hanno ammazzato i suoi, lui voleva vendetta… passa oltre”.

Alec premette la mano sulla fronte e grugnì “Davvero Jace, lascia perdere”.

“No, perché se stai ammazzandoti per questo voglio almeno che tu sappia quanto sei fottutamente stupido nel farlo – Jace era ormai vicinissimo – lui voleva vendicare la morte dei suoi genitori, tu più tutti dovresti capire il bisogno di vendetta! Lui sapeva in effetti chi era Izzy e lei continua a portare i pantaloni qui e a fare affari con lui.. Io me la sono vista molto più brutta di te nell’incidente, e sono stato in grado di passarci sopra… insomma DACCI UN CAZZO DI TAGLIO!”

Ma prima ancora di riuscire a pensare, Alec tirò a Jace un pugno in faccia e lo vide barcollare all’indietro mentre cercava di coprirsi il naso.

“Fanculo – imprecò Jace quando ebbe riguadagnato l’equilibrio – tu brutto stronzo… Mi sono appena ripreso dopo che mi hanno aperto la testa e tu mi dai un pugno in faccia??”

Alec non percepiva alcun dolore, ma per abitudine stava scuotendo la mano. Non voleva farlo, era successo, e ora sentiva un senso di colpa in più, avendo realizzato quanto avrebbe potuto essere pericoloso.

“Mi dispiace” sentiva quanto doveva suonare stupido, dopo, ma aveva reagito senza pensare.

“No, fanculo le scuse”. Jace si allontanò da lui.

“Jace, mi spiace davvero, non riesco a pensare lucidamente, ho bisogno di uscire”. In realtà aveva bisogno di beccare Simon, aveva bisogno di prendere qualcosa che lo facesse stare meglio.

 

Jace si chinò e prese quella che si rivelò una maglietta, premendola sul viso per fermare il sangue: “No, tu hai bisogno di far su tutti i tuoi casini e passarci sopra” disse con voce nasale.

Alec prese un profondo respiro; sapeva che l’effetto della coca non sarebbe durato a lungo e quindi aveva bisogno di prendere qualcos’altro, perché si sentiva come se la pelle stesse diventando troppo stretta per il suo corpo. Respirare sembrava sempre più difficile e più il tempo passava, peggio si sentiva.

“Lui non mi ama, non mi amerà mai, quindi piantala di parlarne…. Lo so che dovrei dare un taglio a lui e a tutto, e lo sto facendo, quindi fattene una ragione”.

“Sei così idiota! Tu e il tuo cervellino fracassato di merda”. Jace biascicava dentro al stoffa premuta sul viso.

Alec si guardò in giro cercando le scarpe e le vide accanto al letto. “Se lo dici tu..” borbottò sedendosi sul bordo del letto e cercando di infilarsele.

“Sì, lo dico io! A differenza di te, io gli ho parlato, e gli credo quando dice che ci tiene a te”.

Alec smise di fare quel che stava facendo e guardò Jace, e si morse l’interno del labbro; per qualche motivo non gli piaceva che Jace e Magnus avessero parlato senza che lui lo sapesse: “Se pensi che sia così figo, perché non ci esci tu?” disse amaramente continuando a mettersi le scarpe.

“Cos’è, hai cinque anni adesso, o cosa? Non ha ragione di mentire, chiamalo e basta”. Jace buttò via la maglietta e si tastò il naso, ma stava ancora sanguinando.

“No” disse Alec mettendosi anche la seconda scarpa.

“Allora mandagli un messaggio… solo un messaggio e digli “ciao”, se lo fai giuro che non ne parlerò più” disse Jace, e, andando verso di lui, prese il suo telefono dal comodino e glielo tirò.

Alec tentò di prenderlo al volo, ma era troppo lento, e il telefono gli urtò il petto e gli cadde in grembo. Seccato, lo prese guardando Jace. “Solo un ciao e tu chiuderai il becco?”

“Lo giuro sulla mia bellezza” annuì Jace.

“Va bene – Alec aprì il telefono e trovò i messaggi. Non riusciva a ricordare il numero di Magnus, ma aveva fatto il backup del vecchio telefono e salvato tutti i contatti, non avendo ancora avuto voglia di cancellare quelli vecchi. Alec scrisse “ciao” e inviò il messaggio, poi mostrò lo schermo a Jace: “Mai più! Questo era l’accordo”

Jace fece finta di chiudersi la bocca con la cerniera e annuì.

 

Alec si rimise il telefono in tasca , voltò le spalle a Jace e se ne andò, dirigendosi alla porta e lasciandolo da solo.

 

 

MPV

Era passata quasi una settimana da quando Magnus aveva visto Alec al Purgatorio. Da allora non dormiva bene, ma aveva ammesso con se stesso e con Raphael che era stata una buona cosa andare là e vederlo. Aveva parlato con Jace due volte, si erano incontrati fuori casa, però Jace non era più tornato sull’argomento o su come agire in proposito. Magnus aveva avuto bisogno di tempo per pensare, non sapeva bene cosa fare, e invece si chiedeva se fosse possibile convincere Alec almeno a diminuire un po’ la roba con cui si stava facendo, ma finora né lui né Raphael avevano escogitato qualcosa di concreto. Per cercare di trovare un po’ di calma aveva deciso di cambiare nuovamente casa e passava la maggior parte della settimana vedendo immobili, finché non avesse trovato qualcosa che gli piaceva e che non fosse troppo lontano da dove viveva ora.

In quel momento Magnus guardava Raphael nella stanza in cui si trovavano, le pareti nude e i pavimenti che chiedevano a gran voce di essere ricoperti con qualcosa.

“Mi sembra un po’ piccolo” disse Raphael, guardando l’alto soffitto.

“Piccolo? Ha una piscina e una palestra, ed è molto più grande del mio, sì, le stanze sono più piccole, ma c’è molto più spazio vivibile.

“Però pensavo che ti piacessero gli open space” commentò Raphael

“Certo – ammise Magnus – ma da un po’ mi sembra che mi opprimano piuttosto che farmi stare bene.

Raphael si avviò alla cucina annessa e la guardò: “Non dirmi che cambi casa perché le stanze della tua ti sembrano troppo grandi, ora che Alec non è lì tutto il tempo”

“Ahia, siamo sensitivi ora? – Magnus fece una smorfia – E no, in realtà ci avevo già pensato quando c’era lui. Mi sembrava che vivessimo in un museo… Non riuscivo a rendere l’atmosfera romantica, per quanto mi sforzassi, sarebbe stato meglio avere stanze più piccole e accoglienti. E poi penso di non muovermi per almeno un paio d’anni, quindi voglio qualcosa di grande…grande ma accogliente.”

“Accogliente? Stai diventando vecchio, amico mio!” Raphael sparì alla vista.

“Sì è vero” si disse

“Ehi ragazzi – chiamò Simon, e Magnus sollevò lo sguardo verso il piano superiore, dove vide Simon affacciato alla ringhiera – la camera da letto mi piace un sacco, però è un casino perché se hai gente per una festa e vuoi salire di sopra per una sveltina mentre gli ospiti sono al piano di sotto, be’…non ci sono porte…”

Magnus sorrise e scosse la testa: “ Penso che non sarà un problema, Simon”.

Lui sorrise e tornò nella camera.

“Quanto hai offerto?” chiese Raphael, tornando dalla cucina.

“Più di quanto mi piaccia confessare – rispose Magnus – però non ci sono lavori da fare, e posso trasferirmi appena avrò comprato i mobili”

“Vuoi cambiare tutto?”

“Tengo il letto e basta” in quel momento sentì il telefono vibrargli in tasca, lo prese e lo guardò. Fissando lo schermo divenne di ghiaccio e rimase immobile, incapace di muoversi. Il messaggio di Alec diceva solo “Ciao”, ma era il primo messaggio che riceveva da lui da prima dell’incidente e Magnus non sapeva come reagire.

“Magnus? – Raphael si stava avvicinando a lui – sei pallido, cos’hai?”

“E’… - Magnus aprì il telefono per vedere il messaggio, per essere certo che non si trattasse di una notifica vecchia – è Alexander, un sms”. Magnus guardò Raphael, che appariva sorpreso quanto lui. “Forse l’ha mandato per sbaglio?”

“Cosa dice?” Simon stava scendendo le scale verso il piano principale.

“Dice solo ciao” rispose Magnus con la bocca secca.

“Rispondigli ‘chi sei?’” rise Simon, ma ad un’occhiata rabbiosa di Raphael tacque. “Scusa, stavo solo scherzando”.

Magnus stava ancora guardando il suo telefono, quando cominciò a suonare: non aveva il numero salvato fra i contatti, quindi non sapeva chi fosse, ma rispose lo stesso.

“Sì?”. Magnus non pronunciava mai il suo nome quando rispondeva ad un numero sconosciuto.

“Magnus, sono Jace”

“Jace? Va tutto bene?”

“Sì, cioè no, ma sai in che senso…Hai avuto il messaggio?”

“Eh, uno da Alexander, sì”

“Ah bene… non lasciarlo senza risposta ok? Quando gli rispondi, be’, se decidi di rispondere, cerca di farlo continuare a parlare”

“Hai mandato tu il messaggio dal suo telefono?”

“No, è stato lui, ma l’ho convinto io a farlo insistendo parecchio”

“Ma perché non hai detto a me di mandargli un sms per primo, invece che minacciarlo perché lo facesse lui?”

“Volevo che cominciasse LUI, perché se l’avessi fatto tu avrebbe potuto pensare che volevi qualcosa, mentre se lo fa LUI per primo, è naturale rispondergli.”

“Non sono sicuro che questo ci aiuti nella situazione” disse Magnus, mentre anche il telefono di Simon cominciava a squillare sullo sfondo. Simon prese il telefono e mostrò a Magnus lo schermo, dove stava lampeggiando il nome di Alec. Facendo un cenno veloce a Simon perché rispondesse, Magnus lo guardò e poi rivolse di nuovo la sua attenzione alla conversazione con Jace.

“Jace, ha appena chiamato Simon!”

“Pensavo che l’avrebbe fatto, ha bisogno di rifornirsi”.

Magnus sospirò “Ok, inventerò qualcosa e risponderò, ma per favore, fammelo sapere quando ti vengono queste idee, ho quasi avuto un infarto quando ho ricevuto il messaggio”

“Non l’ho pianificato, è venuto fuori così… ma comunque, ho un sacco di cose da fare, ricorda però, fagli domande a cui lui senta di dover rispondere”

Magnus e Jace si salutarono e riappesero. Anche Simon chiuse la telefonata e si rimise il telefono in tasca, tornando da loro.

“Ha bisogno di rifornimenti”. Simon fece una smorfia.

“Va bene, aiutalo, ma non dargli NIENTE di nuovo… Se lo chiede digli che non ne hai, che cercherai di farglielo avere più tardi” disse Magnus.

“Ok, niente di nuovo, ho capito” Simon annuì e si diresse alla porta.

“Oh, e Simon”

“Sì?”

“Fino a quando non chiede qualcosa di specifico vacci piano… e stai con lui, se possibile a casa sua, così so che è al sicuro”

Simon fece un cenno affermativo e se ne andò, lasciandoli soli.

“Allora? Stai veramente cercando di dare un taglio a questa roba?” sorrise Raphael.

Magnus guardò il telefono e il messaggio di Alec e poi annuì lentamente “Sì, credo di sì…”

“Invitalo”

“Non sono certo che sia ancora pronto per questo”. Magnus non staccava gli occhi dallo striminzito messaggio sullo schermo.

 

“No, ma hai comprato casa nuova, invita sua sorella e Jace e abbastanza gente importante che ricopra cariche sufficientemente di rilievo da fargli sentire la necessità di mettersi in mostra.Mescola lavoro e piacere e fallo con stile, sii favoloso come sei sempre – disse Raphael in un tono come se stesse tentando Magnus – sii l’ospite che non saluta gli invitati ma li convoca da lui, se darai ad Alexander abbastanza attenzioni mentre non lo fai con gli altri, lui si sentirà speciale.”

“Lui è speciale” disse Magnus, senza poter fare a meno di sorridere.

“Forse allora sarà meglio mettere delle porte alla tua camera da letto” disse Raphael con uno dei suoi rari sorrisi.

“O forse mi verrà voglia di saltare giù dalla finestra, ma mi sa che devo provarci” rispose Magnus con un sospiro, ma per la prima volta dopo molto tempo si sentì un po’ più ottimista.

 

 

APV

 

Alec non sapeva per quanto era rimasto lì sdraiato, ma il suo letto gli sembrava il più bel luogo sulla terra, e non voleva muoversi. Il mondo intorno a lui appariva strano e distante, quasi surreale. La pelle gli pizzicava, ma quando cercò di guardarsi la mano gli occhi non riuscirono a mettere a fuoco e i bordi del suo campo visivo apparivano statici e colorati. Non si sentiva stanco ma neppure pieno di energia, era solo in pace, anche se si sentiva come se fosse un po’ inclinato in avanti, senza però cadere.

“Stai bene?” la voce di Simon ruppe il silenzio nella testa di Alec.

“Sì…ne avevo bisogno – disse Alec senza muoversi – avresti potuto unirti a me”.

“Io non uso niente”. Simon era reclinato sulla sedia accanto al letto di Alec.

“Davvero? E perché no?”

“Non è una buona cosa – Simon stava ancora sorseggiando la sua birra – e Raphael mi ucciderebbe”

“Cosa? – Alec ridacchiò e ammiccò lentamente, sentendo che ad occhi chiusi gli effetti della droga erano maggiori – Lui non è…uno dei ragazzi più vicini al comando?”. Alec stava cercando di trovare parole più importanti.

“Sì, ma a nessuno dei ragazzi è permesso usare roba più forte dell’erba”.

“Ma… - Alec lottava di nuovo con le parole – non è tipo il tuo ragazzo? Non può fare… tipo, eccezione per te, o cosa?”

“Lo è, ma questo lo rende solo più severo – Simon si avvicinò e Alec gli sorrise… era come se avesse un’aura colorata tutto attorno a lui – inoltre lui vuole che mantenga le idee chiare, sai, con quello che facciamo…devi essere sempre presente a te stesso”.

“Quello che fai..?” Alec chiuse gli occhi di nuovo e prese un respiro profondo.

“Mmm… a me piace mettermi alla prova, ma lui deve sapere che sarò in grado di ricordare i miei limiti e di starci dentro. E’ una questione di rispetto e di fiducia, è importante. Non riuscirebbe a vivere con se stesso se mi facesse troppe pressioni, e io lo amo per questo”. La voce di Simon sembrava provenire da sott’acqua alle orecchie di Alec.

“Sembra carino”. Alec sorrise fra sé.

“Che cosa?”

“Non lo so… - Alec quasi sussurrava, gli effetti dello sballo stavano svanendo – sembri felice”.

“Lo sono. Vuoi un po’ d’acqua?”

“Mmm”. Alec si limitò a mugolare e poi rimase fermo mentre Simon si allontanava. Non era in grado di calcolare lo scorrere del tempo, così quando Simon tornò non seppe dire se fosse passato un minuto o un’ora.

“Qua” disse Simon e posò sul comodino un bicchiere, prima di afferrare Alec e aiutarlo a sedersi sul letto. Questi prese il bicchiere e ingollò un grosso sorso d’acqua. Si sentiva ancora intorpidito, ma la mente si stava lentamente schiarendo, nonostante ora si sentisse più stanco.

“Io dovrei andare, se ora ti senti meglio”. Simon era ancora in piedi accanto al letto.

“Penso di sì”. In effetti Alec si sentiva bene adesso, ma non in preda allo sballo, bensì in un modo pacato e confortevole.

“Bene, penso che questa roba sia stata meglio per te, rispetto alla polvere d’angelo” disse Simon, serio e ponderato.

“Probabilmente” assentì Alec, sentendosi sonnolento.

“Chiama se hai bisogno di qualcosa, ma direi che non dovresti prendere altri calmanti dopo questo, e dovresti stare bene fino a domani” sorrise Simon. Alec lo guardò e gli parve che stesse svanendo, prima ancora che fosse effettivamente uscito e la stanza fosse diventata silenziosa.

 

Alec non capì quanto a lungo fosse stato lì seduto fissando il nulla davanti a sé, ma dopo un po’ cominciò a muoversi avanti e indietro, fino a riuscire a coricarsi di nuovo. Girandosi sul fianco recuperò il telefono e lo aprì: c’erano parecchi messaggi da Izzy, Jace, persino Luke e molti altri – e anche uno di Magnus. Alec guardò lo schermo a lungo, fino a quando ricordò che Jace lo aveva costretto a mandargli un sms . Qualcosa dentro di lui stava gridando, ma la droga che aveva addosso gli impedì di cadere nel panico e mantenne il respiro stabile, mentre apriva il messaggio.

“Ciao bello, che stai facendo?”.

Alec lesse il messaggio più e più volte, cercando di capire che cosa sentiva, ma infine sentì come un caldo abbraccio che non sapeva se provenisse dalla droga o da altro. La serenità del momento e il dubbio diedero ad Alec l’opportunità di rilassarsi; fece un sorrisetto e ignorò il ronzìo che sentiva alla nuca e che cercava di dirgli qualcosa. Rimase lì per un bel po’ a guardare il messaggio, prima di rispondere.

“Sono a letto. Tu?”

 


	10. IL CALORE DI UNA CASA

MPV

 

Magnus era rimasto sorpreso che Alec avesse risposto al suo messaggio, soprattutto perché gli era stato detto che era stato costretto a farlo da Jace. Ricevuta la risposta, gli aveva replicato a sua volta di essere a letto anche lui, e gli aveva chiesto se era stanco. Era stato difficile continuare ad escogitare domande per ogni sms, ma cercava di comportarsi secondo quanto gli aveva suggerito Jace. Alec non aveva risposto a quel messaggio, ma aveva risposto il giorno successivo, dicendo di essersi addormentato, dando così possibilità a Magnus di scrivere ancora. Nel giro di due settimane Magnus era riuscito a mantenere il contatto, anche se a volte aveva dovuto aspettare un giorno o anche due per avere un segno di vita.

 

Tutto ciò che chiedeva ad Alec erano piccole cose, niente che riguardasse come stava Alec in generale, solo cosa stava facendo in quel momento o come si sentiva. Passate quelle due settimane, Magnus gli chiese se volesse partecipare all’inaugurazione della sua nuova casa. Alec non aveva risposto per vari giorni e Magnus aveva temuto che fosse stata una richiesta eccessiva per lui, ma alla fine ebbe la risposta: “Sicuro”. Dopo una giornata di incertezza, chiamò Jace e lo informò che aveva invitato Alec, e Jace promise di parlare a Izzy e, se lei fosse venuta, di includerlo nella conversazione con Alec. Magnus aveva risposto con un “Non vedo l’ora di vederti” e poi aveva rimosso la questione, maledicendosi quando si rese conto che, non essendo una domanda, non avrebbe avuto risposta.

 

Quando arrivò il giorno dell’inaugurazione, Magnus stava lottando per evitare di cadere a pezzi. Aveva deciso di spostarsi nell’appartamento nuovo quasi subito, ma i mobili avevano tardato ad arrivare, specialmente a causa di Raphael, che si era trasformato in architetto di interni e aveva criticato quasi ogni acquisto. Alla fine aveva dato ascolto a Raphael su un po’ di cose e lo aveva completamente ignorato in altre, finendo per avere pressoché tutto quello che aveva pianificato. Magnus si era trasferito da un paio di giorni soltanto e stava ancora prendendo confidenza con la casa lui stesso, quando arrivò una marea di gente a preparare per il party.

 

Magnus non aveva più avuto cenno da Alec, da quando aveva dimenticato la domanda di rito nell’sms, ma aveva sollevato Simon da tutti gli incarichi, lasciandolo solo di guardia ad Alec, in modo da assicurarsi che stesse bene. Raphael aveva acconsentito solo dopo aver avuto la parola di Jace sul fatto che Simon fosse al sicuro dai Lightwood. Quindi Simon si occupava a tempo pieno dei rifornimenti di Alec, e preparare la roba per lui era come tenerlo sotto controllo medico; Jace riferiva che almeno Alec gli sembrava più calmo ed equilibrato. Andava anche meno alle feste, evitando di mescolare droga e alcool, e rimaneva di più a casa, tenendo a bada il dolore. Ad un certo punto Jace aveva anche parlato di qualcuno che Alec si era portato a casa, e Magnus sentì il pungolo della gelosia che aveva cercato di dimenticare, e chiese a Jace di non informarlo più su cose del genere; lui, per parte sua, non aveva più cercato nessun altro. Magnus aveva anche detto a Simon di tagliare ogni rifornimento di droghe da party, e Simon aveva fatto in modo da non offrirgliene più e lo aveva dirottato su altro.

 

Raphael era arrivato alcune ore prima degli invitati, in modo da offrire il suo supporto emotivo. Lo aveva squadrato dalla testa ai piedi e Magnus gli aveva offerto un sorriso nervoso. Pantaloni scuri, camicia nera quasi sbottonata, e la sua giacca marrone ricamata, era meno appariscente di quanto non fosse di solito per queste feste, e Raphael lo notò: “Un po’ meno favoloso del solito…”

Magnus annuì e si morse il labbro. “Sto cercando di barare, sono quasi certo che fossi vestito così la prima volta che ho incontrato Alec. Pensi che sia una cattiva idea?”

“Ah, no, potrebbe funzionare! – disse Raphael dandogli un’occhiata ammirata – però cambia qualcosa, poca roba. Se se lo ricorda vagamente, gli sembrerai nuovo, ma anche familiare, sempre che sia sobrio a sufficienza perché il suo cervello funzioni a questo livello”.

Magnus annuì di nuovo. “Hai ragione, prendo una giacca diversa – tremava e si sfregava le mani nervosamente – e mi trucco ancora un po’ e metto qualche altro gioiello, mi sento nudo”.

 

Il party andava avanti da qualche ora senza che i Lightwood si fossero fatti vivi, ma visto che Magnus si stava divertendo non ci aveva pensato troppo su. Simon gli aveva mandato un messaggio dicendo che Alec era in giornata buona, così Magnus si era rilassato, anche se non sapeva esattamente cosa fosse una “buona giornata” nella vita di Alec adesso. Era comodo nel suo nuovo, enorme e sorprendentemente confortevole divano, che Raphael aveva odiato, circondato da persone che erano interessate a trovarsi vicino a lui. La maggior parte erano gente in affari anche con i Lightwood, o lobbisti, o persone con incarichi di una certa importanza. Molti avevano portato altri con sé, ma l’appartamento era grande e reggeva bene l’urto della folla, e anche se le stanze erano più piccole…funzionavano bene. Magnus sorseggiava il suo Martini e osservava le persone attorno a lui, contento che si divertissero, e si augurava di dare altre feste in seguito.

 

Magnus non si alzava a salutare le singole persone, come Raphael gli aveva suggerito, e anche perché le persone che erano lì erano venute per lui, quindi era loro interesse attirare la sua attenzione. Sorrideva contro l’orlo del suo bicchiere alle parole di una donna seduta accanto a lui, ma fu colto di sorpresa e quasi gli andò di traverso il drink, quando vide Izzy, Jace, la testarossa del club…e Alec. Ognuno di loro avrebbe potuto catturare l’attenzione dei presenti per conto proprio, insieme erano qualcosa di spettacolare, per cui i presenti non poterono fare altro che fermarsi ad ammirarli. La testarossa e Izzy si tenevano strette sottobraccio, e Magnus avrebbe giurato che uscissero insieme, almeno quella sera, se non fosse stato per il piccolo bacio che Izzy diede a Jace quando le porse un drink.

 

Alec li seguiva a poca distanza, sembrava un po’ a disagio. Indossava pantaloni grigio chiaro e un maglioncino attillato nero con le maniche arrotolate. Scarpe e cintura erano marroni, e Magnus non ricordava di avergliele viste in precedenza. Nel complesso era vestito con tinte un pochino più chiare del solito, sembrava una buona cosa. Respirando lentamente, Magnus si alzò dal divano e tentò di prepararsi mentalmente mentre attraversava la stanza, prendendo un drink da un vassoio e avvicinandosi ad Alec per offrirglielo: “Drink?”

Si vedeva che Alec non era proprio pulito, aveva le pupille dilatate, muoveva le mani di continuo e si guardava intorno quasi nervosamente. Magnus sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto offrirgli alcolici, ma in fondo non stava offrendoli ad un astemio. Gli occhi di Alec incontrarono quelli di Magnus, e lui annuì e si morse il labbro, mentre accettava il drink offerto. Izzy e la testarossa erano scomparse fra la folla, ma Magnus poteva vedere che Jace era rimasto nei pressi e controllava Alec con la coda dell’occhio.

 

“Mi piace come sei vestito, stai molto bene” sorrise Magnus. Lui pensava che Alec fosse di gran lunga la persona di più bell’aspetto in quella stanza, anche stanco e un po’ pallido come era adesso, ma decise di tenere il complimento ad un livello normale, senza confessare all’istante la sua sconfinata ammirazione per la sua bellezza.

“Non ti piace mai quello che mi metto” disse Alec, sorseggiando il drink. Stava cercando di mantenere il contatto visivo, mentre parlava, ma non ci riusciva del tutto; ciononostante Magnus era meravigliato di come tenesse, considerando quanto gli avevano riferito su di lui.

“Bugia, non ho mai detto niente del genere”. Magnus sorrise e senza pensare gli si avvicinò e gli sistemò una delle spalle del maglione che era scivolata. Alec guardò giù e poi guardò Magnus e Magnus si rese conto che aveva appena fatto quello che faceva di solito quando Alec si vestiva a casa sua. Mantenendo forzatamente il sorriso sulle labbra e continuando col suo gesto di confidenza, prese un sorso del suo drink.

“La tua casa nuova è bella” disse Alec, giocherellando col proprio bicchiere.

“Grazie, ti faccio fare un giro se vuoi”

Alec guardò un attimo il suo bicchiere prima di annuire “Certo”.

 

Magnus avrebbe voluto prenderlo per mano, spingerlo attraverso la folla, e spingerlo in ogni stanza, stare dietro di lui e abbracciarlo alla vita, tenerlo stretto baciandogli la spalla e il collo, dirgli tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fargli in ogni stanza – ma invece semplicemente si voltò e si avviò oltre i presenti, lasciando che Alec lo seguisse per conto proprio.

 

 

Magnus aveva mostrato ad Alec tutte le stanze tranne la camera da letto e lo studio, e ci erano voluti meno di quindici minuti. Alec si era guardato attorno, ma a parte alcuni commenti su cose che gli erano piaciute, era rimasto piuttosto silenzioso. Gli ospiti avevano avuto il permesso di muoversi ovunque, quindi nessuna stanza era vuota, nessuna tranne le ultime due, che erano off limits. Magnus non era in effetti sicuro di volergli mostrare la camera da letto, per qualche motivo gli sembrava un po’ sordido, e quando spinse la porta dello studio per aprirla, decise di lasciar perdere, specialmente perché l’aveva lasciata per ultima e sarebbe potuto sembrare allusivo.

 

“Un ufficio, è pratico”. Il drink di Alec era finito adesso, ma lui continuava a tenere il bicchiere in mano.

La stanza divenne quasi silenziosa, quando la porta venne chiusa dietro di loro. Si poteva sentire qualche suono smorzato di gente che chiacchierava e di musica attraverso le pareti, ma la stanza era stata quasi insonorizzata ed era stato fatto un buon lavoro, considerando che fuori c’era una festa in corso.

“Sì, non mi è mai piaciuto trattare affari nel salotto, come facevo nella vecchia casa, mi sembrava troppo personale ed ero a disagio” disse Magnus e osservò Alec guardare attraverso un’apertura nella parete che conduceva alla stanza adiacente dove si trovavano un lungo tavolo e parecchie sedie.

“Con uno studio, almeno avrei saputo dove cercare una penna”. Sembrava che Alec avesse parlato più a se stesso che a Magnus.

Magnus fremette e stava per chiedergli cosa intendeva dire, ma capì e chiuse la bocca, ricordando come Alec si era disperato per trovare una penna con cui lasciargli il proprio numero, la prima volta che si erano incontrati. Il pensiero che Alec ricordasse quel giorno toccò le corde del cuore di Magnus e lui dovette mettersi la mano in tasca per trattenersi dal toccarlo.

Magnus non sapeva cosa dire, non rispose, e prima che riuscisse ad escogitare qualcosa, Alec si voltò e disse “Devo cercare Izzy”.

Magnus lo seguì con gli occhi mentre tornava verso la porta per rientrare alla festa.“Mi stai già lasciando?”

Alec si bloccò con la mano sulla maniglia e la sua testa cadde un po’ in avanti. “Non…” disse, e suonava quasi triste, mentre apriva la porta lasciandosi dietro Magnus. I suoni dall’esterno penetrarono nella stanza e la riempirono, prima che la porta si chiudesse di nuovo.

 

Magnus si appoggiò alla scrivania nel mezzo della stanza e posò il suo bicchiere vuoto. Non aveva mai avuto problemi nel flirtare o nell’esprimere i suoi sentimenti, ma era così spaventato dalla possibilità di dire qualcosa di sbagliato che spaventasse Alec, che era finita che non aveva osato né dire né fare niente.

Rimase almeno dieci minuti in silenzio e infine tornò alla festa. La gente stava ancora divertendosi e lui si diresse alla balconata insieme a diverse persone su cui aveva bisogno di far buona impressione. La politica lo annoiava, ma aveva bisogno di restare sul lato giusto, insieme a quelli che impedivano la promulgazione di certe leggi che avrebbero potuto danneggiare i suoi affari, e questa gente faceva lobby esattamente per questo.

 

 

Passarono alcune ore e gli ospiti cominciavano ad essere piuttosto fuori e a comportarsi in maniera più disinibita; lasciò la balconata e tornò dentro, imbattendosi subito in Alec che faceva girare la sorella in una specie di ballo. Izzy sembrava felice ma ubriaca, e probabilmente inconsapevole dello stato del fratello: Alec appariva sballato e non poco. Mordendosi il labbro a sangue, Magnus poté sentir ribollire il sangue mentre si guardava in giro cercando Simon. Lo vide in cima alle scale con Raphael, lo raggiunse e lo prese per un braccio con forza, girandolo verso di sé.

“Che cazzo gli hai dato?”

“Ahi – disse Simon, ritirando il braccio – solo un po’ di E”

“ Era già fatto di qualcosa quando è arrivato, quindi non gli hai dato SOLO E, e io che pensavo che di quello fosse pulito”. Magnus strinse gli occhi e Raphael tirò indietro Simon e gli si parò davanti.

“Non dare la colpa a Simon!” Raphael lo guardava freddamente, protettivo verso Simon.

“Ma lui te l’ha chiesto?” chiese Magnus guardandoli alternativamente.

“Non specificamente, ma non si sentiva bene ed è una festa”. Simon alzò le spalle e Magnus fu sicuro che, se non fosse stato per quella vocina dentro la sua testa che diceva che Simon non stava facendo altro che il suo lavoro, l’avrebbe strozzato.

 

“Magnus!” Raphael lo scosse e Magnus lo guardò negli occhi. Doveva esserci stato qualcosa, nel modo in cui Magnus aveva guardato Simon, che Raphael non aveva gradito, e c’era una sorta di avvertimento sotterraneo nel modo in cui lui aveva pronunciato il suo nome.

“Lo so – Magnus sospirò – è solo che sembrava stare molto meglio prima e speravo che gli servisse solo un po’ di tempo per abituarsi a stare qui, e lui ora è…” Magnus agitò le mani in aria, non trovando le parole che cercava.

“Rincoglionito?” suggerì Simon.

“Grazie Simon” replicò Magnus sarcastico, senza trovarci nulla di divertente.

 

Allontanandosi dai due, Magnus tornò verso il divano e vide la gente fargli spazio per farlo sedere. Fissando Alec che ballava, prese un altro drink e cercò di mantenersi calmo. Magnus era stato così sicuro che stessero andando nella giusta direzione, e invece Simon gli aveva riferito che Alec era sostanzialmente fatto di “droga da party” e completamente fatto di E, ed era come vedere qualcuno fare due passi indietro invece che in avanti. Sperò che Jace fosse pronto per quello, perché quando, il giorno dopo, Alec fosse uscito dall’effetto dell’E, sarebbe stato un gran brutto momento.

 

Un’occhiata all’orologio alla parete opposta della stanza disse a Magnus che stavano avviandosi verso le 5 del mattino. Aveva osservato Alec ballare, e bere, moltissimo, nelle ultime tre ore e stava cominciando lui stesso ad essere stanco. A differenza di Alec, era pulito e quasi sobrio, solo che era rimasto quasi sempre seduto e l’inattività cominciava a pesargli. Molte persone si erano già congedate, alcune si erano addormentate lì sedute e il posto era ridotto ad un casino, ma Magnus non riusciva a curarsene.

Una delle persone che si erano addormentate era Jace, che si era sdraiato sul divano; la testarossa che pensava fosse la sua ragazza era sdraiata a metà su di lui e Magnus dovette ammettere che erano molto carini assieme. Alzandosi, Magnus si avviò oltrepassando Alec e gli altri ospiti, aveva bisogno di muoversi e forse anche di rinfrescarsi o di prepararsi per il letto. Mentre si avviava al bagno, qualcuno gli afferrò la spalla, lo voltò e lo spinse nuovamente nella stanza.

 

Magnus non ebbe il tempo di reagire prima che le labbra di Alec premessero sulle sue. Fu inaspettato, ma anche così familiare che Magnus si sentì sciogliere contro di lui senza pensare a cosa stava facendo. Si lasciò spingere contro la parete del bagno e ansimò quando Alec approfondì il bacio. Le mani si incontrarono, le dita si intrecciarono, e Alec alzò le braccia e bloccò quelle mani contro la parete, ai lati della testa di Magnus. Il cuore di quest’ultimo rombava così forte nel suo petto da fargli quasi male, e gli venne da piangere quando Alec spinse gemendo il suo corpo contro di lui, facendogli capire quanto gli era mancato.

 

C’era qualcosa di sbagliato, Magnus sapeva che era la droga a parlare e non il vero Alec, e ogni volta che lui gli si premeva contro Magnus ricordava come lui reagiva alle sue carezze, tremando al più piccolo contatto dei loro corpi, mentre ora era sovraeccitato a causa di quello che gli scorreva nelle vene e non per quello che provava. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto respingerlo, ma le mani di Alec che lasciavano le sue, e scendevano lungo le sue braccia e i fianchi, gli rendevano impossibile pensare. Magnus infilò le dita nei capelli di Alec, sentendoli zuppi di sudore mentre glieli carezzava per sistemarli.

 

Alec lo bacia avidamente e Magnus gemette senza ritegno quando le mani di Alec si infilarono sotto la sua camicia; la sensazione delle sue dita sulla pelle nuda lo faceva rabbrividire e sentiva le gambe deboli. Avrebbe voluto che tutto continuasse per sempre, ma quando Alec fece per togliergli i pantaloni e lui ebbe la possibilità di schiarirsi le idee, sentì il cuore che si spezzava, ma mise le mani sul petto di Alec e lo spinse via.

“No, Alexander…fermati” disse Magnus, mentre Alec veniva spinto indietro a tal punto che le loro labbra si separarono – e Magnus ne sentiva ancora il tocco sulle sue. Alec fremette, ma la droga che aveva in corpo impedì al suo cervello di captare cosa stava succedendo e lui si gettò in avanti per baciare Magnus di nuovo. Magnus lo avrebbe voluto tanto, avrebbe voluto infischiarsene del fatto che Alec non fosse in sé, per riaverlo ancora un po’, ma temeva che Alec non si sarebbe ricordato di nulla l’indomani.

“NO!” Magnus spinse nuovamente via Alec e gli ci volle più di quanto pensasse.

“Andiamo… “ Le labbra di Alec erano rosse e gonfie, e lui se le stava leccando. Era così su di giri, tanto su di giri che di nuovo fece un passo in avanti, senza capire che il “no” era la risposta. Afferrò i pantaloni di Magnus, che erano già in parte sbottonati, e si spinse contro di lui.

Magnus lo spinse rudemente indietro e Alec oscillò all’indietro, inciampando e cadendo sul pavimento, senza neppure tentare di tenersi.

“Piàntala” la voce di Magnus tremava.

Il fatto che Alec si lamentasse per la caduta significava che le droghe cominciavano a perdere effetto. “Non mi vuoi?” chiese, senza alzarsi dal pavimento.

“No, non così” si sentì dire Magnus, anche se era una bugia – non era che lui non volesse Alec, era forse Alec che non voleva veramente lui. Ci teneva troppo per fargli questo, lasciar perdere sarebbe stato meglio per lui e per lo stato in cui si trovava.

 

Il dolore negli occhi di Alec avrebbe potuto spezzare il cuore di Magnus se non fosse già stato in mille pezzi. Scivolando all’indietro sul pavimento fino a quando poté appoggiare la schiena alla parete, Alec raccolse le gambe contro il corpo, facendosi più piccolo possibile e nascondendo il viso fra le ginocchia. Sembrava così minuto per uno della sua stazza e Magnus lo guardò a lungo; lui non si mosse, rimase a sedere lì.

Prendendo un respiro profondo, Magnus si diresse verso di lui e appoggiò la schiena alla parete, lasciandosi scivolare fino a sedersi sul pavimento accanto a lui. Gli accarezzò gentilmente i capelli, come faceva quasi ogni giorno quando erano a letto assieme. Alec non si mosse e Magnus mise la mano sulla sua nuca, sentendo quanto fosse caldo, la pelle bruciante contro la sua. Magnus sapeva che era surriscaldato e sapeva che probabilmente si sarebbe presto accasciato per puro esaurimento, cosa ulteriormente confermata dal modo in cui i muscoli di braccia e gambe sembravano assaliti dai crampi.

 

Magnus rimase seduto a lungo, mentre Alec non si muoveva, fino a quando le sue gambe cominciarono a scivolare in avanti. Magnus non sapeva dire se avesse perso conoscenza oppure se avesse voluto mettersi un po’ più comodo, ma riuscì comunque ad usare la forza che gli rimaneva per accompagnarlo mentre si accasciava, in modo da farlo sdraiare sul pavimento. Non sarebbe stato confortevole per lui ma Alec era collassato e Magnus non pensava di riuscire a sollevarlo per coricarlo da qualche parte, anche se avesse provato.

 

Sedendosi di nuovo, si mise la testa di Alec in grembo e ricominciò a giocare con i suoi capelli. Tenergli la testa sollevata era un modo per aver cura di Alec, ma era anche bello averlo lì. Arrotolando i suoi ricci neri sulle dita, Magnus reclinò la testa contro la parete e chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi, ma non concedendosi di addormentarsi. Molti erano morti rigettando nel sonno e soffocando nel proprio vomito, sotto l’influenza di droghe e anche alcool. Ora la testa di Alec era su, ma se Magnus si fosse addormentato e Alec fosse scivolato in avanti, avrebbe potuto correre pericolo, una eventualità che Magnus voleva assolutamente evitare.

 

Magnus non era sicuro di che ora fosse, molto tempo era passato e i suoi occhi pungevano quando li stringeva, si sentiva assetato e dolorante, quando Alec si mosse sul pavimento, gemendo. Magnus gli accarezzò gentilmente la guancia, ma lo vide contorcersi e portarsi le mani allo stomaco, chiaramente in preda alla nausea. Non si mosse per una decina di minuti, fino a quando spalancò gli occhi, il suo corpo ebbe una convulsione e si tirò su, senza neppure guardare Magnus, gattonando fino al bagno. Magnus lo vide aggrapparsi alla tazza e vuotare lo stomaco, la schiena inarcata e il corpo tremante. Il suono e l’odore fecero salir la nausea anche a Magnus, ma la represse, si alzò e raggiunse Alec, il quale aveva smesso di vomitare ma continuava a rimanere sulla tazza sputando, probabilmente per cercare di togliersi di bocca il gusto ripugnante. Chinandosi su di lui, Magnus lo accarezzò amorevolmente, con tutto il corpo dolorante per essere stato seduto ore sul duro pavimento.

 

“Ti porto… - Magnus cominciò a parlare ma la voce non funzionava bene, così si schiarì la gola – ti porto un po’ d’acqua, così butti fuori tutto”

Alec non rispose, aveva le nocche bianche per l’intensità della stretta; sollevò le spalle e vomitò di nuovo, tremando.

Cercando di non respirare l’aria, Magnus si raddrizzò e uscì dal bagno per portargli l’acqua, probabilmente ne avrebbe dovuta bere molta.

Scendendo nell’ingresso verso la cucina, Magnus poteva ancora annusare l’odore dell’alcool della sera prima nell’aria calda dell’appartamento. Guardò nel soggiorno e vide Jace seduto sul divano con la testa fra le mani, oscillando lentamente avanti e indietro. La sua ragazza era ancora addormentata sul divano.

“Buongiorno Jace” disse aprendo al finestra per far entrare un po’ d’aria fresca.

“Magnus? ..Giorno… Che ora è?”

Guardando l’orologio alla parete Magnus rabbrividì, quando l’aria fresca dall’esterno lo raggiunse. “Quasi mezzogiorno” rispose, e prese un grosso bicchiere dalla credenza riempiendolo d’acqua. “Come ti senti?”

“Come se un tir mi fosse passato sopra e mi avesse fatto a pezzi” grugnì Jace.

Magnus non era sicuro di cosa significasse, ma annuì e tirò fuori qualche pastiglia da un cassetto: “Ti lascio qui qualche calmante per te e la testarossa quando si sveglia, dovreste bere un po’”. Prese un paio di pastiglie con una mano e il bicchiere con l’altra: “Alexander è nel bagno, se ne hai bisogno anche tu sali di sopra, attraversa la mia camera e usa quello… non sono certo che Alexander sia in grado di muoversi”

Jace sospirò “Oh cazzo, è vero…Alec…come sta?”

“Peggio di te, il che significa molto male, vedendo come stai tu – commentò Magnus, sapendo che lui stesso probabilmente non aveva un aspetto migliore – ricordati, bevi acqua e se stai qui ancora un po’ ordina qualcosa. C’è una pizzeria che consegna a domicilio dall’altro lato della strada. Trovi il menu in uno dei cassetti qui in cima… Anzi, ordina qualcosa comunque. Alexander avrà fame e io anche ce l’ho, il portiere dabbasso farà salire il fattorino.

Jace annuì prima di alzarsi. Magnus fece un sorrisetto stanco e ritornò sui suoi passi, verso il bagno e verso Alexander.

 

APV

 

Alec sentiva la testa girare e lo stomaco contorcersi per i crampi, nonostante fosse ormai vuoto, e quindi i continui conati non gli facevano espellere che aria. Qualcosa gli diceva che lì c’era qualcuno con lui, ma in quel momento era completamente solo, ancora aggrappato alla tazza del water, timoroso di cadere qualora si fosse alzato e non ce l’avesse fatta a tenersi in equilibrio. Sedendosi posò la testa sul bordo e tentò di respirare lentamente, continuando a sputare per cercare di togliersi il saporaccio di bocca. Chiuse gli occhi, la luce della stanza glieli feriva e lo faceva sentire come se gli avessero aperto la testa. Tutto il corpo era dolorante e sapeva che aveva bisogno che Simon gli portasse qualcosa per far cessare il dolore.

Dietro di lui si aprì la porta e Alec apprezzò l’aria fresca che proveniva da fuori. Rabbrividendo rimase fermo finché sentì qualcuno accanto a lui che gli ravviava i capelli. Percepì le lacrime salirgli agli occhi, mentre il dolore si faceva strada in lui sempre più intenso.

“Ssh, va tutto bene – Alec ascoltò e avrebbe giurato che fosse la voce di Magnus – devi bere qualcosa”

Non si mosse, non poteva esserne sicuro. Non si fidava di sé e della sua mente, non si fidava che Magnus fosse davvero lì o che invece fosse un’illusione. I pezzi della notte precedente non riuscivano a mettersi insieme, e Alec poteva a malapena ricordare di essere andato alla festa che sapeva si era tenuta.

“Per favore, Alexander, devi bere dell’acqua. Devi essere disidratato e ti farà sentire meglio” Magnus lo stava pregando e la sua mano gli accarezzava dolcemente la guancia, fresca in confronto alla pelle bruciante di Alec. Doveva essere lui, sì, doveva essere Magnus.

“Alexander?”

Alec serrò gli occhi, non osava aprirli per timore che tutto svanisse. Magnus, o chiunque fosse, si aggirava accanto a lui e gli copriva le mani con le proprie, cercando di fargliele aprire e di staccarlo dalla tazza.

“Forza, devi sederti e bere” La voce di Magnus suonava un po’ più energica, ma sempre gentile.

Sentendosi confuso, Alec alzò la testa quando venne tirato indietro in modo da sedere più dritto. Un bicchiere venne premuto contro le sue labbra e Alec aprì la bocca quando venne inclinato verso di lui. Molta acqua scorse fuori lungo il mento, ma ciò che riuscì ad inghiottire gli lavò via il cattivo sapore e gli portò un po’ di piacevole frescura. Incapace di inghiottire ulteriormente, Alec tossì e il bicchiere venne ritirato.

Aprendo lentamente gli occhi e sentendo nuovamente il pungolo della luce, Alec girò la testa e osò guardare: quando incontrò lo sguardo preoccupato di Magnus si immobilizzò. Guardandolo, solo per essere sicuro che fosse davvero lui, Alec cercò di spostarsi un pochino prima di alzare la mano e premerla contro il suo petto, per essere certo che fosse reale.

Il suo respiro si spezzò appena e poi, per la prima volta, sentì di poter respirare di nuovo. Stringendo nel pugno la stoffa della camicia di Magnus, collassò su di lui e gli circondò la vita con l’altra mano, aggrappato a lui, spaventato che potesse svanire se l’avesse lasciato andare. Seppellì il viso nel suo petto e pianse, tremando mentre Magnus gli accarezzava la schiena confortandolo. L’odore di Magnus, mentre Alec lo tirava a sé il più possibile, lo rendeva reale, e faceva male, ma in un modo nuovo che scacciava tutti i vecchi dispiaceri, mentre sedeva lì, ascoltandolo mentre gli diceva che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

 


	11. BISOGNO

APV

Alec si rifiutava di mollare la sua presa su Magnus, e quando finalmente lo fece gli parve di essere comunque troppo lontano da lui, non importava quanto vicino Magnus fosse. Essendo riuscito finalmente a mettersi in piedi, Alec fu in grado di camminare fino al soggiorno nonostante le gambe tremanti. Jace e Clary erano ancora lì, come alcune altre persone, ma Magnus fece andare via tutti poco dopo. Jace aveva ordinato da mangiare, ma Alec aveva ancora nausea e dopo pochi bocconi non si sentì di mangiare ancora e preferì accoccolarsi sul divano tentando di riposare.

La sua mente era ancora su di giri e si sentiva confuso, anche dopo aver chiuso gli occhi cercando di rimanere ben fermo. Lo aveva un po’ sollevato il fatto che Magnus si fosse seduto vicino a lui, accarezzandogli la gamba con aria assente, mentre parlava a Jace di qualcosa che Alec, nel rumore della sua testa, non riusciva a capire. Sapeva di stare rapidamente calando e voleva disperatamente chiamare Simon, ma se a Jace non piaceva quello che stava facendo, probabilmente non sarebbe piaciuto neppure a Magnus e così lasciò stare.

“Alec, cosa ne pensi?”. La voce di Jace tagliò l’aria improvvisamente e Alec sussultò leggermente, prima di aprire gli occhi. “Cosa?” sussurrò, non volendo parlare, dal momento che anche il suono della sua stessa voce gli sembrava eccessivo.

“Io e Clary ce ne stiamo andando. Vieni con noi o vuoi rimanere qui?”. La domanda di Jace era semplice, eppure ebbe difficoltà a capirla. Tentò di pensare, ma aveva la mente obnubilata e non riusciva a concentrarsi.

“Io non ho ancora dormito e ho bisogno di qualche ora di sonno – la voce di Magnus era molto più morbida di quella di Jace – ma mi piacerebbe tanto che tu rimanessi, forse potresti dormire un po’ qui”.

Alec annuì lentamente, voleva rimanere ma anche andarsene, soprattutto aveva bisogno che il dolore cessasse.

Jace e Magnus parlarono ancora un po’, e anche Clary stava parlando, ma Alec cercò di ignorarli. L’emicrania stava peggiorando e le mani avevano cominciato a tremargli. Gli parve fossero passate ore prima che se ne andassero, lui sempre arrotolato sul divano e Magnus che li accompagnava alla porta. Quando lui tornò indietro, Alec tentò di tirarsi su, sentendosi peggio di quanto non fosse mai stato da parecchio e odiandosi per non essere in grado di essere felice di trovarsi lì. Magnus sembrava preoccupato mentre lo guardava e Alec capì di apparire in pessime condizioni, esattamente come si sentiva, a causa dello stress, del dolore e dell’agitazione che gli impediva di dormire nonostante fosse esausto.

“Forza, tesoro”. Magnus lo aiutò a rialzarsi e lo seguì su per le scale, e poi spinse una porta che somigliava ad un paravento giapponese, e che li condusse nella nuova stanza da letto di Magnus. Alec non ebbe la forza di guardare la camera e invece si diresse al letto, piombandoci sopra ancora completamente vestito. Nel momento in cui la sua testa si posò sul cuscino, Alec si rannicchiò tremando, lamentandosi per il dolore, e cercando di non piangere.

Il letto si mosse quando Magnus si sedette sul bordo vicino a lui e di nuovo gli accarezzò i capelli, facendolo sentire ancora più colpevole.

“Come ti senti?” chiese Magnus

“Non bene” singhiozzò Alec. Fra la nausea, l’emicrania, la disidratazione, la confusione e il dolore diffuso a tutto il corpo, Alec non sapeva neppure da dove cominciare.

“Ok, ti darò qualcosa per il dolore, ma solo questa volta, va bene?” Magnus sembrava sconfitto, ma ad Alec non importava, in quel momento avrebbe preso qualunque cosa per stare meglio e quindi rimase fermo mentre Magnus si alzava e andava a prendere quello di cui aveva parlato. Poco dopo riapparve con un bicchiere d’acqua. Cercando di alzarsi, Alec tese la mano, anelando a… qualunque cosa fosse.

Magnus gli lasciò cadere in mano due pillole ovali e gli porse l’acqua: “Non guardarle, prendile e basta. Ti faranno rilassare e probabilmente nel giro di venti minuti ti stenderanno per qualche ora”.

Alec voleva chiedere cosa fossero, ma era chiaro che Magnus non voleva dirgli cos’erano, quindi se le mise in bocca e le inghiottì con l’acqua, vuotando il bicchiere e coricandosi nuovamente al centro del letto. Magnus si alzò di nuovo e girò attorno al letto dirigendosi a quello che era sempre stato il suo lato; si coricò accanto a lui, senza spogliarsi, allungando un braccio come per un invito che Alec accettò subito, avvicinandosi. Abbracciò Magnus alla vita e intrecciò le gambe con le sue, bisognoso di essergli aggrappato. Magnus a sua volta lo abbracciò, e chinando la testa lo baciò sulla fronte.

Molto prima dei venti minuti previsti, Alec cominciò a sentire gli effetti di quello che Magnus gli aveva dato. Era come se il cervello si stesse spegnendo e anche il respiro rallentò. Non era uno sballo, stava lentamente diventando sempre più sonnolento e, prima di quanto si aspettasse, era caduto in un sonno profondo.

 

 

Quando aprì gli occhi si sentiva intontito e un po’ sperduto. Giacendo sulla schiena, pensò per un attimo di essere a casa, finché non realizzò chi c’era vicino a lui. Girando la testa vide accanto a lui Magnus, che lo stava guardando con un sorriso dolce e sembrava molto più sveglio di lui.

“Ho dormito tanto?” chiese Alec, sentendosi molto meglio di prima. Anche se stava meglio, faticava tuttavia a svegliarsi completamente, rabbrividendo un po’, visto che la sua temperatura era calata.

“Sì, è sera – Magnus stava ancora sorridendo, e lo accarezzò sul viso – penso che ne avessi bisogno, hai l’aria di stare molto meglio”

Alec non era sicuro che si trattasse di un complimento per come appariva ora o di un insulto per come era prima. Faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti, ma cercò di farlo, ammiccando ripetutamente e cercando di mettere a fuoco l’ambiente. “Non capisco perché mi sento così stanco” brontolò, mettendosi su un fianco.

“Non sei stanco. E’ la roba che ti ho dato, ci vuole un po’ per svegliarsi, dopo”. Magnus stava ancora sorridendo e Alec cercò di restituire il sorriso. Annuì, c’era sempre qualche effetto collaterale, ma quello che gli aveva dato Magnus lo aveva aiutato molto. Sentiva ancora l’astinenza, voleva ancora chiamare Simon, ma non per il dolore, adesso, solo perché ne aveva voglia.

“Sono contento che tu sia rimasto… - Magnus lo stava sempre accarezzando, il pollice che gli strofinava la guancia – non mi aspettavo che saresti tornato ma… mi sei mancato così tanto!” Alec abbassò lo sguardo, osservando il petto di Magnus invece dei suoi occhi. Voleva crederci, voleva che fosse vero così tanto da far male al solo pensare che potesse non esserlo, ma qualcosa nella sua testa urlava che era tutto fasullo.

“Davvero…?” la voce di Alec era così bassa da meravigliarsi che Magnus l’avesse sentito.

“Oh, tesoro, eri il mio piccolo pasticcino! Certo che sì!” Magnus si avvicinò ancora un po’, i loro nasi quasi si toccavano.

Alec non poté impedire che gli si formasse un sorrisino all’angolo della bocca, ma ancora temeva che non fosse una cosa reale. Come se le parole fossero una droga, dall’effetto temporaneo, che lo faceva sentire bene, fino a quando sarebbe ricomparso il dolore dell’astinenza.

“Tu non mi conosci, non veramente”

C’era un peso dietro quelle parole, e Alec sollevò lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi di Magnus che sembrava ferito da quanto Alec aveva detto. Magnus prese un respiro profondo e Alec sentì che il suo sorriso era un po’ forzato.

 

“Certo che ti conosco – cominciò Magnus – so che non bevi il caffè se non c’è il latte, che trovi noiosi quasi tutti i film d’azione perché non sono realistici, e che se anche ci provi non riesci a vederli finire, so che ti comporti come se non ti interessasse nulla di come appari, ma che ti guardi in ogni superficie che possa rifletterti. So che ami quei leccalecca Chupa Chups e che il tuo preferito è quello verde. Conosco quel piccolo punto dietro il tuo orecchio dove cominciano i tuoi capelli, che se lo tocco ti fa il solletico e ti fa ridere qualunque sia il tuo umore del momento, so che pensi che i soprannomi che ti dò sono stupidi ma che comunque li ami, so che preferisci essere passivo, ma che deve sembrare che tu sia l’attivo, se per caso se ne parla in pubblico… So cosa ti fa ridere, venire o dimenticare, e ti ho visto piangere… Ti ho visto nudo, completamente, quindi ti conosco, conosco le cose importanti, e…”

 

Alec non sapeva cosa sentiva, se non calore ed eccitazione, e mentre Magnus parlava, si sporse in avanti e gli impedì di continuare baciandolo. La sensazione delle labbra di lui contro le proprie lo fece sentire meglio di quanto pensava possibile; mise le braccia attorno a Magnus e lo strinse forte. Si meravigliò di quanto si sentisse sollevato quando Magnus ricambiò il bacio e non si accorse di piangere finché non assaggiò le proprie lacrime. Magnus si spinse contro di lui e Alec si lasciò rotolare finché non si trovò supino, con Magnus a cavalcioni dei suoi fianchi, guardandolo e tirandolo a sé.

Gli occhi di Magnus erano pieni d’amore mentre gli accarezzava il viso, chinato su di lui e baciandogli via le lacrime. Chiudendo gli occhi, Alec sentì le labbra di Magnus sulle sue palpebre, così leggere che a malapena fu un bacio. Appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia di Magnus, sentendo il battito del proprio cuore echeggiare nelle mani di Magnus posate sul suo petto.

 

“Anche tu mi sei mancato” sussurrò Alec, era un sollievo ammetterlo, anche se faceva male. Magnus mugolò felice baciandogli il viso e la mascella, lasciandogli tanti piccoli baci sotto l’orecchio. Alec fece scivolare le mani su per le cosce di Magnus, mentre chinava la testa di alto per offrirgli un migliore accesso al collo, rabbrividendo mentre le labbra di Magnus si facevano strada – una scia di baci umidi e i soliti marchi familiari. Tenne gli occhi chiusi e semplicemente godette delle attenzioni che riceveva, le aveva bramate e ora le aveva, era come se i pezzi del rompicapo finalmente andassero a posto.

 

Le mani di Magnus si muovevano ai lati del suo petto e poi giù sui fianchi, fino a raggiungere l’orlo del maglione, infilandosi sotto di esso e poi muovendosi nuovamente all’insù, trascinando via anche l’indumento. Alec alzò volentieri le braccia per lasciare che Magnus glielo togliesse, mentre l’aria fresca della stanza gli pizzicava la pelle e mandava brividi sul petto e sulle braccia. Il contrasto fra l’aria fresca e le labbra e le mani calde di Magnus era divino e gli faceva desiderare di averne ancor di più. Alec tenne le mani ferme ai lati della testa, mentre Magnus si muoveva lungo il suo corpo, le unghie corte che lo graffiavano appena, le labbra che gli sfioravano il petto. Ansimò e si inarcò quando la punta della lingua di Magnus disegnò un cerchio intorno a ciascun capezzolo, prima di leccarlo. Stringendo i pugni Alec sentì il sangue scorrere veloce, stordendolo dal desiderio, mentre la lingua di Magnus gli disegnava il torace e le mani si avvicinavano ai pantaloni, sciogliendo la cintura.

 

Alec lo voleva, lo desiderava – ma fu invaso da un’ondata di senso di colpa e si morse il labbro prima di sussurrare “Magnus”.

“Mmmh?” fu la risposta, mentre la bocca non lasciava il suo petto e anzi, si muoveva verso il basso.

“Io… - Alec espirò di colpo – non posso farlo”.

Sentì Magnus immobilizzarsi, come congelato. Aprendo gli occhi, poté sentire Magnus inspirare profondamente prima di sollevarsi. Girando la testa per guardarlo, Alec si morse il labbro sentendosi ancora più in colpa per averlo respinto.

“Mi dispiace, non volevo forzarti”. Magnus stava sorridendo, anche troppo comprensivo.

“No – cominciò Alec – lo voglio, ma… - deglutiva l’aria, la colpa mescolata alla vergogna – con quello che ho fatto..”.

Magnus lo guardò confuso ma non disse niente.

 

Alec allontanò lo sguardo, incapace di guardare Magnus negli occhi: “Non so se sono pulito”. Sentiva un dolore nel petto, come se fosse troppo stretto per i suoi polmoni e per il suo cuore, e lui stesse lentamente soffocando mentre cercava di parlare.

Magnus rimase in silenzio e Alec si sentì ancora più a disagio, così esposto.

“Mi dispiace”. Alec si odiava, ma sapeva che doveva dirglielo, sapeva che non ricordava tutto ciò che aveva fatto e con chi era stato, con o senza protezioni.

“Va tutto bene – disse Magnus inspirando di nuovo – non è il discorso più sexy che abbia ascoltato durante dei preliminari, ma non cambia il fatto che io ti voglio e quindi se anche tu lo vuoi… - fece una pausa – Alexander, per favore, guardami”.

Alec si fece forza e lo guardò.

“Se non vuoi, va bene lo stesso… ma se lo vuoi, allora la mia mano non si può prendere niente e ci siamo sempre protetti, prima”. Magnus parlava gentilmente, mentre con le dita della mano destra tracciava cerchi sulsuo addome, proprio sopra la cintura dei pantaloni, facendo tremare Alec.

Alec non riusciva a capire dove Magnus trovasse la forza di essere così comprensivo, il solo pensiero che qualcuno potesse essere stato con Magnus così come lui era stato con altri lo riempiva di furore. Respirando lentamente dal naso, Alec annuì: “Lo voglio…ma potrei aver rovinato tutto adesso”.

Magnus ridacchiò: “Tu non hai idea dell’effetto che hai su di me, vero? Non penso di poterti non desiderare” e Alec si sentì arrossire leggermente. Sentendo le mani di Magnus tornare ai suoi pantaloni, Alec si morse ancora il labbro quando gli vennero aperti gentilmente. Sollevò i fianchi dal materasso e lasciò che Magnus glieli tirasse giù e poi glieli levasse, assieme alle calze.

Alec non voleva chiudere gli occhi di nuovo, voleva vedere che era veramente Magnus a risalire la sua gamba – lasciando una traccia di baci sulla sua pelle. Quelle piccole attenzioni gli facevano un po’ di solletico e poté sentire Magnus sorridere contro la sua pelle quando ridacchiò in modo quasi femminile. Alec si era abbandonato da poco e finalmente aveva chiuso gli occhi, quando sentì le labbra di Magnus raggiungere la stoffa dei boxer, e il suo pene sussultare felice al pensiero di ciò che stava per arrivare. Si lasciò sfuggire un lieve gemito quando Magnus premette le labbra aperte sul suo membro attraverso la stoffa sottile, subito prima che le dita di Magnus artigliassero l’elastico e cominciassero a tirare giù i boxer per esporre il resto di lui.

 

Completamente nudo Alec era tuttavia molto a suo agio, anche se l’altro era ancora vestito, e aprì gli occhi guardandolo. Voleva girarsi, perché gli piaceva di più così, e arricciò le dita dei piedi un pochino, cercando di trovare il coraggio di suggerirlo, mentre Magnus gli baciava sensualmente la pelle attorno al pene. Rabbrividendo, Alec gettò la testa all’indietro mentre le dita di Magnus ne seguivano la lunghezza.

“Posso....posso girarmi a pancia sotto?” Alec balbettava, sentendosi nervoso anche al solo chiedere.

“Non perdiamo tempo oggi eh? Bene, conosci la regola. Qual è la parolina magica?” rispose Magnus senza alzare la testa, e Alec poté sentire il suo cuore saltare un po’ di battiti. Il senso di familiarità della situazione e ciò che implicava, assieme al desiderio bruciante, lo spingeva a voler saltare ogni preliminare e a volere solo che Magnus lo scopasse lì sul materasso.

“Per favore… Posso girarmi a pancia sotto, per favore?” Alec ansimò, sollevando le anche, tentando di sentire di più di quel tocco leggero e accattivante.

“Con molto piacere, topino”. Magnus sorrise e si tirò indietro per lasciargli spazio. Alec pianse quando perse il contatto e arrossì ancora alle parole di Magnus, ma strinse i denti e si girò sul ventre, respirando dal naso, aprendo le gambe e arcuando la schiena per offrirsi a Magnus. Questi si spostò dietro di lui, e ad un certo punto scese anche dal letto, ma Alec rimase fermo ad aspettare, volendo comportarsi il meglio possibile per lui.

 

Quando Magnus tornò a letto, Alec mosse un pochino i fianchi e poi gridò sorpreso quando Magnus lo sculacciò. Non era stata una botta forte, ma era una novità: Alec sentì crescere l’eccitazione e aprì le gambe ancora un po’ senza pensare, spingendo i fianchi ancora di più verso l’alto. Gemette e strinse gli occhi quando sentì un dito scivoloso scorrere nel solco dei glutei, mentre il lubrificante lasciava una scia fresca ma piacevole.

 

“Mostrami quel tuo bellissimo buchetto” Alec sentì Magnus dire e senza esitare portò le mani dietro, aprendo i glutei, compiaciuto di sentire i gemiti di Magnus, felice al pensiero che Magnus godesse della vista di lui in quella posizione. Il pollice di Magnus strofinò la sua apertura e Alec si morse il labbro a sangue, ruotando le anche all’indietro, per dimostrare quanto lo desiderasse.

“Così impaziente..” disse Magnus, e ad Alec non importava che lui stesse ancora giocando, cercava solo di spingersi verso di lui.

Le palpebre di Alec tremarono e la bocca si spalancò quando le dita di Magnus si spinsero dentro di lui, ma non ebbe più alcun problema a rilassarsi. Magnus sapeva sempre quello che faceva e trovò rapidamente quel punto dentro di lui che mandava ondate di piacere attraverso il suo corpo, facendo ansimare Alec in cerca di aria mentre lui glielo massaggiava. Era bello, ma non era abbastanza, e Alec continuava a spingere all’indietro, piagnucolando dal bisogno, cercando di dire senza parole quello che voleva.

Il terzo dito non aiutò molto, Alec aveva bisogno di sentirsi riempito e lo aveva voluto così a lungo che non riusciva più ad aspettare.

“Ti prego, ho bisogno di più..” pregava Alec, sapendo ciò di cui aveva bisogno, non avendolo avuto se non da Magnus.

Quando Magnus tolse le dita, il senso di perdita fu compensato dalla consapevolezza di ciò che stava per arrivare e Alec girò la testa a mordere il cuscino quando sentì il pene di Magnus premere contro la sua apertura. Forzandosi a respirare lentamente, Alec pianse contro la stoffa, mentre Magnus si spingeva finalmente dentro di lui e gli dava ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Si muoveva avanti e indietro, ogni volta un po’ più profondamente, e finalmente Alec lasciò la presa sui glutei e impugnò il materasso con entrambe le mani, mentre sentiva la carne di Magnus premere contro al propria. Si sentì pieno in modo quasi doloroso e il dolore bruciante di aver preso Magnus intero così velocemente dopo così tanto tempo gli fece tremare i muscoli delle cosce, sentendo l’erezione di Magnus pulsare dentro di lui. Ruotando i fianchi, Alec ansimò quando Magnus colse il suggerimento e cominciò a muoversi, senza perdere tempo ad adattarsi. Una mano di Magnus premeva contro il fondoschiena di Alec, tenendolo fermo, l’altra era sul suo fianco, mentre si spingeva dentro di lui, urtando il suo sedere quando Alec si rilasciava. Era un po’ più violenta di prima, ma ad Alec piaceva.

 

“Tieni il culo sollevato” ordinò Magnus, e Alec si sentì fremere tutto, sollevando i fianchi ancora di più. Sentiva lo sforzo della schiena, ma il piacere di obbedire a Magnus era maggiore. Infilando la mano sotto, Alec impugnò il proprio pene bagnato e cominciò a masturbarsi, a tempo con le spinte di Magnus, tentando di rimanere rilassato per permettere a Magnus di muoversi più velocemente e più profondamente, avendo bisogno di quella durezza.

La pienezza e il piacere crescente resero impossibile per Alec rimanere tranquillo: urlava disperatamente nel cuscino, stringendo le lenzuola con la mano libera così forte che le unghie attraversarono la stoffa per piantarsi nel palmo della mano. Poté sentire il suo pene crescere nella sua mano e il calore diffondersi dall’addome attraverso di lui, la testa gli girava mentre raggiungeva l’esplosione dell’orgasmo. Sporcando il proprio ventre e le lenzuola sotto di lui, Alec tremava e lottava per tenere i fianchi sollevati; fu grato quando Magnus gli afferrò i fianchi con entrambe le mani e lo tenne saldamente.

 

Quando il piacere accecante cominciò a scemare e Alec a calmarsi, Magnus stava ancora muovendosi e Alec cercava di stringersi e rilasciarsi attorno a lui, benché qualche parte di lui desiderasse che Magnus andasse avanti anche per un secondo e magari un terzo round. Sentì Magnus gemere e ansimare dietro di lui per qualche minuto ancora prima che i suoi fianchi scattassero e le sue dita affondassero nella sua pelle, e benché Alec preferisse quella posizione, si augurò di aver potuto vedere Magnus venire.

 

Abbassando i fianchi, Alec rilasciò un sospiro di piacere quando Magnus collassò su di lui, il suo respiro ansimante e caldo contro la pelle, fino a quando con un grugnito si sollevò e rotolò sulla schiena accanto a lui.

“Porca puttana! – esclamò Magnus fra un ansito e l’altro – avevo quasi dimenticato come sei fantastico, cazzo….è stato anche troppo veloce”

A pancia sotto Alec girò la testa verso di lui per guardarlo. Sentiva caldo, e anche se la sua temperatura in realtà stava calando, si sentiva perfettamente, la mente calma, il corpo in pace.

“E tu sei proprio una bella sorpresa, lo sai? Sculacciarti eh?” disse Magnus con un sorriso stanco ma felice.

“Taci” mormorò Alec, ma anche lui sorrideva.

“Non rispondere o ti metto sulle ginocchia!” Magnus ridacchiò, togliendosi il preservativo usato.

“Ecco, sei di nuovo cattivo” sbuffò Alec e si mise sul fianco, avvicinandosi a Magnus fino a mettergli la testa sulla spalla, circondandogli la vita con le braccia, sentendo il petto di Magnus salire e scendere col respiro.

“E anche vecchio, ma ricordo che una volta hai detto che ti vado bene così, quindi d’accordo” aggiunse Magnus.

 

Alec chiuse gli occhi quando Magnus cominciò a giocare coi suoi capelli, come aveva sempre fatto prima che tutto accadesse. C’era un confortevole silenzio attorno a loro e Alec lo benediceva ed era felice di essere di nuovo dove sentiva di appartenere. Muovendo la mano sul petto di Magnus, gli tracciò sopra un cuore, meravigliandosi che Magnus provasse i suoi stessi sentimenti. Riaprendo gli occhi, Alec guardò la sua stessa mano che continuava a tracciare piccoli segni sul petto morbido dell’altro.

“Rivoglio tutto questo– disse con poco più di un sussurro – rivoglio TE”

Magnus alzò la mano verso il proprio petto e incontrò la sua, intrecciando le dita. “Tu mi hai sempre”.

Inclinando la testa all’indietro, Alec allungò il collo incontrando Magnus a metà strada e lo baciò dolcemente, un bacio con un lieve sapore salato di sudore. Alec era certo che nessuno lo avesse mai guardato come lo guardava Magnus, ogni tratto del viso dolce e premuroso, gli occhi colmi di gentilezza e di amore, e Alec si chiedeva come avesse mai potuto pensare che lui volesse fargli del male di proposito.

“Ma se tu lo vuoi, probabilmente non abbiamo molto di cui parlare o che dobbiamo fare”. Magnus parlava ancora dolcemente.

Annuendo, Alec gli posò nuovamente la testa sulla spalla. C’erano forse delle cose di cui avrebbero dovuto parlare, cose da chiarire, era sicuro che se si fossero seduti lì a parlare ci sarebbero state anche cose che lui voleva sapere. Dopo tutto quello che era successo, Alec aveva delegato a Izzy ogni contatto con Magnus e quindi non aveva mai avuto notizie in prima persona, si era sempre basato su quanto Izzy e i ragazzi gli riferivano.

Rimasero a lungo in silenzio , prima che uno di loro parlasse di nuovo.

“E’ tardi, ma muoio di fame – fu Magnus a rompere il silenzio – andiamo a prenderci qualcosa da mangiare?”

Alec sorrise: “Potrei mangiare” e poteva, in effetti, era affamato, come gli succedeva spesso dopo il sesso.

“Ok, di cosa hai voglia?” gli chiese Magnus baciandogli la testa. Alec si alzò e si stirò, gli faceva un po’ male la schiena ma era un bel ricordo: “Mi va bene tutto”.

“Oh, lo so…-rise Magnus e Alec lo guardò al di sopra della spalla e gli fece una linguaccia – so di questo posto, cucina turca… Il cuoco è un dio” continuò Magnus sorridendo.

“Turco? – Alec fremeva, scendendo dal letto - tipo kebab?”

Magnus sobbalzò e Alec si voltò preoccupato.

“Mio dolce piccolo Alexander, stai cercando di spezzarmi il cuore? – Magnus si stava avviando verso alcune porte che chiaramente conducevano a quella che era la sua nuova cabina armadio, mentre Alec osservava i suoi fianchi ondeggianti e il suo sedere nudo senza alcuna vergogna – la cucina turca è cucina di livello mondiale…Parliamo di orgasmi culinari!”

 

Alec alzò le spalle e seguì Magnus dove era scomparso. Sporgendosi dalla soglia guardò dentro l’enorme stanza e scosse la testa: Magnus era probabilmente l’unica persona a lui nota che avesse più vestiti di Izzy. “Hai un paio di pantaloni da tuta da prestarmi?” . Magnus ne aveva già tirato fuori un paio neri per sé e ne prese un altro, gettandolo ad Alec, che lo prese e lo indossò. Gli stavano un pochino corti, ma potevano andare.

“Allora, turco sia!” sorrise Alec.

 

 

 

MPV

 

Avevano ordinato, e come Magnus aveva atteso e promesso, ad Alec il cibo era piaciuto moltissimo. Cercando qualcosa da vedere mentre mangiavano, Magnus scoprì che Alec non aveva mai visto V per Vendetta e decise che avrebbero potuto guardare quello. Ad Alec era piaciuto, non c’era pericolo che non fosse abbastanza realistico, vistoche era una vicenda di fantasia.

 

Magnus si era accorto che Alec cominciava ad essere agitato, giocherellava con qualsiasi cosa avesse in mano; Magnus se lo aspettava, era un segnale di astinenza. Alec aveva resistito a lungo, ma alcune delle droghe che aveva usato sviluppavano rapidamente dipendenza.

Magnus sedeva sull’angolo del divano con una coperta sulle spalle, Alec era disteso sulla schiena, con la testa in grembo a lui. Magnus giocava di nuovo con i suoi capelli, non sapeva perché ma ne era attratto e ad Alec piaceva molto perché lo rilassava. Il film era finito e Netflix aveva suggerito qualcos’altro che era appena cominciato, ma nessuno dei due lo stava veramente guardando.

“Magnus” cominciò Alec e lo guardò. Magnus sorrise per mostrare che gli stava prestando attenzione.

“I tuoi genitori, perché noi li… cioè, perché i miei genitori li hanno ammazzati?”

 

Magnus poté sentire il proprio sorriso spegnersi, del tutto impreparato a questa domanda, forse neppure aspettandosi che Alec la facesse mai. Sentì la gola asciutta e se la schiarì, mentre fissava lo schermo. “Non lo so - sentiva che la sua voce era incerta, a causa della tensione – uccisero mio padre e mia madre si suicidò dal dolore per la sua perdita” aggiunse, come intorpidito.

“Mi dispiace – disse Alec e Magnus con la coda dell’occhio poté vederlo giocare con un tovagliolo – lui non era in affari? Magari vittima casuale di una sparatoria?”

 

Magnus sapeva che Alec era un uomo intelligente, ma in quel momento non si era evidentemente reso conto di quanto a disagio fosse Magnus e di quanto fosse sensibile all’argomento.

“Non so che lavoro facesse. Lo hanno ucciso prima che fossi grande abbastanza per conoscerlo…ma non gli hanno sparato – Magnus era sempre teso e aveva posato la mano sulla spalla di Alec, incapace di proseguire anche in un giochino innocuo come arricciare i capelli di Alec – lo hanno bruciato vivo”. Si morse la lingua dopo averlo detto; non aveva conosciuto il padre, era morto quando lui era piccolo, ma nessuno si era preso cura di lui per oltre due anni dopo il fatto, ed essere catapultato nel giro dell’assistenza aveva significato che non aveva mai neppure avuto qualcosa di simile ad un padre e una madre.

“Oh “– si lasciò scappare Alec, e poco dopo un altro “OH!” più intenso, come se si fosse ricordato improvvisamente qualcosa.

Guardando Alec, Magnus fremette allo sguardo di sorpresa che colse sul suo viso. “Cosa intendi con ‘oh’?” chiese, sentendo che lui sapeva qualcosa di cui Magnus era invece ignaro.

“Voglio solo dire, tuo padre deve aver fatto un bel casino, noi non diamo mica fuoco a tutti”. Alec parlava come se fosse una cosa normale.

“Cosa? – Magnus si sentì nauseato alle parole di Alec, sia per quello che aveva detto sia per come lo aveva detto – noi? Tu hai bruciato qualcuno vivo?”

Alec si girò e sedette, con l’aria offesa. “Be’, noi, intendo la famiglia, ma ebbene sì, e lo avevano meritato… Se tu bruci qualcuno meriti di bruciare”

 

Magnus si tirò indietro, spingendosi contro l’angolo del divano. Ora sapeva chi era Alec, e aveva sentito dei racconti, ma il modo in cui parlava di questa cosa, come se non fosse niente, come se non fosse questa grossa cosa…. Si coprì naso e bocca con le mani, cercando di calmare il proprio respiro per non vomitare; lui non era certo di riuscire a sparare a qualcuno ed ecco qui, il suo dolce Alec che parlava di bruciare vivo qualcuno come se si trattasse di fare una passeggiata nel parco.

“Grande, adesso sono io il mostro…- Alec parlava in tono sarcastico e si tirò su – ovviamente non capiresti”

Magnus abbassò le mani: “Capire? Cosa puoi aver fatto per meritare di essere bruciato vivo, tranne forse aver bruciato vivo qualcuno tu stesso?” disse Magnus e sentì che la frase era uscita in tono un po’ più ostile di quanto aveva pianificato.

Alec sbuffò e scosse la testa “Oh, e allora pensi che anche io lo meriti?”

“E tu pensi che mio padre lo meritasse?” Magnus rimaneva seduto, non era certo che le gambe lo reggessero, se si fosse alzato.

“Sì, se tu bruci, meriti di bruciare” sputò Alec.

 

Magnus poteva sentire battere il suo cuore e il suo polso, non aveva mai visto prima questo lato di Alec: “Ma cosa poteva aver fatto per meritare una cosa simile?” gli tremava la voce ora e non riusciva a controllarsi, sebbene ci provasse.

“Vuoi saperlo? Vuoi davvero sapere cosa si deve fare per meritarlo?” Alec sembrava arrabbiato.

“Sì, dimmi come la tua famiglia giustifica l’avermi rubato l’infanzia… Non era in regola con il pizzo?” lo sfidò Magnus.

“Ha rubato l’infanzia di qualcun altro. Si bruciano quelli che hanno stuprato, torturato o ucciso bambini. BAMBINI, Magnus. Quando tu senti di gente che rinchiude i bambini e li vende come schiavi o ad altri che li usano come giocattoli… tu li bruci, se ne hai la possibilità, e se ci fosse stato un modo di ammazzarli che causasse loro ancor più dolore, lo avrei usato in un batter d’occhio e non ci avrei perduto un minuto di sonno – Alec stava quasi gridando, ora – questo era il tipo di fottuta merda con cui trafficava tuo padre…i miei genitori possono essere stati dei grandissimi stronzi, ma noi abbiamo delle regole, e un codice, e quella merda non gira nelle nostre città”.

 

Magnus rimase immobile, non avendo mai considerato che ci potesse essere una buona ragione dietro a ciò che era accaduto a suo padre. Gli si oscurò la vista e il suo respiro accelerò, come se stesse per avere un attacco di panico, e si accasciò, fissando il nulla.

Le sua fantasie su una famiglia con un padre amorevole strappatogli ingiustamente svanirono, sostituite da qualcosa di cupo e doloroso. Si sentì colpevole, colpevole per aver desiderato che vivesse e anche per non aver saputo cosa doveva aver fatto. Avrebbe dovuto sapere, avrebbe dovuto immaginare, almeno.

Il mondo attorno a lui parve scomparire e lui rimase lì seduto, la mente che lo paralizzava, avvolgendolo in un bozzolo di dolore.

 

 

Non seppe quanto tempo era passato, ma socchiuse gli occhi e vide davanti a sé la faccia di Alec che lo stava scuotendo. “Magnus? Per favore, Magnus?” Alec lo stava tenendo per le spalle, scuotendolo.Cominciò a mettere a fuoco meglio l’ambiente intorno a sé, mentre gli scossoni avanti e indietro gli facevano venire un po’ di nausea e il collo gli faceva male per i movimenti bruschi della testa, prima di riguadagnare il controllo dei muscoli.

“Sì…” sussurrò Magnus e appena lo fece Alec saltò su dal divano e lo strinse in un abbraccio “Co… Cosa?” mormorò Magnus ammiccando.

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace…Non volevo urlarti così, mi dispiace”. Alec stava balbettando quasi nel suo orecchio.

“Cosa?”. Magnus cercava di respirare, i pensieri che si rincorrevano nella mente sconvolta “Sto bene, io.. è che… Non lo sapevo, non…” Chinandosi verso Alec, Magnus non ricordava di essersi sentito così perduto, persino quando Alec gli aveva puntato la pistola contro aveva almeno percepito un senso di pace – e ore invece era il caos. Lui aveva quasi ammazzato Alec e la sorella perché i loro genitori avevano ammazzato un… non poteva neppure pensare la parola, da tanto si sentiva disgustato e ferito.

“So che non lo sapevi, mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto dirtelo, mi dimentico che tu non sei dentro queste cose… Mi dimentico che razza di casino è, perdonami, per favore cerca di riprenderti”. Alec stava parlando con più calma, adesso.

Magnus sentì che la coperta veniva tirata su e avvolta attorno a lui, non si era accorto fino a quel momento che era scosso dai brividi. Nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo di Alec, non riusciva a trovare neppure la forza di piangere e rimaneva lì, lasciandosi cullare da Alec. Si augurò di perdere conoscenza, non voleva rimanere sveglio a pensare, ma aveva anche paura del sonno e degli incubi che avrebbero potuto tormentarlo.

 

Cullandolo avanti e indietro, Alec rimase lì con lui per ore, entrambi in silenzio.

 


	12. ESSERE ALEC LIGHTWOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione: atti di violenza

 

 

Alec era rimasto con Magnus quella notte e tutto il giorno dopo; all’alba della mattina successiva Magnus aveva finalmente ricominciato a comportarsi come prima. Tutta la gente che lavorava per lui aveva reagito male a questo suo comportamento, ma man mano che stava meglio tutto era tornato lentamente alla normalità, e tutti facevano finta che non fosse successo niente. Alec aveva pianificato di tornare a casa e di parlare con Jace e Izzy, e quindi di tornare rapidamente da Magnus, ma c’era una parte di lui che aveva bisogno di qualcos’altro. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto, che non era una buona idea, ma sulla strada di casa tirò fuori il telefono e mandò un sms a Simon.

 

Appoggiato al muro nel vicolo, a pochi isolati dal loro palazzo, Alec aspettava che Simon si facesse vivo. Non sapeva perché, ma continuava a sfregare i palmi contro i jeans, come se fossero sudati, solo che non lo erano, e sembrava che non potesse smettere di farlo. Simon arrivò cinque minuti più tardi di quanto aveva detto, il che era impressionante, Alec non era un esperto, ma sapeva che i fattorini lavoravano secondo una tabella di marcia elastica. Se ricevevi un messaggio che diceva che ti avrebbero incontrato nel giro di 30 minuti, potevano essere da 30 minuti a 4 ore, ma per fortuna non era il caso di Simon.

“Signor Lightwood – sorrise Simon girato l’angolo, mani in tasca, sorriso ampio – lei è diventato rapidamente il mio miglior cliente”.

“Sono Angel in pubblico e Alec in amicizia quando siamo da Magnus” replicò Alec, ignorando l’ultima frase e scostandosi dal muro.

“Come dice lei, Angel”. Simon sorrideva ancora, di buon umore.

“Ho bisogno che tu non dica niente di questo a Magnus” disse Alec guardando Simon, che era un po’ più basso di lui.

 

Simon incrociò le braccia sul petto e fece una smorfia. “Va bene, ma quando l’avrà beccato… e sì, QUANDO, e non SE, non gli dica che l’ho rifornito io”.

“Lui sa che tu sei l’unico che cerco, cosa devo dire se me lo chiede, SE scopre qualcosa?” lo sfidò Alec, non vedendo come potesse andare diversamente, qualora si fosse trovato nella situazione.

“Non è un problema mio, amico” Simon non cambiava opinione.

“Non posso mentirgli in faccia, se me lo chiede – Alec non era certo di riuscire a mantenere la promessa e quindi non voleva farla – abbiamo appena cominciato a risolvere le cose”.

“Ma lei vuole che io gli racconti una balla? E’ il mio capo, il migliore amico del mio fidanzato, e lo conosco da più tempo di lei… e il fatto che voi ragazzi stiate cominciando a risolvere le cose non è abbastanza per cominciare anche ad appianare le differenze.

Io qui le faccio una buona offerta, ma se non vuole può sempre piantare lì tutto, no?” Simon stava di nuovo sorridendo.

Alec brontolò dalla frustrazione, ma annuì “D’accordo, tieni chiusa la tua bocca, io terrò chiusa la mia”.

“Grande!” Simon gli sorrise ancora e mise la mano in tasca, tirandone fuori una bustina per darla ad Alec. Presa la bustina a mezz’aria, Alec se la infilò velocemente in tasca, non volendo rimanere in quel vicolo più dello stretto necessario.

“Stabilirò una tabella”. Alec inalò violentemente e annuì, sul punto di andarsene.

“Un consiglio – cominciò Simon e Alec si girò a guardarlo – Dopo, quando cessa l’effetto, almeno 5 ore sobrio e 5 ore di sonno, altrimenti Magnus se ne accorgerà nell’attimo in cui la vede”.

Alec annuì di nuovo, ma non disse niente; accettare il consiglio su come sostanzialmente mentire a Magnus forse non era cosa di cui andare orgogliosi, ma avrebbe potuto essere d’aiuto.

 

 

 

 

MPV

 

Era passata quasi una settimana dalla giornata del party, l’inizio della riconciliazione fra Alec e Magnus. Alec aveva passato tutte le notti con Magnus, puntuale come un orologio, ma Magnus sapeva che era occupato e non voleva discutere la sua agenda, anche se sembrava strano, rispetto a come erano abituati in precedenza. In piedi in cucina, canticchiando fra sé, Magnus stava preparando il pranzo per entrambi, mentre Alec era sdraiato sul divano, facendo qualcosa al telefono, che poteva essere lavoro, oppure anche un giochino o anche un modo per evitare di aiutare.

“Magnus” chiamò Alec da dietro di lui, proprio mentre Magnus stava per finire.

“Sì?”. Magnus non capiva perché Alec avesse bisogno sempre di chiamarlo per nome per richiamare la sua attenzione, ma era solo un pensiero, e lasciò perdere.

“Questo piatto cinese che hai detto che stavi preparando, si chiama Delizia di Buddha, vero?”

“Sì!” Magnus annuì, anche se non sapeva se in effetti Alec lo stava guardando.

“Ho trovato online che è un piatto vegetariano” sbuffò Alec, un po’ meno entusiasta.

“E di nuovo, sì”. Magnus prese due piatti e si avviò al tavolo, posandoli, e dando un’occhiata ad Alec che era ancora sdraiato sul divano.

“Ma perché? Non mi vedi? Non posso riempirmi con un ciuffo di vegetali” sbuffò Alec un’altra volta.

Scuotendo la testa, Magnus tornò indietro a prendere una bottiglia di vino. “I pasti vegetariani vanno benissimo per te e vedrai che ti sentirai pieno – Magnus cercò fra le bottiglie che aveva in cucina e trovò un vino abbastanza buono, ma non così fantastico da pentirsi di averlo aperto in un giorno lavorativo – E se sei così insoddisfatto delle cose che cucino, allora forse potresti invitarmi da te e cucinare per me, dato che io non ho ancora visto il posto dove vivi”. Portò la bottiglia aperta sul tavolo e guardò Alec alzarsi e venire verso di lui.

Versò il vino nei bicchieri e sorrise ad Alec che da dietro lo aveva abbracciato e gli aveva baciato la guancia. “Non mi lamento, adoro quando cucini – Magnus poté sentire il ‘ma’ arrivare, e scosse la testa quando venne pronunciato – MA tu mangi un sacco di roba strana”.

“Non è strana, Alexander, solamente non è cibo spazzatura – disse Magnus e mise giù la bottiglia, girandosi nelle braccia dell’altro e baciandolo lievemente sulla bocca – sono stato vegetariano stretto per quattro anni e sono sopravvissuto, perciò non fare il bambino, siediti e mangia”.

 

Alec mise il broncio, ma annuì, prima di sedersi. “Sto solo dicendo, mangio fagioli e pane tostato e qualcosa che penso sia stufato da cinque anni e anch’io sono sopravvissuto, quindi vivere di quella roba non è così difficile” disse, mentre un sorrisino gli spuntava all’angolo della bocca.

Magnus si limitò a scuotere la testa di nuovo, ma non volle seguirlo nella discussione che avevano intrapreso, visto che sapeva che, quando Alec era di quell’umore, non sarebbe riuscito a vincere e neppure a prevalere. “Insomma, il mio suggerimento comunque è sempre quello, tu potresti portarmi da te e farmi da mangiare, scommetto hamburger e pizza”

“Casa mia non è adatta a noi” rispose Alec alzando le spalle; aveva cominciato a mangiare e sembrava gradire.

“Non è adatta a noi? Va’ avanti, non capisco”. Magnus bevve un sorso di vino.

Alec guardò nel suo piatto, mentre parlava: “Be’, mi sento a disagio a fare sesso là e dato che preferisco farlo, meglio stare qui”.

Magnus sapeva che Alec era andato a letto con altri a casa sua, così non era certo di capire la spiegazione. “Mi stai dicendo che non hai mai fatto sesso nel tuo letto? Vuoi dirmi che dormi in un timido lettino vergine?”

Alec lo guardò e poi alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ma no, non sto dicendo questo”.

“E allora cosa stai dicendo?” chiese Magnus, tornando al suo pasto, che stava godendo molto, indipendentemente che ad Alec piacesse o no.

“Io faccio un sacco di chiasso con te, vero? E là c’è sempre gente anche subito fuori dalla porta, e non voglio che i miei amici e la mia famiglia mi sentano, così, a meno che non mi imbavagli, potrei essere molto a disagio” disse, e spostò alcuni pezzi di cibo sull’orlo del piatto.

Allungando una gamba, Magnus toccò col piede quello di Alec e sorrise: “Potrei farlo…”. Sorrise quando vide Alec mordersi il labbro e vide comparirgli un po’ di rossore sulla punta delle orecchie. Col tempo aveva cominciato ad arrossire di meno, ma non riusciva ad impedirlo completamente, ed era sempre divertente causarlo.

“Sei fottutamente impossibile” brontolò Alec e afferrò il suo bicchiere.

“Anche ora?” Magnus spinse scherzosamente il piede su per la gamba di Alec. “Allora dimmi che non vuoi… Dimmi ‘Magnus, io non voglio che tu mi leghi, mi imbavagli e poi mi scopi’”. Magnus tentava di imitare la voce profonda di Alec, ma in modo scherzoso.

Alec quasi si strozzò col vino e tossì un po’, posando il bicchiere: “Da dove viene questa cosa di legarmi?”

Magnus prese mentalmente nota di come Alec, anche adesso che non stava pensando specificamente a quello, apriva le gambe per lui sotto al tavolo, sentendo il piede di Magnus salire lungo l’interno della gamba, ahimé senza poter raggiungere la zona sopra al ginocchio a meno che il proprietario non si spostasse: “Non ne sono certo, ma giurerei che le cose che servono per tutti e due le potremmo trovare nello stesso negozio”

“Come ho già detto, sei fottutamente impossibile!” disse Alec e nel mentre spinse indietro la sedia e si alzò, prendendo il suo piatto vuoto e incamminandosi, dopo aver recuperato anche quello di Magnus. Lui prese il suo bicchiere e si appoggiò all’indietro sulla sedia, ascoltando Alec muoversi in cucina e sorridendo fra sé.

Alec non era troppo pratico della sua cucina, quindi ci fu un gran aprire e chiudere sportelli di credenza, ma Magnus lo lasciò fare. Quando infine Alec tornò, Magnus lo guardò e arricciò le labbra, toccandole con un dito.

“Così esigente..” sorrise Alec e si chinò su di lui a baciarlo dolcemente, indugiando un pochino prima di tirarsi su.

“Io? – Magnus finse di essere stupito – Mai! Sei tu quello che chiede…dovresti sentirti.. ‘più forte, più veloce, di più…non fermarti’ disse imitando Alec gemente.

Alec gli diede una spinta, arrossendo di nuovo: “Sei davvero uno stronzo!”

Magnus aveva barcollato leggermente, ma Alec lo aveva spinto solo per scherzo, così riguadagnò rapidamente l’equilibrio. “Se non la pianti non ti lascerò legarmi e imbavagliarmi..” lo avvertì Alec, cercando di non sorridere.

“Ah, allora se ne parla ancora…” si illuminò Magnus, avviandosi al divano, Alec subito dietro di lui.

“Forse…”

Raggiunto il divano, Magnus si girò e infilò le dita nei passanti della cintura dei pantaloni di Alec, tirandolo a sé. Leccandosi le labbra, fece salire la mano lungo l’interno della coscia di Alec e afferrò i suoi genitali attraverso la stoffa dei jeans, tenendo gli occhi fissi in quelli di Alec.

“Vuoi che ti leghi al letto, piccolo? Che ti lasci lì inerme perché possa farti quello che voglio? Potrei lasciarti lì a soffocare con un bavaglio in bocca, in modo che tu non possa neppure supplicare per una pausa. Ti piacerebbe che io fossi libero di usarti come mi va? Di fotterti così a fondo da poter sentire il mio sapore e da farti rimanere così dolorante da non poterti sedere per una settimana…? Pensi che ti piacerebbe..?” Magnus poté sentire il consueto agitarsi dell’erezione di Alec che si destava, anche se non aveva neppure mosso la mano. Alec si stava mordendo le labbra e aveva il respiro affannoso, mostrando chiaramente che cosa pensava di quell’idea.

“Questo non mi sembra un ‘forse’”. Magnus gli diede una strizzatina e poi lasciò cadere la mano e si allontanò da Alec, sedendosi sul divano.

Alec gemette alla perdita di tocco e gli tremarono le labbra, come succedeva quando veniva rifiutato. Un’espressione di incredulità gli si diffuse sul viso, vedendo Magnus sedere sul divano: “Oh, tu fottuto bastardo, questa non è solo una cattiveria – è una stronzata!”

Muovendosi un po’, Alec si diede una sistemata ai pantaloni e poi sedette anche lui, incrociando le braccia sul petto con aria ribelle.

“Che parole dure” ridacchiò Magnus.

“Be’, è così – Alec fece il broncio – tu sapevi che lo volevo, e lo hai fatto per essere cattivo, perché sei il diavolo in persona”.

“Ah, così lo vuoi?” sorrise Magnus, battendo sul divano nel posto accanto a lui, visto che Alec si era seduto più in là. “Sì, e lo sapevi – grugnì Alec e si guardò l’inguine con aria infelice – così, puoi anche star seduto lì da solo”.

Magnus fece il broncio quando Alec lo guardò, e baciò l’aria fra di loro.

“No, non ci casco” Alec scosse la testa.

“Dai…” Magnus fece un altro piccolo broncio e poi si toccò le labbra col dito, come aveva fatto prima.

Alec stette fermo per un po’, poi improvvisamente sospirò e gattonò fino a lui, per baciarlo. Magnus lo prese alla nuca, tenendolo fermo mentre ricambiava il bacio, infilando la lingua nella bocca accogliente di Alec e facendola giocare con la sua, gemendo dolcemente prima di allontanarsi da lui.

“Giuro a chiunque stia ascoltando che un giorno troverò la forza di resisterti” e sempre col broncio Alec si gettò accanto a Magnus, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.

“No, non farlo, per favore” – replicò Magnus, la testa reclinata contro quella di Alec.

“Vuoi sapere cosa succede nel mondo?” gli chiese, avendo notato che Alec non guardava mai i notiziari.

“No, è troppo deprimente – mormorò Alec . guardiamo un film”.

“Il racconto della vita?” suggerì Magnus, trovando la mano di Alec e intrecciando le dita alle sue.

“Va bene.. – rispose Alec – ne sai qualcosa?”

“Cartone animato…giorno dei morti e…c’è un maiale, chissà che vuol dire” Magnus stava sorridendo mentre cercava il telecomando.

“Certo, dopo aver mangiato cibo vegetariano da monaci, e aver avuto un’erezione per niente… perché non terminare la serata con un bel cartone che ha come protagonista un maiale?” disse Alec, ma nella sua voce c’era un senso di caldo affetto, che faceva apparire tutto bellissimo.

 

 

La settimana passava più veloce per Magnus, ora che Alec era rientrato nella sua vita. Lui passava gran parte del suo tempo libero a casa di Magnus, ma almeno due volte la settimana era occupato per tutto il giorno e la notte; quei giorni passavano un po’ più lentamente. Magnus non aveva veramente pensato di volere una relazione così normale e qualche volta addirittura routinaria, ma dopo tutto quello che avevano passato infine si sentiva a suo agio, e sicuro, e quindi cadere nell’abitudine era facile.

Magnus aveva dei progetti con Alec per quel giorno, ma solo più tardi, perciò decise di passare gran parte della giornata a fare shopping, perché no? Quasi miracolosamente non trovò granché da comprare, così decise di tornare all’appartamento e nel frattempo di fermarsi al negozio a comprare il latte per il caffè di Alec la mattina. Trovandosi giusto all’angolo della strada del suo vecchio appartamento, decise di fermarsi in un piccolo supermercato che frequentava quando abitava lì. Era appena entrato quando sentì una voce familiare e si girò “Accidenti, ma sei sordo?”. Alec, un po’ affannato, stava sorridendo.

“Alexander?!” Per qualche ragione sentì pungolare lo stomaco. Non c’era niente di speciale in lui al momento, ma era “più Alec” del solito, più Alec durante il giorno di quanto non si aspettasse… ma era bello comunque, anche se era una sorpresa vederlo lì.

“Ero dall’altro lato della strada e ti ho visto – sorrise Alec – ho cercato di attirare la tua attenzione, ma non te ne sei accorto, neppure quando ho urlato il tuo nome”.

Alec scosse la testa.

“Strano! – disse Magnus e fece un largo sorriso – io amo un sacco quando urli il mio nome, sarà per quello che pensavi che l’avrei notato…”

Alec alzò gli occhi in risposta, ma non commentò. Distogliendo lo sguardo da Magnus e puntando il bancone, fece una smorfia che però si dileguò quando guardò Magnus di nuovo. “In effetti dovevo vedere un tizio qui, ma ho praticamente finito per oggi, così se mi fai fare ancora un paio di cose potrei venire a casa con te dopo?”

“Davvero? Sarebbe il massimo! – sorrise Magnus – devo prendere il latte, così tu fai le tue cose e io finisco di comprare”  
“Latte? – Alec si morse il labbro e sorrise felice – per il mio caffè?”

Magnus non riusciva a capire come Alec potesse essere così contento all’idea che qualcuno si occupasse del suo latte, ma vederlo così felice per questa piccola cosa rendeva felice anche Magnus, e così andava tutto bene. “Ebbene sì” confessò.

“Tu sei…ah, cattivo..e vecchio… ma sei anche il migliore! Dieci minuti e arrivo”.

Alec si chinò a baciarlo, e poi lo strinse e lo baciò di nuovo, e facendo l’occhiolino si voltò dirigendosi verso la parte centrale del negozio.

Quando sparì chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, Magnus si diresse invece verso la zona dei cibi refrigerati. Cercò di ricordare se Alec voleva latte intero o scremato, gli era venuto in mente poco prima di entrare nel negozio, ma adesso era di nuovo incerto e decise di prenderli entrambi. Andando a pagare, mise i due cartoni di latte sul nastro e prese il portafogli nella giacca.

“Vi ho visto, prima, qui non serviamo quelli come voi” disse l’uomo dietro la cassa, e Magnus lo guardò confuso.

“Mi scusi?”. Strinse gli occhi, quasi sicuro di quello che stava per sentire, ma non essendoselo aspettato qui.

“Ti ho visto con quell’altro uomo, e ti ripeto che qui non serviamo quelli come voi”.

Magnus poté sentire la rabbia cominciare a bollirgli nello stomaco, mentre guardava quell’uomo. Era forse verso la quarantina, in buona forma, ma i capelli gli si stavano diradando, e sul viso aveva già rughe sottili che denunciavano la sua età. Era un po’ più alto di lui, ma non molto, e aveva una T-shirt bianca con un jeans delavè. “Quelli come me?” disse lentamente Magnus, fissando negli occhi quell’uomo che già odiava.

“Già, i froci non sono i benvenuti” sputò l’uomo e Magnus dalla rabbia affondò le dita nel palmo della mano.

“Questo frocio – Magnus calcò sulla parola in tono gelido – ha comprato in questo negozio per anni, ma tu sei nuovo e forse dovresti chiudere il becco e fare il tuo lavoro”.

L’uomo uscì da dietro la cassa e si avvicinò, mettendosi fra la porta e Magnus, poi, indicando la porta, disse “Come ho già detto, non sei il benvenuto”

Magnus avrebbe voluto urlare. Erano anni che non gli succedeva una cosa del genere, per quello amava questa città.

“Cosa succede qui?” Alec era comparso dietro di lui e quando lo raggiunse mise una mano sulla spalla di Magnus.

“Succede che state per uscire” disse l’uomo.

“Sì, infatti, andiamo, Alexander” disse Magnus e prese un grosso respiro. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto opporsi, qualcuno doveva farlo, ma non se la sentiva di farlo in quel momento.

“Ok!? – disse Alec confuso, ma seguì Magnus verso l’uscita – ma il latte?”

“Lo prendo da qualche altra parte” disse Magnus, che stava per piangere da quanto era infuriato.

“E non tornate” aggiunse l’uomo.

“Cosa?”

Magnus si girò per vedere Alec fare lo stesso.

“Non siete i benvenuti qui” disse ancora l’uomo e si stirò. Alec era più o meno della sua stessa taglia, e data la differenza d altezza con Magnus, probabilmente voleva apparire ancora più grosso.

“Alexander, andiamocene”.

“Aspetta – disse Alec senza smettere di guardare l’uomo – io ci tornerò, qui, ma mi vuoi divertire spiegandomi la ragione per cui non mi ci vuoi?”. Magnus stentava a riconoscere Alec in quel momento, mentre parlava con quel tono basso e gelido.

“Perché non ci piacciono i froci”.

Alec fece un passo in avanti, quasi addosso all’uomo, chiaramente senza alcuna intenzione di ritirarsi. Avvicinandosi a lui Magnus gli prese un braccio: “Non ne vale la pena”.

Alec non reagì, guardava sempre l’uomo. “Dillo di nuovo. Potrei giurare di averti sentito dire che qui non si servono i froci…ma guardandoti non mi sembra che tu abbia istinti suicidi, quindi devo essere sicuro”.

“Alexander“. Magnus non era per niente contento della piega che avevano preso le cose. Tirandolo per un braccio lo costrinse a fare un passo indietro, si mise fra i due e gli prese il viso, costringendolo a guardare lui, invece dell’uomo.

“Alexander, andiamo”.

“Sì, Alexander, dovresti andare” disse l’uomo da dietro.

“Ehi – scattò Magnus voltandosi – chiudi quella cazzo di bocca”.

“Fate schifo!” disse quello, e spinse indietro Magnus, che barcollò, ma non cadde. Prima però che potesse dire qualcosa, Alec si era mosso. Quando Alec gli tirò un pugno, il tizio scivolò all’indietro e rimase in piedi solo perché sostenuto dal bancone. Cercò di rispondere al pugno, ma Alec era chiaramente un combattente migliore e scansò la maggior parte dei colpi. Era difficile seguirli, mentre muovendosi si abbattevano sugli scaffali; l’uomo afferrava la merce cercando di usarla come arma e gettando addosso ad Alec lattine ed altra roba.

Dall’altro lato del negozio arrivò un uomo, il proprietario, suppose Magnus, che si fermò non appena vide quello che stava succedendo. Magnus rimase scioccato vedendo Alec pestare l’uomo ripetutamente fino a farlo cadere a terra. Si chinò poi su di lui, un ginocchio sul pavimento, e lo afferrò per la maglietta tirandolo su e continuando a riempirlo di pugni – mentre il proprietario continuava a non fare niente.

“NON. TOCCARLO. MAI. PIU’” Alec gridava tra un pugno e l’altro, l’uomo era irriconoscibile, la faccia completamente coperta di sangue, e Magnus fremeva sentendo quello che sembrava rumore di ossa che si rompevano. C’era sangue sparso sulle piastrelle del pavimento, e sangue colava dalla faccia dell’uomo, che era ormai a malapena cosciente.

“Alexander!” urlò Magnus, sentendo di dover fare qualcosa. Alec parve non sentirlo. Allora gli afferrò il braccio e cercò di farlo smettere, ma Alec semplicemente si liberò.

“Alexander, ti prego, fèrmati!” lo pregò Magnus, tentando nuovamente di trattenergli il braccio, e finalmente con sollievo lo vide alzarsi, guardandosi le mani e imprecando e premendo le nocche contuse contro i jeans, cercando di ripulirle dal sangue.

Magnus guardò Alec poi l’uomo a terra e poi di nuovo Alec: “Che cazzo hai fatto?”. Si sentiva rivoltare lo stomaco, era confuso e voleva sedersi, ma non c’era posto dove farlo. “E’ morto?”.

Alec si girò e guardò il tizio per quelli che sembrarono parecchi minuti, poi scosse la testa. “No, respira ancora”. La sua voce suonava casuale, come se quello che era successo fosse accaduto solo nella mente di Magnus. Era surreale, e Magnus non era certo di aver ancora compreso appieno l’accaduto, era successo tutto così in fretta.

“Mi dispiace, Angel”.

Magnus udì le parole e si guardò in giro fino a che vide il proprietario del negozio, ma le sue scuse erano dirette ad Alec, non al suo impiegato, che stava sanguinando quasi a morte sul pavimento di fronte a lui.

Alec si pulì il mento con la manica della giacca e guardò il proprietario. Non doveva aver preso molti pugni, perché a parte il naso sanguinante la faccia sembrava intatta.

“Mi dispiace davvero, lui qui ha chiuso – il proprietario sembrava chiedere più che scusa – ti sistemo tutto io, ci penso io”.

“Shh… Metteremo in ordine – Alec fece una smorfia – lèvagli il latte dall’ultimo conto”. Prese i due cartoni del latte, uno in ogni mano. “Magnus, dovremmo andare”.

Magnus stava lì in piedi, e guardava i tre uomini a turno. “Ha bisogno di un’ambulanza” li pregò, a disagio nel lasciare l’uomo lì disteso.

“Va bene, Tony ne chiamerà una” disse Alec, e Magnus annuì, sentendosi inutile. Il proprietario, Tony, così pareva, tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca, ma prima di sentire la chiamata Magnus si precipitò fuori. L’aria fresca lo aiutò un po’, ma quando Alec uscì anche lui gli tornò l’ansia, al vedere le mani di Alec, e anche parte della sua faccia, coperte di sangue.

Tornando a casa Magnus non disse niente e neppure Alec, rimasero silenziosi per tutta la strada. Magnus tentava di capire come si fosse arrivati da un insulto alla furia di Alec, che aveva probabilmente distrutto la faccia di quell’uomo.

 

Magnus sedeva sul divano con la testa fra le mani. Alec era andato a ripulirsi e Magnus ne aveva approfittato per cercare di rimettere insieme i pezzi di ciò che era successo. Sentendo i passi di Alec, Magnus alzò lo sguardo e vide che quasi ogni taccia di sangue era scomparsa. Alec andò a sedersi al tavolo di fronte al divano, guardando Magnus a sua volta, ed era come un interruttore che era stato acceso prima, fosse ora stato spento di nuovo. Alec sembrava calmo, i lineamenti distesi e sereni, in confronto a quanto rabbioso e tormentato era apparso poco prima.

“Mi spiace molto che tu abbia assistito a questa cosa” disse Alec, e tese le mani, prendendo quelle di Magnus, che lo lasciò fare. Era stato uno spettacolo duro e brutale, ma forse, riflettendoci per qualche minuto…almeno ora forse Magnus capiva da dove venisse Alec.

“E’ stato davvero pesante” ammise Magnus, quasi senza accorgersene.

Alec annuì lentamente. “Sì, ma non potevo lasciare correre. Tutti quelli che lavorano per noi, e Izzy, si aspettano che io metta al loro posto queste merde… Se la gente pensasse che io lascio perdere, ne succederebbero di più, sai”.

Magnus chiuse gli occhi e annuì fra sé, aveva senso, solo che non avrebbe voluto…”Capisco, immagino…solo non avrei voluto vedertelo fare… Non ti riconoscevo”.

Alec sospirò, non era difficile leggere sul suo viso che le parole di Magnus non gli avevano fatto piacere, ma ci provò e annuì: “Forse è stato un po’ peggio del solito, non ci ho più visto quando ti ha spinto”.

Magnus sorrise, pur non capendo come riuscisse a farlo. “Sono certo che avrei potuto difendermi da solo”.

“Lo so, ma non voglio che tu debba farlo. Se ti avesse fatto del male, non so cosa avrei fatto. Preferirei soffrire io per un anno piuttosto che veder soffrire te un’ora…però mi dispiace, ti vedo scioccato e avevo promesso solo poche settimane fa che non ti avrei più fatto nulla del genere”.

“Non mi piace la violenza – ammise Magnus – ma so che è parte della tua vita…e se egoisticamente voglio questa parte di te devo accettare anche l’altra, solo…per me è una lotta”.

Spingendo via il tavolo, Alec si inginocchiò davanti a Magnus, sempre tenendogli le mani. “Tutti mi vedono come un capo, e io sono più giovane della maggior parte di loro e ho passato dentro quasi tutta la mia vita adulta. Brancolo nel buio”.

Magnus strinse gli occhi, la sua fronte e quella di Alec si toccavano.

“Metà della città mi vuole morto, l’altra metà in parte mi teme e in parte vorrebbe essere me. Forse cinque persone mi conoscono e tu sei una di quelle. Non credo che sarei potuto sopravvivere in questo mondo, se tu non fossi entrato nella mia vita al momento giusto…ho bisogno di te, ti prego, non mi mandare via”. Alec appariva vulnerabile, e giovane, dimostrava la sua età. Era doloroso e anche contrario a molti dei princìpi di Magnus, ma si trattava di Alec, del suo Alexander, e lui c’era troppo dentro ormai, per venirne fuori. Era meglio tentare la sorte, piuttosto che tornare indietro; Magnus deglutì e annuì “Non lo farò…rimango qui, lo prometto”.

 


	13. SEGRETI

SEGRETI

 

MPV

 

A casa sua Magnus riceveva raramente visite da Simon, ma quando lui gli aveva telefonato e aveva chiesto di vederlo, Magnus aveva accettato subito, anche se era tardi. Gli aprì la porta e lo fece entrare. Simon si diresse verso la cucina; come sempre, era vestito molto casual, era l’unico di cui Magnus tollerasse la sciatteria. Magnus in effetti non conosceva più molti dei ragazzi che lavoravano per lui, era troppo disconnesso dall’attività, lasciandola gestire a quelli che lavoravano direttamente ai suoi ordini, ma voleva che la sua gente vestisse sempre elegante.

Simon saltò a sedere sul tavolo della cucina, facendo ondeggiare le gambe, era quel Simon che Magnus conosceva bene.

“Allora, Simon, posso sapere perché mi onori della tua presenza?” Magnus aveva appena finito di lavorare, dopo un meeting telefonico durato tutto il giorno.

“Sì, ho cattive notizie da darti direttamente” disse Simon, e prese un sorso dal bicchiere di Starbucks che si era portato, probabilmente non caffè, ma una qualche bevanda zuccherina non identificata.

“Direttamente? Posso sapere perché non tramite Raphael?” chiese Magnus, prendendo la tazza del tè che si era preparato subito prima che Simon arrivasse.

“Io lo amo, lo sai, ma tu dovresti davvero parlargli…non è tanto contento come potresti pensare di quello che succede” Simon fece una smorfia, masticando la cannuccia.

“Con quello che sta succedendo?”. Magnus si girò a guardare Simon mescolando il suo tè.

“Sai, questa cosa con i Lightwood…e tutto il resto” disse Simon con un’occhiata complice.

“Simon, io non ho “questa cosa” con i Lightwood. Abbiamo un accordo di lavoro a cui non possiamo sfuggire e so che Raphael approva me e Alec” disse Magnus e si appoggiò al tavolo dall’altro lato, bevendo il tè.

“Tu, Ragnor e quelli là…siete i capi, tu ricevi grana da tutta la città, Raphael la gestisce come vostro secondo, e questa cosa lo fa soffrire personalmente, e a te invece non dà fastidio - Simon stava dicendo cose che Magnus già sapeva – e lui certamente NON approva te e Alec, lui sostiene te”.

“Ho offerto a Raphael di andarsene dopo questo accordo, ma non vuole lasciare la città”. Magnus non era sicuro di voler avere questa conversazione con Simon, ma in qualche modo sentiva che era necessaria, come se gli stesse sfuggendo qualcosa.

“Certo che non vuole lasciare la città, è casa sua! – Simon gli diede un’occhiata come se avesse detto la peggiore stupidaggine di tutti i tempi – Il tuo odio per i Lightwood può essere diminuito, ma per Raphael è peggiorato, quindi parlagli” glielo disse come se fosse urgente farlo.

“Che cos’è che non mi stai dicendo, Simon?”. Magnus si staccò dal tavolo e andò verso di lui, non gli piaceva l’idea che si questionasse sulla lealtà di Raphael.

“Per favore, Mags, non voglio essere io a dirtelo…non farmelo tradire – pregò Simon, cosa che faceva raramente – solo parlagli”.

Magnus sapeva di essere tenero, troppo tenero per quel lavoro, e sapeva che se non fosse stato per Ragnor, Cat e Tess non sarebbe stato dov’era adesso, ma anche Raphael aveva giocato un ruolo fondamentale nel permettergli di arrivare e restare al top. Il pensiero che Raphael potesse tradirlo lo feriva quasi fisicamente, e voleva tirare fuori da Simon la verità, ma semplicemente non riusciva a farlo.

Immobile, ancora con la tazza in mano, Magnus sospirò e annuì: “Va bene, gli parlerò” si girò e uscì dalla cucina, aveva bisogno di sedersi. “Grazie per avermi avvertito, Simon”.

“Sì, e…ho bisogno che continui ad essermi grato come adesso” disse Simon e Magnus lo sentì scendere dal tavolo e seguirlo.

“E perché?” chiese, sentendosi già a terra per quello che aveva appena udito. Si lasciò cadere sul divano e posò la tazza sul tavolino.

“Be’, quel tuo ragazzino… continua a spararsi roba come se fossero patatine” disse Simon sedendosi sul bracciolo di una delle poltrone.

Magnus non avrebbe voluto saperlo, e non poté nascondere il suo disappunto. “Ma sei sicuro? Non mi sono accorto di niente, be’, forse una lieve astinenza”. C’era speranza nella sua voce.

“Ah sì, lo so… e non avresti potuto. Gli ho insegnato io come fare” rispose Simon.

“Cosa?” Magnus saltò su, non credeva nella violenza, ma questo stava mettendo in seria discussione i suoi princìpi.

“Calma – Simon rimase seduto ma si tirò un po’ indietro – me l’ha chiesto lui, di non dirtelo, e io lo sto facendo…forse è l’ora di ricordarti la gratitudine che sentivi prima?”

 

Magnus si strofinò il viso e si concentrò sul respirare, una marea di sensazioni si stava abbattendo su di lui e tutte erano dolorose.

“Siamo d’accordo?”. Simon si alzò dalla poltrona, fuori dalla sua portata. Magnus si calmò di nuovo, non era sicuro di riuscire a gestire tutte queste notizie contemporaneamente, il problema con Raphael era una cosa, ma avere Alec ancora tossico era un’altra, e di maggiore importanza.

Magnus annuì, non era colpa di Simon, ovviamente. “Da quanto tempo ha ricominciato a farsi?”

“Oh, non ha mai smesso”.

Magnus rimase immobile in mezzo alla stanza, sentendosi tradito. “Gli avevo detto che ero felice di come stava andando bene…e lui mi ha ringraziato” disse, con le labbra quasi insensibili.

“I tossici mentono, lo sai” disse Simon, facendo la parte del razionale.

“Sì…Ma se va avanti da così tanto, perché me lo dici solo ora?”

“Tu devi ricordarti chi è il tuo fidanzato. Io gli ho fatto una promessa che adesso sto rompendo…Io ci sono stato dentro, in quella famiglia, Magnus, e quelli che li tradiscono finiscono male. E lo so che è per il suo bene se tu lo sai, ma non fa differenza per loro, il tradimento è tradimento, e se tu te la sei cavata dopo quello che hai fatto è solo perché il loro capo ha perso la testa per te… per me non avrebbe gli stessi scrupoli – Simon sorrise nervosamente – Insomma, in effetti non pensavo di dirtelo…ma pensa a quello che rischio quando parlerai con Raphael”.

 

Magnus si sentiva di nuovo male, lo stomaco in rivolta. Sapeva che ovviamente Simon aveva ragione, e che era un rischio basare la propria salvezza sulla speranza che il suo rapporto con Alec potesse tenerlo al sicuro. Annuendo ancora, cosa che a Magnus sembrava aver fatto un mucchio di volte quel giorno, si abbandonò sul divano, pensando a che cosa poteva avergli nascosto Raphael, se Simon era disposto a rischiare la vita per farglielo sapere.

“Va bene, in caso ricevessi una visita…angelica… Devo andare – sembrava un po’ più suscettibile, adesso – ma…come informazione supplementare, il tuo ragazzo…sta aumentando le dosi in modo allarmante, e quindi…meglio pensarci prima che dopo…e anche per Raphael, meglio prima, che dopo..ok?”

 

Magnus sentiva il cuore dolere nel petto. “Sì, certo” e serrò gli occhi. Non era possibile che stesse succedendo tutto questo, non quando le cose sembravano aver cominciato ad andare per il verso giusto… Poteva sentire i passi di Simon dirigersi alla porta, che venne aperta e chiusa. Imprecò fra sé, chiedendosi come avesse potuto essere così cieco a tutto ciò che stava accadendo intorno a lui.

 

 

Non era previsto che Alec si facesse vedere, quindi Magnus, per distrarsi, tornò al lavoro. Chino sulla scrivania nello studio, si stava occupando di alcuni noiosi documenti, quando sentì aprirsi la porta, avendo lasciato aperta quella dello studio per far passare un po’ d’aria. Senza alzare gli occhi dal lavoro, seppe che era Alec, perché solo lui e Raphael avevano le chiavi del suo nuovo appartamento e Raphael non veniva mai senza preannunciarsi.

“Magnus?” sentì Alec chiamarlo, e per la prima volta il suono della sua voce, anziché essere piacevole, gli risultò seccante.

“Nello studio” replicò, sempre senza smettere di lavorare. Simon ovviamente aveva ragione sul fatto che i tossici mentono, però gli faceva male lo stesso pensare che Alec gli avesse mentito per un mese. Era bello che fosse a casa, si disse Magnus, tuttavia aveva sperato di avere questa notte per sé, per poter digerire quanto aveva saputo e cercare una soluzione.

Alec entrò nello studio, ma Magnus lo ignorò e tenne lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo del pc, mentre Alec gli si avvicinava da dietro e lo baciava sulla guancia.

“Ho cambiato i piani della serata, pensavo che ti facesse piacere un po’ di compagnia”. Alec sembrava felice, e lo abbracciava, con la testa appoggiata alla sua.

Magnus non rispose. Non poteva dirgli che avrebbe preferito che non venisse, sarebbe stato subito necessario dirne il perché, e lui non aveva ancora trovato il modo di dirlo senza mettere Simon in una posizione difficile o addirittura pericolosa.

“Sei molto occupato?” Alec rimaneva chinato su di lui.

“Devo finire questa cosa” rispose Magnus, ed era la verità, anche se non era un lavoro urgente, è che aveva bisogno di tenere la mente occupata.

“E’ tardi, non potresti prenderti una pausa? Per esempio letto e nanna?” Alec parlava ancora spensieratamente.

Magnus inspirò con forza. “No” rispose, gli occhi sempre sullo schermo ma in realtà senza vedere niente.

Alec si allontanò tirandosi su: “Qualcosa non va?”.

Magnus poté sentire il cambiamento nel suo tono di voce, da allegro a leggermente preoccupato. Ancora non lo guardava, non era certo di poterlo guardare in faccia senza voler sapere quanto c’era di vero in quello che gli aveva detto Simon prima. Fra quello che stava succedendo con Raphael e quello che stava succedendo con Alec, Magnus era stressato, e non gli piaceva, non aveva mai gestito bene le ansie.

 

“Devo fare questa cosa, se sei stanco va’ a letto”. Magnus si odiò nel dirlo, ma non aveva ancora avuto il tempo necessario per riflettere. Alec era in piedi accanto a lui, ora più distante, e Magnus poteva vederlo con la coda dell’occhio.

“Vieni presto?” sembrava sulle sue, adesso.

Magnus sospirò, ma cercò di concentrarsi sullo schermo bianco, che riportava linee nere che sarebbero state parole, se lui fosse riuscito a focalizzarle. “Oggi è proprio una giornata di merda, ti spiace andare a letto per favore, se sei stanco, e io arrivo quando posso?”. Tentava di mantenere calma e ferma la voce, ma aveva bisogno che Alec se ne andasse, non poteva gestire quella cosa ora.

Alec tacque per un po’, Magnus in effetti pensava che se ne fosse andato.

“Mi dispiace – disse avvicinandosi, e Magnus sentì la sua mano accarezzargli il viso, sapendo che Alec non sapeva, e che cercava solo di dargli un po’ di conforto – mi spiace davvero, ti lascio un po’ di spazio… svegliami se hai voglia di parlare o hai bisogno di aiuto per distrarti da qualunque cosa ti dia pensiero, va bene?”

 

Magnus ammiccò lentamente, voleva tanto che andasse tutto bene, Alec era dolce e premuroso, ma lui era così amareggiato. “Va bene, Alec, però ora, per favore…devo fare questa cosa”.

Alec ritirò la mano come se si fosse bruciato. “Alec…? – e Magnus capì di aver commesso un errore – Aspetta, sei incazzato con me?”

Magnus serrò gli occhi, non poteva affrontare questo adesso, semplicemente non poteva…

“Qualunque cosa sia, almeno dimmelo”. Alec rimase dov’era, ma il tono era cambiato.

“Va’ di sopra per favore” si sentì dire Magnus, e infine voltò la testa e guardò Alec, era stato un po’ più brusco di quanto non intendesse. Alec lo guardò e sembrò confuso: “Piàntala, non lo faccio solo perché me lo dici tu”.

“Perché no? Pensavo che fosse quello che ti piace”.Magnus rimpianse subito le sue parole, ma era troppo tardi, il dolore che comparve sul viso di Alec parlava chiaro.

Magnus si alzò e andò verso di lui, cercando di scusarsi “Scusami, non intendevo dirlo…cioè sì, ma non è stato bello”

Alec distolse lo sguardo senza dire nulla, prima di girarsi e dirigersi verso la porta.

“Alexander, mi dispiace.. per favore, non andartene” tentò Magnus, facendo alcuni passi per raggiungerlo.

“No, torna pure al lavoro, vado a farmi i fatti miei”. Alec non si girò e non si fermò, ma Magnus poté sentire l’espressione addolorata che doveva avere in viso, mentre Alec lasciava lo studio. Poté sentire mentre si avviava su per le scale, e per qualche motivo, il fatto che se ne andasse effettivamente a letto lo ferì di più che se fosse uscito furioso.

 

Magnus non poté più concentrarsi sul lavoro e rimase nello studio ancora una mezz’ora prima di salire. Guardando nella stanza, vide che Alec era in effetti a letto, curvo su se stesso e quasi sul bordo del suo lato. Sospirando, Magnus andò in bagno e si preparò per la notte. Alec non si era mosso; non sapeva se stesse davvero dormendo, ma perlomeno così sembrava, quindi Magnus fece il giro e salì dalla sua parte di letto. Steso sul fianco, Magnus guardava l’ombra dall’altro lato che era Alec, non sentendosi in diritto di avvicinarsi a lui; invece rotolò sulla schiena e chiuse gli occhi, sperando di addormentarsi.

 

 

Magnus aveva faticato a dormire, e per almeno un’ora era rimasto lì in attesa, ma infine ci era riuscito – per svegliarsi la mattina dopo in un letto vuoto. Le mattine in cui Alec non era lì sembravano a Magnus sempre più fredde del solito, ma stavolta era ancora peggio, perché la causa era lui. Alzandosi, procedette con la sua solita routine mattutina e non tiro fuori il telefono per chiamare Alec fino a quando non fu in cucina con una tazza di caffè. Il telefono cominciò a suonare e Magnus guardò in alto, sentendo il telefono di Alec suonare in cima alle scale. Confuso, Magnus posò la tazza e tornò su mentre il telefono continuava a suonare, e in effetti l’iPhone nero stava lampeggiando sul comodino. Chiuse la chiamata e lo prese, guardandosi attorno: Alec non andava mai da nessuna parte senza il suo telefono.

 

Guardò in ogni stanza per vedere se Alec fosse da qualche parte, ma non c’era. C’era ovviamente la possibilità che Alec saltasse fuori, perciò Magnus aspettò quasi due ore per vedere se sarebbe tornato a riprendersi il telefono, prima di decidere di andare a portarglielo. Di solito non l’avrebbe fatto, ma dopo quello che gli aveva detto il giorno prima e ricordando come aveva reagito Alec, aveva bisogno di vederlo, anche perché non poteva mandargli un sms per scusarsi e sentire se stava bene.

 

 

Magnus non era mai stato da Alec, ma sapeva dov’era e prese un taxi, anche se era abbastanza vicino per andare a piedi. I portinai l’avevano fatto passare, ma dall’altro lato fu bloccato da due guardie che gli chiesero chi era e perché fosse lì. Dire il suo nome, non il cognome, fu sufficiente perché le due guardie si facessero da parte e si scusassero, facendolo passare. Magnus si sentì un po’ strano, ma non disse niente e si diresse verso quella che sembrava una reception. Stava per oltrepassarla quando sentì qualcuno chiamarlo e si girò per vedere Clary, la ragazza di Jace, forse. “Sei qui per Alec?” disse raggiante, abbracciandolo quando lo ebbe raggiunto, in modo assai amichevole per una che Magnus tutto sommato non conosceva benissimo.

“Sì, però non sono mai stato qui” sorrise Magnus e restituì l’abbraccio, soprattutto perché non farlo sarebbe sembrato strano.

“Va bene, lo trovi nel suo appartamento…so che sta facendo qualcosa, ma sono certa che non dovrai aspettare a lungo” disse Clary, prendendolo sottobraccio e accompagnandolo all’ascensore.

“Oh, grazie – disse Magnus mentre entravano in ascensore – la gente qui sa chi sono? Ho detto solo il mio nome, prima, e quei due alla porta si sono scostati come se avessero un fucile puntato!”

Clary rise e Magnus rimase sorpreso di quanto lei fosse divertita. “Davvero, Magnus? Ah, sei adorabile…cosa credi? E’ ben noto che ‘Magnus Bane’ è il ragazzo di Alec!”

Magnus sorrise, era un po’ preoccupante sentire che solo essere il ragazzo di Alec fosse sufficiente a far arretrare le persone per la paura, ma era anche bello che tutti sapessero che stavano insieme.

Raggiunsero il piano giusto e uscirono entrambi. La stanza aveva divani e sedie su entrambi i lati e parecchi uomini e alcune donne sedevano lì chiacchierando o giocando a carte per qualche motivo – tutti li guardarono quando uscirono dall’ascensore, ma quando videro Clary tornarono alle loro occupazioni e nessuno fece commenti. Anche Magnus decise di tacere e seguì invece Clary oltre una doppia porta nera.

 

Dentro, Clary chiuse le porte dietro di loro e Magnus si guardò in giro, accorgendosi che adesso erano in un appartamento. La stanza era arredata modernamente, in diverse sfumature di grigio e porpora. Non c’era niente di veramente personale lì dentro, ma era bello e Magnus entrò seguendo Clary verso un divano posto di fronte al caminetto – spento, per fortuna, era già abbastanza caldo, lì dentro. “Izzy non c’è, quindi fa come a casa tua, vado a dire ad Alec che sei qui” gli disse Clary con un caldo sorriso.

Magnus annuì e sedette sul divano grigio scuro, guardando Clary tornare da dove erano venuti e uscire dalla stanza.

Non si sentiva abbastanza a suo agio da cominciare a girare ed esplorare il posto, così rimase dov’era e prese invece il telefono, tentando di tenersi occupato leggendo il notiziario. Dopo quasi un quarto d’ora sentì qualcuno alla porta e alzò lo sguardo per veder entrare un uomo alto e scuro, ed Alec dietro di lui. Alec e il tizio stavano parlando, mentre Alec stava togliendosi una specie di fascia dalle mani, che erano insanguinate. Magnus si alzò e l’altro uomo lo guardò, ma poi tornò a rivolgersi ad Alec come se lui non ci fosse e lo seguì nella stanza.

“Ciao Magnus” disse Alec e l’espressione sul viso dell’altro passò da una faccia di pietra ad un “oh”, come se questo spiegasse tutto.

“Che cosa ti è successo alle mani?” chiese Magnus e gliele guardò, preoccupato anche se non ne aveva ragione, non esisteva che Alec fosse in pericolo nel suo stesso palazzo.

“Interrogatorio” disse Alec, e guardò l’altro tizio, terminando la conversazione con lui mentre entravano nella stanza. “Bene, Luke, fammi sapere se ci sono cambiamenti”.

Il tizio di nome Luke annuì. “E per quanto riguarda Camille e Blackwell?” “Ammazzali e butta i corpi nel loro territorio” disse Alec, come se avesse risposto qual era il suo colore preferito.

 

Magnus cercò di non fare una smorfia, non era Alec che l’aveva portato lì, era lui che c’era andato, e non sapeva cosa avevano fatto quei due, magari se lo erano meritato. Luke annuì, poi si girò e uscì.

Alec guardò Magnus e gli fece cenno di lato per invitarlo a seguirlo nell’altra stanza. “Cosa fai qui?” chiese Alec aprendo la porta che conduceva in un bagno e raggiungendo il lavandino.

“Hai dimenticato il telefono” cominciò Magnus, e gli sembrò una scusa stupida. Guardava Alec togliersi la fascia dalle mani e gettarla via, prima di lavarsele. Come nell’altra stanza, c’erano delle sfumature di grigio, ma il porpora era stato sostituito da dettagli bianchi.

“Mi chiedevo dove l’avevo lasciato” disse Alec, più a se stesso che a Magnus.

“E io volevo vedere come stavi” ammise Magnus guardando il riflesso di Alec nello specchio.

“Sto bene” rispose togliendosi la canotta nera che indossava e gettandola da lavare, prima di girarsi a guardarlo. Era bellissimo, Magnus lottava per fissarlo, come se fosse il sole e guardarlo troppo a lungo potesse distruggere.

“Mi spiace per ieri” tentò Magnus, e Alec sospirò. Senza dire nulla lo superò, tornando nel salone. Magnus lo seguì afferrandolo per un braccio e facendolo girare, senza credere del tutto a quel “sto bene” di prima. “Alexander, ti prego, non scappare, mi dispiace, non volevo dire nulla del genere”.

Alec tirò indietro il braccio, senza allontanarsi. “Ma l’hai fatto, però… Invece di dirmi perché ce l’avevi con me, hai cercato di farmi stare zitto prendendomi per il culo”.

Magnus odiò il fatto che si fosse scostato, ma capiva perché e non se la sentiva di biasimarlo per questo.

“Lo so, è stata una stronzata da parte mia…Ma – Magnus inspirò con forza, non sapeva come aggirare la cosa senza dirla – avevo appena scoperto che mi hai mentito per settimane ed ero arrabbiato, così quando sei arrivato, e io non l’avevo ancora digerita, sono scattato, non è stato bello, ma insomma, era per quello..”

 

Alec fece un passo indietro, un misto di confusione e preoccupazione in viso. “Cosa intendi dire?” chiese, chiaramente sapendo di cosa stavano parlando, ma volendo probabilmente esserne sicuro, prima di ammettere qualcosa.

“Mi hai fatto credere di avere smesso, e invece continuavi, e continui….”. Magnus sperava che non venisse fuori come l’aveva saputo, non avendo ancora trovato un modo per dirlo senza buttare Simon sotto l’autobus.

“Io..non” cominciò Alec, ma Magnus lo interruppe, desiderando che non terminasse quello che stava per dire. “Per favore, non mentirmi, so che lo fai”.

 

Alec non disse nulla e rimase fermo guardando in basso, l’espressione da confusa a sprezzante a quello che si poteva definire un’apparenza di vergogna. Il silenzio fra loro era assordante, ma Magnus non si era aspettato nient’altro e aspettava che Alec fosse il primo a romperlo. I secondi passavano e Magnus infine capì che lui non avrebbe detto niente, se non forzato.

“Perché lo fai? Vuoi farlo? Mi intrometto in qualcosa se voglio che tu smetta?”. Magnus cercava di offrirgli il modo di dire lui stesso qualcosa.

Ma Alec non rispondeva, ed era come se fossero tornati al primo appuntamento, quando Alec si prendeva il suo tempo prima di rispondere a qualunque domanda.

 

“Non posso smettere – disse infine – lo so che è sbagliato, ma…è come se non importasse”

 

Magnus sospirò in silenzio, il fatto stesso che Alec lo ammettesse offriva qualche speranza. “E’ così che funziona la dipendenza verso quello che prendi. Non sarebbe stato da deboli, avrei preferito che me l’avessi detto…avrei potuto aiutarti”

Alec lo guardò di nuovo. “Non è come prima”.

 

“Lo so, ma tu non lo fai per avere uno sballo quando sei giù, questa è una dipendenza che ti ucciderà – Magnus gli si avvicinò e gli mise le mani sui fianchi, sopra i suoi pantaloni bassi, avendo solo bisogno di essergli vicino – so che non posso tenerti al sicuro, ogni giorno corro il rischio di perderti nel peggior modo possibile a causa di chi sei…lo accetto, ma non credo di riuscire a guardare mentre scivoli pian piano via dalle mie mani a causa di questo…per favore, permettimi di aiutarti”.

Alec non si muoveva, per fortuna, ma neppure parlava.

“Lo so che vuoi dirmi no, che starai bene e che non dovrei preoccuparmi…è la dipendenza che parla, ma io so com’è. E’ il mio campo, dopotutto, così per favore lascia che ti aiuti a smettere”.

Alec lo guardò e si morse il labbro, le rotelle nel suo cervello chiaramente in movimento, mentre cercava di pensare a cosa doveva fare.

 

“Va bene”.

“Davvero? – Magnus sentì un’ondata di sollievo percorrerlo – mi lascerai aiutarti?”

Alec fece cenno di sì, un cenno era meglio di niente.

“Grazie”. Magnus lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò stringendolo, solo per sentire il proprio corpo il più vicino possibile al suo. Allungando un po’ il collo, lo baciò dolcemente e si rilassò nuovamente quando Alec si chinò verso di lui per incontrare le sue labbra. Magnus sentiva un gran calore diffondersi, un calore che veniva dal profondo, e sfregò il naso contro quello di Alec. “Non voglio perderti mai…ti amo così tanto” disse con dolcezza.

Alec tirò indietro la testa e i loro occhi si incontrarono nuovamente: “Davvero?”

Magnus annuì “Sì, con ogni fibra del mio cuore”.

Alec sorrise, uno di quei sorrisi puri e contagiosi che solo lui faceva. “Potresti ripeterlo?”

Magnus ridacchiò da quanto lui era adorabile “Certo – sorrise e alzò la mano per accarezzargli il viso – ti amo, Alexander”

 

Alec si chinò, le labbra sopra le sue “Anch’io ti amo” sussurrò, subito prima di baciarlo appassionatamente.

 


	14. ALLA LUCE DEL SOLE

 

MPV

Le cose erano diventate un po’ più difficili da quando Alec aveva deciso di combattere la dipendenza: era più irritabile e talvolta cedeva. Magnus aveva insistito – e Alec era stato d’accordo – perché lui passasse ogni notte da Magnus, sapendo che quelli sarebbero stati i momenti in cui la battaglia sarebbe stata più dura, e in effetti così fu. Alec aveva passato molte notti seduto sul bordo del letto, tremando e bestemmiando sottovoce; qualche volta Magnus era riuscito a calmarlo con coccole e baci, altre volte sbattendolo sul letto e scopandolo… e a volte niente sembrava funzionare, e Magnus allora passava l’intera notte sorvegliandolo perché non fuggisse.

Alec aveva acconsentito di tirareanche Jace dentro questa cosa, e si era rivelata una buona scelta, perché Jace poteva sorvegliarlo mentre erano fuori casa, e anche al lavoro. Erano passate diverse settimane, quando Magnus ricevette un messaggio da Simon, e imprecò, pensando che Alec lo avesse contattato. Aprendo il messaggio fu invece travolto dal senso di colpa, perché Simon voleva solo ricordargli che doveva ancora parlare a Raphael. Magnus sapeva di essersi rivelato un pessimo amico, poiché per molto tempo con Raphael si era limitato ai colloqui di lavoro, e aveva sempre criticato quelli che, intrapresa una relazione amorosa, si dimenticavano degli amici, e lui ora era diventato così.

Alec era al lavoro e sarebbe tornato tardi, a meno di un cambiamento improvviso nei piani, così Magnus decise di andare da Raphael per definire la cosa. In un certo senso, anche questa era una faccenda di lavoro, avendo Simon, con le sue rivelazioni, messo in dubbio la lealtà di Raphael, ma era anche qualcosa di più personale, quindi una visita valeva per entrambi gli aspetti.

Raphael aveva accettato di vederlo e Magnus era saltato su un taxi anche se avrebbe potuto andare a piedi, giusto per ricordarsi che non c’erano giustificazioni per aver rimandato tanto quel colloquio. Arrivare da Raphael, salire le scale, bussare alla porta, era stato facile, ma quando Raphael aprì e Magnus si rese conto che stava per mettere in dubbio la sua lealtà… si accorse di quanto fosse dura.

“Entra” disse Raphael, e si avviò al salotto.

Magnus gli aveva sempre dato le chiavi dei suoi appartamenti, mentre Raphael non gradiva dare le sue a chicchessia. Magnus era sicuro che fosse uscito con Simon per anni prima di darle a lui – eppure Raphael era pazzo di lui, oppure era pazzo quanto lo poteva essere qualcuno che non conoscesse il vero significato della parola.

“Come va, Raphael?” chiese Magnus, dopo aver chiuso la porta e appeso la giacca, entrando nel salotto.

“Non male, tu?” Raphael sedeva nella sua sedia – non che ci fosse il suo nome sopra, ma sedeva sempre lì.

“Potrebbe andare meglio, potrebbe andare molto peggio” ammise Magnus, sedendo a sua volta.

“Un drink?” chiese, e Magnus declinò. “Dov’è Simon?” chiese invece, non volendo che capitasse in mezzo a questa conversazione, se fosse diventata spiacevole.

“A casa sua, ha lavorato fino a tardi stanotte e io avevo delle questioni da risolvere” rispose Raphael, sorseggiando il suo caffè. Risolvere questioni significava occuparsi di chi doveva soldi o merce, quindi Magnus non indagò oltre, avendo con questo lo stesso approccio che aveva con la parte sporca del lavoro di Alec.

Ci fu silenzio per un po’ e Magnus si sentì a disagio, non erano soliti avere queste interruzioni riempite da silenzi spiacevoli.

“Come va con Lightwood e la sua dipendenza?” Raphael non sembrava interessato, probabilmente chiedeva per essere cortese.

“Alec? Ci stiamo lavorando – Magnus tentò di sorridere – e comunque, da quando hai cominciato a chiamarlo ‘Lightwood’?” aggiunse,

“Non mi ricordo mai qual è il nome che solo tu sei autorizzato ad usare”

Magnus sapeva che questa era una bugia – Raphael non dimenticava mai niente, e certo non una cosa così semplice. Poteva divertirsi e dirgli che era ‘Alexander’, ma data la freddezza fra di loro decise che era tempo di scoprire le carte.

“Lui non ti piace molto, vero? Alec, intendo”. Magnus voleva schiarirsi la gola, ma gli sembrava che ci fosse troppo silenzio persino per quello.

“No, in effetti” stabilì Raphael.

“Tu hai sostenuto la mia scelta di tornare con lui, però – tentò Magnus, non capendo cosa stesse succedendo – Che cos’è cambiato?”

Raphael inspirò con forza e si appoggiò all’indietro sulla sedia. “Cercavo di essere un buon amico per te, e tu eri infelice senza di lui – era stranamente onesto in questo e Magnus non poté che concordare – ma non posso passare sopra a chi è, e a che cosa fa e cosa fanno i suoi.. Alla fine lui è un mostro e il fatto che a te piaccia non cambia lui, toglie qualcosa a te”.

Fu doloroso. Quando sentì le parole di Raphael, fu come se qualcuno gli avesse infilato un grosso ago nel petto. Si era aspettato che Raphael dicesse qualcosa di brutto su Alec, ma il fatto che lui lo tenesse in minore considerazione perché amava Alec gli faceva male.

“So che c’è qualcosa in ballo, è vero? Abbiamo un problema, Raphael? Devo preoccuparmi?”. Magnus stava cercando di tenere duro. Raphael era stato la famiglia per lui, e lo era ancora, era il fratello che non aveva mai avuto.

“Non è necessario”. Raphael strinse gli occhi e dietro quello sguardo calmo c’era una rabbia bruciante.

“Cosa significa?” lo sfidò Magnus.

“Tu ricordi quell’agente con cui hai fatto un patto – disse Raphael e Magnus annuì – quando sono stato incaricato di comunicargli la nostra decisione dopo l’attentato fallito al giovane Lightwood, lui aveva fatto come ti avevo detto – fanculo, e pian piano aveva smesso di starci addosso”

Magnus sentì che stava arrivando un ‘ma’.

“Ma è tornato alla carica qualche mese fa e io ho deciso che riprendere il nostro vecchio accordo era la cosa giusta da fare”.

Magnus strinse i pugni, cercando di mantenere la calma per non urlare quello che stava per dire a Raphael; questi d’altro canto sembrava quasi troppo calmo, avendo ammesso cosa aveva fatto per mesi.

“Come hai potuto? Cosa gli hai detto, Raphael?” Magnus lottava per cercare di controllarsi.

“Solo quello che gli dicevamo anche prima, quello che sentiamo sulle attività della famiglia. Informazioni di base…chi, che cosa, dove, quando…” Raphael prese un altro sorso di caffè.

“Tu non sai più niente di queste cose” disse Magnus a denti stretti.

“Ah sì? Io ho occhi e orecchie dappertutto, e da quando tu hai deciso che il mio dolce e gentile ragazzo doveva salvare il tuo fidanzato assassino lunatico…chi credi che chiamino da quel palazzo quando hanno bisogno di qualcosa? – si sporse al bordo della sedia – Hai infilato Simon là dentro e ora lui è troppo dentro per riuscire ad uscirne. Non vogliono nessun altro, si fidano di lui, ma io non mi fido di loro e solo un idiota lo farebbe”.

Magnus si alzò così rapidamente che quasi dovette risedersi per l’improvvisa vertigine. “Ma hai IDEA di quello che hai fatto? Dici che ho rischiato la vita di Simon…cosa pensi di star facendo tu adesso? E’ così che è cominciata e tu fai tutto questo perché non ti piace Alec?”.

“Ho giurato vendetta”.

Magnus non sapeva cosa dire o fare, era tutto così stupido – come poteva Raphael essere così fottutamente ottuso? “I Lightwood avevano buone ragioni per eliminare i miei genitori, le avevano probabilmente anche per i tuoi… E il fatto che ora tu mi pugnali alla schiena per avere la tua vendetta dice di te molto di più di quanto avrei mai voluto sapere – Magnus si avviò all’ingresso, poi si girò verso Raphael – Sei fuori! Farò tutto ciò che posso per tenerti al sicuro..ma non mi fido più di te, quindi sei finito”.

“Non puoi gestire questa città senza di me”. Raphael sembrava così sicuro di sé.

Magnus scosse la testa. “Non sai neppure perché stai facendo questo. Ora lo stai facendo per proteggere Simon, e subito dopo lo fai nonostante ci sia più rischio che lo sistemino. Dici che mi sostieni e l’attimo dopo mi pugnali alla schiena. Non so più chi sei, sei amareggiato e triste, e hai un’opinione troppo alta di te. Pensi che non sappia gestire questa città? Sta’ a vedere!”

“Troppo tardi. E quando sarà finita mi supplicherai di tornare “ Raphael quasi gridava, mentre Magnus si avviava all’ingresso afferrando la giacca.

“Fanculo!” Magnus sbatté la porta dietro di sé. In piedi nell’ingresso, si appoggiò alla parete e chiuse gli occhi, non avendo mai pensato di potersi trovare in questa situazione. Raphael era stato nella sua vita per la maggior parte del tempo, e non avevano mai avuto una discussione del genere, Raphael non aveva mai agito così, né Magnus aveva mai pensato di agire così con lui. Una parte di lui voleva tornare indietro e cercare di ragionare con lui, e dirgli che potevano uscirne, ma sapeva che entrambi avrebbero avuto bisogno di tempo per sistemare la faccenda – sempre che potessero.

 

Magnus era andato a casa a piedi, aveva bisogno di aria e di tempo per pensare come fare per sistemare le cose. Doveva dirlo ad Alec, ma aveva anche paura della sua reazione. Alec era il suo dolce ragazzo che arrossiva facilmente quando erano da soli, era la persona più gentile e premurosa che si potesse immaginare – ma era anche il capo della famiglia Lightwood a NY e aveva detto chiaramente a Magnus che doveva essere brutale e freddo, e avrebbe dovuto sistemare Raphael, quando avesse saputo. Magnus però aveva bisogno di Raphael e sapeva che avrebbe potuto sistemare la cosa, era sicuro che col tempo si sarebbe aggiustato tutto e temeva quello che Alec avrebbe potuto farea lui, a Simon.

 

Di ritorno all’appartamento, Magnus aveva chiamato Cat e Tess , entrambe di stanza da questo lato dell’oceano. Ragnor, lui era a Londra e non sarebbe stato disponibile, però Cat promise di informarlo appena possibile del problema con Raphael . Fu orribile tagliare fuori Raphael, tagliare i suoi contatti, i flussi di denaro e di merce, ma per fortuna non doveva fare tutto da solo. Tess fu la più comprensiva e promise di gestire la maggior parte delle cose da fare, e anche di mandare dei ragazzi da Chicago per aiutare con gli spostamenti. Ognuno di loro aveva qualcuno che considerava amico e braccio destro, e anche se Raphael era stato legato principalmente a Magnus, aveva comunque lavorato a stretto contatto con Cat e Tess in passato, ed entrambe accolsero la notizia con disappunto.

Magnus lavorava da ore quando sentì aprirsi la porta dell’appartamento e prese un grosso respiro prima di alzarsi. Aveva bisogno di parlarne ad Alec e sperava che fosse di buon umore quel giorno e non agitato o giù di corda.

Uscendo dallo studio lo vide togliersi la giacca e gettarla su una sedia di cucina. “Alexander, ehi…com’è andata la tua giornata?”. Magnus ascoltava se stesso girare intorno all’argomento, ma non poteva semplicemente spiattellare quello che aveva fatto Raphael senza neppure tastare il terreno.

“Giornata di merda – disse Alec, e si girò a guardarlo, ma almeno stava sorridendo – ma è appena diventata molto migliore”. Il suo sorriso però si spense quando vide la faccia di Magnus. “Cosa c’è che non va?”

Magnus espirò molto lentamente e andò verso di lui, mettendogli le braccia attorno alla vita e tenendolo stretto – mettendogli la testa sulla spalla e chiudendo gli occhi.

“Magnus? – anche Alec lo stringeva, e per fortuna non lo costringeva a guardarlo – Mi stai spaventando. Cosa c’è che non va?”. Magnus continuava a vedere Raphael nella sua mente, spaventato lui stesso.

“Dobbiamo parlare” disse, e sospirò. “Cosa intendi? Ho fatto qualcosa?”. Alec era teso.

Magnus non poté fare a meno di sorridere, ovviamente Alec temeva di aver fatto qualcosa di male – non si aspettava mai brutte notizie da Magnus.

“Non hai fatto niente tesoro, è una cosa di lavoro – ma anche privata” disse Magnus e si tirò indietro, guardando su e incontrando i suoi bellissimi occhi. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per lui, lo sapeva – sarebbe morto per tenerlo al sicuro, non importava cosa facesse e chi fosse.

“Lavoro?”. Alec si schiarì la gola leggermente, qualcosa era cambiato in lui, non molto, ma Magnus sapeva leggergli dentro molto meglio adesso, e quando si parlava di lavoro tirava su le sue barriere intorno a se stesso e a chi era, facendosi scudo del gruppo di cui era parte. “Facciamo incontri mensili, cosa può esserci di così importante che non possa aspettare…be’, quattro giorni in tutto”.

“Volevo parlare a te per primo, prima di coinvolgere altri…possiamo sederci?” Magnus mise una mano sul petto di Alec e cercò il battito del suo cuore, sentendolo saldo e potente sotto la pelle.

“Certo”. Alec si grattò la mascella e si diresse al divano, sedendosi. Magnus lo seguì dappresso e sedette su una delle sedie di frontea lui, anziché accanto, come al solito: aveva bisogno di guardarlo negli occhi, per parlargli di Raphael.

“Bene, allora? – Alec doveva aver notato che aveva scelto una posizione differente, perché sembrò un po’ a disagio – cosa c’è di così importante?”

Magnus non era certo se far preoccupare Alec così fosse una cosa buona o meno, forse se fosse stato abbastanza preoccupato, una volta informato si sarebbe sentito sollevato che non fosse nulla di peggio.

“Ok, prima di dirti quello che ho scoperto oggi, per favore puoi cercare di non essere troppo coinvolto, fallo per me”. Magnus sapeva che non era simpatico, ma lo chiese lo stesso. Alec fremette ma annuì lentamente, respirando profondamente. Magnus gli offrì un sorriso triste.

“Ti ricordi di prima, quando non sapevo chi fossi e cercavo vendetta, e pensavo che l’avrei avuta fottendo te e Izzy..?” Alec strinse la mascella. “Sì, e sono sempre felice di parlare di questa faccenda…” rispose grondando sarcasmo.

“Mi spiace, ma è importante – Magnus sfregò il pollice della mano sinistra con la destra – L’ho detto a Izzy in seguito, e probabilmente Simon lo ha detto a te, che avevo un contatto con uno sbirro per cercare il modo legale di fregarti…vedi che io non sono facile alla violenza, e allora avevo pensato che far finire te e Izzy in galera a vita fosse la soluzione buona”

“Non è che io non ami perdermi nei ricordi, ma qual è il punto?”. Ad Alec non piaceva l’argomento e non riusciva a nasconderlo.

“Ovviamente ho tagliato qualunque contatto con l’agente in questione e ho smesso di passargli qualunque informazione”

“Ma…” Alec gli faceva fretta adesso, più tipo Alec-lavorativo che Alec e basta.

“Raphael ha ripreso i contatti e ha ricominciato a relazionargli su quello che ha sentito o scoperto su di voi e…sui vostri affari” – Magnus poteva sentite il battito del suo cuore rimbombargli nelle orecchie, mentre parlava – io pensavo che fosse d’accordo con me, con noi, non mi ha dato mai alcun motivo per dubitare che mi tradisse… Ma lui sembra ancora concentrato sulla vendetta”.

“Cosa? – la voce di Alec salì di un’ottava, appena sotto il livello grido – e da quando? E cosa…cosa gli ha detto? Non ho bisogno che il mio fascicolo aumenti”.

“Alexander, ti prego, non arrabbiarti troppo” Magnus si morse l’interno della bocca.

“Da quando e su cosa, Magnus?” chiese Alec tagliente.

“Almeno qualche mese, non lo so esattamente…e praticamente su tutto quello che ha sentito, immagino, ha occhi dappertutto in città – Magnus poteva intuire che Alec era tutt’altro che contento – Mi spiace, è arrabbiato e frustrato, per favore, non…lo sai”.

Alec si strofinò il viso, ma rimase fermo per almeno un minuto, un minuto che parve lungo un anno.

“Alexander…” Magnus deglutì.

“Sì, solo…dammi un minuto, non so ancora cosa fare di questa informazione” disse Alec, il viso nascosto fra le mani.

“E’ uno dei miei più vecchi amici e senza dubbio il più intimo che abbia mai avuto”. Magnus voleva far capire ad Alec quanto fosse importante Raphael per lui.

“Vedrò di non ammazzare il tuo migliore amico – sospirò Alec guardandolo – ok, a chi ha riferito? Qual è il nome dello sbirro?”

Magnus rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo quando sentì che Alec non aveva deciso subito di far fuori Raphael, ma ancora non sapeva cosa stava succedendo. “Non vorrai ammazzare un poliziotto, vero?”

“Oh, Gesù – Alec sembrava frustrato mentre si alzava dal divano, girava attorno al tavolo e si chinava verso Magnus, prendendogli le mani nelle sue – Devi smetterla di pensare che voglia ammazzare tutti. Ho solo bisogno di sapere il nome dello sbirro perché possiamo sapere quanto è grosso il problema, e chi altri al distretto è a conoscenza di queste cose. Abbiamo parecchi agenti sul nostro libro paga e potremmo probabilmente risolvere questo casino senza ammazzare nessuno, se la cosa non è andata troppo avanti”.  
“Mi spiace – Magnus si sentiva un po’ stupido con Alec adesso che cercava di rassicurarlo – l’agente si chiama Alaric Rodriguez” disse, e cercò gli occhi di Alec per capire se aveva mentito, quando aveva detto che il poliziotto non sarebbe stato ammazzato.

Alec annuì e gli strinse gentilmente le mani “Ok, credo di averlo già sentito nominare”.

Magnus fece un sorrisino, ma continuava a sentirsi poco bene.

“Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione, una che vada bene per tutti – Alec parlava e Magnus capì che quella frase era per calmarlo – parlerò con Izzy, Jace e Clary, e possiamo vederci tutti e sistemate la cosa senza che si diffonda. Se riusciamo a tenerla per noi non avremo bisogno di agire…così è MOLTO importante che nessuno scopra questa cosa prima che noi ci si possa incontrare e sistemare, ok?”

Magnus annuì per assentire, sentendosi un po’ meglio dopo che Alec aveva detto così. “Sì, be’, lo sanno i soci”

Alec si limitò a sorridere “Ok, quello non è un problema. Tu e i ragazzi siete una cosa sola e lo stesso vale per noi, quando parliamo di affari”.

“E Simon” Magnus fece una smorfia. Alec alzò gli occhi al cielo, Magnus vedeva che si sforzava di trattenersi. “Va bene, poi basta però eh?”

“Va bene”. Magnus annuì, sentendosi come un bambinetto ignorante, e poté capire cosa provavano quelli che non conoscevano Alec e come si sentissero facilmente intimiditi da lui.

“Non riesco a capire come tu riesca ad essere nella tua posizione, sei un bel sentimentale, sai? – disse Alec, ed ecco, quella piccola cosa che cambiava quando lui passava dalla modalità lavoro a quella Alec – scommetto che avresti riserve ad ammazzare un’ape che ti avesse punto”.

“Forse – ammise Magnus, e alzò la mano per accarezzare col dorso la guancia di Alec – e così ora lo sai. Eravamo quattro a cercare di salire in alto, ma il mio asso nella manica è stato che io sono venuto fuori con una firma inconfondibile, per quello mi chiamano lo Stregone, ho creato una magia… cervello e leggerezza, non brutalità e pestaggi..” spiegò.

“Dio, amo così tanto il tuo cervello” sorrise Alec, rimanendo dov’era anche se era scomodo.

“Meglio, perché il mio cervello ama te” replicò Magnus, poi chiuse gli occhi quando Alec premette le labbra contro le sue, sentendosi molto meglio di quanto avesse pensato, dovendo avere questa conversazione con lui. Quando Alec si ritirò, Magnus si leccò le labbra in cerca del sapore di lui. “Tu mi sorprendi… So che la gente dice un sacco di cose orribili su di te, ma tu la prendi con molta disinvoltura”. Magnus non avrebbe dovuto tirar fuori questa osservazione, e lo sapeva, ma Alec sorrise e allora non si sentì troppo cattivo.

“Questo ci càpita più spesso di quanto non pensi, probabilmente per te è peggio …E’ difficile a causa di chi c’è dietro…ma non interpretarla male, io spero che Raphael finisca sotto uno schiacciasassi domani, solo che lo spero e non faccio in modo che succeda, perché non farei del male a nessuno se significasse fare del male a te – a meno che non mi venisse forzata la mano” disse Alec, spingendo Magnus sulla sedia, mettendosi a cavalcioni di lui e strofinandogli il naso col proprio. Magnus chiuse gli occhi, muovendo le mani fino a raggiungere i suoi fianchi e godendo del peso di Alec su di lui. C’erano voluti mesi perché lui si sentisse a suo agio seduto così, diceva che era grosso e goffo – ma Magnus gli aveva assicurato che a lui piaceva molto, e questo lo aveva aiutato a sentirsi perfettamente felice, facendolo.

“Così…a meno che tu non mi stia dicendo che qualcuno sta per irrompere qui per arrestarmi a momenti, forse potresti venire con me di sopra e arrestarmi tu stesso…” disse Alec con un sorrisino.

Magnus si morse il labbro mentre infilava le mani sotto la maglietta di Alec per sentire il calore della sua pelle. “Io ti ho appena detto questa cosa orribile…e tu vuoi andare a giocare facendo finta che succeda?”

Alec annuì e mosse i fianchi, premendo sulla crescente erezione dentro ai pantaloni di Magnus.

“Penso di non averti detto abbastanza spesso che ti amo” sospirò Magnus e affondò le unghie nella pelle morbida di Alec, facendolo gemere dolcemente.

“Effettivamente no… - scherzò Alec e lo baciò prima di alzarsi e di offrirgli la mano invitandolo – Forza, agente, mi faccia vedere se i suoi metodi di interrogatorio sono in grado di farmi confessare”.

 


	15. AMORE PERDUTO

 

APV

 

Erano rimasti a letto da quando Alec ci aveva trascinato il compagno, poi avevano parlato e poi avevano fatto un secondo round, dopo di che entrambi erano caduti addormentati, esausti, ma ancora intrecciati l’uno all’altro, e felici. Essendosi poi mosso nel sonno, Alec strizzò gli occhi alcune volte, fino a quando non mise a fuoco la camera, spostandosi un po’ per poter stirare i muscoli del collo e delle spalle. Voltando la testa, sorrise vedendo Magnus ancora addormentato accanto a lui, e ridacchiò vedendolo muovere e poi mormorare qualcosa che Alec non riuscì a capire. “Magnus, sei sveglio?” sussurrò mettendosi sul fianco per guardarlo, ma non ebbe risposta.

“Magnus?” tentò di nuovo, a voce un po’ più alta, ma ancora non ebbe risposta né segnale di vita.

Spostò dalla fronte di Magnus alcune ciocche di capelli ribelli e sorrise nel vedere quanto appariva sereno – quanto era bello. Magnus usava tutti quei prodotti e quei cosmetici, ma era bellissimo anche senza, e non era mai bello come quando si svegliava la mattina nudo e inerme. Facendo scorrere gentilmente un dito sull’orlo del labbro inferiore di Magnus, Alec gli si avvicinò e gli baciò dolcemente la guancia, sorridendo quando Magnus fece altri versi, come se stesse per svegliarsi senza esserlo ancora veramente.

Lasciando vagare la sua mano, Alec la fece scivolare sotto le coperte e sul petto di Magnus. Lui era così morbido, era più vecchio di Alec, eppure sembrava di seta, come se avesse vent’anni. Rimanendo premuto contro di lui, chinò la testa e baciò il lato del collo di Magnus, mentre la sua mano si muoveva sul petto e sullo stomaco, lasciandogli piccoli graffi sulla pelle, prima di toccare appena con la punta delle dita quello stesso punto che a lui faceva venire i brividi e faceva ansimare Magnus. La mano di Alec raggiunse il pene di Magnus e lui sorrise, quando lo sentì animarsi al suo tocco, mentre gli avvolgeva le dita attorno e cominciava a muovere lentamente la mano, accarezzandolo finché non cominciò a crescere.

Respirando nel profumo di Magnus, Alec lasciò una scia bagnata di baci lungo il suo collo, prima di scivolare lui stesso sotto le coperte. Si sistemò fra le gambe di Magnus e gli accarezzò il membro ormai completamente eretto, prima di prenderlo in bocca. Magnus gemette e inconsciamente spinse i fianchi, facendo sorridere Alec che cominciò a muoversi su e giù su di lui, assaggiando il sapore della pelle di Magnus insieme all’amaro del liquido preseminale, quando lasciò che la punta del pene toccasse la sua gola – solo spingendo in basso la testa più volte e deglutendo, per mimare la sensazione di costrizione.

“Oddio…” Alec sentì Magnus gemere, prima che le coperte venissero sollevate e i loro occhi si incontrassero, le labbra di Alec serrate intorno al pene pulsante nella sua bocca. Magnus ansimò e gettò la testa all’indietro prima di lasciar ricadere la coperta, gesto che Alec prese come segnale di poter continuare, succhiando avidamente e godendo dei suoni che Magnus emetteva. Le coperte attorno ad Alec si sollevarono quando Magnus tirò su le ginocchia e i suoi fianchi balzarono in avanti, facendogli capire che era vicino. Non volendo che fosse l’unica cosa ad accadere, Alec lasciò uscire di bocca il pene di Magnus, che fece un piccolo rumore, e sorrise ai gemiti disperati dell’altro.

Alec baciò il membro ormai bagnato, prima di dedicarsi all'inguine e all’interno delle cosce, scivolando un po’ più in basso e mettendo le mani al di sotto delle cosce in modo che Magnus sollevasse le gambe e gli desse accesso. Si sentiva stranamente nervoso per quello che stava per fare, anche se l’aveva fatto molte altre volte in precedenza, ma non con Magnus. Sentendo il cuore rimbombare nel petto, Alec baciò a lungo la pelle sensibile sopra l’apertura di Magnus, prima di premere la lingua contro lo stretto anello di muscoli, ascoltando Magnus emettere un sussulto di sorpresa. Ignorando la protesta, Alec continuò, spingendo la punta della lingua all’interno e sentendo Magnus che cercava di rilassarsi e di aprirsi per lui.

Muovendo le braccia su e giù lungo le cosce di Magnus, Alec si avvicinò all’apertura – eccitandosi per i gemiti e per il tremore dei muscoli, mentre continuava a spingere fino a quando Magnus ruotò i fianchi, avendo bisogno di molto di più.

 

Tirandosi indietro, Alec sentì l’aria calda e pesante intorno a sé e liberò una mano per tirare giù le coperte oltre le ginocchia di Magnus e lasciar passare aria fresca. Gli occhi di Alec incontrarono di nuovo quelli di Magnus e Alec si morse il labbro e con la mano libera smosse l’aria più volte, per poi alzarla, come se aspettasse qualcosa: sorrideva mentre Magnus quasi disperatamente stendeva a sua volta la mano cercando di raggiungere alla cieca il lubrificante rimasto sul comodino dal giorno prima. Quando Magnus lo raggiunse, glielo porse rapidamente, e Alec sorrise, scostando ancor più la coperta da sé e dalla parte inferiore del corpo di Magnus. Piegando le ginocchia sotto di sé per avere maggiore stabilità, si applicò generosamente il lubrificante alle dita, prima di chinarsi e riprendere Magnus in bocca, premendogli nel frattempo un dito contro l’ano e penetrandolo lentamente, compiaciuto nell’udire le sue grida.

 

Sempre muovendo la bocca sul pene, Alec rimpiazzò velocemente il dito con due e poi tre, osservando gioiosamente Magnus aprirsi per lui. Arrivato a tre, ritirò velocemente le dita, anche lui aveva bisogno di qualcosa di più. Tracciando di baci il corpo di Magnus, uscì da sotto le coperte arrivando fino al suo viso e alla sua bocca, lo baciò profondamente mentre si masturbava usando la mano coperta di lubrificante.

Quando ritenne di essere pronto, smise il bacio e guardò Magnus – chiedendosi come avesse potuto passare tanto tempo senza averlo in questo modo.

“Sei così bello…” sussurrò Alec, baciando l’orlo delle labbra di Magnus e lungo il lato del viso, mentre ruotava i fianchi facendo scivolare il proprio pene fra i glutei aperti di Magnus. Questi sollevò i fianchi dal letto, cercando di spingere verso di lui per avere più contatto, la bocca semiaperta mentre gemeva.

Dopo qualche secondo di gioco, Alec afferrò il proprio sesso per dargli la giusta angolazione e poi spinse i fianchi in avanti, affondando lentamente dentro di lui, sentendo le pareti scivolose del suo interno stringersi intorno a lui.

Alec spalancò gli occhi dal piacere di essere affondato dentro Magnus, gemendo mentre lui muoveva i fianchi, desiderandolo non con violenza, ma semplicemente per il bisogno di sentirlo, di sentire tutto di lui.

Trovò le mani di Magnus e intrecciò le dita con le sue, tenendole giù, ai lati della testa di Magnus, mentre si muoveva per baciarlo di nuovo, e si sciolse contro le sue labbra quando Magnus sollevò le gambe e le avvolse attorno ai suoi fianchi, muovendosi insieme a lui. Lasciando che i loro corpi si muovessero in sincrono, Alec voleva mostrare con il suo solo corpo quanto lo amasse e quanto lo volesse – la pelle che formicolava e bruciava allo stesso tempo, il mondo attorno a lui dimenticato, vedendo e sentendo solo Magnus. Con ogni spinta Alec poteva sentire crescere la sua eccitazione, sentendola come se prorompesse da ogni parte del suo corpo, rendendolo incerto se desiderare che continuasse per sempre oppure se desiderare di esserne sommerso.

 

“Ti amo…così tanto”. Alec respirava contro le labbra di Magnus, liberando una delle sue mani e lasciando che facesse scorrere le dita su lungo il braccio, prima di abbassarlo fra di loro e afferrare nuovamente il pene di Magnus, muovendolo in sincrono con le sue spinte, ingoiando ogni suono che sfuggiva dalle labbra dell’amante.

“Io….” Magnus ansimò e Alec sentì la sua mano contro la nuca afferrare i suoi capelli corti, senza tirare però. “Io…ti amo” balbettò Magnus, il corpo tremante sotto il suo, mentre inarcava la schiena e piangeva, divorato da un bisogno acuto.

 

A quel punto Alec non fu più in grado di trattenersi, le sue palpebre fremettero quando l’intensità del suo orgasmo esplose e bruciò attraverso di lui, mentre si svuotava dentro a Magnus. I fianchi persero il ritmo e il suo corpo si scosse, mentre un piacere accecante lo consumava nel giro di pochi secondi. Si spinse dentro Magnus durante il proprio orgasmo e stava ancora tremando quando finì, ma rimase dov’era continuando a stimolare Magnus, voleva che lui venisse, ne aveva bisogno. Mosse le labbra giù lungo il collo di Magnus e baciò e pizzicò la pelle morbida, mentre gli stringeva la mano con la propria.

 

Ci volle forse un minuto, Magnus inarcò la schiena sotto Alec e urlò il proprio piacere venendo, le corte unghie che affondavano nel dorso della mano di Alec. Questi continuò ad accarezzarlo lentamente, fino a quando Magnus, rabbrividendo e ansimando, collassò sul materasso. Spostando il peso del proprio corpo, Alec si mosse e si abbassò sulle ginocchia – la testa che riposava sul petto di Magnus, il suo battito rapido che suonava come meravigliosa musica alla sua mente esausta. Magnus non era ancora riuscito a calmare il suo ansito, ma Alec sentì la sua mano sui capelli e sorrise al sentirla arrotolare i riccioli attorno alle dita – gli piaceva sempre quando Magnus giocava così con i suoi capelli, se ne sentiva stranamente confortato.

 

 

 

 

MPV

 

Alec era stato molto occupato negli ultimi due giorni, ma anche Magnus, così il solo tempo che passavano assieme era quando Alec aveva finito, andava a casa e poi direttamente a letto e crollava. Tutto sommato le cose sembravano andare abbastanza bene e Alec aveva già parlato con Izzy e Jace, e anche con quel Luke, che Magnus aveva visto solo qualche volta, ma a cui non aveva mai parlato, e anche con alcuni “tecnici del computer” di cui Magnus non aveva mai sentito parlare. Avevano stabilito un incontro nel giro di due giorni e Alec sembrava piuttosto fiducioso che avrebbero potuto aggiustare tutto, senza che la cosa sfuggisse di mano.

Il terzo giorno, quello prima dell’incontro, Magnus era stanchissimo, essendosi addormentato molto tardi la sera prima ed essendo stato svegliato la mattina presto da un Alec arrapato, così a mezzogiorno decise di schiacciare un pisolino, non sentendosi esattamente efficiente nello stato in cui era. Quando si svegliò, si sentì confuso e frustrato perché udiva dei suoni nella stanza, e grugnendo si girò sul divano, cercando di mettersi un cuscino sulla testa per attutire il suono. Quello smise, ma riprese poco dopo e Magnus gemette. Ancora una volta il suono cessò per poi riprendere rapidamente, e solo allora Magnus capì che era il suo telefono.

Tirandosi su, ammiccò e si guardò in giro fino a quando vide il telefono lampeggiare rabbiosamente sul tavolo. Lo afferrò, senza guardare chi fosse il chiamante, e grugnì in risposta.

“Magnus?” Alec sembrava quasi frenetico.

“Alexander..?” Il cervello di Magnus non era al massimo della velocità.

“Cazzo, non farmi mai più questo, ti ho chiamato per mezz’ora!! Se sei a casa, rimani lì…Arrivo”. Alec sembrava un po’ più che nervoso.

“Stavo facendo un sonnellino, mi è consentito, sai?” replicò Magnus, non gradendo esattamente il tono.

“Non me ne frega niente, alza il volume del telefono, ma cazzo, rispondi quando ti chiamo” sbottò Alec.

“Scusa? Guarda che sono il tuo ragazzo, non una tua proprietà”. La testa di Magnus si andava schiarendo.

“Pensavo che fossi morto!” Alec adesso stava quasi urlando.

“Perché? – si sfregò gli occhi con la mano libera – perché dovrei essere morto?”

Ci fu un lungo silenzio…troppo lungo.

“Alexander?” Magnus improvvisamente si sentiva piuttosto male.

Alec non rispondeva e Magnus poté ascoltare alcune persone che parlavano in lontananza.

“ALEXANDER? Perché dovrei essere morto?” Sentì la disperazione nella propria voce.

“Sono lì fra cinque minuti, non ti muovere” cominciò Alec.

“NO, parla ORA!”

Ci fu di nuovo silenzio e Magnus imprecò a voce alta. “Non ci provare! Rispondimi adesso, che succede?”

“Siamo stati attaccati…sapevano dove assalirci e dove prendere…Izzy – Alec fece di nuovo una pausa – Izzy è stata colpita, è all’ospedale, ma non è grave, è una questione di pochi giorni, abbiamo gente che la sorveglia…Anche Jace è stato ferito, ma solo di striscio… Però abbiamo perso della gente, e non solo uno o due…” Alec sospirò.

Magnus fu improvvisamente sveglissimo e saltò su dal divano, non sapendo perché e non sapendo se poteva muoversi o doveva rimanere lì fermo.

“Tu stai bene?” Magnus lo voleva lì così intensamente, aveva solo bisogno di abbracciarlo.

“Io sto bene… Non ero uno dei bersagli, ma Magnus – un’altra lunga pausa – C’era Simon, era da noi…”

Magnus raggelò. “Cosa?” disse a voce bassa e soffocata, cercando qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, e non trovando altro che aria attorno a sé.

“Sono lì fra…diciamo due minuti, solo… stai fermo”. La voce di Alec era più calma ora, come se stesse cercando di proiettare la sua calma verso di lui.

“Lui come sta?” chiese Magnus, incerto se voler sapere o no.

“Due minuti, Magnus”

“SIMON STA BENE?” Magnus stava tremando.

“No…” La voce di Alec era così bassa adesso che Magnus quasi non la udì, e avrebbe onestamente voluto non sentirla.

 

Si accasciò sul divano, non riusciva a stare in piedi, pensò che non ci sarebbe più riuscito. Tenne il telefono all’orecchio ma non riusciva a sentire cosa diceva Alec, e quindi lo abbassò lentamente senza dire niente; la mente continuava a ritornare a Simon, ripetendo più e più volte quello che riusciva a ricordare di lui, come se fosse di aiuto, come se il fatto di ricordarlo e di desiderare la sua presenza fosse sufficiente per riportarlo indietro. Tentò di respirare lentamente, ma il respiro gli usciva a tratti, mentre rimaneva seduto lì, stringendo così forte il telefono che la mano gli faceva male e cominciava a sentire i crampi.

Il tempo scorreva così lento che Magnus si domandava se stesse muovendosi davvero e quando la porta dell’appartamento si aprì e lui udì Alec chiamare il suo nome, non era certo se fossero passati due minuti o un giorno intero. Alzandosi in piedi, si sentiva rigido e strano; si allontanò dal divano, dirigendosi verso Alec come uno zombie e fu solo quando Alec lo abbracciò e lo strinse che Magnus finalmente si spezzò. Gli occhi pieni di lacrime, riusciva a malapena a tenersi ad Alec, sostenuto grazie alla sua presa, perché altrimenti le sue gambe avrebbero ceduto.

Affondò le dita nella stoffa della giacca di Alec, che lo afferrò e lo tirò su, portandolo sul divano e sedendo insieme a lui. Magnus non riusciva a muoversi, né a pensare, e anche solo provarci gli faceva male. Se Alec non gli avesse parlato dolcemente, Magnus non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a fare neppure quello, il respiro mozzato nel petto, mentre rimaneva aggrappato ad Alec – confuso, nauseato e tanto, tanto stanco…

 

Rimasero seduti lì per quella che parve un’eternità e lentamente Magnus si riprese a sufficienza da respirare normalmente, ma anche allora non volle muoversi. Alec gentilmente gli sfregava la schiena con una mano, tacendo, e Magnus preferiva così, non voleva che gli dicesse che sarebbe andato tutto bene, perché non era vero e non lo sarebbe stato. Magnus conosceva Simon da sei anni e non aveva passato abbastanza tempo con lui, non era abbastanza, e lui si odiava per tutte le volte che lo aveva mandato via o lo aveva ignorato, pensando che fosse un po’ sciocco, e adesso avrebbe ammazzato per sentire un altro noioso giochino su StarWars che nessuno avrebbe capito. Voleva che Simon capitasse lì a casa sua, chiamandolo con un nomignolo stupido tipo ‘big-dog’ o ‘B-man’, anche solo quello.

Sentendosi improvvisamente peggio, gli parve di dover vomitare. “Raphael…dobbiamo…noi”

“Lo sa” disse Alec piano.

“Ma…come…lui ha bisogno di me.. Alexander, io devo…” Magnus stava di nuovo tremando.

“Se n’è andato.. Non abbiamo gente a sufficienza per sorvegliarlo, quindi non so dov’è”. Alec gli baciò la testa, e Magnus dovette combattere il bisogno di lasciarsi cadere a pezzi. “Jace sta cercando di trovarlo, chiamerà se lo trova”.

Magnus scosse la testa e si morse l’interno della bocca per impedirsi di piangere.

“Sai dove potrebbe essere andato così disperato? Qualcuno dei miei ragazzi potrebbe cercarlo e portarlo da me”.

Magnus sentiva il cuore spezzarsi in petto, gli sembrava che l’aria fosse spinta fuori da lui. “Dove… Dovunque è Simon…”

“Ok – Alec ancora lo teneva con una mano, mentre con l’altra tirava fuori il telefono dalla tasca – mando un messaggio a Jace che mandi qualcuno all’obit… - Alec si fermò – dov’è Simon”.

Magnus tentò di annuire ma non si mosse, continuando a rimanere appoggiato ad Alec.

 

 

 

APV

Magnus era rimasto seduto tremando, forse ore – ma Jace non era tornato e nessuno sapeva dove fosse Raphael.Alec era mezzo seduto e mezzo coricato sul divano, con Magnus fra le gambe – lui con le braccia morbidamente intorno alla vita di Alec, la testa reclinata sul suo petto. Magnus aveva ceduto al sonno per sfinimento alcune ore prima, ma Alec stava ancora accarezzandogli gentilmente la schiena con un mano, mentre con l’altra continuava a messaggiare con Izzy e Jace. Anche lui era stanco, preoccupato per la perdita di tutte quelle persone, che conosceva fin da quando era ragazzo, ma non aveva ancora tempo per il lutto e non poteva cedere in quel momento, non quando tutti avevano bisogno di lui – non quando Magnus aveva bisogno di lui.

Quando il suo telefono suonò, Alec per fortuna lo aveva in mano e poté rispondere velocemente senza che Magnus si svegliasse al trillo della suoneria.

“Sì?” disse Alec sottovoce, sperando di non disturbarlo.

“Abbiamo qualche nuova” la voce di Meliorn era chiara all’altro capo del telefono

“Sì?” disse Alec, ricordando a se stesso quanto era felice che Meliorn non fosse stato colpito, se i Morgenstern avessero saputo dove trovarlo e quanto era importante non se lo sarebbero lasciato scappare.

“Sono quasi certo di sapere come e perché è successo” Meliorn appariva sicuro, il che era una cosa positiva.

“Va’ avanti” disse Alec mentre cercava di prepararsi mentalmente a non infuriarsi, avendo bisogno di rimanere calmo e fermo per Magnus.

“Non ho niente in mano, non posso puntare il dito verso nessuno…ma pensavo allo sbirro di cui mi hai chiesto di interessarmi – non ho ancora avuto il tempo di farlo – ma…secondo le mie fonti questo signor Alaric Rodriguez è tutt’altro che pulito. E se quello che hai detto sul fatto che ha raccolto informazioni su di noi è vero, e che lui ha qualcuno dentro fra di noi… E’ chiaro che è lui a fornire informazioni ai Morgenstern”.

Meliorn era stato rapido, lo era sempre, e questo poteva essere d’aiuto, ma Alec questa cosa non avrebbe voluto sentirla.

“Ne sei certo?” Alec si sentiva più afflosciato che furioso.

“Non al 100% al momento, ma è il solo legame possibile che mi riesce di individuare fra noi e loro, cosa che potrà essere solo devastante, come lo è stata oggi”. Meliorn stava battendo su una tastiera contemporaneamente alla telefonata, probabilmente cercando altre informazioni confidenziali da qualche parte.

“Ok, tienilo per te. Se hai bisogno di aggiornamenti, parla con me, Izzy, Jace o Luke solamente”. Alec teneva gli occhi chiusi.

“Qualcos’altro?”

Alec si schiarì la voce: “Sì, cerca tutto quello che puoi su un certo Raphael Santiago. Ti mando il suo numero e l’indirizzo, fino a poco tempo fa ha lavorato per il cartello detto dei Nascosti, come secondo in comando di Magnus Bane, detto “Stregone”, e risiedeva qui a NY, dove a mia conoscenza è nato e penso anche cresciuto. I soli associati a lui che conosco sono i livelli in alto del cartello e quel Simon Lewis che è morto oggi. Voglio qualunque cosa puoi trovare su di lui, non importa se antica o recente, voglio tutto. Voglio sapere cos’ha mangiato ieri sera e l’ultima volta che ha pisciato, se sono le uniche cose che puoi trovare su di lui…tutto! E su questo aggiorna SOLO ME, niente per sms o mail, manda file criptati e protetti da password”.

Si sentiva sullo sfondo Meliorn che stava scrivendo, senza alcun problema nel seguire la velocità di Alec nel dare ordini. “Password?”

Alec pensò per un attimo. “PurpleLamborghini, una sola parola, maiuscole P e L”

“Preso nota a memoria, ti aggiorno appena ho qualcosa almeno su una delle due cose” replicò Meliorn, prima che entrambi chiudessero la comunicazione. Copiando rapidamente numero e indirizzo di Raphael, Alec li mandò a Meliorn prima di posare il telefono e di guardare Magnus, che sembrava tranquillo lì coricato, se non fosse stato per le strisce nere di mascara lungo il viso, dolorosa traccia di quanto stesse soffrendo in quel momento.

Reclinando la testa all’indietro, Alec si chiedeva come avrebbe fatto a riferire a Magnus quanto gli aveva detto Meliorn, non era certo che Magnus potesse accettare quell’unica ovvia connessione non solo con quello che era successo a Simon, ma anche molto probabilmente con il primo fallito attentato alla loro vita – o anche come potesse gestire il fatto che a quel punto l’affare con Raphael era diventato assai più complicato.

 


	16. NON FARMI QUESTO

 

MPV

Aprendo gli occhi Magnus rabbrividì leggermente e si tirò addosso la coperta avvolgendosela attorno più strettamente. A quel punto realizzò che quando si era addormentato era con Alec e non aveva la coperta. Tirandosi su a sedere sul divano, vide Jace seduto su una sedia con uno straccio in mano e alcune parti smontate di una pistola sul tavolo fra di loro. Aveva addosso solo una canottiera e la parte superiore del suo braccio sinistro era completamente fasciata.

“Jace? – Magnus si strofinò gli occhi, sentendoli irritati, visto che si era addormentato con su ancora il trucco del giorno precedente – dov’è Alexander?”

“Buongiorno – Jace lo guardò con un sorriso approssimativo – E’ dovuto uscire a fare qualcosa”.

“Qualcosa?” Il cervello di Magnus non era ancora completamente sveglio.

“Sì, con quello che è successo ieri doveva andare a fare il suo lavoro” disse Jace, e sospirò, mentre continuava a pulire la pistola.

“Giusto”. Magnus aveva quasi dimenticato l’accaduto e quello che era successo a Simon, e istantaneamente si sentì di nuovo disperato, quando tutto gli ritornò in mente a valanga.

“Tu cosa fai qui?” chiese, mettendosi la coperta sulle spalle.

“Alec non voleva svegliarti e non voleva lasciarti solo, così sono qua a fare la babysitter”. Jace non sembrava molto felice della cosa.

“Oh…” Magnus era contento perché non avrebbe voluto svegliarsi e trovarsi solo, ma era anche un po’ a disagio vedendo quanto sembrava scontento invece Jace.

“Sì, e.. hai bisogno di qualcosa?” disse Jace, guardandolo di nuovo. “No – disse Magnus, sentendo freddo e solitudine, sebbene non fosse né infreddolito né solo – non sei obbligato a rimanere, sto bene”.

“Ti sbagli” disse Jace, e rivolse nuovamente la sua attenzione alla pistola, che aveva finito di pulire e che doveva rimontare.

Magnus sospirò. “Ma sì, starò benissimo, lo prometto”.

“Sì, ma non è quello che intendevo. Non posso andarmene perché Alec mi ha ordinato di restare.. Sono suo amico, ma lui è anche il mio capo, perciò se lui mi ordina di bere candeggina io posso protestare ma alla fine, se è quello che lui vuole da me, io lo devo fare…Se non vuoi che rimanga qui, posso al massimo allontanarmi di un passo fuori della tua porta e aspettare lì – ma di fatto non posso andarmene”. Jace parlò senza guardarlo e Magnus annuì senza che lui lo vedesse. Era facile dimenticare quanto peso avesse la parola di Alec fra i ragazzi che lavoravano per lui, compreso Jace.

Magnus raccolse la coperta cercando di avvolgersela attorno il più possibile.

“Come va il tuo braccio?” chiese, cercando qualcosa da dire per allontanare il pensiero di Simon.

“E’ stato meglio, ma funziona ancora” rispose Jace. Ci fu di nuovo silenzio, Jace non era molto dell’umore di parlare, e Magnus cercava disperatamente qualcosa con cui distrarsi.

“A te non va stare qui, adesso chiamo Alec e gli dico di lasciarti andare” disse Magnus e cercò il telefono, che non vedeva da nessuna parte.

“No, non chiamarlo” disse Jace in tono serio e quasi mandatorio.

“Perché no?” Magnus continuava a cercare il telefono.

“Perché sta rendendo omaggio alle famiglie dei diciassette ragazzi dei nostri che sono stati ammazzati ieri, e davvero non ha bisogno di preoccuparsi di quanto siamo a nostro agio tu ed io”. Jace mise sul tavolo la pistola pulita e si alzò, serrando le mascelle.

Magnus annuì, sentendosi piccolo e stupido per non aver pensato alle perdite che Alec aveva dovuto fronteggiare il giorno prima. Diciassette era un grosso numero, e la possibilità che Alec ne conoscesse alcuni a livello personale era elevata. Inspirando profondamente Magnus si coricò di nuovo e raccolse le gambe al petto, non troppo desideroso di muoversi.

“Quindi non lo chiami, vero?”. Jace era ancora lì in piedi.

“No, va bene. Mi dispiace di non averci pensato – sono solo un po’ a disagio con questa cosa” disse Magnus avvolgendo le braccia attorno alle ginocchia.

“I Morgenstern ODIANO Alec più di quanto tu possa cominciare a capire. Valentine lo voleva morto, ma suo figlio…E’ un nuovo tipo di malvagità. Non lo vuole morto, sarebbe troppo facile…Vuole che soffra e soffra e soffra, e allora, e SOLO allora, gli offrirebbe quello che a quel punto sarebbe il dono di poter morire. E poiché sappiamo da dove hanno preso le loro informazioni, sappiamo anche che loro al 99% sanno che tu sei il suo punto debole. Il casino che ha fatto quando vi siete lasciati, cosa pensi che succederebbe se loro ammazzassero te per arrivare a lui? O se ti catturassero e ti rimandassero a lui un pezzettino per volta? Non avrebbero bisogno di toccarlo… si ucciderebbe lui stesso – il tono di Jace era freddo e non troppo amichevole – Così a me non importa un cazzo se sei a disagio, sono qui perché Alec non vuole che tu stia solo, e anche perché se rimani solo potrebbero usarti per prendere lui”.

 

Magnus sussultò a quelle parole dure e i peli sulla nuca gli si rizzarono, mentre un brivido gli correva lungo la schiena. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa sul modo in cui Jace gli stava parlando, ma era così abbattuto da tutti gli avvenimenti che non riuscì a trovare la forza per farlo.

Nella stanza si diffuse un silenzio disagevole e Magnus si sorprese a distogliere lo sguardo da Jace, capendo che erano entrambi di cattivo umore. Non voleva mandarlo via dopo quello che gli aveva detto, aveva senso lasciare che rimanesse sia perché Jace gli piaceva, di solito, e non voleva che stesse da solo nella hall ad aspettare, ma anche perché il suo comportamento era scusabile alla luce degli avvenimenti, perciò anzi decise di dargli spazio.

“Va bene, allora salgo a fare una doccia e..insomma, fai come se fossi a casa tua” gli disse, alzandosi con la coperta ancora sulle spalle e lasciando Jace a sedere in salone. Salendo le scale, Magnus gettò via la coperta e decise per un bagno, anziché una doccia, per aver modo di rilassarsi.

 

 

APV

Alec era esausto quando finalmente fece ritorno all’appartamento di Magnus. Chiudendosi la porta alle spalle entrò e trovò Jace seduto sulla sedia dove l’aveva lasciato, ma nessuna traccia di Magnus.

“Dov’è Magnus?” chiese guardandosi attorno e vedendo che la porta del bagno era aperta.

“Di sopra” rispose Jace girandosi per salutarlo.

“Come sta?”. Alec sembrava sollevato, non che si fosse veramente preoccupato, ma si sentiva sul filo del rasoio.

Jace alzò le spalle. “Non lo so, forse sono stato un po’ rude” disse, e fece un sorrisetto, come se, con quell’unico movimento del viso, volesse chiedere scusa.

“Cosa gli hai detto?”. Alec si tolse la giacca e la gettò su una delle sedie, lanciando un’occhiata verso la scala.

“Potrei avergli dato l’impressione di non essere troppo entusiasta di stare qui. Non intendevo niente di particolare, ma insomma, ero un po’ frustrato, mi spiace” rispose Jace continuando a sorridere.

Sospirando Alec annuì. Non poteva in realtà biasimarlo, Jace aveva detto chiaramente che voleva andare con lui, come deve fare un braccio destro, ma Alec non si sarebbe fidato di nessun altro per proteggere Magnus – nessuno comunque che Magnus conoscesse, e non sarebbe stato piacevole se Magnus si fosse svegliato e avesse trovato Luke o qualcun altro.

“Va bene, salgo a vederlo”. Si passò le dita fra i capelli, desiderando veramente di aver dormito un po’ anche lui, come Magnus.

Jace annuì e anche Alec, prima di salire le scale. Non trovando Magnus a letto, bussò alla porta del bagno – immaginando che fosse lì.

“Magnus? Sono io…” tentò Alec, in caso pensasse che fosse Jace.

“E’ aperto” rispose Magnus, e Alec provò la porta, scoprendo che non era chiusa a chiave. Entrò nel bagno e chiuse la porta dietro di sé, respirando il calore e l’aria pesante, e vide la nuca di Magnus spuntare dalla vasca. Alec andò verso di lui e si inginocchiò accanto alla vasca, con un braccio appoggiato al bordo e la testa reclinata sopra – guardando il fidanzato e sorridendo con dolcezza.

“Come te la stai cavando?” chiese, preoccupato che Magnus potesse crollare.

“Ancora non una meraviglia” rispose Magnus con un sorriso triste, fissando le bolle in acqua.

“Lo credo, fai il bagno con le bolle solo quando non sei ‘una meraviglia’”. Tentava di confortarlo, incerto sulla riuscita del tentativo.

“Forse sì”. Magnus sembrava reagire positivamente

“Certo che sì – confermò Alec – penso che Jace si sia sentito in colpa, mi ha detto di essere stato un po’ duro con te. Non volevo lasciarti, ma dovevo fare qualcosa di veramente importante – spero che potrai perdonarmi.. e quanto a Jace…be’ non è così importante che tu perdoni lui, ma almeno me..?”. Alec tentava di mantenere un tono leggero, nonostante l’argomento di cui stavano parlando.

Magnus ridacchiò e in quel frangente – be’, era il suono più bello che Magnus potesse emettere.

 

“Vi perdono tutt’e due, Jace mi ha detto quello che doveva dirmi, l’ho capito. Volevo solo egoisticamente svegliarmi e trovare te che mi stringevi”Magnus fece il broncio e Alec si abbassò e toccò con un dito il suo labbro inferiore .

“Fèrmati”. Magnus faceva ancora il broncio mentre cercava di allontanare la testa, ma si vedeva che giocava.

“Non lo farò fino a quando non sarai così scocciato da smettere di desiderare che fossi qui, così non mi dovrò sentire in colpa”.

Alec sorrise, felice perché sembrava essere riuscito a distrarre Magnus. “Non posso tornare indietro nel tempo e smettere di desiderarlo” protestò questi.

“Bene – Alec si alzò – Allora bisogna che ti abbracci adesso per rimediare”. E prima che Magnus potesse fare alcunché, Alec entrò nella vasca, ancora tutto vestito, inginocchiandosi e, tirando Magnus sott’acqua, si stese su di lui e lo strinse in un abbraccio. Gli abiti si inzupparono mentre l’acqua tracimava dalla vasca e usciva sul pavimento.

“ALEXANDER!” gridò Magnus sorpreso, ma rideva e si lasciava abbracciare.

“Meglio?” mormorò Alec nel suo orecchio, sempre stringendolo senza lasciarlo andare.

“Sì, meglio, meglio” rideva Magnus.

Abbassandolo di nuovo, Alec sedette, con la maglietta bagnata che gli si appiccicava, e sorrise a Magnus, contento di se stesso per averlo fatto ridere.

“Sei veramente matto!” Magnus rideva ancora e gli spruzzò dell’acqua in faccia, godendo anche chiaramente dello sguardo che Alec lasciava scorrere sulla parte superiore del suo corpo.

Alec si rialzò, togliendosi l’acqua e le bolle dal viso, e fece una smorfia per il gusto di sapone che gli era entrato in bocca. “Ehi! Non è questo che mi piace farmi spruzzare in faccia!”.

Magnus ridacchiò: “Sei peggio di me adesso. Dov’è il mio timido Alexander che arrossiva pensando a queste cose?”.

“Penso che tu l’abbia scopato via da me” disse Alec con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra, mentre si chinava e baciava Magnus con dolcezza, condividendo il gusto del sapone.

“Mmm…non mi far venire pensieri..” mormorò Magnus contro le sue labbra.

“Oh e perché no?” replicò Alec, sentendo un piccolo brivido corrergli lungo la schiena.

“Perché giù c’è Jace”. Magnus sorrise di nuovo sulle sue labbra, poi gli accarezzò il viso, le mani calde contro la sua pelle.

Sostenendosi con una mano al bordo della vasca, Alec lasciò scivolare l’altra lungo il petto e l’addome di Magnus “Oh, penso che abbiamo già stabilito che questo non è un problema”, e facendo le fusa e sorridendo, trovò il pene semieretto di Magnus e lo afferrò.

Magnus ansimò e alzò i fianchi per andargli incontro, evidentemente ci aveva già pensato tanto da eccitarsi.

“Sai che farei qualunque cosa per te, dovunque, in qualunque momento – se lo volessi” disse Alec, e stuzzicò il labbro inferiore di Magnus mentre cominciava a masturbarlo, facendo scorrere il pollice sulla punta sensibile e guardandolo mentre tremava visibilmente e chiudeva gli occhi. Le mani di Magnus erravano sul petto di Alec, impugnando la stoffa bagnata mentre si spingeva nella sua mano e si mordeva le labbra, quando Alec le lasciava libere dai baci e si spostava sul collo.

“Dio, mi fai venire così fottutamente duro!” disse Alec in tono basso e soddisfatto, anche se di solito non usava il turpiloquio – ma sapendo che questo stimolava Magnus. “Stanotte – Alec mordeva dolcemente la morbida pelle bagnata del collo di Magnus – ho bisogno di ingoiare quel tuo grosso cazzo, e poi ho bisogno che mi scopi e mi usi fino a che non posso più camminare…” Alec gli leccava il lato del collo fino all’orecchio, sentendo come Magnus lottava per trattenere i suoi gemiti.

Il pene di Magnus scivolava facilmente nella sua mano sott’acqua e Alec lo rilasciava e lo stringeva per dargli l’illusione della stretta, cercando di trovare il giusto ritmo per Magnus e di mantenere quello che faceva bloccare il respiro al compagno. Più continuava, più Magnus tremava e Alec amava queste sue sensazioni – anche se il suo, di pene, era intrappolato nei pantaloni, e doleva, chiedendo attenzione.

“Non mi frega niente se non siamo soli, ho bisogno di sentirti… “ Alec gli succhiò il lobo dell’orecchio e gemette lui stesso, mentre Magnus sussultava e gemeva a sua volta. Lasciando con la sua lingua una traccia lungo l’orecchio di Magnus, lo fece gridare, e il piacere di dare piacere all’altro lo travolse, aumentando la velocità dei suoi movimenti, mentre sentiva il pene di lui muoversi e crescere nella sua mano. A Magnus non importò più di fare chiasso, urlava disperato muovendo le mani e affondando le unghie nel braccio di Alec.

“Cazzo…Sto per…” ansimò Magnus.

“No, aspetta - Alec lo fermò e rallentò un pochino il movimento –voglio…”

L’intero corpo di Magnus sobbalzò, mentre Alec lo spingeva giù, si accoccolava scomodo e, preso un respiro profondo, immergeva la testa nell’acqua. Non potendo aprire gli occhi per via del sapone, Alec cercò e trovò a tentoni il pene di Magnus, lo baciò e cominciò a spingere con le labbra ben serrate contro la carne calda, per evitare se possibile di farsi entrare troppa acqua in bocca. Tenendo così in bocca poco più della punta, Alec la massaggiò con la lingua e accelerò le spinte, era necessario che facesse presto perché non avrebbe potuto trattenere il respiro troppo a lungo.

Ci vollero solo poche spinte perché Magnus si inarcasse e cominciasse a venire, riempiendo la bocca di Alec, mentre gridava così forte che Alec lo sentiva anche sott’acqua. Incapace di inghiottire, Alec lasciò che quel sapore amaro e salato gli riempisse la bocca, e poi si tirò indietro uscendo dall’acqua appena terminato, respirando forte dal naso, prima di inghiottire ciò che Magnus gli aveva dato. Il sapore muschiato gli rimase in bocca mentre si alzava, si ripuliva gli occhi dall’acqua e sapone e si tirava indietro i capelli bagnati; poi aprì gli occhi e guardò Magnus, che a sua volta lo guardava confuso e sconvolto allo stesso tempo.

 

“Cazzo… una cosa di prima classe” disse Magnus, ancora ansimante.

“Non potevo lasciarlo andare sprecato.. Amo il tuo sapore” disse Alec e scrollò le spalle come se fosse una cosa da niente, un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

“Ma come hai fatto? Ti giuro che sono più arrapato adesso di quando hai cominciato”. Magnus lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro e Alec non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ orgoglioso di essere riuscito a far sentire Magnus così.

“Be’, intendevo quello che ho detto prima…stanotte, tu ed io – scopiamo finché ci restiamo secchi!” sorrise Alec, rabbrividendo mentre si tirava su – le ginocchia gli facevano male a causa della posizione.

“Taci o ci rimango secco io all’istante” borbottò Magnus senza muoversi.

Alec si limitò a ridere mentre usciva dalla vasca e cominciava a togliersi gli abiti bagnati, sentendosi più caldo man mano che li levava. Quando fu completamente nudo, guardò giù, verso la sua erezione dolorosamente intensa e tentò di smorzarla mentre prendeva un asciugamano, non avendo più tempo per quello. Sentendo Magnus imprecare, Alec alzò lo sguardo e vide che lo stava guardando – gli piaceva la voglia negli occhi di lui mentre scorrevano sul suo corpo nudo.

“Non abbiamo tempo” sorrise Alec asciugandosi, parlando a se stesso ancor più che a Magnus.

“Non mi importa, ti voglio adesso” disse Magnus, a metà fra il gemito e la supplica.

“So che ti ho detto che puoi avermi in ogni momento, ma in effetti…” fece un sorriso di scusa.

“Io odio il ‘ma’” mormorò Magnus uscendo a sua volta dalla vasca.

“Non è vero, tu lo ami, il mio…” rise Alec dirigendosi alla porta, per andare a cercare qualcosa da mettersi.

 

_(N.d.T.) gioco di parole intraducibile, in inglese ‘ma’ si dice ‘but’ e Magnus dice ‘I hate but’ (odio il ma) e Alec risponde ‘No you love my butt’ dove ‘butt’ vuol dire ‘culo’, da cui il gioco._

 

MPV

Si erano entrambi rivestiti, Magnus molto controvoglia, anche se sapeva che dovevano pensare a risolvere la situazione. Uscendo dalla stanza, Magnus si diresse verso le scale, sentendosi un po’ meglio adesso e un po’ più sereno, anche se sapeva che presto i cattivi pensieri sarebbero tornati a tormentarlo.

 

“GENTE! Io ero QUI!! Avreste potuto almeno PROVARE a fare un po’ meno chiasso”. Jace stava guardando Magnus, e poi Alec, che stava scendendo le scale dietro di lui. “E avete dei vestiti diversi…Non voglio sapere niente”. Rabbrividì e si abbatté sul divano, dove aveva preso il posto di Magnus.

“Non me ne frega niente”. Magnus udì Alec dire dietro di lui, e non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

“E invece dovrebbe, cazzo… Pensavo che lo dovessi consolare, non star su per quasi un’ora a scoparlo o roba simile”. Jace incrociò le braccia sul petto e lanciò ad entrambi uno sguardo nervoso.

 

“E invece ancora una volta chissenefrega.. Sorpreso eh? E non abbiamo neanche scopato, come tu hai così gentilmente pensato – se l’avessimo fatto sarebbe durata di più” disse Alec avvicinandosi a Magnus e circondandogli le spalle con un braccio. Magnus non si vergognava di quello che avevano fatto, non avrebbe mai potuto – ma era bello che anche Alec provasse lo stesso sentimento. Sentì Jace borbottare qualcosa tipo “come volete”, ma lo ignorò. Girando la testa, baciò la mano di Alec posata sulla sua spalla e andò a sedersi. Alec prese la sedia vicino alla sua e sedette anche lui.

 

Jace guardò Alec e poi Magnus, e poi di nuovo Alec e sedette nuovamente: dal linguaggio del corpo Magnus poteva intuire da solo che l’umore non sarebbe cambiato rapidamente. All’opposto di Jace, Magnus si appoggiò alla sedia e si guardò intorno, scontento di dover tornare alla realtà.

 

“Ok, hai saputo qualcosa da Luke?” anche il tono di Alec era cambiato adesso.

“Gli ho chiesto di rimanere indietro con Clarye di aiutarla a proteggere Izzy, posso chiamarlo e dirgli di venire” disse Jace, e quando Magnus lo guardò vide che aveva la stessa espressione di Alec quando parlavano di lavoro: quello sguardo che li faceva sembrare più vecchi, come se le loro anime fossero più vecchie dei corpi che le trasportavano.

“No, ce la caveremo…Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione al problema di Raphael” disse Alec e quando Magnus volse lo sguardo verso di lui vide che aveva sul viso un’espressione quasi di scusa.

“Raphael? So del problema con Raphael, ma non può essere la nostra…la TUA priorità! Con quello che è successo ieri, con Simon?”.

La voce di Magnus si spezzò mentre parlava, aveva pensato che quel suo essere parte della riunione fosse più un non volere da parte di Alec che rimanesse solo , piuttosto che una discussione su Raphael.

“Magnus – Alec gli si avvicinò e gli prese la mano, dolce ma in modalità ‘lavoro’ – quello che è successo ieri e il problema con Raphael sono la stessa cosa”.

Magnus ritirò la mano nervosamente. “No, non è vero – protestò – da una parte c’è la polizia, quello che è successo ieri è opera dei Morgenstern”

“Il poliziotto che era il tuo contatto, quello che Raphael ha continuato ad informare – lavora per i Morgenstern, non c’è mai stato un fascicolo contro di me o Izzy… ti hanno semplicemente reclutato senza che lo sapessi” . Il tono di Alec era adesso un poco più aspro.

“No. Io…” Magnus aveva mal di testa mentre cercava di schiarirsi le idee. Se era così, significava che era colpevole dell’ “incidente” di Alec e Jace, e questo al momento era troppo per lui.

“Le informazioni che hai dato allo sbirro non erano molto utili, solo Simon a quel punto era coinvolto, ed un altro tizio che abbiamo scoperto poche settimane dopo l’attentato fallito”. Alec parlava ma Magnus non voleva sentire quello che l’altro aveva da dire.

“Ma le informazioni che Raphael poteva offrire, quando Simon era infiltrato, e quelle che ha potuto ricavare da te… non erano abbastanza per poter organizzare il casino di ieri.”

“E cosa significa? Raphael non lo sapeva..”. Magnus si sentiva così confuso che dovette aggrapparsi al bracciolo della sedia per tenersi saldo, sebbene fosse già seduto.

“Non lo sappiamo…” disse Jace, e Magnus si voltò a guardarlo.

“Sì invece! Simon…- Magnus si morse il labbro per impedirsi di piangere, sapendo che non poteva crollare ora – Simon è stato ammazzato! Tu non conosci Raphael come me. Gli ho parlato e lui non ha avuto problemi ad ammettere che aveva contattato Alaric, e non avrebbe avuto problemi ad ammettere che lavorava per i Morgenstern. Raphael può sembrare freddo e distante a qualcun altro, ma non mente mai ad una domanda diretta e non avrebbe fatto niente che mettesse a rischio la vita di Simon… Lui lo ama, più di quanto ami se stesso… Sarebbe morto prima di permettere che gli succedesse qualcosa”.

“Ma alla fine, Magnus, lui è comunque la ragione per cui è successo tutto”. Alec parlava più dolcemente adesso, e questo spaventava Magnus.

“Cosa vuoi dire? Sono qui solo perché tu possa illustrarmi il tuo piano per eliminarlo?”. Magnus stava quasi gridando adesso, in preda al panico.

“Io devo fare qualcosa” il tono di Alec era piatto.

“No! – Magnus saltò su, come se mandare il suo messaggio da seduto non fosse sufficiente – fai qualcos’altro, solo…non ammazzarlo”.

“Ci ha traditi”. Alec cercava di spiegarsi, ma Magnus non sentiva, non voleva sentire le sue motivazioni.

“Ha tradito te”. Il cuore di Magnus correva nel suo petto…

“Era diverso”

“No, era ESATTAMENTE la stessa cosa… Io non lo sapevo e lui neppure”. Magnus si teneva alla sedia, sempre più confuso.

“La faccenda è uguale, più o meno, solo meno devastante… e io non ho potuto agire, perché si trattava di te… perché ti amo”.

“E io amo lui – Magnus gridava, incapace di trattenersi – è il mio migliore amico, mio fratello”.

“Ne sono morti diciassette, dei nostri” cominciò Jace

“Sta’ zitto!” ringhiò Magnus senza guardarlo.

“Ehi…” ma Jace tacque quando Alec alzò un dito, zittendolo, e Jace si riappoggiò alla sedia sbuffando.

 

Alec si schiarì la gola, mentre Magnus lo fissava “Che cosa suggerisci di fare allora?”

“Non lo so…punire i veri colpevoli. Non mi importa se gli dai fuoco o li anneghi, inchiodali alla parete, per quel che me ne importa…solo non dare la caccia a Raphael, ti prego” supplicò Magnus.

Alec si sfregò la mascella. “Farò anche quello, certo, ma cosa suggerisci di fare con Raphael?”

“Mandarlo via? Se lo troviamo posso mandarlo a Londra – Ragnor se ne può occupare, non lo vedrai mai più”. Magnus non sapeva che altro dire.

“Mandarlo a Londra? E che messaggio sarà questo per la gente, riguardo a quello che succede a chi tradisce? Cosa dirà questo alla mia gente riguardo a quello che permetto? Sembrerà che non mi importi delle loro vite”.

“Allora digli che l’hai eliminato o qualcosa del genere, non tornerà più”. Magnus era disperato.

“Ah, quindi suggerisci che io menta a chi lavora per me?”. Alec sospirò e Magnus non poteva capire come potesse essere così dannatamente calmo.

 

Magnus stava per rispondere quando sentì aprirsi la porta dell’appartamento, che venne sbattuta così forte contro la parete da farli sobbalzare tutti.

Girandosi verso la sorgente del rumore, Magnus vide Raphael entrare nella stanza – o quello che una volta era Raphael. Appariva prosciugato, pallido, gli occhi iniettati di sangue, mentre attraversava lo spazio fra di loro senza parlare.

“Raphael?” Magnus era così sorpreso che non riusciva neppure a reagire.

“Merda!” era Jace, subito dietro Alec, che si era rapidamente alzato, muovendo verso Magnus.

“Raphael? Ma cosa stai…” cominciò Magnus, mentre Raphael alzava la mano che impugnava una pistola, mirando direttamente ad Alec.

“Fermo!” Jace comparve da dietro di loro e Magnus si voltò per vederlo a sua volta puntare un’arma contro Raphael.

“Tu non vuoi fare questo” disse Alec, con voce calma in modo quasi comico, data la situazione, e alzò le mani all’altezza del torace.

“E’ colpa tua!” la voce di Raphael tremava.

“Raphael”. Magnus tentò di fare un passo verso di lui, ma si fermò quando lui gli puntò l’arma contro. Quando Magnus si fermò, tornò a mirare ad Alec, le labbra tremanti mentre sembrava cercare di mantenersi calmo.

“Alec?” fece Jace, anche lui con voce ferma e salda.

“Non sparate!” disse Magnus ad entrambi.

“E’ colpa sua…merita di morire”. Raphael non sembrava neppure lui, le sue mani erano tutt’altro che ferme e teneva la pistola con tutt’e due.

“Non è colpa sua, Raphael, è stato…” cominciò Magnus.

“TACI!! - gridò Raphael, cambiando la presa sulla pistola mentre le lacrime gli scorrevano lungo il viso – Tu meriti di morire”. Raphael quasi sussurrava, guardando fisso Alec con un’intensità tale da sembrare focalizzato solo su di lui.

“Tu…meriti…di” disse Raphael e prima che Magnus capisse cosa stava succedendo, dei colpi di pistola gli esplosero nelle orecchie e Raphael cadde sul pavimento di frontea loro. L’eco del suono rimandato dalle pareti disorientò Magnus, che portò le mani alle orecchie, mentre guardava Raphael riverso immobile sul pavimento.

 

“Oddio…. Oddio, cazzo, Raphael?” ansimò Magnus e fece un passo avanti, quasi inciampando. I sensi oscurati, la mente che si rifiutava di formulare pensieri coerenti che gli permettessero di capire cos’era successo. Cercando aria, ricacciò indietro la nausea, e si voltò a guardare Jace tremando.

“Tu…” cominciò, ma si interruppe quando vide Alec immobile, una mano al petto e due cerchi rossi che si allargavano sulla maglietta grigia che aveva addosso – gli occhi velati dallo shock e dal dolore rivolti verso di lui.

 

Barcollando, Alec si aggrappò alla spalla di Magnus, ma non riuscì a tenersi e cadde in avanti, colpendo il pavimento con le ginocchia prima di accasciarsi a terra.

 

“No, no, no” Magnus si gettò a terra e tirò su Alec disperatamente fino a farlo appoggiare a sé.

“Fai pressione!” udì Jace gridare da qualche parte, prima di sentirlo chiamare il 911. Raggiunse la ferita più in basso sul petto e con la mano cominciò a premere con forza, sentendo il proprio cuore battere dolorosamente mentre Alec ansimava, gli occhi spalancati benché probabilmente non vedesse niente.

“Per favore Alexander…non farmi questo!” pregava, senza riuscire a dare un senso a tutto. Jace nel frattempo si era messo dall’altro lato di Alec, dopo aver preso un coltello dalla cucina e con pochi precisi movimenti avergli aperto la maglietta. Rivelando così due fori di proiettile, uno nel petto e l’altro più in alto quasi sulla spalla, entrambi spillanti sangue. Jace imprecò e si tolse la canotta, piegandola e premendola con forza su entrambe le ferite, per cercare di arginare il più possibile l’emorragia. Magnus si portò le mani tremanti al viso, lasciandovi tracce di sangue, sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime.

“Andiamo Alec, su, guarda Magnus… ehi, amico, rimani con noi” Jace parlava ma sembrava lontanissimo; Magnus teneva la testa di Alec e cercava i suoi occhi, incapace di contenere i suoi sentimenti.

“Ehi, Alexander..guardami – tentava di scostargli i capelli e di attirare la sua attenzione – per favore, tesoro…” Si interruppe sentendo Alec emettere strani suoni e vedendo il suo corpo in preda alle convulsioni, mentre gli usciva sangue dalla bocca. “No, per favore…non lasciarmi…guardami ti prego”. Magnus piangeva cercando di sollevargli la testa sperando di farlo respirare meglio.

“Forza amico, è solo un polmone…puoi respirare con l’altro, no? - la voce di Jace risuonava disperata, facendo capire quanto fosse critica la situazione – Ehi, Alec, com’è il motto di famiglia, eh? Quel poco che manca per crepare bene…non ci siamo, puoi fare di meglio…andiamo, Alec”.

 

Magnus assaggiò le proprie lacrime mentre lo guardava lottare disperatamente per continuare a respirare, senza poter fare niente per aiutarlo. Lo sguardo di Alec si velava e Magnus cercava di respirare per lui. “Ti prego, piccolo…non mollare…ho bisogno di te, lo sai…ti amo tanto”.

“Mm..Ma…” tossì Alec e Magnus annuì e gli prese la mano, tenendolo stretto, senza che lui reagisse. “Sono qui, non vado da nessuna parte..” cominciò Magnus, ma gli occhi di Alec si spensero e i suoi tentativi disperati di respirare si ridussero a piccoli singhiozzi.

“No, Alexander, no..ti prego..” gridò Magnus, senza accorgersi che c’era qualcun altro vicino a lui fino a quando Jace lo afferrò e lo tirò indietro, mentre la mano di Alec scivolava via dalle sue.

“Lasciagli fare il loro lavoro” disse Jace, e lo tenne fermo mentre lui cercava di sfuggire alla presa e di gettarsi su Alec, il quale era ora circondato da molte persone. Magnus non riusciva a pensare, voleva solo stare con Alec, afferrarlo e baciarlo e riaverlo indietro, ma non riusciva a liberarsi dalla presa di Jace – così si accasciò, singhiozzando. Ogni parte del suo corpo urlava dal dolore mentre guardava quei tizi infilare qualcosa nella gola di Alec prima di caricarlo su una barella e portarlo via.

“Non…non me lo portate via” pianse Magnus, guardandoli uscire.

 


	17. SOLO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, siamo arrivati all'ultimo capitolo. Ma la conclusione lascia aperte nuove possibilità, e infatti a questa fiction segue una seconda parte ancora in corso di scrittura. Arriverà, e se sarete interessati la troverete qui. Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto. Kate

 

MPV

I giorni erano diventati una settimana e tutto sembrava ancora un brutto sogno; da cui Magnus sperava di risvegliarsi, anzi, ne era sicuro, ma non fu così, e l’agonia che era diventata la sua vita adesso continuava a bruciargli sottopelle. In piedi, guardando la voragine oscura scavata nella terra, Magnus sentiva sulla pelle la lieve pioggia settembrina – non abbastanza intensa da lasciargli tracce sul viso, abbastanza per sentirsi bagnato. Era lì da solo, adesso, la luce del giorno quasi completamente scomparsa, la notte che si avvicinava con i suoi terrori, mentre rimaneva lì sentendosi vuoto, freddo e solo. La brezza fresca lo faceva rabbrividire e tuttavia non riusciva a muoversi, lo sguardo fisso su quella scatola bianca che sembrava così piccola affondata nella terra – così piccola.

“Magnus?”

Lui non reagì, chiuse gli occhi lentamente scacciando le lacrime, per non crollare nuovamente.

“Magnus, si sta facendo tardi”. La voce di Jace quasi spariva nel freddo pomeriggio.

“E’ troppo piccola” sussurrò Magnus.

“Cosa?” Jace arrivò da dietro, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, e Magnus aprì gli occhi.

“L’urna…è troppo piccola…ci starà scomodo”. Magnus pianse, il petto dolente.

“Magnus – la voce di Jace si addolcì – sta bene, starà bene” disse, e lo abbracciò.

Aggrappandosi a Jace, Magnus seppellì il viso nella sua spalla, bagnandosi con la pioggia che si era raccolta sulla stoffa della sua giacca.

“No, è così solo…” ansimò, sentendosi mancare il respiro, le gambe molli, le mani incapaci di tenersi a Jace mentre crollava in ginocchio. Jace si inginocchiò a sua volta, sedendosi sui talloni come era solito fare Alec.

“Dobbiamo andare, non possiamo stare qui tutta la notte..ti ammalerai”. Jace gli aveva di nuovo posato le mani sulle spalle, mentre Magnus toccava l’erba bagnata, affondando le dita nella terra – che gli apparve fredda e poco invitante, mentre il pensiero di essere seppellito lì sotto lo faceva rabbrividire.

“Non mi importa” pianse ancora, incapace di guardare oltre l’orlo della fossa, che si apriva come una ferita nel terreno.

“Be’, invece a me importa, e ti dico che devi venire via”. La voce di Jace era un po’ più impaziente adesso, ma Magnus non riusciva a trovare la forza di alzarsi, voleva solo stare lì, in quella terra fangosa.

 

 

 

 

 

“Magnus!” continuò Jace. Ma lui non rispose, non trovava le parole.

“Se ti ammali non potrai stare all’ospedale e cosa succederà se Alec si sveglia e non ti trova lì, eh?”. Cercava di farlo ragionare.

Se Magnus avesse mangiato qualcosa avrebbe vomitato in quel momento, ma non aveva niente di cui svuotarsi.

“Tu perché sei qui? – piangeva Magnus, guardando in su, desiderando odiare Jace per quello che gli aveva tolto – tu l’hai ammazzato”. Piangendo lo spinse via, guardandolo barcollare e cadere. Ma Jace non reagì, solo si tirò su a sedere nella terra guardandolo. “L’HAI AMMAZZATO!!!” gridò Magnus e si chinò, premendo la fronte sull’erba.

“Magnus..” cominciò Jace. Magnus non poteva vederlo ma poteva sentire che rimaneva immobile.

“Piàntala di dire il mio nome” esclamò.

“Non ho scelta, lo sai”.

 

Magnus scosse la testa, mentre una sensazione di gelo risaliva dalle ginocchia, dalle mani e dalla fronte appoggiati alla terra.

“Era così solo, e spaventato…. Se solo gli avessi parlato, se fossi tornato… avrei potuto cercarlo quando è morto Simon”. Magnus parlava nella terra, sentendo sulla nuca la pioggia che si intensificava.

“Mi dispiace” disse Jace dolcemente.

“Avrei dovuto prendermi cura di lui, era come un fratello piccolo e l’ho lasciato solo”. Sollevò lo sguardo e guardò Jace attraverso gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

“Non puoi biasimarti” disse Jace cercando di rialzarsi.

“Non c’era nessuno, c’ero solo io…Lui non aveva nessuno, nessuno a parte Simon e me e quando ha perduto Simon…io l’ho deluso. Avrei potuto fermarlo, non doveva morire…Alec non avrebbe dovuto…” Magnus non riusciva a pronunciare le parole, non poteva neppure pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto succedere.

“Forza Magnus, andiamo a casa.. ti fai una doccia e ti porto di nuovo in ospedale”. Jace incombeva di nuovo su di lui, e lo afferrò saldamente sotto le braccia, tirandolo in piedi.

“Dobbiamo tornare prima che sia troppo tardi e Alec si svegli da solo, dai, andiamo”. Jace lo stava sostenendo con il suo corpo e Magnus cominciò a camminare, allontanandosi dalla fossa che aveva inghiottito Raphael.

“Alec potrebbe svegliarsi in qualunque momento e noi vorremmo essere lì quando succede, non è vero?”. Jace stava parlandogli come ad un bambino, ma sembravafunzionare, almeno un po’.

Barcollando Magnus cercò di muoversi, anche se le gambe sembravano riluttanti a trasportarlo – ma riuscirono a fare il proprio lavoro, portandolo ad un’auto che li attendeva.

 

 

Erano passati tre giorni dal funerale di Raphael e cinque da quello di Simon. Magnus cercava di non pensarci troppo, il pensiero di quanto fosse rimasto solo al mondo, ora che quei due se n’erano andati, era troppo da sopportare. Girando la testa guardò verso Alec, immobile nel letto bianco dell’ospedale – sembrava in pace, anche troppo. Respirava da solo finalmente, era stato estubato e questo rendeva Magnus un po’ più ottimista di quanto avesse sperato subito.

Aveva ancora un grosso tubo inserito di lato nel torace, che serviva per drenare l’aria intrappolata al di fuori del polmone che era stato danneggiato dal proiettile. Altri tubi e cannule fuoriuscivano dalla sua pelle, e Magnus doveva ricordare che erano un supporto vitale, doveva ricordarsi che gli aghi affondati in quel corpo meraviglioso erano lì per somministrargli nutrimento, antidolorifici e altre sostanze indispensabili.

Magnus si allontanava solo per mangiare e per andare in bagno e due volte era uscito per i due funerali, il che significava anche che aveva fatto solo due docce da quando Alec era in ospedale. Jace e Clary avevano parlato con la direzione per permettergli di dormire nella stessa stanza in un letto supplementare. Non era certo di come avessero potuto convincere l’ospedale, se era qualcosa che permettevano normalmente oppure se quei due avessero dovuto usare altri metodi di convincimento.

“Magnus?”. Fu riscosso dai suoi pensieri dalla voce di Izzy che entrava nella stanza. La sorella Lightwood normalmente sempre perfetta appariva ora pallida, senza trucco, con i capelli legati in una stretta coda. Era ancora vestita molto elegantemente, ma probabilmente, pensò Magnus, perché non possedeva niente che non fosse favoloso.

“Ciao Izzy” fece lui, e si alzò dal letto sul quale si era seduto prima per stare più vicino ad Alec.

“Nessuna novità?”. Izzy appariva così devastata, e Magnus si sentì nuovamente una persona orribile per aver dimenticato che non c’era solo lui, a lottare con tutto questo.

Scosse la testa e si girò a guardare Alec. “Mi sembrava che si fosse mosso prima, ma forse era solo una contrazione muscolare” disse, e tornò a guardare Izzy mentre gli si avvicinava e sedeva sul letto accanto a lui, posando la mano sulla gamba di Alec coperta dal lenzuolo.

“Lui odia gli ospedali” disse con gli occhi fissi sul viso del fratello.

Magnus non disse niente, non aveva mai parlato di ospedali con Alec.

“Ci ha passato quasi un mese qui, in questo stesso ospedale – continuò Izzy facendo scorrere la mano su e giù sulla gamba del fratello al di sotto del ginocchio – non pensavo che ci sarei tornata provando le stesse sensazioni”. Prese un respiro profondo, mentre sulla guancia le scorreva una lacrima che deterse con la mano libera. “Non credo di riuscire a farlo un’altra volta” disse con voce tremante.

 

Magnus le si avvicinò e le prese la mano che aveva abbassato. Non aveva mai passato granché tempo con lei, non aveva senso dopo la faccenda dell’incidente, e aveva sempre pensato di non piacerle molto – ma stare con lei e condividerne il dolore gliela fece sentire più vicina.

“Non può morire anche lui… non posso perdere tutti e due”. Izzy piangeva silenziosamente, guardando in basso mentre le lacrime le scorrevano lungo il viso.

“Tutti e due?” Magnus non capiva.

“Sì…Max – Izzy sussurrò e lo guardò – è morto qui, non a casa… in questo ospedale, aveva solo nove anni”. C’era qualcosa nei suoi occhi mentre lo guardava, la stessa espressione di quando prima aveva parlato di Alec.

“Mi spiace, sapevo che avevate un fratello più piccolo, ma Alec non me ne ha mai parlato”. Magnus si sentiva a disagio, sapeva che i fratelli Lightwood erano tre, ma dato che Alec non ne aveva mai parlato, era stato facile dimenticarsene.

 

“Non vuole. Non ne ha mai parlato da quando è morto, neppure con me – Izzy gli strinse la mano – Lo amava così tanto e parlarne gli fa troppo male”.

“Era… - Magnus non sapeva come chiedere, incerto se Izzy volesse parlarne – malato?”.

Izzy scosse la testa.

“I Morgenstern, lo hanno rapito… Non so cosa gli hanno fatto, e neppure quanto è rimasto loro prigioniero.. Non mi ricordo, o non voglio ricordare, ma quando siamo riusciti a riaverlo… - Izzy sospirò – i medici tentarono per settimane, ma era troppo tardi”.

 

Magnus sentì lo stomaco rivoltarsi e rabbrividì dal disgusto e dallo shock; l’idea di rapire un bambino e fargli dio sa cosa solo a causa della famiglia in cui era nato – o qualunque fosse la ragione, gli faceva perdere fiducia nell’umanità.

 

“E’ per questo che Alec è finito dentro.. La mamma avrebbe obiettato, persino lei, ma lui non ha chiesto, sai com’è, semplicemente ha agito – la mano di Izzy era scesa sul piede di Alec, e gli faceva scorrere il pollice sulla pianta – era solo un ragazzino anche lui, ma era pieno di un odio che lo ha consumato, lo conosci… non ha mezze misure, ama e odia con la stessa intensità”.

Magnus stava solo ascoltando, lasciando che lei parlasse, anche se faceva male – ma era anche bello sentire parlare di Alec da qualcuno che lo conosceva veramente, altrettanto o meglio di Magnus.

 

“Lui e Jace, sono sempre stati questa coppia vincente…Gemelli di madri diverse.. Hanno attraversato il fiume e dato fuoco a tutto, non so se avevano paura, ma l’hanno fatto, hanno dato fuoco a tutto ciò che fosse collegato anche lontanamente ai Morgenstern… ma Alec…lui era troppo furibondo – il viso di Izzy crollò – non l’avrebbe fatto se non lo fosse stato… ma uccise la moglie di Valentine… che era incinta… Penso che questo l’abbia scosso, perché quando fu preso poche ore dopo aver fatto fuori uno dei ragazzi di Valentine rifiutò ogni aiuto. Avremmo potuto farlo uscire facilmente, ma voleva essere punito.. non credo per aver fatto fuori una pedina dei Morgenstern, deve essere stato a causa di lei e del bambino”.

 

Magnus tornò a guardare Alec. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi disgustato per quello che aveva fatto, per tutta la gente che aveva ammazzato – Magnus stesso ricordava che Izzy ne aveva parlato, la città era stata in guerra per alcune settimane dopo che una parte era stata data alle fiamme, ma lui non aveva mai saputo il perché. Tuttavia non riusciva a sentirsi disgustato, non poteva, sentiva invece uno strano senso di sollievo e di orgoglio sapendo che Alec aveva agito e come si era comportato, una volta oltrepassato il limite.

 

“The Angel” la voce di Izzy suonava più profonda.

Magnus si girò a guardarla.

“L’Angelo della luce – è così che è noto, in effetti – Izzy si avvicinò a Magnus e lui spostò le gambe per farle spazio e permetterle di posargli la testa sulla spalla – è un riferimento al diavolo, di lui che accende la luce nella città in fiamme, e forse anche al nostro cognome, ma per me…lui porta la luce quando tutto intorno c’è oscurità, sai?”

Magnus annuì, capendo esattamente cosa voleva dire lei, e ne aveva così bisogno in quel momento, aveva bisogno che lui riportasse la luce nella sua vita.

“Ha anche il viso di un angelo” disse Magnus e un piccolo sorriso gli comparve sulle labbra.

 

Izzy fece un verso che sembrava una risatina. “Ne sei così affascinato…”

 

“Sono un gattino affascinato” concordò Magnus e posò la testa su quella di Izzy, entrambi guardando Alec che giaceva lì, respirando lentamente.

“Starà bene, vero?” chiese Izzy, che sembrava così piccola in quel momento.

“Deve” rispose Magnus, il petto e lo stomaco dolenti, mentre cercava di non abbandonarsi a quella che poteva essere una falsa speranza.

“Deve” sussurrò, rifiutando di arrendersi.

 

 

 

Passarono i giorni, e Izzy adesso era solita passare e anche rimanere la notte. Era stata ferita nell’attacco dei Morgenstern, ma quando fu guarita e fu chiaro che non aveva contratto infezioni – ora potevarimanere presso Alec senza pericolo, visto che lui era un paziente a rischio – se ne andava solo quando aveva da fare. A Magnus non importava che rimanesse a dormire, stavano ogni notte tutti e due nel piccolo letto accanto a quello di Alec- Izzy doveva lavorare sodo e si forzava per uscire ogni mattina e tornare tardi. Magnus non lavorava, aveva chiamato Tess che era venuta e che ora dirigeva le operazioni in città, cavandosela brillantemente, di modo che Magnus non aveva alcuna preoccupazione.

 

Svegliandosi, Magnus non fu sorpreso di vedere che Izzy era già uscita e neppure di vedere che Alec ancora disteso in silenzio.

“Ok, lo so che non è divertente, ma ho esaurito le barzellette” Magnus aveva sentito la voce di Jace e si era tirato su, vedendolo seduto su una sedia accanto al letto di Alec.

“No, aspetta, ne ho ancora una. Sai perché in Guerre Stellari gli episodi 4, 5 e 6 vengono prima di 1, 2 e 3? – Jace guardava Alec come se si aspettasse una risposta – Perché incaricato della tabella di marcia Yoda è stato”.

Magnus alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre Jace rivolgeva ad Alec un’espressione come se aspettasse la sua risata.

“Sarebbe più divertente se tu avessi visto i film, lo ammetto, ma possiamo sempre vederli quando ti svegli, e poi capirai che è divertente, ci scommetto”.

 

Magnus sentì un piccolo dolore al petto per come Jace stava parlando ad Alec, come se fosse sveglio e potesse replicare.

“Buongiorno Jace” disse Magnus e Jace si voltò a guardarlo; anche lui sembrava stanco, probabilmente non aveva dormito molto. Izzy aveva detto che stava portando avanti un sacco di lavoro, dopo quello che era successo ad Alec.

“’Giorno.. – sorrise Jace – tu ne hai qualcun’altra? Io sono a secco”.

Magnus ammiccò lentamente, non era mai stato uno da barzellette o giochini.

“Eeh, ok.. – si mise il cuscino sotto il braccio e guardò entrambi – cosa incontri se incroci un dislessico, un insonne e un agnostico?”

Magnus guardò Jace che guardò Alec e poi di nuovo Magnus, scuotendo la testa “Cosa?”

“Uno che sta sveglio la notte chiedendosi se c’è un cane” ( _N.d.T. DOG=cane GOD=dio_ ) sorrise Magnus.

Jace ridacchiò e sorrise nuovamente.

“Ok, ok… Qual è la somiglianza fra una mela rossa e una verde?”. Jace guardò Magnus con uno di quei suoi sorrisetti.

”Be’ – Magnus cercò di riflettere – sono tutt’e due delle mele”.

Jace scosse la testa “Non è la risposta”.

“Ok, allora la forma?”. Magnus cercava di usare le parti del suo cervello preposte alla logica, sebbene fosse appena sveglio.

“Ennò – sorrise Jace.

“Va bene, che cosa?”

“Sono tutt’e due rosse, tranne quella verde”. Jace fece un sorrisone.

“Ah, fanculo, che stronzata!” ridacchiò Magnus.

“Vale lo stesso…” cominciò Jace, ma si interruppe vedendo il corpo di Alec contorcersi improvvisamente.

“Alexander?” Magnus si alzò all’istante prendendogli la mano, mentre Jace gli prendeva l’altra.

“Alec?”

Il corpo di Alec ebbe un’altra convulsione, i muscoli che si contraevano come se volesse stringere la mano di Magnus.

“Alexander, tesoro?” tentò Magnus inginocchiandosi.

 

Alec rantolò prima che il suo corpo cominciasse a contrarsi violentemente, mentre il monitor a lato del letto impazziva, assordandoli mentre Alec veniva scosso dai sussulti.

“Dottore!!”. Magnus poté sentire Jace gridare correndo verso la porta.

Si alzò infilandosi nello stretto spazio fra i due letti, premendogli le mani sulle spalle perché non si facesse male durante le convulsioni. Mordendosi le labbra cercava di non piangere, mentre vedeva quel corpo arcuarsi sul letto e sentiva i muscoli tendersi. Ad un certo punto il corpo di Alec smise di contrarsi e lui rantolò di nuovo prima di ricadere sul letto – mentre il monitor cardiaco passava dall’urlo ad un improvviso silenzio, il sibilo di una linea ininterrotta che forava le orecchie di Magnus.

 

“Jaaaace!” urlò, ma prima di avere risposta lui e il letto dietro di lui vennero spostati violentemente. Barcollando all’indietro vide medici e infermieri affollare il letto di Alec e spostare le coperte, esponendo il suo petto livido.

“Lei non può rimanere qui”. Una voce di donna irruppe nel caos della sua testa e della stanza. Magnus rimase vicino ad Alec, il suono del suo cuore immobile a torturarlo.

“Per favore…”. Venne spinto indietro verso la porta e quando fu uscito la stessa porta gli venne chiusa in faccia. Si girò e si appoggiò contro il muro accanto, lasciandosi scivolare sul pavimento, abbracciandosi la ginocchia come se la paura si fosse impadronita nuovamente di lui. Mentre Jace camminava avanti e indietro di fronte a lui, Magnus abbassò il capo sulle ginocchia, pregando qualunque dio volesse ascoltarlo, supplicandolo mentre sentiva le voci dentro la stanza.

“Libera!” Magnus sentiva e tratteneva il fiato, sapendo cosa significava.

Era come se non riuscisse a sentire niente, come se fosse vuoto e come se tutto quello che pensava di poter sentire fosse già stato drenato da lui negli ultimi giorni.

 

“Libera!” udì nuovamente.

Tenendo gli occhi chiusi, non si accorse di piangere, fino a quando non sentì le lacrime bagnargli i pantaloni sulle ginocchia.

 

Ci fu silenzio.

 

Magnus tentava di respirare, aspettando il prossimo “Libera!”

 

Silenzio.

 

Un silenzio assordante, e Magnus tremava, il petto dolente, la testa dolente, le mani e le gambe dolenti – tutto gli faceva male.

 

Più si prolungava il silenzio, peggio Magnus si sentiva , e il vuoto che minacciava di consumarlo si spargeva come un’onda gelida nelle sue vene.

 

Jace stava ancora passeggiando, ma si girò correndo verso la porta quando venne aperta.

Rialzandosi in piedi, Magnus guardò il medico e cercò di leggere la sua espressione, ogni secondo che passava lungo come giorni o anni.

“Allora? Ci dica qualcosa!” gridò Jace e Magnus voleva unirsi a lui.

 

“E’ di nuovo stabile” disse la dottoressa, evidentemente abituata a reazioni come le loro.

Respirando affannosamente, Magnus chinò la testa e non poté trattenere le lacrime, sollevato. Coprendosi il viso cercò di respingere le paure che lo avevano sommerso al pensiero di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere e le immagini di quello che avrebbe potuto vedere.

 

“L’abbiamo perso per qualche secondo, ma ce l’ha fatta… E’ un vero combattente” disse la dottoressa e Magnus annuì senza alzare la testa.

 

“Il migliore” aggiunse Jace, e Magnus si lasciò avvolgere dal suo abbraccio, sapendo che Jace aveva bisogno di conforto anche lui. Abbassò le mani e guardò Jace che aveva gli occhi serrati, e lo strinse in un abbraccio profondo.

 

 

 

Un quarto d’ora dopo Magnus e Jace erano potuti rientrare nella stanza, dopo alcuni test fatti dai medici. Jace aveva usato il tempo per scendere alla caffetteria e prendere per tutti e due qualche panino e delle barrette energetiche. Quando erano rientrati, Alec era di nuovo tranquillo, con l’aria serena di prima; solo un lieve strato di sudore sulla fronte e sotto gli occhi testimoniava che era successo qualcosa. Dopo aver rispostato il letto accanto a quello di Alec, Magnus sedette a gambe incrociate mangiando il panino prosciutto e formaggio piuttosto asciutto e osservando Alec.

 

Jace aveva lasciato la camera per fare alcune telefonate, Magnus non gli aveva chiesto a chi e per cosa, e neppure gliene importava.

 

“Lo so che è solo poco più di una settimana – disse rivolto ad Alec – fa male vederti così, ma sono così orgoglioso che continui a lottare, che non ti arrendi”.

Mise il panino mangiato a metà sul piattino di plastica accanto a lui, spostandosi un po’ per arrivare a scostare i capelli di Alec.

“Mi pare che tu sia via da così tanto e..ho bisogno che torni, tesoro – Magnus fece scorrere gentilmente la mano sulla sua guancia, sentendo la sua pelle bollente bruciare contro la propria – Quando ti ho visto la prima volta, proprio la prima… - Magnus sorrideva, ripensando a come si erano incontrati, era stato divertente e strano – pensavo che tu fossi una cosina sexy con cui avrei potuto divertirmi. Pensavo di essermi ormai rinchiuso e l’idea che questo fosse invece qualcosa di più non mi era passata per la testa…fino a quando sei sparito… e ho pensato di averti perduto”.

Alec respirava lento e regolare, il monitor cardiaco emetteva in sottofondo un piccolo bip ad ogni battito.

“Ma non era così…perché non era possibile, perché sono stato messo su questa terra per amarti, quello è lo scopo della mia vita – Magnus spiava Alec in cerca di qualche segnale di reazione, ma non ce n’erano – così insomma, devi svegliarti…devi tornare da me, altrimenti la mia vita non avrà più alcun senso”.

Magnus sentiva la corta barba di Alec pungergli le dita, pensando che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto raderlo, sapendo che a lui non piaceva avere troppo pelo in faccia.

Ci fu un rumore alla porta e comparve Izzy sulla soglia, Clary subito dietro di lei, col mento posato sulla sua spalla.

“Mi spiace, non volevo interrompere” sorrise. Sembrava ancora stanca, tirata come se non avesse dormito per giorni, e Magnus lo sapeva, perché andava a dormire lì da loro.

“Non importa” disse Magnus e sospirò, guardando di nuovo Alec.

“Lo ami tanto, vero?” disse Izzy mentre lei e Clary entravano.

“Con ogni fibra del mio cuore” replicò Magnus, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Alec. Cercava il suo viso, sperando di vedere qualcosa, anche solo un piccolo movimento degli occhi sotto le palpebre.

“Mi mancano i suoi occhi” disse sfiorando col dito le lunghe ciglia di uno dei suoi occhi chiusi.

“Sì, ha degli occhi davvero belli” disse Clary e Magnus annuì e le guardò. Izzy sedeva nella sedia dove era seduto Jace prima e Clary in una accanto, tenendo una mano di Izzy fra le sue.

 

“E’ come ti guarda – Magnus cercava di immaginarsi gli occhi di Alec – quando è felice e ti guarda, lo senti…nel profondo della tua anima”.

Clary sorrise stancamente, ma con calore. “Io penso che forse è come guarda TE, non penso che sia uno sguardo riservato a tutti”.

Riportando la sua attenzione su Alec, Magnus sorrise: “Allora tu rimani esclusa..?”

“Io ho la mia Lightwood personale per questo” disse Clary e Magnus guardò entrambe, un po’ sorpreso.

“Pensavo…che tu e Jace?” cominciò Magnus, chiedendosi anche dove fosse finito Jace.

“Certo” annuì Clary.

“Ah, ok…pensavo che intendessi tu e Izzy” ridacchiò Magnus.

“Anche” disse Izzy e Magnus poté vedere che stringeva la mano di Clary.

 

“Oh…cioè voi tre allora?”

 

“No – Izzy scosse la testa – Jace ed io no, noi soltanto…condividiamo”.

Magnus a questo punto era curioso.

“E funziona? Niente gelosie?”

Izzy scosse la testa. “No, Jace può dare a Clary cose che io non posso darle e viceversa… siamo tutt’e due a nostro agio con questa cosa”

“E io sono a mio agio sempre” disse Clary con un sorriso luminoso.

Magnus scosse la testa quando Izzy diede una spintarella per gioco a Clary, trovando divertente che lei reagisse proprio come Alec quando lui lo prendeva in giro. Questo pensiero lo ferì, e Magnus lo guardò di nuovo, sperando che potesse svegliarsi anche solo per fare questo, dargli una botta sulla spalla e ridere o arrossire.

“Dov’è andato Jace?” chiese Magnus, ricordandosene.

“Mi sta coprendo – replicò Izzy – ho pensato di andarmene e rilassarmi un po’, a casa non ci riesco”.

Magnus annuì comprensivo.

“Ok tesoro, ci vediamo più tardi” udì Clary dire subito prima che scostasse la sedia per alzarsi.

“Torni a prendermi dopo?” chiese Izzy e Clary rispose di sì baciandola.

 

“Possiamo darci il cambio, prendi tu il letto e riposa” disse Magnus e le guardò.

“No, rimani… Non voglio dormire da sola” disse Izzy, e qualcosa di lei gli ricordò Alec così tanto da far male.

“Non pensavo di andarmene” sorrise Magnus.

“Non lasciarmi il letto, non voglio dormire da sola” replicò Izzy, un po’ più ferma e un po’ diversa da Alec, questa volta.

Magnus guardò le due ragazze. “Non avere quell’aria sconvolta, Izzy non è mia proprietà” ammiccò Clary.

“Embe’? – improvvisamente Magnus si sentì a disagio – io invece sono proprietà esclusiva di Alexander”.

Izzy alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non ti sto saltando addosso, ho dormito vicino a te per giorni… Solo non voglio stare da sola e tu al momento per me sei sexy come un orsacchiotto di pezza”.

Magnus rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo “Grazie a dio”.

Clary rise, un suono poco familiare in quella stanza.

“Non sono mai stato così contento in vita mia di essere ritenuto poco attraente” disse Magnus e sorrise fra sé quando Clary lanciò ad entrambi un bacio uscendo.

“E se io non l’avessi appena detto, il fatto che tu sia contento potrei prenderlo come un insulto” disse Izzy, arrampicandosi sul letto e mettendo il piatto sul pavimento, prima di coricarsi abbracciando il cuscino.

 

 

Magnus non era certo di quando si fosse addormentato, ma quando si svegliò la stanza era immersa nella quasi totale oscurità e fuori era buio. Sdraiato sulla schiena, guardava il soffitto; Izzy nel sonno gli aveva messo il braccio attorno alla vita e stava ancora dormendo placidamente accanto a lui, respirando piano. Scacciando il sonno dagli occhi, Magnus si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sospiro di frustrazione per essersi svegliato nel mezzo della notte. Non importava, perché sarebbe rimasto lì comunque, ma significava che aveva voglia di colazione – di una qualunque colazione disponibile alla macchinetta dell’atrio.

 

“Per caso ti stai facendo mia sorella?”

 

Magnus e il suo cuore si immobilizzarono al suono, l’aria della stanza improvvisamente troppo sottile. Un secondo dopo sentì un tumulto dentro e saltò su girandosi, pregando di aver sentito bene. E vide che sì, Alec era lì, seduto sul letto, con gli occhi aperti, e lo fissava.

“O mio dio”. Magnus premette la mano sul proprio petto come per controllare che il suo cuore battesse ancora.

“Stai veramente da schifo”. La voce di Alec era un po’ ruvida, ma sempre bellissima.

“Sei…sei” Il respiro di Magnus era accelerato, cominciava ad essere affannoso. “Sei davvero…tu? Non sto sognando?”

Alec si limitò a sorridere, con aria un po’ sonnolenta, ma sveglio.

Arrabattandosi per alzarsi, Magnus scese dal letto e rimase in piedi vicino ad Alec, terrorizzato che non fosse reale e che il suo cervello gli stesse giocando qualche brutto scherzo. Gli toccò lentamente il viso, e quando Alec andò incontro alla sua mano, tutto quello che Magnus aveva provato in quei giorni crollò. Si arrampicò sul letto di Alec e gli gettò le braccia al collo, stringendolo e piangendo.

 

“Ah, mi hanno sparato…ti ricordi?” gemette Alec e Magnus si tirò indietro rapidamente, una gamba sul letto e una a terra.

 

“Perdonami…sono…” Si avvicinò e lo baciò, tremando mentre sentiva lui rispondere al bacio, ancora temendo che fosse solo un sogno, e anche temendo di morire se lo fosse stato davvero.

 

“Pensavo di averti… pe…perso”. Magnus balbettava, non riuscendo a smettere di piangere.

“Sono qui” replicò Alec, mentre Magnus appoggiava la fronte alla sua, chiudendo gli occhi.

“O mio dio, sei…sei di nuovo qui, sei davvero qui”. Magnus tirava su col naso, il respiro spezzato in petto. Alec alzò la mano e gli accarezzò la guancia, facendolo piangere di nuovo, incapace di rendersi pienamente conto di ciò che stava succedendo, tali erano il sollievo e la gratitudine per aver riavuto indietro l’amato.

 

“Dobbiamo svegliare Izzy, devo chiamare i medici…Oddio, e Jace e…” Magnus si ritirò appena.

“Aspetta – Alec gli prese la mano, una stretta debole ma sufficiente per Magnus – prima che tu faccia tutto…”.

Magnus lo guardò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, aspettando che continuasse “Sì..?”

“Volevo solo dirti..grazie”. Alec parlava dolcemente, gli occhi trasparenti anche se sembrava ancora un po’ confuso.

“Non devi ringraziarmi di niente” replicò Magnus, sentendo la necessità di baciarlo di nuovo.

 

“Invece sì…. È stato bruttissimo, come essere qui senza esserci realmente – Alec fece un piccolo sorriso – ma ti sentivo, sapevo che eri qui e che non ero solo…quindi, grazie”.

 

Magnus si chinò su di lui e gli diede un piccolo bacio sulle labbra. “Sono sempre qui, ci sarò sempre..non sarai mai solo”.

“Sempre…?” sembrava quasi speranzosa, la voce di Alec.

“Sempre” annuì Magnus, e sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto lasciarlo, mai.

 

Alec alzò la mano e la fece scorrere sul proprio petto, ancora chiaramente sofferente.

“Ora sveglio Izzy e chiamo il dottore, non dormire…aspetta”. Magnus aveva ancora paura persino di voltarsi, temeva ancora che non fosse reale.

“Va bene”. Alec fece un sorriso dolente.

 

“Ti amo – Magnus fece una pausa –così tanto”

“Lo so”. Alec sorrise e Magnus non poté che ricambiare. “Anch’io ti amo” aggiunse Alec, socchiudendo lentamente gli occhi, mentre Magnus si girava per chiamare Izzy, sentendosi nuovamente integro.

 


End file.
